Anything Could Happen
by Darrinia
Summary: La vida es un viaje lleno de obstáculos. Blaine y Sam tienen que empezar su vida como adultos sin saber que el futuro les tiene deparadas demasiadas sorpresas. Amor, amistad, lealtad y fidelidad se pondrán a prueba en los años más difíciles de sus vidas. ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir a los obstáculos o su amor/amistad se verá afectada por causas ajenas a ellos?
1. Capítulo 1: Porque todo tiene un comienz

ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN

CAPÍTULO 1: PORQUE TODO TIENE UN COMIENZO

Blaine se encontraba en la cocina de su casa cenando con sus padres. Ellos como siempre habían estado hablando de cosas que a él no le interesaban como los últimos cotilleos de los vecinos o cosas relacionadas con el negocio familiar. El menor odiaba esas conversaciones y preferiría estar hablando con sus mejores amigos, Sam y Tina. Cuando su madre puso el postre en la mesa, su padre le dio un sobre muy abultado. Se quedó mirándolo extrañado.

– Ábrelo, es tu regalo de graduación. – Dijo James.

El joven hizo lo que le habían pedido y vio un montón de billetes.

– Papá, no necesito tanto dinero. Buscaré un trabajo en Nueva York para compaginarlo con mis estudios, no quiero que gastéis tanto en mí.

– Es para un viaje, queremos que te vayas con tus amigos y te lo gastes todo. Tú decides cuanto tiempo y cómo. Puedes ir en avión a una playa una semana o podéis viajar por Estados Unidos en coche durante más días. – Aclaró Susan.

– Es genial. De verdad. – El hijo se levantó y abrazó a ambos.

Al día siguiente el moreno estaba ansioso buscando a sus amigos por los pasillos del McKinley. A la primera que vio fue a Tina. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, elevándola un poco haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo.

– Blainy-Days, ¿por qué estás tan contento?

– Tengo una muy buena noticia... ¡Vamos a buscar a Sam!

La emoción de Anderson se notaba a distancia. La asiática no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir a su mejor amigo que la había cogido de la mano y prácticamente la arrastraba por los pasillos del instituto. Después de un rato encontraron al rubio y se escondieron en un aula vacía, dónde el ojimiel les contó lo del viaje.

– No sabes cuánto lo siento, Blaine. No puedo ir, mis padres me llevan de crucero unos días y después me instalaré en Providence para que cuando las clases empiecen yo esté adaptada a la ciudad.

– Tina... ¿No puedes aplazar tu marcha? – El moreno parecía triste.

– Lo siento... Pero seguro que Sam y tú os lo pasáis muy bien y haréis muchas fotos para darme mucha envidia. – Después de estas palabras, la joven abrazó a su mejor amigo.

– Tina tiene razón. ¡Que tiemble el mundo, Blam va a conquistarlo!

Esa tarde los dos chicos se fueron a casa de los Evans para pedirle permiso a los padres del rubio y luego estuvieron investigando las diferentes opciones que tenían. No querían unas vacaciones muy lujosas, preferían estar más días juntos. Lo importante no era el destino, lo que realmente querían era su compañía. Apenas habían pasado tiempo a solas porque siempre les acompañaba alguien, Artie, Tina, Brittany, Ryder, Jake... No les molestaba, eran sus amigos y disfrutaban de su compañía, pero ese viaje era sólo para ellos.

Comenzaron a trazar posibles rutas buscando las diferentes alternativas, podían ir hacia el sur y recorrer la cosa este del país, podían ir un poco al norte para ver Chicago y otras ciudades interesantes y luego retroceder hacia el centro de Estados Unidos. Esas dos opciones eran buenas pero tenían que calcular sus gastos y controlar las horas de conducir y los lugares donde alojarse. Cuanto más preparado lo llevaran, mejor sería.

Con la ilusión del viaje y todos los preparativos, la graduación llegó antes de que se dieran cuenta. Les dolía despedirse de Cohen-Chang, pero el momento tenía que llegar. Por suerte, verían a Artie en Nueva York. Ese día estuvieron todos sus amigos ya que habían vuelto porque Sue había cancelado el Glee Club y todos querían despedirse. Hasta Cooper viajó a Lima para ver como su hermano pequeño recibía su diploma. Como regalo de graduación (y de cumpleaños) el mayor de los Anderson le dio más dinero para su viaje, poniendo la condición de que les sirviera para darse un capricho.

Dos días después de la graduación, ambos se despedían de su familia y amigos y comenzaban su viaje, la primera gran ciudad que visitarían era Chicago. El viaje costaba unas cuatro horas por lo que las harían con tan solo una pequeña parada para descansar.

Blaine era el único que tenía carnet de conducir por lo que era él quien manejaba mientras Sam estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Habían conectado su Ipod al sistema de reproducción del coche, por lo que ambos cantaban con todas sus fuerzas We Are Young de Fun cuando el motor del coche comenzó a fallar en medio de la carretera desierta. El menor aparcó, se bajó del coche y abrió el capó. Poco después su mejor amigo se acercó a él.

– ¿Sabes algo de coches? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– No mucho pero puedo mirar a ver si descubro que es. Puede que podamos hacerlo andar hasta un taller. – Informó el ojimiel.

– Bro, es mejor no tocarlo si no sabes nada, puedes fastidiarlo más. Yo hice eso con mi antiguo móvil. Intenté arreglarlo y al final tuve que conseguir uno nuevo.

Blaine lo miró divertido, con esa sonrisa que sabía que conquistaba corazones... Bueno, tal vez sólo uno o dos, dependiendo de como se mirara.

– Reconstruí un motor de coche con mi padre. Llenarme las manos de grasa me haría heterosexual. – El más bajo confesó.

– Tío, no es por molestar pero... Creo que no funcionó. – Dijo el ojiverde.

– ¡Claro que no funcionó! Pero mi padre pensaba que me podía cambiar... – Anderson se quedó triste.

– Lo siento.

– No es nada, será mejor que mire si puedo arreglar algo o tenemos que llamar para que nos vengan a ayudar.

No irán dirección este porque allí está NY. Hacia el norte tienen Chicago, primer destino – St Louis – Memphis (esto tengo de momento... Intentaré que lleguen a Washington)

Lima – Chicago – 374km (232,39 millas) 4 horas.

Chicago – St Louis


	2. Capítulo 2: Pero ¿Qué hemos hecho?

CAPÍTULO 2: PERO... ¿QUÉ HEMOS HECHO?

Blaine se quitó la pajarita y la camisa para poder comprobar el motor sin riesgo de mancharse mucho. Quedó en camiseta interior sin mangas blanca, un poco transparente. Sam se quedó mirando el cuidado cuerpo de su amigo. Se notaba que tenía los abdominales un poco marcados y, aunque su cuerpo no estaba tan trabajado como el suyo, podía ver que hacía ejercicio. El ojimiel se agachó para mirar el interior del capó y eso provocó que sus pantalones se ajustaran más a su trasero. El rubio pasó la lengua por sus labios, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera un delicioso pastel. Empezó a imaginarse a sí mismo disfrutando del cuerpo de su amigo, lo que le provocó gran confusión. Él era heterosexual... ¿Por qué le venían imágenes de él con su mejor amigo de manera comprometida?

El ojiverde seguía en sus pensamientos cuando el otro se incorporó, dejándole ver su cara, brazos, pecho y camiseta llenos de grasa del motor.

– ¿Me pasas una toalla y un poco de agua? – Pidió el moreno con los brazos extendidos para que su amigo comprobara que él no podía hacerlo. El más alto hizo lo que le había pedido y maldijo cuando Anderson echó agua por su cuerpo para limpiarse mejor. Vio como el agua bajaba por su pecho de forma muy sensual. Evans estaba perdido, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era un error pero no pudo contenerse.

Sam se abalanzó contra su mejor amigo y lo besó con necesidad. El más bajo no se esperaba esa acción, por lo que tardó en reaccionar. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos movían sus labios con desesperación, chocando sus dientes y con sus lenguas intentando apoderarse de la boca ajena. Las manos del rubio bajaron por la espalda de Blaine hasta que llegaron al trasero y lo sujetó con fuerza, atrayendo el cuerpo del moreno hacia él. Ambos gimieron cuando sus miembros sintieron el contacto del otro a través de la ropa. El ojimiel abandonó la boca de su amigo para atacar su mandíbula y bajar por su cuello. Nunca negaría que había fantaseado mucho con ese momento, el chico que estaba con él era muy atractivo y además alguien con una personalidad única y atrayente. Era un secreto a voces que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Un gemido por parte del ojiverde animó al más bajo a seguir con sus caricias, introduciendo la mano bajo la camiseta de Evans, para poder tocar ese cuerpo con el que tanto había soñado. El más alto sujetó las caderas de Anderson y lo volvió para que le diera la espalda, apoyándolo en el capó del coche. Se puso a morder el cuello y hombro de su amigo mientras sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón y el pantalón de Blaine. El moreno apenas puede respirar anticipándose a lo que podía pasar en esa carretera desierta. Sam bajó la ropa del ojimiel lo justo para dejar visible su trasero y luego repitió la acción con sus prendas. Sin previo aviso y sin preparar al más bajo, el rubio entró en él con un movimiento rápido y brusco. Ambos gimieron cuando el miembro del ojiverde estuvo totalmente en el interior de Anderson, que además sintió algo de dolor.

Sam comenzó con sus embestidas mientras besaba, mordía y acariciaba con la lengua el cuello de Blaine y dejaba marcas que se quedarían durante días. Ambos se entregaban al placer y disfrutaban de ese momento... Después de unas cuantas sacudidas, el rubio encontró la próstata de su amante y provocó que éste comenzara a temblar por el placer.

El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue el moreno, dejándose caer sobre el coche. Al notar que la entrada del más bajo se estrechaba y tras dos embestidas más, el ojiverde también llegó al orgasmo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se volvieron a vestir y el más bajo hizo unas llamadas para conseguir una grúa y un taxi. Estuvieron sin hablar y sin mirarse hasta que llegaron a buscarlos.

El conductor del vehículo que los llevaba hasta Gary intentaba darles conversación. Pero ellos estaban en el asiento trasero muy ocupados pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

– Veo que uno de vosotros tiene varios chupones en el cuello. ¿Alguna chica que has conocido en el viaje? – Preguntó el hombre.

– Mi novia. Hemos salido hace unas tres horas y media de nuestra ciudad y nuestra despedida ha sido... Efusiva. – Dijo Blaine al darse cuenta de que hablaba de él. Sam lo miró con cara de sorpresa, enfado y desilusión por lo que el moreno señaló disimuladamente una cruz católica que colgaba del espejo retrovisor. El rubio asintió entendiendo a qué se refería.

– Espero que la hayas respetado, muchacho. El amor es algo bonito que hay que conservar y cuidar. El sexo sólo estropea las cosas. Tenéis que esperar al matrimonio. – Sugirió el taxista, haciendo que el ojimiel le dirigiera una mirada a su amigo que decía "¿Qué te he dicho?"

– Claro que sí. Lo máximo que hacemos es esto que ves, besos en el cuello. Las duchas frías son útiles para controlarse. – Mintió el menor, no quería problemas hasta que llegara a la ciudad.

– Quedan pocos jóvenes como tú. Con la televisión y toda esa mierda de la homosexualidad todo se ha pervertido de una manera increíble. – Dijo el mayor.

– No creo que todo eso sea una mierda. La homosexualidad no es nada malo, al igual que el sexo. Tengo un amigo gay y es una maravillosa persona. – Exclamó el ojiverde. Anderson lo miró asustado.

– Eso te parecerá, pero estoy seguro que intentará meterse en tus pantalones. Esos depravados son así. No tienen respeto por los demás y tienen que hacer que todos piensen como ellos. No serán felices hasta que todos seamos como ellos.

– El prejuicio es sólo ignorancia. Lo único que demuestras es que no te has molestado en conocer a alguien gay y preguntarle sobre su vida. – Evans seguía con su discurso. Blaine lo miró con los ojos humedecidos. Había usado SU frase y estaba hablando de él y... Se regañó a sí mismo por pensar que lo hacía porque estaba enamorado de él. Sam era heterosexual, había estado con las chicas más guapas del McKinley, Quinn, Brittany y Santana. Y también con Mercedes, que tal vez no era una chica tan bonita en ese sentido pero hermosa a su manera. No había manera de que se fijara en él... ¿O sí?


	3. Capítulo 3: Buscando consejo

CAPÍTULO 3: BUSCANDO CONSEJO

Llegaron a Gary, una ciudad que quedaba a unos cuarenta minutos de Chicago. Habían decidido que si tardaban en arreglar el coche ellos seguirían con el viaje y luego volverían. Sin embargo, el amable dueño del taller les dijo que para la mañana siguiente estaría listo. Decidieron pasar el día allí y reanudar su viaje cuando hubieran reparado el vehículo, por lo que buscaron un lugar para dormir. Encontraron un motel cerca del taller y se alojaron allí, en una habitación antigua y un poco descuidada que apenas tenía dos camas, una mesita y una televisión y un aseo con ducha.

Blaine se tumbó agotado en su cama, con cara de incomodidad. Sam se quedó observándolo. Toda su actitud le resultaba extraña pero no sólo eso... Lo había visto andar raro...

– ¿Estás bien? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– Sí. – Dijo el moreno mientras se movía en la cama buscando una postura cómoda.

– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que mientes fatal? – Preguntó el ojiverde y su amigo suspiró.

– Estoy bien. No has sido muy cuidadoso antes y ahora me duele un poco. Eso es todo. – El más bajo aclaró.

– Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño. – Se disculpó Evans.

– Lo sé. No sabes nada de sexo gay. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo para comer? – Comentó el ojimiel.

El más alto salió de la habitación y Anderson comenzó a llorar. Se sentía mal, no por el dolor físico, sino porque se había enamorado de Sam, su mejor amigo, heterosexual. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión e incluso había fantaseado con que sus acciones le mostraban que era correspondido.

Por su parte, el rubio se encontraba perdido y necesitaba consejo por lo que había pasado. Decidió llamar a una amiga, alguien que había pasado por algo parecido a lo que él estaba viviendo. Comenzó la llamada deseando no interrumpir nada y no despertar la furia de la pareja de su amiga.

– Boca trucha, más te vale que llames a Brittany por algo que no tenga que ver con tu amor por ella o eres hombre muerto. – Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

– Hola Santana. No es por nada de eso. Llamo porque necesito un consejo de Britt. Si quieres, puedes escuchar la conversación. No tengo nada que ocultar. – El ojiverde informó tranquilamente.

– Está bien, pongo el manos libres... – Comentó la latina.

– Hola Sam... ¿Qué tal? – Quiso saber la ojiazul.

– Hola. Necesito tu ayuda... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de Santana y no erais sólo amigas? – Evans interrogó.

– Bueno... Siempre supe que la quise mucho y... Realmente no sé el momento exacto... Sólo sé que llegó un momento en el que no podía estar sin ella y sabía que la amaba. – Pierce contestó.

– Lady Lips... ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa pregunta? – Intervino Lopez.

– Blaine y yo... Y ahora yo... Y no sé que pensar... – Susurró el rubio.

– ¿Qué? – Quiso saber la morena.

– Que se ha acostado con Blaine y ahora no sabe lo que siente por él. – Dijo su novia.

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Preguntó Santana. – Es igual, será mejor que os deje hablar a solas, no me interesa saber como el Hobbit ha follado el culo de Boca Trucha.

– En realidad ha sido al revés... – Susurró el rubio.

– ¡No me interesa!

En la habitación, el moreno miraba su teléfono. Necesitaba desahogarse y no sabía con quién hablar. Era evidente que con Sam no podía y si llamaba a Tina se enterarían todos sus amigos de lo sucedido. Kurt estaba descartado porque, aunque habían retomado su amistad, ese era un tema que podía dañar al castaño. Por lo tanto, Mercedes y Rachel también estaban descartadas. Sólo se le ocurría una persona... Puede que no fuera la mejor opción, pero era alguien que podía entenderle.

– Hola. – Dijo Santana.

– Hola. Soy Blaine.

– Ya lo sé, tengo tu número guardado en el móvil... ¿A qué debo tu llamada? – La latina se imaginaba el motivo, pero no quería dar información que no le correspondía a ella. Suponía que si Evans estaba así por un lado, Anderson debía estar pasándolo mal. Tina le había contado hacía tiempo que el menor estaba enamorado del rubio.

– Necesito hablar con alguien y pensé que tú... – Las palabras del chico se vieron interrumpidas por un sollozo que preocupó a Lopez. Podía ser una perra, una mujer de apariencia fría, pero si sus amigos la necesitaban, ella estaría ahí y, mal que le pesara, el ojimiel era su amigo.

– Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Tú dime en qué te puedo ayudar.

– ¿Cómo supiste que Brittany te correspondía? – Preguntó él, causando que a Santana se le escapara una risa. Los dos habían comparado su relación con la de las chicas y, en cierto modo, lo entendía. Ambas relaciones empezaron como amistad, los dos morenos se enamoraron locamente de los rubios primero, teniendo clara su homosexualidad. Sin embargo, los otros tuvieron más dudas y tardaron más en reconocer sus sentimientos.

– Perdona, pero es que no entiendo por qué me preguntas eso. – Se disculpó la joven.

– Tienes razón, no sé por qué te molesto con mis tonterías. Siento haberte llamado, dale recuerdos a Britt y disfruta de tus vacaciones...

– ¡Ni se te ocurra colgarme pequeño Hobbit!

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque quiero ayudarte. Cuéntame lo que tengas que contarme... ¡Pero sin detalles!

Brittany y Santana escucharon a sus dos amigos pacientemente, por un lado estaba Sam totalmente confundido y la rubia no podía ayudarlo porque era él quien debía aclarar sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, Blaine desahogó sus penas con la morena y ella le aconsejó que no lo presionara y esperase a que fuera Evans el que diera el paso cuando estuviera preparados. Ambos se sintieron un poco mejor porque sabían que no eran los primeros en pasar por una situación como esa y que, para bien o para mal, el tiempo pondría las cosas en su sitio.


	4. Capítulo 4: Somos y seremos amigos

CAPÍTULO 4: SOMOS Y SEREMOS AMIGOS

Sam volvió al motel con comida suficiente para que su amigo no tuviera que moverse y pudiera descansar y reponerse de lo pasado en el viaje. Se sentía culpable por haberle hecho daño y por estar confundido. Si tuviera sus sentimientos claros, podría ser honesto con Blaine y no hacerle más daño. Se tumbó en su cama y se pusieron a comer en silencio durante un rato que al moreno le pareció eterno.

– Vale, me he cansado. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– No sé que decir ni qué quieres hablar. – Susurró el rubio.

– Eres mi mejor amigo, si tienes un problema quiero que lo hables conmigo. Sea cual sea. – Comentó el más bajo mientras se sentaba.

– ¿Crees que soy gay? – Quiso saber el ojiverde confundido.

– Sam... Lo que ha pasado antes no significa nada. He visto cómo amabas y como has sufrido por Brittany o Mercedes y sé que sentiste algo muy fuerte por Quinn. Gay no es la palabra que te puede definir. Tal vez sea bisexual si realmente te gustan los chicos pero... No creo que sea eso. – Anderson decía cada palabra con aparente tranquilidad y seguridad, pero cada una le dolía y rompía un poco más su corazón.

– He tenido sexo contigo. – El más alto lo miró intensamente.

– Tú mismo lo has dicho, has tenido sexo. Eso no significa que me ames o que te atraigan los chicos... Te pondré un ejemplo. Santana y Quinn. Ellas también tuvieron su momento, pero Quinn sigue siendo heterosexual. – Razonó Blaine.

– ¿Tú qué sientes por mí? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– Somos y seremos los mejores amigos. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

* * *

Al día siguiente recogieron el coche y siguieron su viaje. Recorrieron los 40 minutos de viaje que les separaban de Chicago. Les apetecía mucho visitar la tercera ciudad más grande de EEUU, ver los numerosos rascacielos y vivir su ambiente cultural. Decidieron buscar un motel alejado del centro y alquilar bicicletas ya que la ciudad cuenta con numerosas vías habilitadas para ese medio de transporte.

Descansaron en un parque cercano hasta que se sintieron con ganas de comenzar sus visitas turísticas. Hicieron una divertida carrera hasta el Art Institute of Chicago, donde disfrutaron de obras de autores como El Greco, Rubens o Goya. Blaine le explicaba a su amigo cada detalle de las diversas pinturas que había allí y Sam intentaba seguir las explicaciones pero la verdad es que el arte no era lo suyo.

Para compensar ese momento, el moreno llevó a su amigo a un restaurante a cenar y luego a un bar de música Jazz. Disfrutaron de la maravillosa música mientras bebían cerveza gracias a las identificaciones falsas que habían conseguido para el viaje.

Bebieron tanto que tuvieron que esperar en un lugar tranquilo para poder montar en las bicicletas. Habían estado un rato charlando y riendo con las imitaciones de Sam cuando el rubio juntó sus labios con los de Blaine. El beso comenzó dulce y tierno, con ambos chicos temerosos de darle intensidad. El rubio sentía que eso era lo correcto, que eso era lo que realmente deseaba. Quería tener algo más que una amistad con el moreno pero él había dicho que eran sólo amigos. Por primera vez, sentía que su corazón estaba desgarrado. El sentimiento era más doloroso que todas las veces que le habían dejado anteriormente juntas. Porque todas sus chicas lo habían dejado. Quinn por Finn, Mercedes y Brittany por la distancia. Sentía que por primera vez no tenía posibilidad de conquistar a quien había ocupado su corazón porque era su mejor amigo y no quería perderlo.

Por su parte, el ojimiel no podía resistirlo y aumentó la intensidad del beso. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo musculado de su amigo. No lo sabía, pero con ese gesto hacía daño a su amigo porque el ojiverde pensaba que lo que el más bajo sentía era amistad y atracción, pero no amor. Por eso fue Evans el que se separó de manera brusca, haciendo que el más bajo pensara que se había pasado de intensidad. Sin decir nada, cogieron sus bicicletas y realizaron el camino de vuelta al motel. Ambos estaban ausentes, sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Tenían tanto miedo a perder su amistad que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a arriesgarse y dar el paso de declararse.

* * *

A las dos de la mañana, Sam seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba pensando en lo que había pasado durante esos dos largos días. Antes de empezar ese viaje, era un chico heterosexual que tenía a Blaine como su mejor amigo. En esos momentos era un chico totalmente confundido. Se dio media vuelta para poder observar al moreno dormir. Se veía tan tranquilo. Por culpa del calor de esa noche, el joven estaba durmiendo sin camiseta, por lo que podía observar parte de sus pectorales que no estaban cubiertos por la sábana. La imagen era tierna y sensual a partes iguales.

El rubio pensó que no pasaba nada si se pasaba a la cama de su amigo un rato para tranquilizarse. Podría despertarse antes que él y nunca sabría que había dormido con él. Se levantó con cuidado y se acomodó muy despacio en el hueco que quedaba al lado del ojimiel. Fue como el mejor de los remedios contra el insomnio.

* * *

Blaine se despertó con un peso sobre su pecho y con un poco de dolor de cabeza por culpa del exceso de cerveza de la noche anterior. Hizo un esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos y vio una melena rubia sobre él. ¡Era Sam! No lo podía creer... ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Cerró los ojos cuando notó que su amigo se despertaba. El ojiverde lo miró y al pensar que estaba dormido pasó a su cama. Unos minutos después ambos fingieron despertarse en ese momento, se ducharon y arreglaron dispuestos a vivir otro día más en Chicago... El último en la ciudad, ya que al día siguiente emprenderían de nuevo su viaje para poder ver otras ciudades... ¿Qué clase de recuerdo se llevarán de Chicago?


	5. Capítulo 5: Otra vez

CAPÍTULO 5: OTRA VEZ

Los dos amigos evitaron el tema de lo sucedido el día anterior y esa misma mañana. Ambos estaban incómodos por el lío en el que se habían metido. Sin embargo, se esforzaban en aparentar que todo iba bien e, incluso a veces, conseguían que así fuera. Aprovecharon el día para hacer algo de turismo. Era fácil pensar que no podrían visitar todo pero si se quedaban allí no verían otras ciudades interesantes. Estuvieron en el lago Michigan y en el parque Millennium.

Después de cenar, Blaine y Sam entraron en un bar a tomar unas copas y bailar. Era su última noche en Chicago y querían disfrutarla. La música del local retumbaba en sus oídos y el alcohol fluía por sus venas mientras ellos bailaban y se divertían juntos. El rubio vio a una chica morena, no muy alta, con el pelo rizado por debajo de los hombros y ojos marrones. Ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo mientras bebía de su vaso sensualmente. El chico sonrió y decidió acercarse a la joven dejando a su mejor amigo solo.

El moreno vio como Evans coqueteaba con la desconocida y no pudo evitar que los celos le dominasen. Quería ser él quien estuviera con el rubio. Su enfado aumentó cuando vio que su amigo besó a la joven en los labios.

– Parece que te han dejado solo. – Una voz masculina comentó tras él. El ojimiel se volvió y lo miró curioso.

– Eso parece.

– Me llamo Chuck.

– Yo soy Blaine. – Los dos chicos se dieron la mano, mientras el desconocido, un joven castaño con ojos marrones sonreía de manera seductora a Anderson.

– No quiero meter la pata... ¿Eres gay?

– Sí... ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo? – El menor miraba al otro joven con suspicacia.

– Has descubierto mis intenciones... Normalmente intento seducir a heterosexuales, por lo que esto es un avance. – Confesó el castaño, haciendo que el ojimiel se quedara fascinado con su sinceridad. El moreno sujetó las caderas del joven y lo acercó a sí mismo para poder juntar sus labios. El beso que se dieron fue pasional, sensual, necesitado y caliente. Las manos de Blaine se posicionaron en el trasero del otro chico y éste le susurró al oído.

– Vamos al baño.

* * *

Sam llegó al lavabo. Había visto como su mejor amigo había entrado allí acompañado por un chico. No tardó mucho en escuchar gemidos de Blaine que provenían de detrás de la puerta de uno de los cubículos. El rubio sintió una punzada en el corazón porque quería ser él quien provocara esos jadeos en el moreno. Se sentía estúpido, había empezado él besando a esa chica y entendía que para el ojimiel lo que habían tenido no había significado nada. Sin embargo, los ruidos provenientes del baño le estaba excitando. Quería salir de allí y llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, sus piernas no respondían.

Se escuchó un gemido más largo y grave, lo que le hizo deducir que ya habían acabado. Poco después salió el desconocido y detrás de él Anderson. Las mejillas del más bajo se pusieron rojas al ver a su mejor amigo.

– Estoy cansado de estar aquí... ¿Nos vamos al motel?

Blaine asintió, dejaron al desconocido allí y salieron a buscar un autobús ya que habían devuelto las bicicletas. Inconscientemente, el ojiverde sujetó la mano del moreno y éste lo dejó. Se sentaron en la parte trasera del autobús y estuvieron acariciando la pierna del otro disimuladamente.

* * *

Entraron a la habitación con los labios pegados y con muchas ganas de volver a sentir al otro. Sam empujó al moreno contra la pared y comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con el cuerpo de su amigo. Los dos estaban excitados y con deseo de volver a tener sexo. El ojimiel se quitó la camiseta y quitó la de su amigo para poder tocar mejor los marcados músculos del rubio. Le encantaba sentir su piel y pensar que, aunque fuera por una noche, ese cuerpo era suyo.

Se tumbaron en la cama, con Evans sobre su amigo y el ojiverde se separó un poco para mirar al otro a los ojos.

– No quiero hacerte daño... ¿Me guiarás? – Pidió el más alto. No recibió respuesta, una mano del más bajo se acomodó en su nuca y lo empujó para volver a juntar sus labios.

Las manos de Blaine se dirigieron hacia abajo y comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón del más alto. A pesar de lo sucedido en el coche y de haber compartido habitación varias veces, iba a ser la primera vez que vería a su amigo totalmente desnudo y debía reconocer que no podía esperar. Sam repitió la acción y ambos quedaron sin ropa en cuestión de segundos.

– ¿Quieres que sea algo rápido como el otro día o quieres algo más lento? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Lento. – Susurró el rubio en el oído del más bajo, haciendo que la excitación de éste aumentara.

Esa elección consiguió que ambos pararan el ritmo. Todo se volvió más suave y dulce. Sus caricias ya no eran frenéticas, sino que eran tiernas. Toda la atmósfera de la habitación cambió para lo que vendría a continuación. No iban a tener sexo, iban a hacer el amor, aunque ninguno sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Blaine bajó sus manos por la espalda de su amigo, acariciándolo dulcemente mientras se besaban hasta que llegó a su trasero y comenzó a masajearlo. Sam por su parte recorría el costado del otro con su mano, bajando por su cintura y cadera para sujetar la pierna con una mano, obligando al moreno a doblarla. El ojimiel paró el beso para hablar.

– Acércame el neceser. – Pidió mientras señalaba la mesilla que estaba a la derecha de la cama. El rubio obedeció y el más bajo sacó un bote de lubricante. Después, cogió su almohada y la puso debajo de su trasero para quedar algo elevado y así facilitar a su amigo el entrar en él. Tomó la mano derecha del más alto y puso lubricante en tres de sus dedos.

– Mete uno dentro de mi para prepararme. – Pidió Anderson mirando a los ojos verdes de su amigo. Los dos se perdieron en sus miradas por unos segundos antes de que Evans hiciera lo que le había pedido.

– Muévelo. – Susurró Blaine y su amigo comenzó a embestirlo. Poco a poco el moreno le fue indicando que introdujera un segundo y un tercer dedo. El más bajo jadeaba por el placer que sentía con esos movimientos y Sam se sentía orgulloso ya que en ese momento era él quien provocaba esa reacción.

Cuando el ojimiel sintió que había llegado el momento, cubrió el miembro de su amigo con lubricante haciendo que este soltara un gemido.

– Cuando entres, espera a que me acostumbre para moverte. – Dijo Blaine mirando a su amante. El ojiverde asintió y se introdujo completamente en el más bajo. Cuando recibió la autorización, comenzó a embestir al moreno suavemente para ir poco a poco aumentando el ritmo. Ambos jadeaban y gemían por el placer mientras se besaban y acariciaban. Llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, con sus manos entrelazadas y mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Sam se tumbó al lado de su amigo y ambos se quedaron mirando el techo por unos segundos. El moreno se dio cuenta de que por mucho que quisieran, su relación iba a cambiar. Por eso decidió arriesgarse y cambió su postura para quedar tumbado de lado, con su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, su brazo rodeando la cadera del ojiverde y sus piernas enredadas. Esperaba con su cuerpo en tensión por si el más alto lo apartaba hasta que sintió que éste lo abrazaba de vuelta. El ojimiel dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se relajaba antes de dormirse.


	6. Capítulo 6: Amistad eterna

CAPÍTULO 6: AMISTAD ETERNA

Blaine se despertó entre los brazos de Sam. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras muy suavemente repasaba con un dedo los perfectos abdominales de su amigo. No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero tenía miedo de perder al rubio. Su último año no hubiera sido el mismo sin él y, por supuesto, no quería saber como sería su futuro sin él. Levantó la cabeza para ver al rubio durmiendo y se perdió en esa imagen. Se veía tan bonito durmiendo. Parecía un ángel, inocente y hermoso. En ese momento, el ojiverde despertó y le devolvió a su amigo la sonrisa que él no sabía que le estaba dirigiendo.  
– Buenos días. – Dijo el más alto con la voz ronca.  
– Buenos días. ¿Vas tú primero a la ducha o voy yo? – Preguntó dulcemente el moreno mientras acariciaba el pecho de Evans.  
– ¿Por qué no vamos los dos juntos? – Preguntó Sam y guiñó un ojo a su amigo.  
El ojimiel se levantó todo lo deprisa que pudo y cogió la mano del rubio para guiarlo hasta el baño.  
– Parece que alguien tiene muchas ganas o mucha prisa. – Rió el ojiverde.  
– Ambas. – Dijo el más bajo poniéndose de puntillas para poder morder el cuello de su amigo mientras acariciaba su espalda y caminaba hacia atrás, dirigiendo a los dos hacia la puerta que daba al aseo.

En la ducha volvieron a dar rienda suelta a su pasión, sin importarles nada más que ellos dos y el amor que sentían por el otro. Seguían sin hablar y sabían que tarde o temprano deberían hacerlo. Les esperaba un viaje largo. Casi doce horas en carretera para llegar a Oklahoma City, divididas en dos días y durmiendo en un motel de carretera. Era demasiado tiempo, pero las principales zonas que querían ver estaban en la costa oeste de Estados Unidos. Querían llegar a Los Angeles y pasar unos días con Cooper. Teniendo el alojamiento gratis, podían estar más tiempo y disfrutar de la ciudad. Pero el viaje era muy largo y no podían hacerlo del tirón, por lo que tenían varias escalas, aunque unas eran más interesantes que otras.

Los dos se encontraban desayunando en la barra del típico restaurante de las películas americanas. Habían pedido gran cantidad de comida porque tenían que recuperar todas las calorías quemadas en la habitación del motel y prepararse para el viaje.  
– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros. – Preguntó Sam mirando a su amigo.  
– No lo sé. ¿Alguna idea? – Preguntó Blaine.  
– Se dice que lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas... ¿Y si hacemos eso en el viaje? Podemos dejarnos llevar por lo que sentimos en cada momento, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin buscar etiquetas. Cuando todo acabe, volveremos a ser Blam, los mejores amigos. – Propuso el rubio. El moreno sintió una punzada en su corazón.  
– Me parece bien. – Dijo el ojimiel a pesar de que pensaba que no era buena idea en absoluto.  
Terminaron su comida y se marcharon de Chicago, con un regalo para Tina, muchas fotos del lugar y dos corazones rotos que, sin que lo supieran, se irían arreglando por el camino.

Se montaron en el coche y comenzaron el viaje con una sonrisa un tanto fingida. No creían que fuera posible volver a lo que tenían antes, pero se aferraban a ese deseo porque preferían tener al otro como amigo a no tenerlo. El más bajo puso su mano en la pierna del ojiverde. Se sentía bien, se sentía a gusto. Más cuando Evans no parecía incómodo sino que puso la suya sobre la de Anderson suavemente. El menor desearía poder mirarlo, pero no debía desviar su mirada de la carretera.

Así estuvieron durante horas, hasta que tuvieron que parar a repostar. Blaine llenaba el depósito mientras el Sam compraba algo de comida. Después se acercaron a unas mesas de madera que había cerca del bosque que quedaba junto a la gasolinera. Durante unos segundos los chicos consiguieron mostrarse como si sólo fueran amigos pero el rubio se manchó la comisura de los labios mientras comía un bollo con chocolate.  
– Limpiate. – Dijo el moreno mientras cogía su servilleta y le indicaba a su amigo el movimiento que debía realizar.  
– ¿Ya? – Preguntó el ojiverde que había imitado a su amigo, aunque no había tenido éxito.  
– No. – Rió el más bajo antes de acercarse un poco para limpiarlo él.  
Nunca sabrán si fue la cercanía de sus caras, su deseo, la atracción que sentían, el amor o que simplemente llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, pero se besaron como si fueran una pareja que llevaba meses sin estar juntos. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de la boca del ojimiel, haciendo que el más alto sonriera.  
– Tal vez deberíamos calmar un poco la cosa. Estamos en un lugar público. – Dijo el más alto. Anderson asintió mientras se separaba con un gesto dolido. – ¿Buscamos un lugar más intimo?  
Se dieron un casto beso y volvieron al coche. Encontraron un lugar tranquilo e hicieron un alto en el camino para besarse. El tiempo se les pasó casi sin darse cuenta. No llegaron a más que besos en el cuello, pero estuvieron más de una hora así. Todo era dulce y perfecto, sólo ellos dos y su amor. Cuando se sintieron algo satisfechos, siguieron el viaje.

Llegaron a un motel en medio de la carretera. Era barato y les permitiría descansar pero se encontraron con un inconveniente. Sólo les quedaba una habitación con una sola cama grande. Los dos se miraron de manera cómplice cuando el recepcionista les informó de la situación. Ambos sabían que eso sería tentar a la suerte, pero no podían hacer otra cosa.

Entraron a la habitación y acomodaron sus cosas. Sam entró primero a la ducha y su mejor amigo se descalzó y se tumbó en la cama. El rubio salió con una toalla atada a la cintura, demasiado baja, dejando ver la V que se formaba en su cadera. Cuando los ojos verdes del joven se posaron en el moreno, vio todo el deseo en ellos. Pero notó algo más... ¿Había un brillo en la mirada de Anderson? ¿Esa sonrisa no era la misma que le dirigía a Kurt en el pasado? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? No tuvo tiempo para pensar porque notó unas manos retirando la toalla que le cubría y tirando de él para tumbarlo en la cama. Besó al ojimiel mientras desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Abandonó todo pensamiento para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su mejor amigo.

Después de que terminaran con su relación íntima y de que ambos se ducharan, en el caso del más alto, por segunda vez, se pusieron calzoncillos y camiseta para dormir. Se tumbaron en la cama, ambos boca arriba, pero Sam quiso innovar. Se volvió hacia el moreno y puso parte de su cuerpo sobre el del otro y su cara se escondió en el cuello del más bajo. Todavía no quería hablar sobre sus percepciones con Blaine porque prefería la incertidumbre a llevarse la decepción de que todo lo había imaginado. Aunque sólo fuera esa noche, quería pensar que era correspondido y que le amaba.


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Por qué Kurt?

CAPÍTULO 7: ¿POR QUÉ KURT?

El teléfono de Blaine sonó pronto esa mañana, despertando a los dos amigos que dormían abrazados por segunda noche consecutiva. El moreno miró la pantalla y se extrañó.

– Hola Kurt. Sí... Dime... ¡Eso es genial! Ahora me cuentas, en que salga para no molestar a Sam.– El ojimiel sonrió y se levantó para ponerse unos pantalones y unas zapatillas para salir al pasillo que daba a la habitación. El rubio se quedó mirando la puerta, al borde de las lágrimas. Pensaba que tenía una oportunidad con su mejor amigo, pero eso parecía mostrar que no era así.

Por su parte, Anderson continuó con su animada conversación con su ex novio en cuanto cerró la puerta, caminando despacio para alejarse de la habitación.

– Así que... ¿Elliot? – Preguntó el menor.

– Sí. La verdad es que no lo pensé, simplemente me besó y... Se sentía tan bien. Hacía mucho que no me sentía así. – Confesó el castaño.

– Me alegro mucho por ti. – Dijo el más bajo sinceramente.

– Y yo estoy tranquilo sabiendo que te lo tomas tan bien. De verdad, pensaba que estarías más triste. No es fácil enterarse de que tu ex está con otro. – Admitió el ojiazul.

– Somos amigos y... – Blaine suspiró. – ¿Puedo contarte algo?

– ¡Claro! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

El moreno pasó unos minutos relatándole lo sucedido con Evans y contándole sus sentimientos hacia él.

– Creo que deberías ser sincero con él. No sé que sentirá Sam pero sé que al final puedes salir muy herido. Si él siente lo mismo, debéis ser una pareja con todo lo que eso implica. Si no, debéis marcar una distancia para que tú no sufras. – Sugirió el más alto.

– Si nosotros hubiéramos hecho eso, jamás habríamos sido pareja. Te recuerdo que tardé algo más de tiempo en sentir por ti lo que tú sentías por mí. – El moreno reflexionó.

– Lo sé, pero nuestra relación no llegaba más allá de tocarnos el brazo. Además, eras gay y tenía una oportunidad de conquistarte... Pero con Sam es diferente. No quiero que te lastime. – Hummel informó, claramente preocupado.

– Creo que ya es tarde para eso. – Confesó el ojimiel mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se apoyaba en la pared.

– ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? Te hubiera ayudado. – Dijo Kurt.

– No veía bien hablar con mi ex, al que le fui infiel, sobre mi nuevo "crush". – Confesó el menor.

– Blaine Devon Anderson... ¡Somos amigos! Quedamos en eso y debiste confiar en mí... Dime que al menos has hablado esto con Tina. – Pidió el castaño.

– Si lo hubiera hablado con ella, te habrías enterado. – Respondió el moreno.

– Tienes razón... ¿Has hablado de esto con alguien? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– Con Santana. Ha pasado por algo parecido. Me ha dicho que tengo que esperar a que Sam se aclare. – Informó el menor.

– No sé si es buena idea. Lo estás pasando mal y no creo que sea algo bueno para ti. – Comentó el más alto.

– Tengo que colgar, Sam se pondrá nervioso. Nos quedan casi seis horas de viaje por delante. – Dijo el ojimiel.

– ¿Dónde vais?

– Oklahoma

– No parece una visita muy interesante.

– Es casi de paso. Vamos hacia Los Angeles, pero hacer el trayecto desde Chicago hasta allí seguido es mucho y sólo conduzco yo. Vamos a estar poco allí, pasado mañana retomaremos el viaje.

– Pasatelo bien y... Sabes que aunque seamos sólo amigos... Te quiero, cuidate.

Sam abrió la puerta de la habitación para llamar a Blaine y pudo escuchar claramente como se despedía de Hummel.

– Yo también te quiero.

El rubio cerró la puerta disimuladamente y se dirigió a la ducha, donde se desahogó dejando que las lágrimas se perdieran en el agua. No era alguien que llorara con facilidad, pero escuchar a su mejor amigo diciéndole a su ex que lo quiere no era algo fácil de soportar.

Emprendieron el viaje y, como el día anterior, Blaine puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sam, pero éste no correspondió el gesto. Estaba muy serio y callado, además de que ni siquiera miraba al moreno.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– ¿Qué tiene Kurt que no tenga yo? – Preguntó el rubio.

– ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió el más bajo.

– Te ha llamado y no has podido evitar alegrarte. Se supone que deberías haberlo olvidado. – Comentó el ojiverde.

– Me he alegrado porque tiene novio. Está saliendo con Elliot y me ha llamado porque quería que yo lo supiera por él. – Informó Anderson.

– ¿Qué? – Esa vez fue el más alto el que no se esperaba esa respuesta

– Kurt tiene novio y yo soy feliz por él. Me alegra que encuentre a alguien porque desde hace tiempo que lo nuestro es imposible. – Dijo Blaine.

– Pero tú sigues enamorado de él. – Evans susurró.

– Te equivocas. Hay alguien en mi corazón pero no es él.

– ¿Quién es? – Preguntó el rubio dolido.

– Eso no importa. Es hetero y nunca me va a corresponder.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Ambos estaban tristes y dolidos. Su cobardía impedía que en esos momentos fueran felices. ¿Tanto les costaba admitir lo que sentían para ser felices?


	8. Capítulo 8: Estar siempre juntos

CAPÍTULO 8: ESTAR SIEMPRE JUNTOS

Oklahoma se convirtió en la ciudad que ambos querían olvidar. El viaje hasta allí había sido raro, apenas habían hablado y la incomodidad se había instaurado entre ellos. Sam estaba desilusionado. La noche anterior se había dormido con la esperanza de ser correspondido y en ese momento pensaba que Blaine estaba enamorado de otro. Empezó a pensar quien podría haber conquistado al moreno pero ninguna opción le parecía viable. Con el chico que más tiempo había pasado era él. ¿Sería alguien del Glee Club? ¿Tal vez Artie? Con él había cantado un dúo al principio del curso con un mash-up de una canción de Britney Spears y otra de Justin Bieber... ¿Ryder? Apenas habían pasado tiempo juntos pero tal vez era porque el ojimiel temía acercarse a él por sus sentimientos. ¿Jake? Ese no creía ya que Anderson y Marley se llevaban bien y no había mostrado celos por la relación de la chica con el menor de los Puckerman. Pero había algo que le preocupaba más. ¿Por qué no le decía quién era? El jamás le juzgaría. ¿Sería alguien "prohibido"? ¿Alguien mayor? ¿Alguien que le avergonzaba reconocer?

Con todas esas preguntas, se levantaron el día que iban a pasar en esa ciudad. Estuvieron paseando por la ciudad y disfrutando de un día de compras. Entraron a una pequeña tienda que tenía cosas interesantes de bisutería. Querían comprarle algo a Tina. Se habían propuesto darle una sorpresa al final del viaje. Su última parada sería Providence para verla y llevarle fotos y regalos que hicieran que ella sintiera que, aunque fuera en su corazón, siempre había estado con ellos. La dependienta se acercó a ellos.

– Buenas tardes jóvenes caballeros. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – Quiso saber ella.

– Buenas. Estamos buscando un regalo para una amiga. Ella no ha podido venir con nosotros en el viaje y queríamos que supiera que nos acordamos de ella. – Dijo Sam.

– Que amable por vuestra parte. Se nota que la queréis mucho. – Dijo la mujer.

– Los tres somos los mejores amigos. – Informó Blaine. La dependienta se quedó mirándolos confundida.

– ¿No sois pareja?

– ¡No! – Los dos jóvenes respondieron a la vez.

– Que raro, no me suelo equivocar al leer las relaciones entre dos personas. ¿Sois gays?

– Yo sí, Sam no. – Dijo el moreno y miró a su amigo con ternura, sin disimular su amor.

– Creo que tengo algo perfecto para vosotros. – Afirmó la mujer acercándose a una de las estanterías y cogiendo tres pulseras de hilo trenzado, una era rosa, otra morada y otra azul. Las tres tenían un pequeño colgante plateado con forma de corazón. – Estas pulseras conservan el tipo de relación que hay entre dos o más personas en el momento en el que se la ponen. Si lo hace una pareja, las pulseras conservan su amor para siempre. Si son amigos, conservan esa amistad. Con el tiempo se romperán y debéis conservar los trozos para que su protección dure.

Los dos chicos decidieron comprarlas, la mujer les advirtió que se las pusieran cuando vieran a la asiática y ellos decidieron seguir su consejo. Salieron de allí contentos, no porque creyesen que unas pulseras conservarían su amistad eternamente. Más bien porque creían que el gesto era más importante que el que realmente funcionaran. Querían que la amistad de los tres fuera eterna.

Durante el resto de la tarde, los chicos estuvieron serios y distantes. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Cuando llegaron al motel estaban cansados. Estaban a punto de dormir cuando el móvil de Sam sonó. Era Brittany y el rubio se alegró por poder hablar con ella. Decidió salir al pasillo para hacerlo ya que, si su mejor amigo lo había hecho con Kurt, ¿por qué no él con la ojiazul?

– Hola Britt. – Dijo el joven.

– Hola Sammy, San me ha dicho que hable contigo. ¿Qué tal todo?

– Bien... Bueno... Mal.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Me he dado cuenta de que amo a Blaine pero a él le gusta otro.

– Eso no puede ser, lleva meses suspirando por ti. – Pierce sonaba confundida.

– ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

– No, pero se le notaba mucho. – Brittany comentó y Sam pensó que eso era algo que ella se había imaginado.

– Me ha dicho que le gusta otro. Al principio pensé que era Kurt porque había hablado con él pero estaba equivocado.

– Tal vez teme perderte si te dice que eres tú. ¿Te ha dicho quien es?

– No.

– Sam, a mí Santana no tuvo que decirme lo que sentía por mí y yo tampoco lo tuve que decir. Sabíamos lo que sentíamos y cuando fue el momento indicado, comenzamos nuestra relación. Pero eso no tiene por qué ser siempre así. Nosotras sabíamos que nos tendríamos la una a la otra siempre. Vosotros sois diferentes y, sobre todo, has hecho muchas locuras por amor. Tal vez él espere que hagas algo como lo que hiciste con Quinn, Mercedes o conmigo. Siempre has empezado a coquetear con nosotras, a tratarnos bien, a cuidarnos hasta que finalmente te declarabas. ¿Por qué no pruebas a hacer algo así con él? Si no te atreves a decirle que lo amas, mándale señales que él pueda descifrar. Tener relaciones sexuales no es algo que diga que lo amas. Haz algo más, alguna locura.

– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un genio?

– Muchas veces. – Presumió la rubia.

– Te quiero mucho. Recuerdos a Santana.

Cuando la chica colgó el teléfono, miró a su novia.

– Tenemos que hacer algo. – Dijo la ojiazul mientras acariciaba a su novia y se acurrucaba a su lado. Las dos estaban tumbadas desnudas en la cama, cubiertas sólo por la sábana.

– Estos hombres son inaguantables. No sé cómo los tíos se hacen gays...

– Tana...

– ¡Vale! ¿Alguna idea?

– Sam me ha dicho que Kurt llamó a Blaine. Creo que deberíamos averiguar de qué han hablado.

Llamaron al castaño y estuvieron un rato escuchando lo que habían estado hablando y las conclusiones del chico sobre Sam.

– Porcelana ¿Quién te manda contradecirme? – Gritó Lopez cuando escuchó que le había aconsejado olvidarse de lo que ella había dicho.

– Blaine está sufriendo. Que espere no es un buen consejo. – Se defendió el chico.

– Ahora no porque por fin Sam se ha aclarado pero cuando yo se lo di era el mejor. Yo ya había hablado con Sam y sabía que estaba confundido. Blaine presionándolo no era la mejor opción. Por suerte, no has fastidiado las cosas. Uno de los dos dará el paso pronto y serán pareja.

– ¿Y si intervenimos para asegurarnos de que las cosas se aceleran un poco? – Propuso Hummel.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Quiso saber Pierce.

– Van a ir a Los Angeles, con Cooper... Él puede ser nuestro "Cupido". – Explicó Kurt.

– Soy todo oídos. – Dijo Santana.

Durante los siguientes minutos, estuvieron planeando la manera de que el hermano de Blaine intercediera para que Blam acabaran siendo una pareja. No es que no confiaran en que tarde o temprano esos dos acabaran juntos, el problema era que querían que fueran novios cuanto antes porque estaban sufriendo sin motivo y además, tenían que estar todo el día juntos y no tenían a nadie más cerca que los consolara. Cuando todos los detalles se concretaron, los amigos se despidieron. Sólo quedaba confiar en Cooper Anderson.


	9. Capítulo 9: Los Angeles

CAPÍTULO 9: LOS ANGELES

Apenas hablaron hasta que llegaron a Los Angeles, a pesar de que el viaje duraba 18 horas, que les costó cinco días y que no hicieron otra cosa que no fuera conducir y descansar. Su relación empeoraba por segundos, pero eso no significaba que sus sentimientos hubieran desaparecido. Al contrario, seguían ahí, toturándolos y haciéndolos miserables. Sin embargo, cada noche se entregaban al placer porque se resistían a abandonar los únicos momentos en los que se sentían a salvo en los brazos del otro. Sam no encontraba la manera de demostrarle al otro que le gustaba aunque lo intentaba. La sutilidad no era su mejor virtud y tampoco quería ser muy obvio porque eso podría hacer que su mejor amigo se alejara si no sentía lo mismo.

Una vez estuvieron en la ciudad y después de seguir las indicaciones de Cooper, llegaron al apartamento del mayor de los Anderson.

– ¡Squirrel! – Gritó el ojiazul al ver a los dos menores y abrazándose al ojimiel.

– Coop... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?

– Hola Sam. – El mayor ignoró a su hermano.

Entraron dentro y vieron un salón con cocina americana y un pequeño pasillo en un lateral. Todo estaba amueblado de color negro y gris, muy formal y moderno.

– Os tenéis que quedar en la habitación de invitados. Tiene una sola cama grande, podéis compartirla o uno de vosotros puede dormir en el sofá... Vosotros decidís. – Informó el actor.

– Juntos. – Dijo el rubio. – Separados. – Comentó Blaine a la vez que su mejor amigo.

– Como queráis, es vuetra decisión. – Exclamó el ojiazul, mirándolos de manera extraña.

– ¿Qué planes tienes para esta semana? – Preguntó el más bajo.

– Yo tengo trabajo, enano. Tendréis que pasar mucho tiempo solos. Pero iremos a la playa, buscaremos un bar gay para que puedas ligar y luego uno hetero para Sam y para mí. ¡Va a ser divertido! Lo del turismo os lo dejo a vosotros mientras esté trabajando.

Los dos amigos se miraron incómodos. Ninguno reconocería que el plan de Cooper no les gustaba. Aun no habían llegado a los bares y ya sentían los celos acumulándose en ellos.

Esa tarde, Cooper les enseñó los estudios de grabación en los que trabajaba como secundario de una serie. Los chicos estuvieron alucinando. Blaine miraba como su hermano trabajaba realmente orgulloso, aunque reconocía que tenía cierta envidia. A él le gustaría algo así, actuar, cantar... Eso era lo que quería y para eso iría a NYADA. O tal vez no, todavía tenía su carta de aceptación en la Universidad de Los Angeles y realmente pensaba que quizá debería empezar de cero.

Después de que Coop terminara su trabajo, fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comida rápida. Blaine se desesperaba un poco porque su hermano y Sam estaban haciendo imitaciones y reproduciendo diálogos de películas. Pero debía reconocer que los quería a los dos y que no los cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Tal vez estaba junto a las dos personas a las que más quería y de las que más le importaba lo que pensaran de él. Cuando terminaron, fueron a un bar gay. El mayor no hacía más que preguntarle al más bajo si ese chico o ese otro le gustaban, incomodándo al menor. Evans sacaba defectos de todos los candidatos a ligue del ojimiel, diciendo que eran muy altos, o muy bajos, tenían los ojos feos, o incluso sus cejas. Cualquier defecto era bueno para descartarlos. El ojiazul sonreía porque los celos en el rubio eran demasiado evidentes, dándose cuenta de que lo que Kurt le había comentado era cierto. No es que dudase del ex novio del menor, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera correspondido. Hasta lo que él sabía, el ojiverde era heterosexual, pero ver la expresión de celos le confirmó lo que debía hacer. Al día siguiente, comenzaría su plan.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Sam y Blaine se dirigieron a la habitación de invitados. Ambos dormirían juntos a pesar de la negativa inicial del moreno. El más bajo tenía la intención de aprovechar la presencia de su hermano para poner algo de distancia con el rubio. No es que no quisiera a su mejor amigo, pero su amor había traspasado los límites permitidos entre dos colegas, para convertirse en un amor que le dolía.

El ojiverde estaba quitándose la ropa para ponerse el pijama cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro hacía lo mismo al otro lado de la cama. Evans se fijó en la marcada espalda de su compañero, así de lo bien que le quedaba el calzoncillo, marcando su redondeado trasero. Ese que el más alto había podido disfrutar durante sus relaciones. A pesar de todo, seguía sin poder resistirse. Gateó sobre el colchón hasta quedar justo a la espalda del ojimiel. Se puso de rodillas y lo abrazó por la espalda, chupando y lamiendo el punto detrás de la oreja que sabía que le volvía loco mientras su mano se colaba por dentro del calzoncillo.

El más bajo le hubiera rechazado pero era incapaz. Tal vez si no hubiera ido tan directo podría haber hecho algo, pero antes de darse cuenta, el rubio lo estaba masturbando mientras le comía el cuello. Todo lo que Anderson podía hacer era gemir y aferrarse al cuerpo de su amante.

Sam paró para tumbar a su amigo sobre la cama y retirar su ropa interior. Los dos quedaron totalmente desnudos, con el rubio arriba. Cogió el lubricante y puso un poco en sus dedos. Metió tres de golpe, provocando un grito de sorpresa y placer en Blaine. El ojiverde besó apasionadamente al moreno, sosteniendo su peso con una mano y embistiéndolo y dilatándolo con la otra.

– Entra ya. – Suplicó el ojimiel.

Evans obedeció y puso un poco de lubricante en su miembro antes de introducirlo en la entrada del más bajo. Los dos gimieron al sentir esa conexión que se creaba entre ellos. El más alto comenzó a moverse y su amante se sujetaba con fuerza a sus hombros mientras le clavaba las uñas. Anderson creía que tocaría el mismo cielo cada vez que Sam tocaba su próstata. Los movimientos se aceleraban, sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen, sus respiraciones se descompasaban conforme pasaban los minutos. Blaine atrapó el cuello de su amigo para morderlo y dejar una marca roja en él. Ese gesto hizo que el rubio llegara al orgasmo. Sentir como su acompañante se corría dentro de él, el grito que emitió, su cara de placer y un par de embestidas más que dio hicieron que el moreno también llegara al éxtasis y manchara a ambos con su semen. El ojiverde se acomodó sobre el más bajo con cuidado de no poner demasiado peso sobre él. Se besaron de manera dulce porque para ninguno de los dos era solo sexo. Se separaron y se durmieron dándose la espalda. Los dos lloraban porque se sentían mal por la situación. Por suerte, pronto todo cambiaría entre ellos...


	10. Capítulo 10: El primer día del resto de

CAPÍTULO 10: EL PRIMER DIA DEL RESTO DE NUESTRA VIDA

Sam se despertó y sintió el cuerpo de Blaine a su lado. Lo miró embelesado porque sentía que sólo en ese momento podía hacerlo sin miedo a ser juzgado. Lo miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, aunque bien pensado, para él lo era. Después de un rato así, notó que el moreno abría los ojos.

– Buenos días. – Dijo el rubio muy sonriente.

– Buenos días. – Contestó el ojimiel frotándose los ojos para despertar.

El más alto se abalanzó sobre su amigo para besarlo. Anderson al principio acompañó el beso pero pronto se separó.

– Tenemos que parar esto. – Dijo el más bajo sentándose en la cama, apoyando sus pies en el suelo y dándole la espalda.

– ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber el ojiverde.

– Porque no puedo más. Me he enamorado de ti... Hace mucho que me gustas y pensé que sería algo que pronto olvidaría pero veo que no. Cada vez va a más y compartir... Lo que hacemos cada noche... No me ayuda. Necesito distancia, necesito alejarme del dolor que me produce saber que para ti sólo soy una distracción, alguien con el que pasas el tiempo y...

Evans había tardado en reaccionar al escuchar la declaración del moreno pero lo interrumpió volviendo su cara con delicadeza y dándole un beso dulce.

– No eres una distracción. Al principio estaba confundido pero ahora sé que te amo. No sé si soy gay, si soy bisexual o simplemente me he enamorado de ti. Pero eso me da igual, la única etiqueta que quiero tener es "novio de Blaine Anderson".

El ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreir mientras lo abrazaba. La felicidad que sintió cuando los brazos de Sam lo rodearon es indescriptible. Creía que nadie había compuesto una canción o escrito un poema que realmente plasmara lo que sentía. Su amor era correspondido y el rubio quería una relación con él... Si era un sueño, no quería despertar.

– ¿Quieres decir que somos novios? – Preguntó apartándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. El más bajo no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

– Si tú quieres. – Evans bajó la mirada tímido. No entendía por qué le costaban tanto las cosas con Blaine. Con las chicas nunca había sido así. A Quinn, Mercedes o Brittany las "persiguió" hasta que estuvieron con él.

– Claro que quiero.

Blaine besó en los labios a Sam. Comenzaron de forma muy dulce. Dejaron que sus labios saborearan los del otro sin prisas, sin necesidad. Era su primer beso como pareja y debía ser especial. Porque ambos eran conscientes de que habían empezado de forma poco usual y tal vez deberían retroceder un poco para poder avanzar como cualquier par de enamorados. Sin embargo, los dos estaban desnudos en una cama, lo que significaba que la excitación pronto les dominaría. El moreno empujó a su novio hacia atrás y se acomodó sobre él sin finalizar el beso. El rubio sonrió sobre sus labios por la felicidad que sentía de saber que, por primera vez, se iban a entregar sabiendo que eran correspondidos.

– Esta vez quiero sentirte dentro de mi. – Pidió el ojiverde haciendo que una ola de placer invadiera el cuerpo del más bajo excitándolo aun más.

– Te va a doler. – Informó el ojimiel.

– Lo sé, pero quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo. Quiero que nuestra primera vez como novios sea especial y signifique algo. – Comentó Evans mirando fijamente al otro.

– No tienes por qué hacerlo.

– Quiero hacerlo.

Anderson asintió y cogió el bote de lubricante. Puso mucha cantidad del producto en sus dedos e introdujo uno en el interior de Sam. El rubio emitió un sonido indescifrable. Era la primera vez que sentía eso y debía reconocer que le gustaba. Más cuando Blaine abandonó sus labios y se puso a morder su cuello para luego pasar la lengua aliviando la zona. Estaba seguro que quedarían marcas pero no le importaba.

El moreno introdujo un segundo dedo. Se notaba un poco de incomodidad en el ojiverde.

– ¿Quieres que pare? – Preguntó el más bajo.

– No.

– Si en algún momento necesitas parar, sólo pídelo. Quiero que estés cómodo.

– Sigue por favor.

El más alto volvió a besar al ojimiel pero éste comenzó a bajar por su cuello. Se entretuvo un rato allí antes de seguir bajando por su pecho, sin dejar de dilatar la entrada de su amante con los dedos. Atrapó uno de los pezones de Evans y comenzó a jugar con él con su lengua y sus dientes. Sam comenzó a gemir provocando una sonrisa pícara en el más bajo.

Siguió bajando por sus maravillosos abdominales hasta llegar al miembro totalmente excitado del rubio. Pasó su lengua por él haciendo que la espalda del ojiverde se arqueara mientras gritaba por el placer. Sin pensárselo, metió un tercer dedo en el interior de su amante mientras llenaba su boca con el miembro del más alto. Sam llegó al orgasmo con un gemido grave. Blaine tragó todo el semen y se incorporó para besar al rubio. Éste pudo probar el sabor salado que había en la boca del otro. El moreno siguió embistiendo al ojiverde con su mano mientras se besaban durante unos segundos.

– ¿Estás listo? – Preguntó el ojimiel. Evans asintió con la cabeza.

El más bajo puso abundante lubricante en su miembro y lo alineó con la entrada del más alto. Anderson miró a los ojos a su pareja, perdiéndose en la belleza del verde que apenas era apreciable debido a lo dilatadas de sus pupilas. Se notaba la pasión y el deseo en ellos, además de la seguridad que tenían. Blaine fue consciente de que Sam no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que iban a hacer.

El moreno empujó con sus caderas para entrar dentro de su amante. El rubio se tensó y su expresión reflejaba el dolor que sentía. El ojimiel lo besó delicadamente, intentando transmitirle su amor. Poco después, el más alto sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Anderson y éste entendió que podía moverse. Comenzó de manera muy lenta para que Evans se acostumbrara. Siguieron besándose mientras poco a poco la velocidad de los movimientos aumentaba. Blaine tardó poco en encontrar la próstata del otro y Sam gimió con fuerza. A partir de ahí, los dos disfrutaron de esa intimidad que habían conseguido mientras la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas aumentaba. El moreno levantó una de las piernas del otro para tener mejor ángulo y entrar aun más. Notó como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba, su respiración era irregular, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entreabierta que dejó escapar un gemido cuando llegó al orgasmo. La entrada del más alto se estrechó aun más, haciendo que el ojimiel acompañara a su pareja en el placer.

Los dos juntaron sus frentes, con una sonrisa en sus labios y con sus miradas enamoradas perdidas en los ojos del otro. Se volvieron a besar antes de que Anderson saliera del interior de su novio y se tumbara junto a él.

– ¿Qué tal estás? – Preguntó Blaine.

– Me duele un poco pero ha sido genial. – Respondió Sam.

– Te amo. – Dijo el moreno. El rubio se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

– Yo también te amo... ¿Nos duchamos juntos? Hoy será un día tranquilo porque no creo ser capaz de hacer muchas cosas pero me apetece disfrutar de Los Angeles contigo.

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de baño sin saber que el resto del día no sería lo que esperaban. Porque el plan de Cooper para juntarlos ya había comenzado. Aunque tal vez fuera algo tarde, ellos se habían adelantado. La pregunta era... ¿Qué tramaba el mayor de los Anderson?


	11. Capítulo 11: Quiero matar a Cooper

CAPÍTULO 11: QUIERO MATAR A COOPER

Blaine y Sam se ducharon juntos, aunque no pasaron de dulces caricias. Ya habían saciado su deseo y sólo querían un día tranquilo de playa. Prepararon el desayuno y se dieron de comer mutuamente. Las miradas, besos, caricias y sonrisas los acompañaron mientras estaban en la cocina. Limpiaron todo y fueron al dormitorio para recoger sus teléfonos móviles, pero no los encontraron. Decidieron marcharse sin ellos porque no querían perder más tiempo. Al llegar a la puerta, comprobaron que estaba cerrada con llave. Todo era muy extraño. Las llaves que Cooper había preparado para ellos no estaban.

– Esto debe ser una broma. ¿Estamos atrapados? – Preguntó el rubio.

– Llamaré a Cooper.

– ¡No tenemos móviles! – Gritó el ojiverde como si fuera lo más obvio.

– Pero hay un teléfono fijo y me sé su número de memoria. Por una vez en mi vida, agradezco que mi madre me obligara a aprenderme todos los teléfonos de la familia. – El moreno comentó mirando con cariño a su novio. Se acercó al teléfono pero, al descolgarlo, descubrió que no tenía señal. – No tiene cable... ¡No tiene cable!

– Esto debe ser una broma. – Exclamó el más alto.

– Mi hermano es idiota... Un momento, esto está planeado pero... ¿Por qué nos querría encerrar a los dos aquí?

– ¿Por qué crees que lo ha planeado?

– Sencillo... ¿Por qué se va del apartamento con el cable del teléfono, el del router de Internet, nuestros teléfonos y dos juegos de llaves? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– Para dejarnos incomunicados. – Susurró Evans.

– ¡Exacto! La pregunta es... ¿Por qué?

– ¿Crees que sospecha lo que sentimos el uno por el otro? A mí me miraba raro en el bar, cuando me negaba a que te fueras con uno de esos horrendos maniquís con los que te quería liar.

– Me encantan tus celos. – El más bajo se acercó a su pareja, se puso de puntillas y lo besó dulcemente mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus manos y Sam lo abrazaba por la cintura.

– Te aseguro que a mí no me gustan.

Volvieron a besarse, olvidándose por un momento de que estaban encerrados. El beso era dulce y tranquilo, nada pasional. Simplemente eran dos chicos demostrándose su amor sin temor. Juntaron sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos, aunque era algo incómodo por la diferencia de altura, y se miraron con amor durante unos minutos.

– Te amo. – Susurró Blaine feliz por poder decirlo en voz alta sin miedo a perder a su mejor amigo.

– Yo también te amo.

Se separaron un poco tristes, pero querían intentar solucionar su encierro. No querían estar todo el día en el apartamento de Cooper. El ojimiel entró en la habitación de su hermano para buscar otro juego de llaves o algo que los ayudase a salir o ponerse en contacto con el exterior.

El moreno se subió a una silla para llegar a la parte alta del armario. Se estiró para llegar al fondo, se resbaló y se cayó al suelo, haciendo un gran ruido.

– ¿Blaine? – Preguntó el rubio.

– ¡Sam! Ayúdame. – Gritó el ojimiel. El más alto entró a toda prisa y encontró a su novio en el suelo sujetándose el pie derecho.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – El ojiverde estaba nervioso.

– Me he caído. Me duele el pie. Creo que se me está hinchando el tobillo. – El más bajo tenía cara de dolor.

– Te llevaré a la cama, será mejor que descanses.

Los dos pasaron el resto del día en la cama. No tuvieron sexo, pero sí estuvieron besándose y acariciándose. Sam intentaba que su novio se olvidara del dolor con bromas, anécdotas y sus magníficas imitaciones. Sus miradas de amor y felicidad eran el reflejo de lo que sentían.

Cooper llegó y el rubio salió corriendo de la habitación.

– ¡Eres imbécil! Nos has dejado encerrados y sin poder llamar a nadie. Blaine se ha caído. Lleva horas con dolor en la pierna. – Gritó el ojiverde mientras se acercaba a él, luego se tranquilizó. – Llama a un taxi, lo ayudaré a salir.

El menor volvió a buscar a su novio. Habían decidido no decirle a Cooper que estaban juntos porque querían saber qué más haría el mayor para juntarlos, cómo se había enterado y qué pensaba realmente. Evans levantó en brazos a su novio, sujetándolo por la espalda y la parte trasera de las rodillas mientras el moreno rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Evans por fin le encontraba una verdadera utilidad a sus horas de gimnasio, más allá de tener un cuerpo con el que conquistar chicas... Y a Blaine.

Durante el trayecto en taxi, el más bajo se apoyaba en su pareja. Necesitaba sentir su amor aunque eso significase que Cooper sospechase algo. Sam acariciaba su mano con mucho amor.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, tuvieron que esperar un rato hasta que un doctor salió a atender al menor de los Anderson. Lo llevaron a realizarle unas placas y los otros dos se quedaron esperándolo. No hablaron nada, los nervios en el rubio eran más que notables y el moreno pensaba que era algo adorable. Al cabo de un rato, Blaine llegó hasta ellos sentado en una silla de ruedas, acompañado por una enfermera que además llevaba unas muletas para que las utilizara el joven cuando se fuera a casa.

– Está bien, sólo tiene un esguince. Tendrá que cuidarse unos días. Nos ha contado que están en un viaje en coche y que él conduce... Será mejor que no lo reanuden hasta dentro de dos semanas. – Dijo la mujer.

– Ya sabes Coop, como es tu culpa, nos vas a tener que mantener a los dos hasta que podamos irnos. – Anunció el ojimiel.

– Eso no es problema enano. – Sonrió el mayor. – Lo importante es que estás bien.

– Necesito que firme unos papeles. – Dijo la mujer mirando a Cooper y éste la acompañó.

Una vez los dos menores estuvieron solos, Sam se agachó para besar a su novio, que seguía sentado. No se separaron hasta que notaron la falta de aire.

– No sabes lo asustado que estaba. – Dijo el rubio antes de volver a besarlo.

– Todo está bien. En cinco días me quitan la venda y empezaré a apoyar el pie. Pero tendremos unos días de películas y palomitas en casa de Cooper. – Aclaró Blaine.

– Te amo. No vuelvas a darme un susto como éste. – Pidió el ojiverde.

– Yo también te amo.

No volvieron a besarse porque venía el mayor con los papeles del alta del ojimiel. Con ayuda de los otros dos, el menor se levantó de la silla y se dirigieron al apartamento.

Al llegar, se sentaron los tres a ver la televisión mientras llegaban las pizzas que había encargado el ojiazul para cenar.

– Cooper... Tendrás que sacarme algo para dormir en el sofá. – Pidió Evans.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido Blaine.

– No quiero hacerte daño mientras dormimos. Puede que me mueva y te aplaste el pie, o te dé una patada... – Sam evitaba mirar al más bajo. Tenía ganas de besarlo y no sabía si sería capaz de contenerse.

– Me parece una opción sensata. – El mayor estaba de acuerdo.

Esa noche, cuando Cooper se fue a dormir, el rubio se coló en el dormitorio de su novio.

– Vengo a darte el beso de buenas noches. – Susurró el más alto.

– ¿Por qué no querías dormir conmigo? – Preguntó el moreno mientras apartaba la cara para evitar el beso.

– Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero hacerte daño.

– Pero así será más difícil tener intimidad. No sé si resistiré mucho sin tocarte o besarte... – Anderson metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del ojiverde, pero éste las sacó.

– Blaine... No me lo pongas más difícil. Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero dañarte. Cuando te recuperes te prometo que no dejaré que te levantes de la cama por dos días y no precisamente por descansar. Pero hasta entonces, quiero cuidarte.

El más bajo sonrió. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo cuidaran y le gustaba saber que Sam se preocupaba por él y lo amaba. Quería dejarse cuidar por él y comprobar que no siempre era él quien debía demostrar sus sentimientos. Ahora él sólo debía relajarse y disfrutar de las atenciones de Sam... Hasta que le quitaran el vendaje y pudieran recuperar el tiempo perdido...


	12. Capítulo 12: Sabemos lo que tramas

CAPÍTULO 12: SABEMOS LO QUE TRAMAS

Los días siguientes, Blaine y Sam los pasaron entre palomitas, patatas fritas, pizzas, refrescos, Star Wars, Harry Potter y super héroes de Marvel. Aprovechaban las horas que Cooper estaba trabajando para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban. Ambos se tenían que controlar para no llevar sus caricias y besos más allá, pero el rubio seguía queriendo cuidar a su novio y no arriesgaría nada. Su postura favorita era tumbados en la cama o el sofá, con el moreno sobre el pecho de su novio, con el ojiverde acariciando su pelo y dejando besos en cada parte del cuerpo del otro a la que llegaba mientras sentía las manos del otro acariciando sus abdominales.

El último día antes de que al ojimiel le retiraran la venda y pudiera apoyar el pie, los chicos recibieron un mensaje del hermano del más bajo diciéndoles que llevaría a dos invitados a cenar y que se encargaran de pedir comida y preparar las cosas.

Todo estaba listo cuando el mayor de los Anderson llegó y, junto con él, dos desconocidos. Por un lado estaba Vanessa que, a sus diecinueve años, tenía una belleza inigualable. Era maquilladora en la serie en la que trabajaba Cooper y su carácter era alegre y divertido. Su larga melena castaña, sus curvas y sus ojos azules eran capaces de enamorar y ella lo sabía, por lo que los aprovechaba al máximo. Por otro lado, Henry, de 20 años, que trabajaba en aspectos técnicos de los decorados. Un moreno de ojos color café cuya mirada haría desmayar a cualquiera. Su cuerpo atlético y su actitud de chico malo lo hacían irresistible. Sam y Blaine enseguida notaron la intención de Cooper... ¡Celos! Quería que los dos jóvenes coquetearan con ellos para que alguno de los dos explotara. La pareja se miró de manera cómplice, esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Durante la cena, los dos invitados se dedicaron a coquetear con los chicos. El rubio estaba realmente incómodo con todas las indirectas que le decía la joven e intentaba mantener la distancia. Sin embargo, la peor parte la tenía el ojimiel ya que el chico era demasiado lanzado y a veces era incapaz de frenar su contacto. Eso ponía extremadamente celoso al ojiverde y, aunque su novio intentaba mandarle mensajes tranquilizadores, acabó explotando cuando vio como la mano del moreno acariciaba a Anderson cerca de su entrepierna.

– ¡Quieres dejar de meterle mano a mi chico! – Gritó Evans, levantándose y mirando desafiante al invitado.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó Cooper mirando a la pareja con asombro.

– Lo que has oído. Blaine y yo somos novios y no te lo habíamos dicho porque sabemos que has intentado juntarnos y teníamos curiosidad. Pero ésto no lo voy a permitir. ¡Nadie lo toca, es mío!

– Calmate Sam. Soy tuyo y tú eres mío. Nosotros lo sabemos y debes confiar en mí. No te cambio por nada. – El moreno intentó tranquilizar a su pareja. – Relájate... Por favor.

Escuchar al menor de los Anderson suplicarle fue suficiente para que el rubio volviera a sentarse y dejara un dulce beso en la mejilla del moreno, que no pudo evitar sonreír. Terminaron de cenar tranquilamente, aunque los invitados cambiaron de lugar para no poner más celoso al ojiverde. Ambos sabían los planes de Cooper y estaban contentos de haberlo conseguido. El mayor sonreía al ver a los dos menores tan enamorados.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hicieron fue ir al médico para que le retiraran a Blaine la venda del pie. El moreno tenía que caminar ayudado por las muletas. Por eso decidieron ir a la playa y descansar allí. Una vez llegaron a su destino, estuvieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro dando rienda suelta a su amor. Se metieron al mar, el moreno ayudado por Sam y estuvieron tomando el sol.

Después llegaron al apartamento y se dieron una ducha. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión que tenían. Llevaban cinco días si ir más allá de caricias y tenían mucha necesidad. Cuando salieron, se pusieron algo cómodo para estar en casa. Cooper todavía no había llegado por lo que Sam decidió llamar a Brittany y Santana para contarles lo sucedido. Prefirió hacerlo a través de Skype, por lo que las avisó para que se conectaran. El ojimiel estaba detrás del portátil para que las chicas no lo vieran.

– Hola boca trucha. Más te vale que sea importante. Has interrumpido una sesión de besos con Britt. – Dijo la latina intentando parecer enojada, aunque realmente no lo estaba.

– Chicas, tengo una mala noticia que daros. Blaine ha conocido a alguien y... No sé, le gusta y apenas está conmigo... Tengo muchos celos. – El rubio intentó parecer triste.

– Sam... No creo que Blaine se haya enamorado. No debes rendirte. – La ojiazul intentó convencer a su amigo.

– Yo creo que sí estoy enamorado. – Interrumpió la escena el ojimiel sentándose junto a su novio. – La próxima vez que le pidáis algo a Cooper, por favor, ponerle límites. Me alegra saber que estáis dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa porque seamos felices, pero Coop no es buena opción... ¡Nos dejó encerrados!

– Pero funcionó pequeño Hobbit así que agradécele a tita Tana por lo que ha hecho por ti. – La morena sonrió con suficiencia.

– La verdad es que... No nos hizo falta ayuda. Blaine se me declaró antes de levantarnos de la cama ese día. – La sonrisa del ojiverde era inmensa mientras besaba la mejilla de su novio.

– Sin detalles sexuales y sin ponerse empalagosos... Pero contárnoslo todo. – Pidió la morena.

Estuvieron media hora hablando con ellas, narrándoles todo lo que había pasado esos días. Después de eso, llegó el turno de llamar a Kurt, esta vez por teléfono.

– Hola Blaine. ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó alegre el castaño.

– Has hablado con Cooper. – Afirmó el moreno.

– Así es. Me alegro mucho por los dos. Estabais sufriendo sin motivo. – Comentó el ojiazul.

– Bueno, ahora soy feliz... Aunque vuestro plan me ha costado un esguince. – Protestó el ojimiel.

– Y unos grandes cuidados de un rubio, me han dicho... – Insinuó el mayor. Su ex pareja sonrió.

– Me cuida y me ama mucho, eso es verdad... – El más bajo alargó la mano para agarrar la de su novio con dulzura.

– Y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tú harás lo mismo con él... No tengo que preocuparme por vosotros. Sé que estaréis bien.

Los amigos siguieron hablando durante un rato mientras Sam se tumbaba en la cama y comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de Blaine. El moreno se dejó mimar mientras las caricias fueron inocentes pero una vez sintió que esas manos bajaban en exceso y llegaban a su trasero, le entró prisa por acabar la conversación. Cuando lo consiguió, se volvió y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo en la boca.

Volvieron a dejarse llevar por la pasión. Aun no sabían cómo habían aguantado cinco días sin llegar a tal intimidad. Desde que comenzaron el viaje habían pasado muy pocos días sin sentirse y amarse. Pero esos días habían disfrutado de su relación, de sus sentimientos y del tiempo a solas sin necesidad de nada más. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que el deseo se apoderara de ellos y no evitaba que disfrutaran del sexo.

Lo mejor para ellos era ser sólo dos, sin prisas, sin obligaciones y sin barreras. Sentir las manos del otro recorrer su cuerpo con dulzura, sentir los labios acariciándolos en busca de territorio sin descubrir, sentir esa conexión que sólo entre ellos podían sentir. Porque sólo hay una cosa mejor que estar enamorado y ser correspondido. Que la persona a la que amas y que te corresponde sea tu mejor amigo.

* * *

**N/A:** Siento si este capítulo no es realmente interesante... Es un poco de enlace... Pronto tendremos más cosas interesantes... Hay muchas preguntas por resolver... ¿Qué pasará en el resto del viaje? ¿Cómo se tomarán los padres y hermanos de Sam la noticia? ¿Y los padres de Blaine? ¿Qué pasará cuando Tina se entere? ¿Y cuando los chicos lleguen a Nueva York para comenzar con su nueva vida? Espero vuestros comentarios... Besos


	13. Capítulo 13: Lo que pasa en Las Vegas

CAPÍTULO 13: LO QUE PASA EN LAS VEGAS...

El resto de su estancia en Los Angeles se pasó de manera rápida. Mientras Cooper trabajaba, los chicos se dedicaban a hacer turismo y pasar tiempo juntos, sobre todo cuando Blaine terminó de recuperarse del esguince y pudo caminar sin ayuda de muletas. Luego se iban a conocer las zonas de fiesta y las menos turísticas con el mayor de los Anderson. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba cuando llegó a la ciudad que la abandonarían como una pareja.

El destino al que se dirigían era Las Vegas. Una ciudad que les apetecía disfrutar aunque no tenían intenciones de gastar mucho dinero. Al llegar, buscaron un hotel de baja categoría para alojarse. Apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de salir dispuestos a buscar sitios turísticos. Iban a estar cinco días allí y no querían perder ni un segundo.

Llevaban un par de horas paseando por las calles, viendo los hoteles lujosos, las limusinas y los casinos desde fuera cuando a Sam se le ocurrió lo que él pensaba que era una gran idea.

– Blaine... ¡Estamos en Las Vegas! – Exclamó el rubio mientras seguían caminando.

– ¿En serio? – El ojimiel lo miró con la ceja alzada.

– No lo había pensado antes pero... ¡Podemos casarnos! Nos podemos vestir de Elvis y celebrar la ceremonia en alguna de las capillas que hay. Podemos cantar una canción de "El Rey". En lo personal, creo que para esta ocasión tendría que ser "Love Me Tender". – El más alto estaba emocionado.

– Espera un momento. – El moreno detuvo a su novio e intentó razonar con él. – Me alegra que estés tan emocionado con que estemos juntos pero el matrimonio es algo importante, algo serio. Llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos y somos muy jóvenes. No te negaré que he fantaseado con nuestra boda varias veces pero no ahora, no así. Quiero que estén las personas que queremos, al menos nuestros padres y hermanos. También quiero que estemos establecidos en algún sitio, viviendo juntos y que tengamos trabajos para sustentarnos.

– ¿No quieres ser espontáneo por una vez? ¿O es que no crees que nuestra relación vaya a durar? ¿No confías en mis sentimientos? ¿O no me amas como yo a ti? – El ojiverde se quedó triste al pensar que tal vez ellos sólo tenían una buena relación en su mente.

– Creo que nuestra relación es eterna porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro, porque nos compenetramos y nos amamos de una manera única. Confío en ti con los ojos cerrados y sé que no me vas a hacer daño porque me amas más que a nadie y yo te amo más que a nadie y eso no quiero que lo dudes nunca. – El más bajo se puso de puntillas para dejar un casto beso en los labios de su pareja.

– Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema?

– ¡Llevamos sólo dos semanas de novios! Además de que sólo tenemos 18 años. Escúchame, nos vamos a casar, pero no ahora.

– ¿Cuánto tenemos que llevar de novios para casarnos?

– Hagamos un trato. Dentro de cinco años tendremos 23 años, una edad adecuada y con un tiempo de relación suficiente. Yo habré terminado la Universidad y tú ya serás un modelo famoso. El 21 de julio de 2018 será la fecha de nuestra boda. Cinco años desde ahora, ni un día más.

– Suena perfecto.

La pareja se besó con mucho amor. Eran felices juntos y no temían demostrar sus sentimientos.

– Falta algo por solucionar. – Exclamó Evans. – ¿Cuál va a ser el acto espontáneo?

– ¿Vamos a un casino? Ponemos una cantidad límite y nos la gastamos allí. – Propuso Anderson.

Al final, eso fue lo que hicieron. Después de cenar se fueron a uno de los casinos de la ciudad y ambos se pusieron en la misma máquina. Comenzaron a echar las monedas mientras estaban juntos. Al final, casi cuando habían gastado el dinero que habían acordado, la máquina les dio un premio de dos mil dólares. Ambos lo celebraron, eso era comenzar la relación con buen pie. Decidieron reponer lo gastado ese día más el precio del hotel en la cuenta del viaje, guardar mil trescientos dólares para su vida en Nueva York y seguir gastando el resto del dinero.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando una chica de unos viente años, con largas piernas, larga melena rubia y largas pestañas paseaba cerca de ellos. Sam no pudo evitar mirarla, era muy atractiva y muy sexy. Coqueteaba con todos los chicos guapos del lugar y el más bajo sabía que pronto se acercaría a ellos. Al ver que al rubio prácticamente se le caía la baba con ella, decidió levantarse y salir de allí. El ojiverde se quedó aturdido por la reacción del moreno y caminó a la salida. Sin embargo, no lo localizó entre tanta gente. Decidió ir a la habitación y comprobó que el joven estaba tumbado en la cama. No había hecho ruido al entrar y un sollozó lo alertó.

– Blaine, amor... ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el más alto nervioso.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido con ella? – El ojimiel susurró.

– ¿Qué? – Evans tardó unos segundos en entender lo que pasaba. – ¿Estás celoso?

– ¿Vas a negarme que mirabas a esa chica? – Anderson se sentó y miró desafiante a su novio. Éste sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver las lágrimas en el rostro del chico del que estaba enamorado.

– No te lo negaré. No estoy ciego, al igual que tú tampoco. ¿Esa chica está buena? Sí. ¿Me he fijado en ella? Como tú te fijarás en muchos chicos. Lo importante es que esa chica sólo me gusta físicamente pero, a la hora de la verdad, con quien quiero estar es sólo contigo. El único que quiero que me acaricie eres tú. El único que tiene permitido besarme y hacerme el amor eres tú, sólo tú. ¿Quedó claro?

El moreno sonrió tímidamente y recibió un beso de su pareja. Los celos le habían creado inseguridades, pero estaba de acuerdo con el rubio. Muchas personas atractivas se acercarían a ellos y podrían sentirse atraídos físicamente por ellas pero eso no significaba que no se amasen.

– ¿Dijiste algo de que tenía permitido hacerte el amor? – Preguntó el ojimiel con una sonrisa pícara.

– Todas las veces que quieras. – Respondió el más alto acercando el cuerpo de su novio hacia él.

Se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso muy pasional. Se amaban y querían demostrárselo de todas las maneras posibles. Esa noche estuvieron horas entregándose el uno al otro. Mezclando el deseo con la ternura, porque sólo ellos podían provocar tanto en el otro. Estaban hechos para estar juntos como amigos, compañeros y amantes.


	14. Capítulo 14: Salir del armario

CAPÍTULO 14: SALIR DEL ARMARIO

Después de sus días en Las Vegas, viajaron hacia el este del país y comenzaron con su regreso a casa. Primero pasarían unos días en casa de los Evans para después hacer lo mismo en casa de los Anderson. Ese sería el momento que aprovecharían para anunciar su relación. Llevaban algo más de un mes juntos y no podían ser más felices.

Al llegar a la casa de los padres de Sam, éste se abrazó con fuerza a ellos. Blaine se quedó al margen, sintiéndose un intruso que no debería estar ahí. Sin embargo, la madre de su novio se percató y lo saludó con un gran abrazo.

Todos entraron y allí se encontraron con Steve y Stacy, los hermanos del rubio. Sam los abrazó e intentó levantarlos del suelo a la vez, pero tenían ya once años y no lo consiguió, provocando la risa de los menores. El moreno miraba a la familia con una sonrisa en los labios, no pudo evitar pensar que su novio sería un gran padre en un futuro. _El padre de sus hijos. _Su sonrisa se amplió aun más. ¿Podía alguien ser tan feliz como lo era él en ese momento?

Se sentaron a cenar y al ojimiel le costaba muchísimo disimular frente a la familia de su pareja. No quería que notaran nada antes de que el joven les contara a sus padres su relación. Habían hablado mucho, sobre todo en el viaje hasta allí, de cómo lo haría. Lo mejor que tenía Evans era que sabía a ciencia cierta que contaba con el apoyo y amor de su novio.

Cuando los dos menores se fueron a dormir, los dos adolescentes y los dos adultos se sentaron en el salón para seguir charlando normalmente. Ese era el momento que Sam esperaba para hablar con sus padres. No quería tener esta conversación con sus hermanos cerca por si había algún problema.

– Papá, mamá. Tengo que deciros algo. Soy gay.

Hasta el moreno se volvió para mirarlo extrañado. ¿Gay? Durante un mes habían estado evitando ponerle etiquetas al ojiverde puesto que no sabían si era bisexual o gay o qué exactamente. Tampoco lo consideraban relevante. Sabían que le gustaban las chicas (estuvo muy enamorado de Quinn, Brittany y, sobre todo, Mercedes) y Blaine. No necesitaban saber más. Pero si tendría que ponerle una, el ojimiel ponía la mano en el fuego que gay no era la adecuada.

– Mamá, Papá... ¿No vais a decir nada? – Los ojos de color verde del joven comenzaron a aguarse. No podría soportar un rechazo por parte de sus progenitores. No sólo por lo doloroso que sería separarse de ellos, sino también por lo afectada que se vería su relación con sus hermanos.

– Lo siento cariño. No esperábamos la noticia. No lo habíamos notado. – La señora Evans se sentó junto a su hijo y le sostuvo ambas manos. – Te queremos, no nos importa tu forma de amar, tus gustos o tus decisiones. Eres nuestro hijo y nuestro amor por ti no cambia. ¿Verdad? – La mujer miró a su esposo que sonrió cálidamente.

– Por supuesto. No es como si hubieras dicho que eres un asesino o un ladrón. Ser gay no es algo malo, lo sea un desconocido o lo sea mi hijo. ¿Puedo asumir que estáis juntos? – El mayor señaló a los dos jóvenes.

El rubio se giró hacia su novio que sonreía mirándolo como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Soltó una de las manos de su madre y la dirigió hacia una de su pareja para apretarla con cariño.

– Sí, era la noticia que había dejado para la segunda parte de la conversación, mi relación con Blaine. ¿Os parece bien?

– Nada mejor que enamorarte de tu mejor amigo. – Suspiró la mujer mientras miraba a su esposo.

La aceptación de sus padres animó a Sam, pero le hizo ver un nuevo problema. Sus hermanos. Necesitaban saberlo pero no era algo tan fácil como decir, soy gay y Blaine es mi novio. Comentó con sus progenitores sus temores y éstos se ofrecieron a ayudar aunque no creían saber como actuar. Como nunca lo habían sospechado, no habían pensado en maneras de explicarlo.

– Creo que será mejor que se lo digamos nosotros dos solos. Algo como más íntimo. Si está toda la familia parecerá más serio o importante. ¿Cuándo les hablaste de Quinn, Mercedes o Brittany estabais todos juntos? – El moreno argumentó.

– No. Fue algo los tres solos, jugando. – Aclaró el ojiverde.

– En ese caso, ahora debería ser igual. – Anunció el más bajo.

– No sé como explicárselo. No es lo mismo. Tienen que entenderlo, no sirve un "chicos, Blaine es mi novio". – Evans se sintió nervioso.

– Para eso estoy aquí. Tengo experiencia. Se lo dije a Coop. – La sonrisa del ojimiel era inmensa.

– ¿En serio? Bro, Cooper es mayor y tiene más sabidur... Ok, vale. Tienes experiencia. – Los dos rieron bajo la atenta mirada de los padres del más alto que se dieron cuenta de lo fácil que era la relación de su hijo con el menor. Una relación entre dos amigos que hacía que, cuando estaban juntos, el resto del mundo desapareciera.

Los dos adolescentes entraban en la habitación de los mellizos. Llevaban sus guitarras y se sentaron en la cama del niño. Sam sentó a Steve en sus piernas y Blaine lo imitó con Stacy. Pusieron los instrumentos frente a ellos, dejando a los menores entre ellos y las guitarras y se pusieron a tocar. Después de varias canciones que los cuatro cantaron, en el caso de los pequeños, de manera desafinada y descompasada. Decidieron que era el momento de hablar. El moreno decidió empezar.

– Tenemos algo que contaros.

– ¿Es malo? – Preguntó la niña.

– No. Es algo que debéis saber pero que es bueno. – El rubio sonrió.

– ¿Sabéis lo que es estar enamorado? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– Querer mucho a alguien y hacerse novios para luego casarse y tener hijos. – La pequeña comentó.

– Más o menos. – Comentó Anderson. – ¿Sabéis que cuando dos personas están enamoradas, se hacen novios?

– Sí, y se besan en la boca. – Stacy añadió.

– Y se besan en la boca. – Repitió el ojiverde mirando los jugosos labios de su pareja con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¡Concéntrate Evans! – Le gritó el moreno a su amante.

– Ok, ok... Chicos, lo que queríamos deciros es que no siempre el amor es entre un chico y una chica. A veces, dos chicos se pueden enamorar. – El mayor de los Evans comenzó pero fue interrumpido por su novio.

– Y dos chicas también se pueden enamorar.

– Y dos chicas. Lo importante es que... Blaine y yo somos novios. – Sam dijo deprisa, temiendo que sus hermanos lo cuestionaran. Sin embargo, la inocencia de ambos permitía que vieran algo normal lo que realmente es normal.

– Eso es genial. – Steve dijo. – Pero tengo una duda. – Los dos adolescentes se miraron, temían que fuera algo sobre que fueran dos chicos. – Erais amigos y ahora novios. ¿Cómo notasteis la diferencia?

El ojimiel sonrió y miró a su pareja.

– Cuando te enamoras parece que todo lo demás deja de importar, sientes como si unas mariposas estuvieran volando en tu estómago, sonríes con sólo verlo, no puedes pasar tiempo lejos de él, quieres tocarlo y besarlo, si está triste parece como si fueras a morir pero tu tristeza se va cuando lo ves sonreír...

El discurso de Anderson se vio interrumpido por un beso del rubio. No fue demasiado intenso porque eran conscientes de que los menores estaban con ellos, pero el ojiverde no creía ser capaz de escuchar nada más sobre lo que Blaine sentía por él. Su corazón ya palpitaba alterado con lo dicho.

El resto de la visita fue más tranquila. Todos aceptaban la relación de los adolescentes y eso hizo inmensamente feliz a Sam. Aunque también estaba un poco nervioso. Después de pasar unos días con sus padres, irían a visitar a los Anderson y eso sí que era algo diferente. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para esa visita. ¿Los padres de Blaine estarían de acuerdo con su relación?


	15. Capítulo 15: Inseguridades

**N/A:** Este capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores... Y eso que no he contado todo lo que tenía planeado... Blam me inspira y mucho... Ha sido un capítulo difícil de escribir... Me cuesta sacarle defectos a mis bebés y en este capítulo uno de ellos es fuertemente criticado... Estoy deseando que lleguen a NY y dar un salto en el tiempo para que llegue la parte "fuerte" de la historia... Espero que os guste... Y espero vuestras Reviews... En un foro he tenido que dejar de actualizarlo porque no interesa... Pero mientras estéis por aquí, seguiré actualizando... Besos a todos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15: INSEGURIDADES

Blaine y Sam llegaron a casa de la familia Anderson. Los padres del moreno los recibieron entre besos y abrazos. La cena estaba esperándolos así que se sentaron los cuatro. Después de estar contándoles el viaje y explicándoles cada cosa que habían visitado y de que les interrogaran sobre el accidente que había sufrido el más bajo en Los Angeles, decidieron que llegaba el momento de anunciar su relación.

– Papá, mamá... Sam y yo... Estamos juntos. Somos novios. – Dijo el ojimiel.

– ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho por vosotros cariño. – Comentó Susan. Sin embargo, esa supuesta felicidad no se reflejaba en sus actos, su sonrisa o sus ojos.

– Sólo quiero tu felicidad, sea con quien sea. – Añadió James.

El resto de la noche fue incómoda cuanto menos. Por eso, cuando todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Blaine decidió que era el momento de hablar con sus padres en privado. Llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio y esperó a que le dieran permiso para entrar. El señor Anderson estaba con su tablet y su mujer estaba leyendo un libro.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó el hijo.

– ¡Claro! ¿Te tumbas con nosotros? – Ofreció la madre.

El menor se acomodó entre sus padres y Susan comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

– ¿Por qué no os gusta que esté con Sam? Pensé que habíamos superado lo de mi homosexualidad... Kurt os gustaba.

– Kurt era todo lo que podíamos pedirle a tu novio. Inteligente, divertido, cariñoso, clara y abiertamente gay... – James dijo suavemente.

– Sam es cariñoso conmigo y me cuidó mucho cuando tuve el esguince. Me divierto con él y nos compenetramos muy bien. Una mirada nos dice todo lo que el otro necesita. – Blaine intentó defender a su novio.

– ¿Es gay? – Cuestionó la mujer.

– No... Supongo que es bisexual. – Acaró el menor.

– Hijo... Supones. ¿Cuántos chicos le han atraído? ¿Está realmente enamorado de ti o sólo es que quiere un culo en el que desahogarse?

– ¡Papá! – Blaine se ruborizó ante las palabras de su progenitor.

– Eso sin contar que ese chico no sabe estar sin pareja. Cuando una chica lo dejaba, corría a los brazos de otra... ¿No serás tú la persona con la que está hasta que conozca a una chica en Nueva York? Al final, eras lo único que tenía cerca... ¿No se llegó a besar con Tina? ¿No le dio un anillo "de compromiso" a Quinn? ¿No "se casó" con Brittany? – La señora Anderson continuó con el discurso de su marido.

– Sí, pero...

– Además, creo que deberías haber esperado a la universidad para atarte nuevamente. Vais a conocer a muchas personas nuevas y puede que acabéis con vuestra relación cuando empecéis con otra persona. Eso hará que os quedéis sin mejor amigo y compartiendo un piso. Os tendréis que ver todos los días y algo me dice que serás tú el que sufra. – El padre estaba muy serio.

– Eso no tiene por qué pasar.

– Es inmaduro, algo obsesionado con su cuerpo, poco realista, demasiado dependiente... No podéis complementaros, necesitas a alguien fuerte a tu lado, los dos sois muy débiles. – Susan ignoraba los intentos de su hijo de defender su relación.

Sin decir nada más, Blaine salió de la habitación de sus padres y se tumbó en su cama. Por suerte, no compartía dormitorio con Sam, ya que éste ocupaba el que era de Cooper. Por eso pudo llorar libremente toda la noche.

Sam se levantó a la vez que los señores Anderson y desayunó con ellos. Cuando se fueron a trabajar, se quedó viendo la televisión hasta que su novio despertara. Sin embargo, a las diez de la mañana se cansó de esperar. Su pareja no era dormilón o perezoso. Subió las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, escuchó un sollozo. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Entró y se tumbó al lado de Blaine, abrazándolo con fuerza. No sabía lo que tenía, pero estaría con él para apoyarlo. Después de estar más de media hora así, el moreno se sintió con fuerza para hablar.

– ¿Me amas? – Susurró entre sollozos.

– Claro que te amo. Mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. – El rubio besó el pelo de su novio mientras le acariciaba la espalda con mucha dulzura.

– ¿Me vas a romper el corazón? ¿Soy sólo alguien con el que tienes sexo y te diviertes hasta que encuentres una buena chica?

– ¡¿Qué?! – El más alto se sentó con el ojimiel entre sus brazos y lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. – Te amo. Más de lo que amé a Quinn, más de lo que amé a Brittany, tanto como amé a Mercedes y no hace falta decirte que muchísimo más de lo que amé a Santana. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

El más bajo escondió su rostro en el cuello de su pareja para seguir llorando. El ojiverde se dedicó a acariciarle con toda la ternura que pudo mientras susurraba dulces palabras de amor. Los "te amo", "amor", "mi vida", "estoy contigo" y "no te voy a dejar nunca" de Evans se escuchaban en medio de los sollozos de Anderson.

Después de horas así, Blaine se quedó dormido. Había estado toda la noche llorando y en ese momento estaba completamente agotado. Sam aprovechó para preparar unos sándwiches para los dos. Los subió a la habitación de su novio y volvió a abrazarlo. Se dio cuenta de que el sueño del moreno era inquieto y supuso que tenía pesadillas. Se preguntó qué podía haber pasado. Todo había estado bien entre ellos. Decidió mandar mensajes a todos sus conocidos, necesitaba saber si alguien sabía algo. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue preocupar a todos. Tanto así que Marley le pidió que quedaran esa tarde para verlos antes de su viaje a Nueva York y para intentar descubrir que le pasa a su novio. El rubio aceptó sin dudarlo porque estaba desesperado.

El ojiverde dejó al moreno dormir todo lo que pudo, hasta media hora antes de su encuentro con sus amigos que todavía no se había graduado. El ojimiel se duchó y vistió a toda velocidad y se llevó la comida que el más alto le había preparado para el camino.

Fueron andando cogidos de la mano hasta el Lima Bean. Allí estaban Marley, Kitty, Unique, Jake y Ryder esperándolos. Se abrazaron a modo de saludo, pidieron sus cafés y se sentaron en una mesa. Después de un rato de charla insustancial en la que Anderson no participó, llegó el momento que todos esperaban.

– Bueno... Creo que ya lo sabéis pero Blaine y yo estamos juntos. – Anunció Sam.

– Me alegro tanto de que al final hayáis resuelto toda esa tensión sexual que hemos tenido que aguantar durante más de seis meses... – La rubia comenzó su discurso pero fue interrumpida.

– ¿Tensión sexual? ¿Qué habías notado? – El ojimiel estaba intrigado. Sí entre Evans y él sólo había tensión sexual, sus padres estaban en lo cierto.

– La verdad es que había ciertas miradas entre los dos... Al principio parecía que sólo eras tú el que sentía algo pero pronto Sam te acompañó. – Wide explicó.

– Me hicisteis perder 50 pavos que no tengo. – Aclaró Puckerman.

– ¿Y eso? – El ojiverde lo miró extrañado.

– Yo dije que seríais novios para cuando llegarais a Nueva York y Jake dijo que no, que aparecería otra chica que seduciría a Sam. – Lynn decidió sincerarse. – Cuando la enfermera Penny apareció pensé que perdería pero mantuve la esperanza porque seguías mirando a Blaine como si fuera el sol, la luna y las estrellas.

– ¿Todo el mundo sabía lo que siento por Blaine menos yo? – Evans estaba frustrado.

– Yo llegué a ofrecerle a Tina la mitad de las ganancias de la apuesta si iba con vosotros al viaje e impedía que fuerais pareja antes de que llegarais a Nueva York, una vez allí ya habría ganado el dinero y podíais ser pareja. No quiso. – El judío comentó.

– No te preocupes Jake, te haré un plan de pagos al que podrás hacer frente. – Añadió Ryder, haciendo reír a los demás.

Después de terminar sus cafés, salieron a dar un paseo. Marley se quedó un poco rezagada con Blaine. Quería hablar con él a solas y pensó que tal vez ella era la más indicada.

– Sam está preocupado. – Comentó la castaña.

– Lo sé, no ha sido un gran día. – Confirmó el moreno.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Quiso saber la ojiazul.

– Mis padres. Empezaron a hacerme preguntas sobre sus dudas de cómo es nuestra relación. No les gusta que esté con Sam.

– ¿Qué dudas tienen?

– Creen que sólo soy una distracción para él y... No sé, puede ser cierto. Sam siempre ha sido muy dependiente y no sabe estar sin pareja y en ese momento era yo el que estaba cerca. Siempre le han gustado las chicas y en Las Vegas me demostró que eso no había cambiado... – El ojimiel fue interrumpido.

– No sé lo que pasó en Las Vegas ni me interesa. Lo que sé es que Sam está contigo porque te ama y tus dudas no tienen ningún sentido. Todos habíamos notado que algo había entre vosotros. ¡Hasta el hermano de Jake nos preguntó si estabais juntos! Y eso que sólo estuvo durante la última semana y estaba más ocupado en Quinn que en vosotros. – Rose sonrió.

– Estoy siendo un estúpido, ¿verdad?

– Uno muy grande.

Blaine suspiró y miró a su novio que estaba hablando con Jake y Ryder mientras Kitty y Unique compartían confidencias en otro lado. ¿Qué importaba lo que pensaran los demás? Si era sincero consigo mismo, Sam le había demostrado que era algo más que sexo. Se había entregado a él por completo y era atento y cariñoso. Además, se lo había contado a sus padres y hermanos, exponiéndose al rechazo. Su cuerpo se relajó y sintió calidez en su corazón. Después de unos minutos, la pareja se despidió de sus amigos y volvieron a casa de los Anderson. En cuanto se quedaron solos, el moreno rodeó a su novio con sus brazos y lo besó.

– Lo siento. – Dijo el ojimiel cuando se separó.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– Sí, Marley me ayudó a aclararme. Mis padres me metieron miedo con nuestra relación. – El más bajo le contó todo lo ocurrido. Cuanto más se explicaba, más se enfurecía el ojiverde. En ese momento, sólo deseaba alejarse de la familia de su novio para que no le influenciaran. Nadie tenía derecho a intentar interferir en su relación y él no lo iba a permitir. Tenía que intentar disipar todo los temores e inseguridades de su pareja y lo haría. De eso no tenía dudas.


	16. Capítulo 16: Te amo más que a nada

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por los maravillosos comentarios que me dejais.

_Guest_, muchas gracias... Tienes razón, la vida amorosa de Sam ha sido un tanto extraña, en la segunda temporada pasó de Quinn a Santana y luego a Mercedes... Tres chicas en un curso! Luego en la cuarta-quinta temporada con Britt, Peny y otra vez Mercedes... ¡Este chico no se aclara! Será porque me ama a mí... Ok, fuera de bromas (es que esa era un poco obvia XD). Por supuesto que Sam intentará eliminar esas dudas de Blaine... Con lo cariñoso, atento y dulce que ha sido con todas sus novias (incluso con Santana) no va a ser menos con el que en mi fic es el amor de su vida. Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16: TE AMO MÁS QUE A NADA

Blaine y Sam llegaron a Providence después de unos días con los Anderson. Tina los recibió con abrazos y besos. La siguieron hasta su apartamento. Lo compartía con una chica que había conocido allí aunque ahora ella estaba de vacaciones en la playa, así que estarían solos. Pasaron horas viendo las fotos y entregándole a Tina sus regalos. Además, se habían guardado el dinero de Cooper para esos días. El mayor de los Anderson había dicho que se dieran un capricho con ese dinero y lo querían compartir con su amiga.

– Y el último regalo es una pulsera que compramos en Oklahoma. Nos las tenemos que poner los tres a la vez para conservar... – El moreno detuvo su explicación y miró a su novio con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó la asiática.

– ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía lo que iba a pasar? – Preguntó el rubio.

– ¿Qué? – La chica estaba desesperada por entender la conversación de sus amigos.

– Eso parece... – El ojimiel puso la pulsera rosa en la muñeca de su amiga y se explicó. – Estas pulseras conservan la relación que ahora tenemos entre nosotros tres. Es decir, nuestra amistad y el amor entre Sam y yo. Cuando se rompan, debemos conservar los trozos para que su protección sea eterna.

El ojiverde cogió la pulsera morada y la puso en la muñeca de su novio con una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa. No es que crea en el "poder" de esas pulseras pero, si es real, a él no le molesta pensar en amor eterno cuando piensa en su pareja... Al contrario, le hace inmensamente feliz. Después Tina puso la pulsera azul en la muñeca de Evans y todos se sintieron más unidos que nunca. Salieron a comer a un restaurante y siguieron contando todo lo ocurrido en el viaje.

Después de comer, Sam comenzó a sentirse mal y decidió ir al apartamento mientras Blaine y Tina seguían su visita turística. La chica casi tiene que amenazar a su mejor amigo para que dejara al rubio irse solo a descansar.

– No me gusta dejarlo solo si está enfermo. – Aclaró el moreno.

– Estará bien. Seguramente sea por el cansancio del viaje. Además, quería hablar a solas contigo. ¿Ya se te ha olvidado todo lo que tus padres te dijeron o sigues teniendo dudas de lo que Sam siente por ti? – Quiso saber la asiática.

– Todavía tengo alguna duda, pero intento no pensar en eso y disfrutar de lo que Sam me da.

– No quiero saber lo que te da Sam. – El ojimiel la miró con la ceja levantada. – Ok, quiero todos los detalles, incluso los más morbosos.

Anderson no pudo evitar una carcajada antes de relatarle todo lo ocurrido. Desde su primera vez juntos, hasta lo ocurrido en casa de sus padres, pasando por Los Angeles y Las Vegas.

– Bueno, ya tenemos fecha para la boda... No quiero llevar un traje de dama de honor horroroso, espero que tengáis buen gusto. – Exclamó la joven.

– Tenía pensado en algo con muchos lazos, flores, plumas, volantes... Y de un amarillo muy llamativo. – Bromeó el chico.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Coen-Chang gritó. – No, me opongo... ¿Por qué no elegís a otra como dama de honor?

– No hemos pensado nada todavía. – Blaine aclaró mientras le ofrecía el brazo a la chica para seguir caminando.

– Deberíais pensarlo. Mi mejor amigo comprometido... Es algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado... ¡Y menos con Sam! Siempre pensé que volverías con Kurt y que seríais felices para siempre.

– ¿Comprometido? No, no nos hemos comprometido...

– ¿Cómo llamas tú a una pareja que ha prometido casarse y que ha puesto hasta fecha para el enlace?

El moreno se quedó parado, no había pensado en eso. Habían acordado casarse y habían puesto fecha... ¿Realmente necesitaban un anillo, ponerse de rodillas, hacer algo romántico y celebrarlo con champán para ser prometidos? ¿O ese gesto y esa promesa de amor espontánea era suficiente para tener ese estatus?

Cuando llegaron al apartamento era ya la hora de cenar.

– Aquí acaba nuestro tiempo juntos hoy. Me voy al apartamento de unos amigos esta noche. – Aclaró Tina.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– Entra y lo sabrás. – La chica sonrió antes de besarlo en la mejilla y marcharse.

Blaine hizo lo que su amiga le pidió. El salón del apartamento estaba adornado con papeles de colores que hacían guirnaldas que caían del techo. En la mesa, unas velas iluminaban los platos preparados para la cena. Sobre uno de ellos, una solitaria rosa. Por el suelo, más papeles de colores dibujaban un camino desde la puerta hasta la mesa y desde la mesa hasta el dormitorio.

– ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Sam saliendo de la cocina.

– Claro... ¿Qué es todo esto? – Quiso saber el moreno.

– Bueno... Alguien hizo que mi novio dudara de lo que siento por él y pensé que hacer algo especial sería buena manera de disipar sus dudas.

El ojimiel avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio y lo besó con intensidad. El ojiverde lo abrazó por la cintura y lo acercó a él todo lo que pudo. El más bajo rodeó el cuello de su pareja con sus brazos, dispuesto a no terminar el beso. Se separaron un segundo para respirar antes de volver a besarse.

– Será mejor que cenemos. – Propuso el más alto. Se dirigió a la mesa y apartó la silla para que se sentara Blaine, que era incapaz de borrar su sonrisa.

Sam sirvió la cena que él mismo había preparado. Todo había sido hecho por él. Las guirnaldas y los papeles en el suelo eran viejos periódicos pintados. Las velas las había comprado y la rosa era de una vecina que se había ofrecido a ayudarlo cuando se enteró de lo que quería hacer, maldiciendo a los Anderson por no aceptar la relación de la pareja.

– Tengo un regalo para ti. Bueno, más bien es una promesa para ti, pero... Sabes que no tengo dinero ahora mismo, pero te prometo que tendrás tu regalo cuando consiga ahorrar lo suficiente. – El rubio le ofreció un sobre.

Las manos nerviosas del moreno abrieron el sobre, dentro había un papel con unas letras escritas por su pareja.

"_Vale por un anillo tan perfecto como tú"_

– No tienes que hacerme un regalo. – Dijo el ojimiel.

– Si tengo que hacerlo. – Evans se arrodilló. – Hemos puesto fecha a nuestra boda sin que te pida que te casaras conmigo.

– ¡Sí lo hiciste! Me propusiste que nos casáramos en Las Vegas.

– Blaine Devon Anderson, te amo como no he amado antes. No eres un capricho y esta es una de las formas que tengo para demostrártelo. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi prometido? Sé que es pronto pero... Sabes que he hecho muchas locuras por amor y no sé cuál hacer por ti sin que parezca que es lo mismo que hice con Quinn o con Britt... Salvo ésto. Ser tu prometido hasta que tú quieras que deje de serlo para ser tu esposo.

– Sam... Claro que quiero... Aunque es una locura, es nuestra locura. No necesito que nadie más que nosotros la entienda. Ya tenemos hasta la fecha de la boda. Sólo falta el anillo... Pero no hay prisa para ello, tienes casi cinco años para conseguirlo...

Se besaron con intensidad, celebrando su amor y su promesa. Era algo que necesitaban los dos, habían arriesgado su amistad para tener esa relación. No estaban dispuestos a que el otro dudara ni un segundo de sus sentimientos. Ese gesto ayudó a Anderson a olvidar todas sus dudas.

– Ahora... Hay un camino marcado hasta el dormitorio... ¿Quieres mostrarme qué más sorpresas tienes para mí esta noche? – Preguntó el más bajo con voz muy sensual.

El rubio se levantó y agarró la mano de su novio. Ambos fueron a la habitación de Tina, donde dormirían los días que estarían en la ciudad.

– Quítate toda la ropa menos los calzoncillos y túmbate boca abajo. – Ordenó el ojiverde.

– ¿Desde cuando jugamos los papeles sumiso-dominante? – El moreno lo miró divertido.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Haz lo que te pido.

Ambos se quedaron en ropa interior y el ojimiel hizo lo que le había pedido su novio. Evans sacó un bote de aceite corporal y comenzó a masajear la espalda del más bajo. Anderson se relajaba poco a poco bajo las caricias de su amado, que se esmeraba para cuidarlo y hacer que se sintiera especial. Así estuvieron hasta que Blaine se quedó dormido, Sam se tumbó a su lado y acomodó al moreno sobre su cuerpo, para dormir abrazado a él.

– Te amo. – Susurró el rubio, haciendo que el ojimiel sonriera en sueños. El ojiverde dejó un rápido beso en el pelo de su novio antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, con este capítulo ya llegamos al final del viaje, pero eso no significa el final del fic. Ahora veremos como será la convivencia de los chicos en NY y como avanzan en sus exitosas (o no tanto) carreras. Celos (tanto por terceras personas como profesionales), discusiones, problemas, inseguridades... Todavía queda mucho por recorrer hasta llegar al "Y fueron felices...". Este fic sobrevive gracias a vosotros, así que no dudeis en dejarme comentarios para que siga escribiendo... Besitos a todos


	17. Capítulo 17: New York

CAPÍTULO 17: NEW YORK

Sam y Blaine llegaron a Nueva York después de unos maravillosos días junto a Tina. Estuvieron compartiendo apartamento con Kurt y Rachel hasta que encontraron uno que se ajustaba a lo que ellos necesitaban y podían permitirse. El lugar no era muy grande, tenía una cocina americana, un salón pequeño, un baño y un dormitorio en el que apenas cabía una cama de matrimonio y un armario.

El rubio tenía una prueba para una campaña de ropa para unos grandes almacenes, por lo que Kurt, Elliot, Artie, Rachel, Brittany, Santana y Mercedes ayudaron a Blaine en la mudanza. Tampoco es que necesitaran transportar demasiadas cosas, por lo que no tardaron mucho. Cuando acabaron, Gilbert, Berry y Hummel ocuparon un sillón mientras que los demás el otro. Artie situó la silla de ruedas al lado de la latina.

– Sólo falta Quinn. – Comentó divertido Anderson mientras rodeaba con un brazo a Jones que estaba a su derecha y a Pierce que estaba a su izquierda.

– Las manos donde pueda verlas pequeño Hobbit... ¿A qué viene lo de que falta Quinn? – Lopez lo miró curiosa.

– Mira los que estamos en este sillón. – Propuso el moreno.

– ¿Qué tenemos en común The Unholly Trinity, Mercedes y tú? – Quiso saber Santana.

– ¡Claro! ¡Habéis sido parejas de Sam en algún momento! – Rachel dio un salto en su asiento y aplaudió.

– Todo tuyo, princesa. – La latina se cruzó de brazos.

– Vamos Santana, no lo puedes negar. – Esta vez fue Kurt el que se unió a la broma. La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

– Un momento... Todas son ex de Sam... ¿Y te caen bien? – Starchild lo miró alucinado.

– Son mis amigas y... Vale, me encantaría decir que sé que Sam ya no siente nada por ellas o que al que ama ahora es a mí pero... ¡Ay! – El moreno se frotó la nuca, donde había recibido un golpe de Mercedes.

– Te juro que como vuelva a escucharte decir esas tonterías, Sam sufrirá porque perderás una parte de tu anatomía que apuesto que le gusta mucho. ¡Sam está loco por ti!

– Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Mercedes. Snix se presta voluntaria a llevar a cabo la amenaza. – Lopez añadió con una sonrisa perversa.

– Tus padres no tenían ningún derecho. – Hummel se puso serio.

– ¿Crees que esas dudas no las tenía yo? La diferencia es que me golpearon todas a la vez.

– Quinn fue más por atracción y por encajar en el instituto, San... Todos sabemos que fue fingido por ambas partes. 'Cedes... ¿Realmente llegaron a tener una relación? Y yo... Creo que nos juntamos más porque no queríamos estar solos que porque realmente estuviéramos enamorados... El único amor real de Sam eres tú. – Brittany dejó a todos alucinados con sus palabras.

– Os amó a todas, eso no lo puedes negar.

– Pero Sam es así, tiene un gran corazón. Y es algo que más amas de él ¿Verdad? – La rubia siguió hablando. – El joven asintió. – ¿Sabes? Una de las cosas que más he hablado con él es lo que siente por ti. Te ama... Recuerdo cuando me llamó y dijo que estabas enamorado de otro. Estaba tan triste. Eso eran celos. Celos porque él quería ser la persona que te hiciera suspirar. Cuando descubrió que lo amabas... No lo había visto tan feliz antes. ¿No te has parado a pensar que tal vez no le funcionó ninguna relación con nosotras porque realmente jamás estuvo enamorado?

– Las cuatro lo dejasteis. Él no terminó ninguna de las relaciones.

– ¡Basta! – Kurt gritó. – Blaine, ya vale. Sam te mira como... Como si fueras todo en el mundo para él.

– No eres el primero que me dice eso... – El moreno bajó la mirada.

– Tal vez sea el momento de que nos creas. – Artie habló por primera vez.

– Tú nos viste este último año. ¿Tanto se notaba? – Anderson miró al chico de gafas.

– Creo que erais más obvios que Santana y Brittany... – Abrams comentó.

– Ok...

La conversación cambió y todos se sintieron aliviados cuando Sam llegó y se sentó entre Mercedes y Blaine, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y agarrándolo de la mano.

Después de un rato de bromas y diversión, Kurt aprovechó que su ex estaba distraído en una conversación con Brittany y Santana para hacerle un gesto al rubio, quería hablar con él a solas. Elliot los siguió. Una vez estuvieron en la habitación, el castaño habló.

– Ten cuidado con Blaine, sigue teniendo dudas.

– Lo sé, pero no sé que más hacer para demostrarle que lo amo. – El ojiverde se sentó en la cama.

– Supongo que con el paso del tiempo se sentirá mejor en la relación. – El moreno intervino. Le resultaba difícil de entender la relación de ese grupo de amigos pero él era el primer interesado en que Evans y Anderson fueran pareja.

– Ahora no estás solo. Nos tienes a todos nosotros que nos encargaremos de no dejar que haga tonterías. Mercedes le ha dado un buen golpe cuando se ha atrevido a decir que no lo amas como amaste a tus ex... – Hummel sonrió.

– Me alegra que no estemos solos. No sé qué pasaría con nosotros sin vuestro apoyo. – Sam miraba sus manos.

– Por suerte, jamás lo vas a saber. Salgamos antes de que Blaine piense que estamos haciendo un trío.

Después de cenar, todos se fueron dejando a la pareja sola en su nuevo apartamento, que decidieron descansar en el sofá. El rubio se abrazó a su pareja y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novio.

– Me encanta estar así. – El ojiverde inspiró profundamente.

– ¿No quieres hablar de algo? – Preguntó el moreno.

– No necesito que hablemos. Tu compañía me hace muy feliz y es suficiente... Salvo que quieras hablar tú de algo. – El más alto se separó y lo miró extrañado.

– Kurt y Elliot...

– ¡Para! – Evans lo interrumpió. – Ellos querían decirme algo pero no ha pasado nada. ¡Lo juro!

– No estaba pensando que había pasado algo. ¿Tengo que preocuparme también de Kurt y Elliot? – Fruncio el ceño.

– ¡Claro que no! Blaine, te amo a ti. ¿Queda claro? – Sam sujetó la cara de su pareja con ambas manos y se acercó a besarlo muy dulcemente. Cuando el beso terminó, juntaron sus frentes mientras el rubio seguía acariciando la cara de su novio.

– Te amo. No me hagas daño. Si en algún momento tienes dudas o ya no sientes lo mismo por mí, dímelo. – El moreno cerró los ojos para sentir mejor las caricias.

– ¿Si te hago esa promesa dejarás de dudar de lo que siento por ti?

Anderson abrió los ojos y vio los de Evans. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se estaba tomando esa conversación en serio y que no bromeaba.

– Está bien. Me parece justo.

– Te prometo que seré siempre sincero contigo y que hablaré contigo si en algún momento tengo dudas.

– Te prometo que no tendré dudas o que al menos intentaré que no me influyan demasiado.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esa vez fue más intenso. Sam agarró las caderas de su novio y lo acercó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo. Se abrazaron con fuerza y el rubio se echó hacia atrás para tumbarse con Blaine sobre él. Volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

– No sé como demostrarte que te amo. Me he entregado a ti, me he comprometido contigo y me habría casado. Le he dicho a mis padres que soy gay aun sin saber si lo aceptarían, hablé con mis hermanos. Tú has sido el primer hombre al que he besado y has sido el primero en estar dentro de mí. ¿Qué más necesitas?

El moreno se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

– No me había parado a pensar en todo lo que has hecho por mí. – El ojimiel se avergonzó.

– Te lo pienso recordar todos los días si es lo que necesitas para confiar en mí. – Las manos del ojiverde quitaron la pajarita que llevaba el más bajo mientras hablaba.

Anderson besó con profundidad a su novio. El más alto desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de su amante mientras éste metía sus manos bajo la camiseta de Evans y acariciaba los marcados músculos del modelo. Al final ambos se deshicieron de la ropa del otro entre besos y caricias.

Cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos, volvieron a besarse. Los labios de Blaine abandonaron la boca de Sam para centrarse en su cuello. El rubio sabía que le quedarían marcas pero no le importó. El moreno siguió bajando dejando un camino de besos por el cuerpo de su amante, que lo detuvo cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de su miembro.

– Amor, esta noche quiero ser tuyo y que disfrutes. – El ojiverde lo miró con amor y deseo.

– Quiero hacerlo. – El más bajo le devolvió la mirada decidido.

– Yo quiero... Siempre hacemos lo mismo, hay cosas que no he experimentado y... Confío en ti y quiero que seas el primero en muchas cosas. No sé si me entiendes...

– Creo que sí. Has sido pasivo, pero muy pocas veces. Casi siempre seguimos los mismos pasos.

– Eso es. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

– Depende de lo que tú estés dispuesto. – El ojimiel lo besó.

– Estoy dispuesto a todo. – La voz del más alto fue casi un susurro. Anderson gimió.

Blaine separó las piernas de su amante y se acomodó entre ellas. Pasó su lengua por el miembro excitado para seguir bajando hasta llegar a la entrada del rubio. Introdujo lentamente su lengua y comenzó a moverla para darle placer.

– Wow, Dios. Esto es... ¡Ah! – Evans gritó.

Después de un rato así, el moreno sacó la lengua y pasó a morder y chupar la parte interior del muslo.

– ¿Vas a querer hacérmelo a mí? – Preguntó seductor.

– Sí... Cla-Claro que sí. – El rubio temblaba de placer.

El ojimiel se levantó y fue deprisa al dormitorio para sacar el lubricante. Cuando volvió se dio cuenta de que su novio no se había movido.

– Sam... ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Y si no lo hago bien?

– ¿No se supone que soy yo el inseguro? – El más bajo sonrió antes de tumbarse y besar a su pareja. – Relájate, estando contigo sé que voy a sentirme bien. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

Evans abrazó a su pareja y dio media vuelta para quedar él sobre su novio.

– Cariño, nunca vas a poder ser el pasivo. No me dejas llevar la iniciativa. – Anderson rió.

– Preparate porque esta noche va a ser muy larga y vamos a tener tiempo para llevar la iniciativa los dos. Tenemos que estrenar todas las habitaciones de la casa.

– Teniendo en cuenta que no hay pared que separe la cocina del salón, sólo tenemos tres sitios que estrenar.

La pareja se besó con intensidad hasta que el rubio abandonó los labios de su novio y fue directamente a introducir su lengua en la entrada del moreno, que no pudo hacer más que gemir. Después de un rato moviendo su lengua, decidió cubrir su miembro con lubricante y entrar en Blaine. Las embestidas comenzaron suaves pero pronto se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Los gemidos de ambos inundaron la sala.

Ese fue sólo el comienzo de la noche. El amor y la confianza renovada que tenían ambos les permitió experimentar. Esa noche Sam tuvo muchas primeras veces y Blaine disfrutó a su lado, viendo como los sentimientos de su pareja eran reales. Porque sólo cuando estás enamorado puedes hacer que el sexo no sea sólo placer, sea también una forma más de conectar y demostrar amor.


	18. Capítulo 18: Confía en mí

**N/A:** Gracias a todos por seguir en esta historia... Creo que no he anunciado mi nuevo fic Blam por aquí... Se titula **Filming Love**... Espero que os guste...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18: CONFÍA EN MÍ

El primer mes de los chicos compartiendo piso fue un poco loco. Las discusiones, la diversión y el sexo se mezclaban en una combinación casi imposible hasta que se acostumbraron a la convivencia. A pesar de todo, ambos estaban felices al comprobar que su confianza aumentaba y que su relación iba cada día mejor.

Sam había conseguido una agencia que le llevaba su carrera de modelo. Su jefa le incomodaba un poco porque a veces tenía demasiada proximidad pero pensó que igual eso era normal en ese trabajo. Sin embargo, no quería que Blaine fuera a verlo allí. No sabía como le sentaría a su novio la confianza que se tomaba la mujer. En ningún caso le podría gustar. Era mayor y para él no tenía ningún tipo de atractivo.

Por su parte, el moreno había comenzado las clases en NYADA. Kurt y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero sólo como amigos. Casi siempre estaban acompañados por Rachel y por Gi, un chico italiano gay que iba a clase con el ojimiel y con el que había congeniado rápidamente.

Una tarde, los cuatro amigos estaban en la entrada de la escuela charlando.

– No me lo puedo creer, menudo bombón se acerca. Juro que le haría cualquier cosa. – Exclamó Gi.

Cuando Hummel y Berry vieron de quién hablaba, se asustaron. Al ver la expresión de sus amigos, Anderson no pudo evitar volverse para ver qué pasaba. Sin embargo, cuando el ojimiel vio a su novio, no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Lo siento, Bro. Está cogido. – Comentó el moreno antes de caminar casi corriendo a los brazos de Sam y besarlo.

– Hola amor. Veo que me has extrañado. – El rubio lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡Tienes que conocer a Gi! Después de un mes hablándote de él querrás conocerlo. – Blaine le agarró la mano para dirigirlo donde se encontraban sus amigos. Le presentó al italiano, aunque el chico se vio incómodo. Hasta ese momento había hablado sin problemas de chicos con sus amigos.

– Lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que era tu novio yo no... – El joven se disculpó.

– Blaine, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. – La chica abrazó a su amigo. El castaño se unió al abrazo.

– No ha sido para tanto. – Parecía que ese día el ojimiel no podía parar de reír. Evans y Gi estaban confundidos.

– Es la primera vez que te veo tan seguro como para "defender" tu relación. No es que necesitaras defenderla, Sam jamás habría mirado a Gi de esa manera. No te ofendas. – La judía se volvió para mirar al italiano. – Y además los has presentado. Creo que es un gran paso.

– No tengo motivos para tener celos. – Anderson se encogió de hombros.

Las palabras del ojimiel hicieron inmensamente feliz a los otros cuatro. El ojiverde lo abrazó por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos con fuerza. Era la primera vez que su novio demostraba su confianza y no se quedaba en simples palabras.

* * *

Sam estaba en el trabajo. Como siempre, se sentía incómodo porque su jefa lo tocaba en exceso. Si de normal no le gustaba, en esa sesión de fotos estaba en ropa interior, por lo que se sentía peor. Todo fue peor cuando la mujer lo acorraló contra la pared y lo besó en los labios. El rubio no sabía como quitársela de encima porque a pesar de todo no quería agredirla o hacerle daño. Simplemente decidió no acompañar el beso.

Blaine había ido a visitar a su novio en su trabajo. Era la primera vez que iba pero aun así un compañero de Evans que lo conocía hizo que le permitieran pasar. Llegó a la sala donde Sam estaba y vio como se besaba con la jefa. El moreno se volvió y salió de allí.

Anderson se sentó en un banco frente a la puerta del edificio en el que trabajaba su novio. Tenía ganas de gritar, romper cosas o golpear a alguien. Una hora después, el rubio salía de su trabajo y se encontraba con el ojimiel.

– Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí? – El más alto se acercó y besó la mejilla de su novio antes de sentarse a su lado.

– Vine a buscarte para salir a comer.

– ¿Por qué no has subido?

– Lo hice, pero estabas muy ocupado. – El más bajo intentó sonar calmado.

– Blaine, te juro que yo...

– Lo sé.

– ¿Qué sabes? – Sam necesitaba conocer los pensamientos de su pareja para poder aclarar todo.

– Que me amas y que ese beso... – El moreno puso cara de dolor. – Ese beso no significa nada.

– Yo no quería besarla. De echo, acabo de renunciar a esta agencia. No quiero trabajar con ella nunca más.

– Gracias. – La pareja se abrazó y se besó con amor.

– Te amo, no lo olvides jamás. – Evans susurró al oído de su novio sin romper el abrazo.

– Yo también te amo.

* * *

Después de ese problema, la pareja tuvo un tiempo de tranquilidad. Sam agradecía que Blaine le hubiera creído y que su relación no se viera afectada. Bueno, casi. Hacía tiempo que el rubio notaba que su pareja estaba distante. No solo por la falta de sexo, que eso también le afectaba. Hacía días que apenas dejaba que lo abrazara y todo lo que hacían era darse rápidos picos en la boca o caricias en la mano. No entendía por qué su relación de repente parecía la de dos adultos que ya no se amaban y sólo seguían juntos por el cariño que se sentían. Casi eran más efusivos cuando sólo eran amigos. Esa noche, el ojiverde se propuso tener un avance. Volvería a sentir a su novio a su lado porque lo necesitaba. Pero sobre todo, necesitaba saber cuál era el problema.

Por ese motivo, cuando los dos se sentaron a ver la tele un rato por la noche, el más alto decidió comenzar la conversación.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

– No sé a qué te refieres. – El moreno lo miró confundido.

– Hace semanas que no me dejas ni tocarte. – A Evans no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de vergüenza y timidez de su pareja.

– No sé de qué hablas. – El ojimiel miraba al suelo.

– Sí lo sabes, por eso no me miras. ¿Qué pasa?

– Sam, yo... Yo...

– ¿Confías en mí? – El rubio cogió las manos del otro.

– Sí.

– En ese caso, dime que te pasa.

– He engordado. No paro de comer bollería y luego me siento mal porque sé que voy a engordar pero lo vuelvo a hacer y no puedo evitarlo. Sé que no te voy a gustar. – El más bajo evitaba mirar a su novio pero éste agarró su cara con ambas manos para obligarlo a que sus ojos se encontraran.

– Primero quiero que te quede claro que me encantas y si has ganado algún kilito no me importa. Sigues siendo el chico del que me enamoré. Segundo, el problema no es tu peso sino como te sientes sobre él. Si quieres adelgazar yo te voy a apoyar pero con condiciones, aunque no es algo que tengas que hacer por obligación. Si lo haces, hazlo por ti. Tercero, tienes que encontrar el motivo por el que tienes ansiedad y buscar una solución.

– Quiero hacerlo, quiero adelgazar.

– De acuerdo pero nada de dietas milagro, nada de comer sólo lechuga y mucho menos saltarse comidas. Vamos a comer equilibrado y haremos ejercicio juntos. Tal vez si corremos por Central Park disminuya tu ansiedad. – El ojiverde propuso.

– Acepto.

– Ahora, tengo que cobrarme muchas noches de pasión que me has negado.

El más alto comenzó a desnudar a su novio mientras lo besaba con mucha necesidad. Notaba a su novio tenso pero tenía que encontrar la manera de que se sintiera a gusto con su intimidad. Cuando consiguió dejar el torso de su pareja desnudo, decidió abandonar su boca para bajar por su cuerpo. Se entretuvo en la redondeada barriguita que tenía. Para Blaine eso podía ser feo, pero a él le encantaba por el simple hecho de que ese era el cuerpo de la persona a la que amaba y en ningún caso podría parecerle feo o imperfecto. Dejó una marca en la tripa del moreno, muy cerca del ombligo.

– Me encantas. Sigues sabiendo tan delicioso como siempre. Y sigues siendo tan asquerosamente sexy y adorable como cuando empezamos. – Evans declaró.

– Te amo Sam, te amo muchísimo.

– Yo también te amo.

La pareja volvió a besarse y por primera vez en semanas, volvieron a tener relaciones. Blaine se sintió feliz en los atentos y cariñosos brazos de su novio. Sabía que él jamás lo dejaría caer y que juntos eran indestructibles. Hacía tiempo que el moreno no se sentía tan especial.


	19. Capítulo 19: Un año de amor

CAPÍTULO 19: UN AÑO DE AMOR

Sam y Blaine paseaban de la mano por Central Park. El rubio miraba su reloj cada minuto, mostrándose impaciente. El moreno sabía qué pasaba. El ojiverde estaba esperando las doce de la noche, algo que al otro le parecía adorable.

– ¡Ya! Feliz aniversario amor. – El más alto besó a su novio en cuanto el día cambió, sujetando la cara del otro con sus dos manos. El ojimiel se agarró a su cintura.

– Feliz aniversario. Un año juntos. Reconozco que no pensé que llegaría este momento.

– No hace falta que me lo digas, no creías que llegaríamos a los dos meses. – Evans sonrió pasando un brazo por la cintura de su novio y continuando el paseo.

– Lo siento.

– Todo está bien ahora... Bueno, no del todo.

– ¿Qué? – El más bajo paró y miró a los ojos de su novio en busca de un gesto o unas palabras que lo tranquilizaran.

– Me he dado cuenta de que fuiste tú el que te me declaraste y al final fuiste tú el que me pediste que me casara contigo...

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Fuiste tú. – Anderson lo interrumpió.

– ¡Claro que no! Yo estaba en una de mis locuras... Casarnos en Las Vegas con tan poco tiempo de novios... ¡No tenía sentido! Fuiste tú el que propusiste que nos casáramos y cuando.

– Pero luego en casa de Tina me lo propusiste tú.

– ¡Somos la pareja más rara de la historia! No sabemos ni quién le propuso matrimonio a quién. – Ambos rieron por las palabras de Sam. – Es igual, lo que quería decir es que me has dejado poco que hacer en la relación. Te encargaste de declararte, de planificar cuando nos casaríamos y estoy seguro de que serás el que organice la boda.

– Podrás ayudar si quieres. Quiero algo sencillo.

– Yo quiero lo que tú quieras.

Volvieron a besarse dulcemente. En ese tiempo en Nueva York, habían pasado muchas cosas. Acción de gracias la pasaron con los Evans y navidad con los Anderson. Los padres de Blaine habían sido mucho más amables durante la segunda visita. Después de cinco meses de relación, empezaban a creer los sentimientos del rubio. La pareja se sintió aliviada y la relación con ellos mejoró. La carrera del modelo avanzaba poco a poco pero conseguía hacerse un hueco en su profesión. El estudiante había terminado su primer curso con muy buenas notas y trabajaba en un restaurante de camarero para poder ayudar con los gastos de la casa. El ex-Warbler había bajado un poco de peso pero muy despacio y de forma saludable. Su novio había vigilado cada movimiento suyo con la comida e incluso lo "incitaba" a saltarse la dieta de vez en cuando, no había prisa para que volviera a su peso anterior y al menos podía decir que el otro lo había entendido.

– Anderson, empiezas a enfadarme. Eres tan sexy y adorable a la vez que es imposible que me concentre. – El ojiverde protestó.

– Veo que comienzas a entender el problema que tengo yo contigo. – Las palabras fueron pronunciadas de manera muy sensual.

– Dame cinco minutos, déjame decir lo que tengo que decir y luego soy todo tuyo. – Pidió el más alto.

– Ok.

El modelo agarró las manos de su pareja con mucha delicadeza y lo miró a los ojos.

– Siempre tengo la sensación de que no es suficiente, que no te demuestro mi amor como mereces. Me costó mucho que confiaras en mí y lo entiendo. Toda mi vida me gustaron las mujeres y no he sido muy estable en el amor. Por eso he intentado hacer todo lo que ha estado en mi mano por hacerte feliz y me gusta pensar que, al menos, he conseguido bastante.

– Me haces inmensamente feliz. – El moreno lo tranquilizó.

– Quiero que todo sea real, no quiero tener que ocultar que eres mi prometido. Aun me pregunto como Tina ha sido capaz de guardar el secreto. Quiero que lleves el anillo en tu dedo. – Evans sacó una caja de terciopelo del bolsillo de su pantalón. – Sé que faltan cuatro años, sé que posiblemente en dos años podría regalarte un anillo mejor pero no puedo esperar.

– ¡Oh! Sam... – El ojimiel estaba a punto de llorar. El rubio abrió la caja y dejó ver un sencillo anillo de oro blanco que puso en el dedo anular. Encajaba a la perfección, lo que hizo que ambos suspiraran.

– Te amo y ahora todo el mundo lo sabrá.

Se besaron delicadamente.

– Yo también te amo. Aunque después de esto, mi sorpresa para nuestro aniversario queda un poco eclipsada. – El más bajo protestó.

– Sea lo que sea, será lo más perfecto porque viene de ti.

– Tengo un billete de tren y un hotel sencillo reservado para volver a Chicago. Salimos en unas horas y estaremos tres días, tengo el permiso de tu representante, no tienes nada de trabajo. De camino a Chicago fue cuando empezó todo. La verdad es que quería que fuéramos a Los Angeles pero no me llegaba con lo que había ahorrado.

Casi antes de terminar de explicar su regalo, Sam lo agarró entre sus brazos y lo elevó del suelo para dar vueltas celebrando ese pequeño regalo para los dos solos.

– Me encanta. Para mí Chicago cuenta con muchas de nuestras primeras veces. – El rubio comentó cuando dejó que su pareja volviera a tocar el suelo con sus pies.

– La primera vez que dormimos juntos.

– Y nuestro primer beso y nuestra primera vez.

– Eso fue en Gary. – Aclaró Blaine.

– No, la vez de Gary no cuenta. Fui bruto, descuidado y no me preocupé por ti. Si pudiera cambiar algo del pasado, sería eso sin duda.

– Yo no lo cambiaría, ese fue nuestro comienzo. Fue raro y tal vez algo inusual, pero fue el principio de algo perfecto.

Volvieron a besarse. El amor estaba presente en cada rincón, en cada movimiento que ambos realizaban.

– Creo que jamás seremos una pareja cliché. – Susurró el ojiverde.

– Eso es bueno, jamás nos aburriremos. – El estudiante acompañó sus palabras con un guiño.

* * *

– ¡¿Estáis prometidos?! – Rachel gritó cuando se enteró de la noticia. Mercedes, Kurt, Elliot, Santana, Brittany y Artie estaban tan sorprendidos como Berry mientras observaban el sencillo pero hermoso anillo que Blaine lucía. La pareja acababa de llegar de su viaje a Chicago y habían quedado todos para pasar un rato juntos.

– Sí y no me importa si pensáis que es pronto o cualquier otra cosa. No nos vamos a casar mañana pero tampoco es algo que no veamos en nuestro futuro. Tenemos hasta fecha. – Sam anunció.

– ¿Y esa prisa? No me digáis que habéis descubierto que el Hobbit en realidad es una mujer y la has dejado preñada. – Lopez quiso saber, ganándose una mirada de odio del rubio.

– Lo que Santana quiere decir, – Jones intentó calmar todo, – es que se pregunta el motivo por el que os habéis comprometido tan pronto.

– La verdad es que... Llevamos un año comprometidos. Simplemente que ahora es cuando tenemos el anillo. – El modelo confesó.

Todos los miraron sorprendidos. Parecía que el día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

– Vale. – Artie levantó ambas manos. – Será mejor que expliquéis todo.

La pareja se miró y les contaron a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido en Las Vegas.

– Es una historia preciosa. – Suspiró Brittany.

– Yo creo que un poco precipitada. – Kurt anunció.

– No necesito tu aprobación. – Sam sonaba enfadado.

– Tranquilo. – Blaine acarició la mano de su novio para tratar de eliminar el mal humor. – La boda no será hasta dentro de cuatro años. No sé por qué pensáis que cinco años de relación no serán suficientes. Además, ya tenemos una vida prácticamente de casados. Vivimos juntos desde hace un año, hemos pasado por crisis y las hemos solucionado. Somos los mejores amigos y estamos enamorados. No veo el problema.

– Tenéis razón, por mi parte sólo puedo desearos que seáis muy felices. – Elliot se levantó y abrazó a los dos prometidos. Brittany lo siguió con una inmensa sonrisa celebrando y compartiendo la alegría de sus amigos. Poco a poco los demás se fueron animando. Sabían que no todos los apoyarían, pero esa negativa general les mostraba que el camino sería difícil.

* * *

– ¿Te arrepientes? – Sam preguntó a su novio en cuanto entraron a su apartamento.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Tú si? – El rubio soltó el aire que había retenido al escuchar a su prometido, que se quedó de pie mirándolo a pocos pasos de la puerta.

– No me arrepiento. Si por mi fuera, ese anillo sería una alianza, yo llevaría otra y estaríamos casados. – El ojiverde señaló la joya que estaba en el dedo de su pareja.

– Te amo. Nada de lo que hagamos me hará arrepentirme. No voy a arriesgar lo que tenemos por dudas o mentiras. Si no estuviera seguro, no tendríamos fecha ni habría aceptado el anillo. – Aclaró Anderson mientras se acercaba a su pareja.

– Yo también te amo. – El más bajo se dio cuenta del pequeño sonroso de su pareja.

– Sam... Si yo tengo que decirte lo que me pasa, tú también debes hacerlo. Esto es una relación de dos. – El estudiante agarró las manos del otro y lo dirigió al sillón. Una vez se sentaron, Evans decidió hablar.

– No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer algo que realmente no quieras por mi entusiasmo o mis ganas de hacerlo.

– No me siento obligado, si fuera así, como bien has dicho, estaríamos casados. Te amo y quiero casarme contigo como te dije en Las Vegas, cuando hayamos tenido una relación estable durante un tiempo, hayamos convivido, sepamos que podemos vivir juntos y tengamos trabajos que nos permitan vivir independientemente de nuestros padres. Ahora, lo que yo sí quiero y espero que estés dispuesto a darme, es un poco de amor.

El rubio sonrió antes de besar a su novio dulcemente. Estaba tan concentrado en poner sentimientos y cariño en sus movimientos que no notó las intenciones de su prometido hasta que las manos de éste estaban dentro de sus pantalones masajeando el trasero del más alto. Un año había pasado y seguían teniendo la misma pasión y la misma necesidad de sentir al otro que antes de ser novios. Habían disfrutado de un año más o menos tranquilo, con algún contratiempo y algún problema, pero lo que realmente pondría a prueba su relación estaba por llegar. Porque sólo cuando el amor es verdadero puede superar cualquier adversidad.


	20. Capítulo 20: Mentir

CAPÍTULO 20: MENTIR

Una noche, Blaine estaba haciendo la cena mientras esperaba a Sam. Su carrera iba muy bien tras el cambio de agencia y había protagonizado un anuncio de mucho éxito. El rubio llegó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novio para darle un beso.

– Hola. – Susurró el moreno en sus labios.

– Hola. ¿Qué tal tu día? – Evans agarró la cintura de su novio como si no quisiera alejarse de él. No se habían visto en todo el día y lo había extrañado.

– Cansado, la clase de danza moderna ha sido dura. ¿Tú que tal?

– He discutido con mi agente. – El ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Evans no contestó, en vez de eso, comenzó a poner la mesa para la cena. El ojimiel lo miraba esperando la respuesta pero, como no llegó, puso el pescado en los platos y se sentó junto a su pareja.

– El lunes tengo una entrevista en televisión. – Explicó Sam, sin embargo, evitaba mirar a su novio a los ojos.

– ¡Eso es genial!

– No lo es. Mi representante me ha prohibido que hable de ti o que diga que soy gay o bisexual o cualquier alusión a que estoy enamorado de un chico.

– ¡Oh! Vale... ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Para Blaine era una situación difícil.

– No lo sé. ¿Tú que harías?

Anderson se paró a pensar. Por una parte no quería que su novio ocultase que estaba enamorado de él pero si eso perjudicaría su carrera... Él jamás se perdonaría ser un obstáculo para su pareja. Amaba a Evans más de lo que había amado a nadie y no se quería arrepentir de privarle de conseguir algo que por derecho le correspondía.

– Puedes intentar evitar esas preguntas. Dile que tu vida amorosa quieres reservártela para ti. Así no mientes y no confiesas estar con un chico.

– Eso sería como si me avergonzase estar contigo. – El modelo miraba su plato mientras removía el pescado sin muchas ganas de cenar.

– No, sé que no te avergüenza estar conmigo. Simplemente es como si fuera algo nuestro durante un tiempo. Más adelante podrás hablar de ello abiertamente.

– ¿Tú lo ocultarías?

– Yo no expondría mi vida privada en general. Simplemente no mientas. No tienes que hacerlo. Nadie puede sacarte del armario. Simplemente, utiliza palabras ambiguas, frases largas que no digan mucho... Cualquier cosa que pueda despistar... – Anderson intentó sonar cariñoso.

– ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres maravilloso? – Preguntó el rubio. El ojimiel agarró la mano de su novio y entrelazó sus dedos.

– Muchas veces, pero no me canso de oírlo.

* * *

Blaine estaba en casa de Kurt y Rachel viendo la entrevista de Sam. Mercedes los acompañaba por lo que estaban tranquilos con un montón de palomitas y comida basura a su alrededor. El moreno intentaba controlar las cantidades de grasas que comía pero los demás, por órdenes de Evans, le "obligaban" a comer haciendo que se olvidase de la dieta durante unos minutos.

Cuando el momento de las preguntas incómodas llegó, el rubio las evitó como pudo. Sin darse cuenta, el ojimiel había agarrado la mano de Jones con fuerza. La chica le devolvía el gesto para que supiera que no estaba solo. Sabían lo que pasaba y, aunque todos tenían sus dudas sobre la reacción de Anderson, habían decidido apoyar a sus amigos.

– No entiendo por qué no puede decir que es gay. – Hummel murmuró y las chicas lo miraron disgustadas.

– Puede perjudicar a su carrera. – Explicó el moreno.

– No es nada malo. Debería ser un ejemplo, salir y decir que es gay. – El castaño seguía insistiendo.

– Y entonces dejará de trabajar como modelo y no triunfará. Sin embargo, puede triunfar y cuando su carrera sea exitosa, contará lo nuestro, como muchos otros han hecho antes. – El más bajo defendía a su pareja.

– Yo creo que ambos están haciendo lo que deben. – Berry intentó tranquilizar el ánimo de la ex-pareja.

* * *

Sam llegó al apartamento y se encontró a Blaine planchando una camisa. La entrevista había salido bien pero para el rubio había sido una tortura. No le gustaba nada haber ocultado su relación pero era lo mejor o al menos, eso era lo que todos decían.

– Hola amor. ¿Te falta mucho? ¿Te ayudo? – Ofreció el ojiverde.

– Hola. ¿Podrías recoger la ropa planchada mientras termino con la camisa? Es lo único que me queda.

El modelo llevó la ropa al dormitorio y se puso a guardarla en su sitio. Poco después llegó el ojimiel con la camisa que quedaba y la metió en el armario.

– ¿Queda algo por hacer? – El más alto preguntó cuando terminó con su tarea.

– Yo no voy a cenar... ¿Te preparo la cena o lo haces tú?

– ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? ¡Nada de saltarse comidas! Sé que crees que bajas poco peso pero quiero que estés fuerte y sano. NYADA te requiere un gran esfuerzo físico y no quiero que acabes agotado. – Evans lo señalaba con su dedo.

– No es por eso. Comí muchos dulces en casa de Kurt y Rachel. No tengo hambre.

– Cenamos más tarde, por eso no hay problema.

Sam se acercó a su novio y lo besó con mucha pasión. Blaine acompañó el beso pronto, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que su pareja le brindaba.

– Necesito que esta noche me hagas tuyo. Durante la entrevista he sufrido porque quería que todos supieran que mi corazón tiene dueño. Por favor, demuéstrame que soy tuyo. – El rubio suplicó.

El moreno obedeció y acercó a su amante más cerca de él. Volvieron a juntar sus labios, pero esa vez era de forma aún más necesitada que antes. Se quitaron el calzado y se tumbaron en la cama. El ojimiel comenzó a acariciar a su pareja de forma suave y cariñosa pero pronto notó la necesidad del otro. Se dejó llevar por el deseo y enseguida ambos estaban en ropa interior, con el estudiante sobre su novio, frotándose para provocar mayor placer. La boca del más bajo recorría el cuello y el pecho del ojiverde hasta que se decidió por atrapar uno de los pezones. Los gemidos llenaron la habitación y ambos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo sin siquiera haberse quitado los calzoncillos.

– Entra, por favor. – Pidió el más alto.

Los dos terminaron de desnudarse, Anderson puso lubricante en sus dedos y comenzó a preparar a su prometido. Sabían que ambos tardarían poco, pero necesitaban decirse que se amaban. Cuando introdujo un segundo dígito en el interior de su amante, se dedicó a dejar marcas en diversas partes del cuerpo del otro. Se esmeraba en "reclamar" ese cuerpo como suyo, porque sólo él podía besarlo, amarlo y hacerlo llegar al máximo placer. Tal vez no era el primero, pero sabía que sería el último.

Cuando creyó que ya era el momento, Blaine cubrió su miembro con abundante lubricante y entró en el modelo. No era muy habitual que tomaran esos roles y mucho menos que sus relaciones fueran tan duras como esa noche. Las embestidas que dio el moreno hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo fueron fuertes y rápidas. Si eso era lo que Sam necesitaba, su pareja no se lo negaría.

La entrevista le había dado a Evans una sensación de libertad que realmente no debería sentir. Él no estaba soltero y no quería estarlo. Tenía novio, prometido, estaba enamorado y sólo quería contárselo a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué era más difícil triunfar siendo gay? ¿Acaso a alguien le importaba la manera en la que él había decidido vivir su vida? ¿Alguien tenía derecho a juzgarlo? ¿Alguien podía decir que lo que sentía no era amor? ¿Podían asegurar que eso es pecado?

Después del sexo, ambos se ducharon juntos. El rubio se dedicó a acariciar y darle amor a su novio. Sabía que si había sido difícil para él, aun era más difícil para su amante. Pero él se encargaría de hacerle ver que su corazón le pertenecía a ese joven de sonrisa de ensueño, ojos color miel y con unos rizos que le fascinaban. Lo que ninguno sabía en ese momento de paz era que lo peor aun estaba por llegar. Ese era el principio de su final...


	21. Capítulo 21: July

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer la historia...

Guest, muchas gracias. Yo soy la primera que ama Blam y quiere un final feliz... ¡Confía en mí! Pero debes saber que amo el drama... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21: JULY

El tiempo pasaba y Sam no encontraba el momento para hacer pública su relación con Blaine. Eso les causaba problemas porque no podían dejarse ver juntos demasiado y siempre debían parecer amigos. La fama del rubio aumentaba y la relación de la pareja se volvía más complicada. La situación era muy negativa para el moreno que veía como era alejado de la vida de su prometido. Si a eso se le añadía que él no encontraba una oportunidad para comenzar con su carrera, todo era aun más difícil.

Con esa situación convivieron algo más de un año, hasta que a pocas semanas de su tercer aniversario, el ojiverde tuvo que hablar seriamente con él. Aprovechó un rato que estaban viendo la televisión, con el ojimiel tumbado sobre su pecho y él acariciando sus caderas.  
– Mi manager quiere que de un paso en mi carrera. Hay un posible contrato que podría situarme entre uno de los modelos más cotizados del país. – El más alto comentó lentamente.  
– ¡Eso es genial Sam! Me alegra que tengas éxito. – Anderson lo besó.  
– El problema es que empieza a haber rumores sobre nosotros. – Evans intentó evitar la mirada de su prometido.  
– ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – La empresa quiere un modelo heterosexual, algo así como un ejemplo para todos.  
– Ser gay no... – Blaine comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpido.  
– Lo sé, no implica que no se pueda ser un ejemplo. ¡Dile eso a los homófobos! El problema es que no me la darán salvo que haga algo antes.  
– ¿Qué tienes que hacer?  
– Han buscado a una actriz para que finja ser mi novia. El moreno se separó de Sam como si quemara. Una cosa era que ocultaran su relación para que asquerosos homófobos pudieran pagarle por su trabajo y ayudarlo a triunfar y otra muy diferente era fingir una relación con una chica mientras era su prometido.  
– Explicame eso, por favor. – Al rubio le dolió escuchar el tono angustioso de su novio. Se notaba que esa situación no le gustaba. Temía que todo se pudiera complicar.  
– Me acompañará a las fiestas y nos dejaremos ver por algunos lugares juntos. – Es decir, hará todo lo que yo no he podido hacer en este último año. – El ojimiel estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.  
– ¡Ey! – El modelo se acercó al otro y sujetó con fuerza sus manos. – Es sólo algo temporal. No me agrada pero tengo que hacerlo. – Puedes negarte. Pueden llegar otras oportunidades. – Necesito ese contrato. En cuanto todo se solucione podré salir y decirle al mundo que estoy prometido con el chico más maravilloso del planeta.  
Anderson no pudo contenerse más y se abrazó a su pareja con fuerza. El ojiverde le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza e intensidad.  
– Podremos con esto, ¿verdad? – El estudiante susurró.  
– Somos tú y yo. Podremos con todo siempre que confíes en mí y tengas claro que te amo.  
Se besaron otra vez, sin saber que la confianza no era suficiente y que su relación y su amor se iba a ver seriamente afectados por la carrera del más alto.

* * *

– Yo creo que deberías exigirle que te respete. – Hummel exclamó cuando Blaine le contó lo sucedido. Los dos amigos estaban con Artie y Brittany tomando un helado en una cafetería. – Esta vez creo que Kurt tiene razón. Una cosa es no salir del armario y otra es dejarte de lado para fingir una relación con una chica. No creo que eso sea bueno. – El otro chico añadió.  
– Creo que tendré que hablar con Santana. Seguro que Snix quiere apoyarte. – La joven comentó.  
– No quiero ser el culpable de que no triunfe. – Anderson bajó la mirada.  
– Y por eso creo que estás poniendo en riesgo tu relación con él. No creo que duréis mucho. – El castaño dijo antes de volver a tomar una cucharada de su helado.  
– Que tú hayas roto con Elliot no significa que Blaine vaya a hacer lo mismo con Sam. – Pierce se puso a la defensiva ya que era muy amiga del rubio.  
– Cuando me enteré de que Sam y Blaine estaban juntos fui feliz. Él va a poder cuidarlo y siempre será un amor con él. Pero está equivocándose con sus decisiones. Blaine siempre fue inseguro en su relación y que esté besando a otra cada vez que tenga la "obligación" – Kurt hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos. – no va a ayudar a nadie. Sam tiene que salir del armario y empezar a hacer vida de pareja. En poco más de dos años estarán casados y eso no va a ser fácil de ocultar... ¿O piensa retrasar la boda?

* * *

La conversación con sus amigos le había dejado mal y poco después recibió un mensaje de Sam para que se reuniera con él en la agencia. Blaine llegó y fue recibido por su prometido. Sin embargo, solo le dio un apretón de manos ya que estaban en un lugar público. Cuando llegaron a la oficina del manager, Sam intentó darle un beso en los labios pero el moreno volvió la cara para que quedara en un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso, el ojimiel se sentó en una de las sillas vacías sin siquiera esperar a ser invitado a ello.  
– Sam quiere que conozcas a July. – Dijo el mayor.  
– Hola, yo soy la que va a fingir una relación con tu novio. – La joven se presentó y tendió una mano para saludar al recién llegado. Ella era muy guapa y atractiva, morena, de ojos azules y alta. Su cuerpo era esbelto pero con curvas y su camiseta permitía comprobar que tenía voluminosos pechos.  
– Salvo que haya habido un cambio que yo no conozco, es mi prometido. – Los celos en el más bajo eran notorios.  
– Sí, claro. Tu prometido. Lo siento. ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas un momento? – La chica parecía un poco incómoda pero miró a los dos más altos para que salieran. Ellos lo hicieron y se quedaron solos. – Blaine, yo no soy tu enemiga. Yo me voy a encargar de ayudar a Sam para que pueda triunfar y pronto podáis casaros sin problemas, como queráis y sin tener que ocultar nada. – ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijeran que tu novio a tu lado no puede triunfar y luego le buscan a alguien más adecuado? – El ojimiel preguntó.  
– Yo me encargaré de que nadie se le acerque. Le vigilaré y me aseguraré de que siempre siga enamorado de ti.

* * *

Blaine ya no sabía qué hacer. La televisión, la prensa escrita, la radio, Internet... Todos los medios se hacían eco de la "relación" entre Sam y July. Él no lo estaba llevando nada bien y decidió refugiarse en casa de Kurt y Rachel. Los dos trabajaban en Broadway y ganaban lo suficiente como para poder vivir por su cuenta pero preferían seguir compartiendo piso, aunque habían ido a un mejor apartamento en un barrio mucho más cercano a su lugar de trabajo. Por su parte, el moreno seguía siendo camarero para poder pagar su parte de las facturas aunque Evans insistía en pagar todo él. – Yo no lo soportaría. Ver a mi novio por todas partes con otra... No, no lo permitiría. – Hummel comentó.  
– No me gusta pero no tengo otra opción. Acepto ésto o dejo a Sam. No voy a ser yo el que haga que pierda la oportunidad de su vida. – El moreno susurró cansado. Tenía hasta ojeras.  
– Blaine, cariño. Tal vez deberías intentar encontrar una tercera opción. Si Sam contase lo vuestro... – Rachel intentó ayudar, sabía que las cosas eran muy complicadas y que el que más apoyo necesitaba era el ojimiel.  
– Perdería los contratos. Sé que nadie entiende la situación como tampoco entendisteis que estemos prometidos. – Anderson suspiró.  
– Puede que no lo entendamos, pero sí somos capaces de ver que estás pasando por un mal momento y sólo queremos ayudar. – Berry lo consoló, acariciándole la espalda y fingiendo que no había visto la lágrima que había salido de su ojo.

El timbre sonó y fue Kurt quien abrió y dejó que Sam entrara en el apartamento.  
– ¡Blaine! – El recién llegado corrió hacia su novio, lo abrazó y lo levantó del sillón. – Tengo un papel en una serie. Voy a ser un invitado especial para Comedy Family. ¿No es genial? Saldré en tres capítulos.  
– ¡Es fantástico! ¿Vamos a cenar para celebrarlo? – Propuso el más bajo.  
– Lo siento amor. Hoy tengo que cenar con July. – El rubio puso mala cara.  
– Está bien, no te preocupes. – El ojimiel se esforzó por sonreír.  
– No me esperes despierto, llegaré tarde. – El ojiverde lo besó tiernamente. – Me voy a casa a cambiarme, voy con prisa pero no quería contarte la gran noticia por teléfono. Nos vemos mañana.  
Evans volvió a besar a su prometido antes de salir de allí. Kurt abrazó a su amigo por la espalda y lo ayudó a sentarse, luego lo tumbó en su pecho.  
– Te ama y vais a estar bien. Pronto todo pasará. – El castaño lo acariciaba con cariño mientras dejaba que se desahogara en sus brazos. Los sollozos de Anderson eran muy sonoros. Estaba hundido porque cada día Sam estaba más alejado de él. Lo amaba y confiaba en él pero eso no significaba que no le doliese lo que pasaba. Jamás pensó que podría estar tan cerca de alguien físicamente y extrañarlo tanto como le pasaba con su prometido.


	22. Capítulo 22: Te dejo libre

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Y ahora, a contestar a los comentarios que no puedo responder en privado.

**Guest,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar. Por supuesto que amo a Blam, tanto juntos como por separado. Junto a Brittany son mis personajes favoritos y Blam son ese sueño que Ryan Murphy jamás cumplirá... Me alegra que consideres que sé escribirlos en esas tres facetas, la verdad es que intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, aunque confieso que sé que lo que mejor se me da es el drama XD. Llevaba mucho advirtiendo que llegaba el drama y ya ha llegado. Es todo un honor ser capaz de hacerte llegar la tristeza de Blaine, ese era mi objetivo. Por otro lado, eres muy perceptivo y eso me encanta. En mis historias dejo detalles que reflejan la situación y que normalmente pasan desapercibidas, es refrescante encontrar a alguien que percibe y se da cuenta de esos detalles. Es verdad, Sam se ha alejado de Blaine y su relación ha cambiado. No tengo absolutamente nada que añadir a tu análisis de los errores de Sam ya que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. No tienes que disculparte por hacer un comentario largo, me encanta saber vuestra opinión. Me alegra y halaga que consideres ese capítulo como el mejor del fic, espero que éste esté a la altura de las circunstancias... A pesar de lo triste que es... Besos

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo... Espero que no me odieis demasiado...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 22: TE DEJO LIBRE

Blaine pasó muchas horas ayudando a Sam a prepararse su papel para la serie. Eso facilitó el trabajo del rubio que fue aclamado por todos los críticos.

– ¡Van a salir los nominados de los Emmy's! – Gritó Anderson y su novio llegó al salón acompañado de Kurt, Rachel, Santana y Brittany. Todos se habían juntado para enterarse de las nominaciones ya que había rumores de que Evans podía ser uno de los afortunados.

_Una actriz se encargó de presentar los candidatos a ganar los premios._

– _Ahora vamos con los nominados a mejor actor invitado en una serie de comedia. Sam Evans por Comedy Family..._

Todos saltaron y se abrazaron al rubio. Estaban felices porque había conseguido ese triunfo. Todos aspiraban a que poco a poco alcanzara fama para poder decirle a todo el mundo que era bisexual y que se iba a casar con su novio. Esa esperanza aumentó cuando vieron al ojiverde agarrar de la cintura a su prometido y besarlo profundamente. El beso era casi excesivo pero al final eran ellos los que más habían sacrificado para llegar a ese momento.

La lengua del moreno se adentró en la boca de su pareja mientras se sujetaba con fuerza al cuello del otro que lo elevó un poco del suelo. Un gemido sonó y los allí presentes fueron incapaces de adivinar de quién había provenido.

– Está bien, señoritas. Puede que Porcelana necesite una dosis de porno gay e incluso puede que a la enana gritona le ponga al pensar en la posibilidad de un trío pero ni Britt ni yo queremos verlos así. – Santana interrumpió.

– Vamos Satán, te alegras por mí, no lo puedes negar. – Evans sonrió y se acercó a la latina que recibió el abrazo con protestas aunque realmente feliz por su amigo.

– ¿Lo celebramos juntos? – El brillo en los ojos de Anderson mostró a todos que tenía dudas de la respuesta. Entre el trabajo de Sam y el tener que dejarse ver con July en vez de con Blaine apenas habían pasado tiempo juntos.

– Sí, claro. Hoy estoy libre... ¿Venís con nosotros? – El rubio se volvió hacia sus amigos pero todos negaron con la cabeza. Era el momento para que la pareja compartiera tiempo a solas y ellos no iban a estorbar.

* * *

Entraron a uno de los más lujosos y discretos restaurantes de Nueva York. En ese lugar trabajaba Gi desde hacía poco por lo que les buscó una mesa privada y dio órdenes a sus compañeros de no entrar. Sólo él sería su camarero. De esa manera, la pareja podía tener una cita real, la primera desde que Sam empezó a ser conocido.

Ambos se sentían felices al poder acariciar sus manos y poder sonreírse sin temor a ser descubiertos. El italiano les llevó la ensalada de centro y les dejó nuevamente solos. Después de un par de minutos, Blaine se levantó para sentarse en las piernas de su novio. Los dos se dieron de comer entre risas y caricias. Se amaban y eso no cambiaba a pesar de las dificultades. Ellos no lo sabían pero esa era su última cita como pareja porque pronto dejarían de serlo.

* * *

La gala de entrega de los Emmy llegó y Sam paseó por la alfombra roja con July de su brazo. La joven llevaba un vestido azul largo espectacular que realzaba sus ojos y su belleza. Ambos sonreían a las cámaras felices por ser el centro de atención. El rubio no separaba su mano de la parte baja de la espalda de la joven intentando ser todo un caballero.

Una vez dentro, el ojiverde sintió todos los nervios que tenía. Decidió mandarle un mensaje a su novio para que lo tranquilizara con unas dulces palabras.

"_Estoy muy nervioso... ¿Algún sabio consejo?"_

"**No te preocupes, si no ganas no pasa nada. Estás nominado y eso ya es importante."**

"_Gracias amor. Te amo."_

"**Y yo a ti."**

* * *

El momento de entregar el premio llegó y una actriz subió al escenario. Las cámaras enfocaron a los cinco nominados. El ojiverde apretaba la mano de July muerto de nervios.

– Y el ganador es... Sam Evans por Comedy Family.

El rubio se levantó y su joven acompañante lo imitó. Se abrazaron pero, al separarse, ella le dio un beso en los labios. El gesto fue rápido y sorprendió al modelo. Sin embargo, no dejó que se le notara y subió a recibir el premio.

– Quiero agradecer este premio a mis padres y hermanos, ellos son muy importantes para mí y por ellos estoy aquí. También a Mr Schue y a mis amigos de New Directions por ayudarme siempre a ser mejor persona. A mi amor. A July, por estar a mi lado.

* * *

Blaine llegó al apartamento de Rachel y Kurt llorando. Ellos también habían visto la entrega de premios y estaban preocupados por el moreno, pero éste no había respondido a sus llamadas. En cuanto el castaño abrió la puerta, abrazó a su ex novio con fuerza. La joven se encargó de la maleta que el recién llegado había llevado.

Los tres se sentaron en el sillón y dejaron que el ojimiel llorara todo lo que necesitara. El beso, el que no nombrara a Blaine y sí a July... Todo se acumulaba en su corazón, destrozándolo en un millón de pedacitos que pensaba que nadie sería capaz de recomponer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sam entraba en el apartamento que compartía con Blaine. Estaba un poco preocupado, sabía que algo no iba bien. Había intentado llamar a su novio durante toda la noche pero no lo había conseguido.

Vio a Anderson sentado en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos rojos e hinchados y una expresión seria.

– ¿Va todo bien? – El rubio preguntó. Tenía miedo, sobre todo al ver una maleta y un bolso de viaje junto a la puerta. No se sentó, ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse.

– Creo que... – La voz del moreno temblaba y parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar. – Deberíamos terminar con nuestra relación.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – El ojiverde empezó a notar que sus ojos picaban y su corazón latía con fuerza. No quería separarse de su novio. Lo amaba y quería casarse con él. Faltaba poco menos de un año para la fecha que habían puesto, hacía poco habían celebrado su cuarto aniversario y parecían tan felices, incluso habían hablado de empezar con los preparativos cuando acabara el verano.

– Me he convertido en "el otro". July es la que hace vida de pareja contigo. Yo sólo te espero para que cuando vengas tengamos sexo y poco más. Apenas podemos salir juntos, paso más tiempo con Kurt, Artie, Rachel, Santana o Brittany que contigo... No somos novios y sólo quiero hacerlo oficial para que tú hagas tu vida con July o con quien quieras.

– Yo te amo a ti. – Evans se puso a llorar. Sabía que en parte su novio tenía razón. Desde que empezó la "historia" con July, él apenas estaba junto a su pareja.

– Amar no siempre es suficiente. Yo necesito más en una relación. Si sólo quisiera sexo, iría a los bares gays a buscar gente para una noche. Pero eso no es lo que quiero. – Blaine se levantó y besó una última vez a Sam. – Te amo, pero creo que esto es lo más honesto y lo mejor para los dos. Espero que seas muy feliz.

– No, por favor. Dame otra oportunidad. No te vayas...

Mientras el rubio suplicaba, el ojimiel colgaba de su hombro el bolso de viaje y cogía la maleta. Evans siguió suplicando mientras el moreno salía del apartamento y cerraba la puerta. Seguía suplicando aunque el ojimiel se había marchado y el llanto lo dominaba.

* * *

Rachel y Kurt acogieron a Blaine en su casa, pero pronto se dieron cuenta del estado depresivo del moreno. El castaño esperó al día siguiente para quedar con Sam y comprobó que también estaba destrozado. Es triste cuando una relación se rompe, pero más aun cuando ambos siguen enamorados y sufren por la ruptura. Sin embargo, tanto él como el resto de los amigos comunes de ambos, prefirieron quedarse al margen. No aconsejarían ni que volvieran ni que rompieran. Eran ellos los que debían resolver los problemas que los habían separados. Sin embargo, Hummel sabía que tarde o temprano, Blaine y Sam volverían porque si existía una pareja en el mundo echa el uno para el otro, esos eran ellos.


	23. Capítulo 23: Recaída

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, que poco a poco va llegando a su final pero a la que todavía le quedan muchas cosas que contar. Gracias también por vuestros comentarios, respondo por aquí a uno...

**Guest,** muchas gracias. Cada día me sorprendes más... ¡Eres muy observador! Exactamente eso era lo que yo estaba pensando. La situación de July no podía mantenerse por mucho tiempo por las inseguridades de Blaine y no iba a pedirle que eligiera entre su carrera y su relación por lo que pocas opciones quedaban. Veo que sí conseguí lo que pretendía con la dedicatoria del premio de Sam. Esa confusión es la que quería dejar, me costó mucho encontrarla. Por supuesto que cuando Sam dice "A mi amor" se refiere a Blaine pero como luego dice "A July" es donde todo se confunde. Lo que Evans pretende es que todos piense que su amor es July pero que las personas que saben la verdad se den cuenta de que su amor es Blaine. Sin embargo, las cosas no le salen como espera ya que Blaine no entiende el discurso (ni Kurt, ni Rachel...). Es evidente que la relación de pareja de Sam es con July porque con ella sale a cenar, dan paseos, se acompañan a los acontecimientos importantes mientras que con Blaine sólo pueden ser "pareja" en la privacidad de su casa, lo que la reduce al sexo y poco más. Y me encanta el análisis que haces de la relación de lo que dicen los padres de Blaine y lo que ocurre. Es evidente que, aunque parezca olvidado (incluso por los señores Anderson... Ya lo verás en el capítulo 24), esas palabras están todavía en la mente de Blaine y afectan a sus decisiones. Y Sam es inocente, lo ha demostrado muchas veces (piensa que intento mantener su personalidad de Glee aunque no tan esperpéntica como en la serie). Sam hará ese gran gesto que Blaine necesita... Pero todavía no... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 23: RECAÍDA

El 21 de Julio de 2018 llegó. Ese día era el elegido para la boda entre Blaine Anderson y Sam Evans. Sin embargo, llevaban casi un año separados y no habían mantenido ningún tipo de contacto en ese tiempo. Los dos lo habían pasado muy mal y habían intentado olvidar al otro. El rubio había estado centrándose en su trabajo. Seguía fingiendo una relación con July aunque no sabía por qué ya que sin Blaine a su lado, ya no había riesgo de rumores. Sin embargo, era bueno no sentirse tan solo. Por otro lado, el moreno estaba en una etapa de buscar un sustituto. Se había tomado muy en serio eso de _"un clavo saca otro clavo"_* y visitaba frecuentemente diversos clubs gays en busca de amantes que no le duraban más de una noche. Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Brittany y Artie estaban preocupados por los dos ya que ninguno estaba bien.

Blaine paseaba por las calles de Las Vegas. Había ido a pasar un par de días allí para recordar la vez anterior que había estado allí, cuando Sam le propuso que se casaran y fijaron la fecha para ese día. Habían pasado cinco años pero sus pies lo llevaron justo frente a la capilla donde el rubio le pidió matrimonio. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, todavía no había superado su ruptura.

– Veo que no soy el único nostálgico. – Una voz dijo tras él. Cerró los ojos, no quería volverse, no quería verlo.

– No sé de qué me hablas. – El ojimiel sonó más borde de lo que jamás pensó que sería capaz.

– ¿Vas a negarme que estás aquí porque hoy sería nuestra boda y aquí es donde te lo pedí? – El rubio comentó, seguro de que sabía lo que sucedía.

– Será casualidad. Yo sólo estoy paseando. Te gusta imaginar cosas, no sería la primera vez. No soy ese niño de dieciocho años que suspiraba por tu cuerpo. – Las palabras del más bajo seguían siendo duras y frías.

– Jamás has sido borde o irónico, mucho menos conmigo. Nunca me habías tratado así. Te estás defendiendo, como un gato herido y asustado que araña intentando salvarse o al menos, dañar a su agresor.

– He escuchado suficiente. – Anderson intentó alejarse pero el ojiverde lo sujetó del brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Blaine podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el más alto. Su respiración y su corazón estaban acelerados, su piel ardía, sus ojos dolían por aguantar el llanto. Sintió el aliento del Evans cerca de su oreja y supo que había perdido el juego al que ni sabía que estaba jugando.

– Mírame a los ojos, dime que no me amas y te juro que no volveré a molestarte. Dime que no me echas de menos, que no deseas volver conmigo. Dime que no tengo ninguna oportunidad y me iré. Pero si no eres capaz de decírmelo, te garantizo que esta vez no me rendiré. – Sam susurró.

El moreno se volvió y miró a su ex novio. Estaba más guapo que nunca, con el pelo perfectamente peinado, sus labios que pedían a gritos ser besados y ese cuerpo que invita a entregarse al pecado.

– No hagas todo más difícil para ninguno de los dos. – Suplicó el ojimiel.

– Vamos a hablar, vamos a mi hotel.

* * *

Blaine y Sam llegaron a la suite de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Las Vegas. El rubio cerró la puerta y antes de ser consciente de lo que pasaba sintió los labios del moreno en los suyos, besándolo con desesperación mientras con las manos le recorría el cuerpo. El ojiverde respondió el gesto, no era lo que él quería, necesitaba hablar, necesitaba volver con él antes de entregarse a la pasión. Sin embargo, era incapaz de negarse lo que había estado deseando por casi un año, las caricias, los besos y las muestras de amor del chico que conquistó su corazón, ese al que le pidió matrimonio en esa ciudad.

El más alto sintió como el ojimiel le quitaba la camiseta y perdió toda la cordura que le quedaba. Cogió al más bajo, que rodeó con sus piernas su cadera sin despegar los labios, es más, intensificando el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena. Evans caminó torpemente hacia la cama con Anderson en brazos y ambos cayeron sobre el colchón sin despegar sus labios, con el modelo tumbado sobre su amante.

– Sam... – Susurró Blaine mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda.

– Te amo.

El rubio no había planeado ser tan directo, pero necesitaba saber que eso no era sólo una noche de pasión. Con los nervios propios de una adolescente que va a desnudar a un chico por primera vez, el ojiverde soltó la pajarita de su ex novio y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

El moreno se dejó querer. Las manos de su amante quemaban su piel como nadie antes lo había conseguido. En ese año había estado con muchos hombres pero ninguno le hacía sentir lo que sentía en ese momento. Una sola caricia lo excitaba más que horas de atenciones de otros.

El ojimiel estaba ansioso, necesitaba todo del más alto. Por eso retiró el cinturón y soltó los botones del pantalón para meter con comodidad sus manos por dentro del pantalón para tocar el trasero tan bien conocido por él.

– Blaine... Te amo.

Evans estaba ansioso por escuchar al otro decir que lo ama, lo necesitaba para sentir que eso no era sólo un divertimento pasajero. Sin embargo, Anderson parecía reacio a confesar sus sentimientos.

Entre besos y caricias terminaron de desnudarse. Sus cuerpos se rozaban buscando satisfacer la necesidad del otro que ambos sentían. Sus bocas no sabían si saborear los labios, el cuello o el pecho ajeno.

– Blaine, te amo tanto. ¿Me amas?

Sam no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, pero dejó de necesitarla cuando unos ojos marrones claros con pequeños matices dorados por la luz lo miraron como siempre, igual que cada día desde la semana anterior al baile de Sadie Hawkins de su último año en el McKinley.

El rubio cogió el lubricante y se preparó para darle placer a su mejor amigo, a su ex novio, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los sentimientos estaban tan a flor de piel que hasta el más inocente gesto parecía doler. Se amaron durante horas, despacio y con todo el sentimiento que pudieron. Los suspiros se mezclaban con el ruido de sus pieles chocando y los gemidos con los los golpes del cabecero de la cama contra la pared. Los dos estaban sudorosos, agotados y extasiados cuando llegaron al orgasmo.

– Blaine, te amo. – Evans le dio un último beso.

– Yo también te amo. – Respondió Anderson.

Con el eco de esas palabras en su mente, Sam abrazó a su amante y se quedó dormido. Sin embargo, el moreno estaba despierto. Muchas noches huyendo de camas ajenas le habían dado algo de experiencia. Cogió una almohada y con cuidado, se liberó del abrazo de su ex novio, sustituyendo su cuerpo con la almohada.

Con gran sigilo se vistió y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Sabía que si miraba a Evans sería incapaz de abandonarlo. Ni siquiera sabía como había sido capaz de hacerlo en ese momento.

Llegó a su motel, el mismo en el que se habían alojado cinco años antes, y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí se permitió llorar todo lo que había retenido. No debió ir a Las Vegas, no debió aceptar acompañar a Sam a su habitación, no debió acostarse con él porque en ese momento la herida dolía incluso más de lo que lo había hecho un año antes.

* * *

Sam se despertó por la mañana y apenas tardó dos segundos en ser consciente de lo que había pasado. Se levantó corriendo y buscó por toda la suite a su ex novio. Sin embargo, no lo encontró, sintiéndose destrozado. Por un segundo pensó que todo se había solucionado pero no era así. Necesitaba encontrar una cura a su dolor, necesitaba encontrar la forma de olvidar a Blaine Anderson.

* * *

* _"Un clavo saca otro clavo" es una expresión utilizada en España para referirse a que la mejor forma de olvidar un amor es con otro. No sé si en otros lugares se utilizará, por eso decidí aclararla._


	24. Capítulo 24: Una demostración de amor

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Sigo muy ilusionada con esta historia. Tengo cosas planeadas todavía y voy a seguir escribiendo a pesar de que estemos en el drama final, todavía no llega el final de la historia...

**Guest**, muchas gracias. Me encanta lo observador que eres (lo sé, ya lo he dicho varias veces, pero es verdad). Sam no ha pensado con claridad las cosas, ha dejado ir a Blaine porque fue él quién rompió la relación sin pararse a pensar en como lo podía solucionar (su conversación con July en este capítulo lo demuestra). Es evidente que Blaine con sus inseguridades duda de lo que Sam siente por él (otra vez te remito al capítulo de hoy, que por cierto, terminé antes de que tú comentaras, lo aclaro porque parece que este capítulo responde a tu comentario). Además, Sam se ha vuelto más dependiente de July y va sintiendo esa necesidad de estar en pareja (otra vez te remito al capítulo, de verdad que tu comentario ha tocado todos los puntos clave para entender el capítulo de hoy). En cuanto a lo tarde que se producen las cosas, te doy toda la razón, pero Sam está perdido en cuanto a lo que ocurre y piensa que Blaine realmente lo ha olvidado y que no siente lo mismo por él. Verlo en Las Vegas le hizo pensar que no estaba terminado pero el que Blaine se fuera de su habitación lo confunde más. El que Blaine abandone la habitación antes de que Sam se despierte es muy lógico, no sólo porque Anderson no quiere poner en esa situación a Sam, también porque Blaine sabe que jamás podría negarle a Evans lo que quiere y no quiere que vuelva a jugar con él. Sam está sufriendo aunque ya le queda poco... Se va a equivocar un poquito más antes de solucionar las cosas, pero las personas cometen errores y Sam es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de lo que realmente debe hacer... Afortunadamente, alguien sí lo sabe y le indicará el camino... Tal vez deberíamos pensar también en la "culpa" que tienen Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Santana, Brittany... Ya que ellos podían haber ayudado en ese año al ver a sus amigos sufrir... La verdad es que no quería que os enfadaráis tanto con Sam, no es malo, simplemente está perdido en cuanto a su relación con Blaine... Pero tomará alguna buena decisión, eso te lo aseguro... Sam es uno de mis personajes favoritos (junto a Blaine y Brittany), jamás he escrito a ninguno de los tres como malo y no pienso hacerlo ahora... Este fic es Blam y así será hasta el final de los días... Queda poco para... Es igual, no quiero spoilear a nadie... Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos

CAPÍTULO 24: UNA DEMOSTRACIÓN DE AMOR

Blaine llegó a casa de sus padres antes de lo esperado. Se suponía que estaría un par de días en Las Vegas pero decidió adelantar su partida hacia Ohio. No se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar un encuentro con Sam. Los señores Anderson acogieron a su hijo sin preguntar. Sabían que la vida del menor estaba siendo difícil y ellos estaban dispuestos a ayudarle. El menor había decidido redirigir su carrera ya que en los cinco años en los que había estado residiendo en Nueva York apenas había conseguido algo. Su mayor éxito había sido ser un bailarín y corista en la versión de Broadway de La Bella Y La Bestia y de lo que más había trabajado era de camarero. Se tomaría el mes de agosto para pensar y descansar en su ciudad natal antes de volver a la gran manzana o trasladarse hasta Los Angeles con su hermano para probar suerte en el mundo del cine y la televisión. Para su sorpresa, Cooper también fue a pasar unos días con ellos.

Una noche, los cuatro miembros de la familia Anderson estaban cenando tranquilamente mientras charlaban de temas sin importancia hasta que uno de ellos cambió la conversación.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sam? – Preguntó James.

– Papá, Sam y yo rompimos hace casi un año. – Aclaró el menor

– ¿Todavía no habéis vuelto? – Quiso saber Susan.

– ¡Mamá! ¿Tú también? – Protestó Blaine.

– Vamos Squirrel, sólo tú entiendes el motivo por el que Sam no está aquí contigo. Te ama, lo amas... No lo entiendo y papá y mamá tampoco. Nos preocupamos. Él puede conocer a alguien, ¿sabes? ¿Qué harás entonces? – Cooper intervino.

– ¿Tú también?

– Tu hermano tiene razón. ¿Has pensado en que si sigues así puedes perderlo? – La mujer cuestionó.

– ¡Ya lo perdí! Hace mucho. Mucho antes de que romper la relación. – El cantante estaba molesto.

– Enano, él te amaba y por lo que Kurt me ha contado, sigue amándote. Creo que deberías hacer algo antes de que sea tarde.

– ¿Hablas con Kurt? ¿Por qué?

– Todos hablamos con Kurt. Nos parece un poco raro llamar a Sam para preguntarle cómo van las cosas, no le caemos muy bien... ¡Y lo entiendo! – La señora Anderson levantó las manos al ver que su hijo iba a protestar. – Nuestro comienzo como sus suegros no fue muy bueno y, aunque estábamos limando asperezas, todavía no estaba olvidado del todo.

– ¿En qué momento pasasteis de pensar que me estaba usando a que me amaba? ¿Y por qué tenéis que hablar con Kurt? – Blaine estaba asombrado. – Cada día os entiendo menos.

– Al principio pensábamos que te usaba pero el tiempo pasaba y seguía mirándote como si fueras todo en el mundo. – La madre comentó.

– Creo que para él es así, eres todo en su mundo. – James intervino. – En cierta manera lo entiendo. Es como me siento yo con respecto a tu madre.

– Lo está pasando muy mal porque te ama y quiere volver contigo. Tal vez debas sentarte a hablar con él en vez de huir, porque lo que hiciste fue huir. No le diste oportunidad de explicarse o aclarar lo sucedido. Decidiste por los dos. – Cooper añadió.

– Pero... ¡Sois mi familia! Se supone que me tenéis que apoyar a mí, no a él. – El menor estaba enfadado.

– Porque somos tu familia te lo decimos, hijo. – El mayor habló. – Te queremos y queremos lo mejor para ti. Sam es lo mejor para ti. Él te cuidaba mucho.

– Se me ha quitado el hambre.

Tras estas palabras, Blaine se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Los otros tres se miraron preocupados. Temían haberse excedido, pero necesitaban que el menor entendiese lo que querían decir. No soportaban saber que él estaba sufriendo cuando Sam lo seguía amando. Hablaban frecuentemente con Kurt desde la ruptura de Blam y el castaño seguía dándoles la misma información, los dos estaban enamorados pero ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso al frente e intentar algo para volver.

Sam estaba en un restaurante de Nueva York. Septiembre ya había llegado y él estaba viviendo su vida casi de forma automática. Trabajaba y luego quedaba con July. Incluso se había empezado a rumorear que la joven estaba embarazada debido a que veían a "la pareja" más unida que nunca. Sin embargo, desconocían que eso era porque el rubio había decidido dejarse llevar y ellos en ese momento eran amantes, aunque no pareja. Durante todo el mes de agosto habían estado teniendo relaciones sexuales. El joven esperaba que eso le hiciera olvidar esa noche en Las Vegas, esa en la que pensó que todo tenía solución y que podía ser feliz, que podía volver a estar entre los brazos de Blaine, su Blaine.

El dolor se hacía más grande en su pecho y estaba a punto de salir cuando la morena llegó.

– Siento el retraso, el rodaje se alargó un poco más de lo esperado. – Se disculpó ella.

– Me iba a ir, la verdad es que no me gusta estar solo.

– ¡Lo sé! Lo siento. Estamos con problemas en la serie. Están hablando de que vamos a necesitar nuevos actores para después del parón de navidad. Yo dejé caer que tú podrías ser uno de ellos. Tal vez te venga bien algo de estabilidad y unos meses en una serie puede ser algo bueno para ti y para los dos.

– No es mala idea. Hablaré con mi manager para que esté atento. – El rubio agradeció.

– También he pensado en que Blaine, Kurt o Rachel podrían tener un papel. La verdad es que son muchos personajes y preferiría a gente conocida.

– Artie me ha dicho que Blaine va a dejarlo todo. Está buscando una alternativa, parece que va a ser profesor de música o algo así. Supongo que está cambiando... Además, no me sentiría cómodo trabajando con él.

– ¿Todavía no solucionáis las cosas? – La joven lo miró extrañada.

– Ni he hablado con él ni lo he visto. No me ama y ni siquiera quiere recuperar nuestra amistad. – El ojiverde suspiró. – Será mejor que lo olvide.

– Sam... Yo... Te amo, me he enamorado de ti. Eres dulce, cariñoso, amable, inocente, tienes un gran corazón... Eres el hombre perfecto por dentro y por fuera. Este mes ha sido un sueño hecho realidad para mí. Sin embargo, sé que sigues enamorado de Blaine y él de ti.

– July, si tú quieres... Yo puedo intentar olvidar a Blaine. Tardaré, pero lo conseguiré y... Me encantaría estar contigo.

– No, eso no es lo que quiero. – La ojiazul negó con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando. – Cuando amas a alguien, quieres lo mejor para él y lo mejor para ti es Blaine. Estáis predestinados a estar juntos. Sois todo para el otro, amigo, amante, compañero, pareja...

– ¡Me dejó! ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto aceptarlo? – Evans estaba desesperado.

– Sinceramente, me decepciona un poco tu actitud. ¡Sabes lo que necesita Blaine!

– ¡No, no lo sé! – Sam gritó. Todos los clientes del restaurante los miraban. Los camareros no habían querido acercarse e interrumpir la escena.

La "pareja" decidió guardar silencio mientras miraba el menú del restaurante. Pidieron la comida y el camarero los dejó otra vez a solas. Ni siquiera se miraban. El rubio estaba pendiente de su teléfono mientras la chica miraba unas cosas en su agenda. Sólo cuando los platos fueron servidos, July se atrevió a hablar, aunque sin mirarlo.

– Blaine sólo necesita un movimiento tuyo, algo que le demuestre que todavía estás enamorado de él y que estás dispuesto a luchar por vuestra relación.

– ¿De qué hablas? – El ojiverde la miró con curiosidad.

– Tal vez va siendo hora de que le digas al mundo que amas a un hombre y que tú y yo jamás hemos sido pareja. Diles que deberías estar casado con Blaine y que, aunque no estáis juntos ahora deseas y esperas poder recuperarlo.

– ¿Crees que será suficiente?

– Tú decides, sigues en tu zona segura, con tus contratos y fingiendo una relación conmigo o te arriesgas con la esperanza de recuperar al hombre de tu vida. – La morena sonrió cálidamente.

– Mi manager no querrá que yo...

– No se lo digas. – La chica lo interrumpió. – Hoy vas al programa de Josh. Aprovecha que él es gay y que vas a tener todo su apoyo. Te escuchará, te aconsejará y te apoyará.

Evans la miró con miedo. Por un lado quería creer en lo que ella decía pero... ¿Y si aun así no recuperaba a Anderson? Habría perdido contratos para nada. ¿Merecía la pena arriesgar lo que tenía por la esperanza de tener a Blaine a su lado?


	25. Chapter 25: Soy gay o soy bisexual o

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos. Tengo varias cosas que decir, espero que no se me olvide ninguna. La primera es que siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero tuve un problema con mi ordenador y perdí algunas partes de mis fics... En uno incluso perdí algo que ya estaba actualizado. Pero por suerte no ha sido mucho. Aun así, esta semana voy con retraso en todas mis actualizaciones.

Por otra parte, tengo una amiga que escribe un fic Blam y apenas tiene apoyo. Espero que os paséis a leerlo, darle una oportunidad. Si buscáis en mi perfil encontraréis la historia. Se llama What If We Fall In Love? y lo escribe Gaby Klainer Marin.

**Guest,** muchas gracias por tu maravilloso comentario (pensaba que el capítulo anterior se quedaría sin que nadie me diera su opinión). Estamos de acuerdo, Blaine y Sam son los mejores de Glee (yo añadiría a mi BrittBritt, pero es algo personal XD). Los padres de Blaine tuvieron sus dudas pero después de cuatro años de relación, evidentemente quedaron descartadas. July ama a Sam (se ha enamorado) y quiere que él sea feliz y sabe que sólo será feliz cuando arregle las cosas con Blaine. Por supuesto que habrá una confesión pública (este capítulo) y una conversación (dentro de MUY poco). Los amigos (sobre todo Kurt y Rachel) han fallado pero no van a arreglar las cosas, ellos no deben hacerlo. En cierto modo es normal que hablaran con Blaine más que con Sam ya que salvo Artie y Brittany, todos los habitantes de Nueva York son amigos de Kurt... Y Kurt es amigo de Blaine. Pero bueno, debieron hacer algo por el bien de los dos. En el fondo Sam sabe que descuidó a Blaine y su conversación con July se lo confirmó. Ten en cuenta que el mismo Blaine ya se lo dijo _"Me he convertido en "el otro". July es la que hace vida de pareja contigo. Yo sólo te espero para que cuando vengas tengamos sexo y poco más.", "Amar no siempre es suficiente. Yo necesito más en una relación. Si sólo quisiera sexo, iría a los bares gays a buscar gente para una noche. Pero eso no es lo que quiero."_ y además July le indicó lo que debía hacer. Sam no necesita que nadie le diga que debe demostrar lo que siente por Blaine, en el fondo sabe que debe hacerlo. Sin embargo, creo que voy a tomarte la palabra y serán los amigos los que terminen de abrirle los ojos a Sam... Pero no en este capítulo, en éste capítulo apenas tengo espacio para lo que he contado... Espero que te gusten las acciones que va a hacer Sam, son pequeños gestos (en total son tres, hoy leerás uno) pero que tienen un significado inmenso. Espero que te gusten. Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 25: SOY GAY O SOY BISEXUAL O... ¡YO QUÉ SÉ!

Blaine no sabía por qué se torturaba a sí mismo, pero ahí estaba en el sillón, solo, con un bol de palomitas esperando a que Sam saliera en la pantalla del televisor. Esa noche el rubio tenía una entrevista con uno de los presentadores más populares del momento y el ojimiel no había podido evitar esperar ansioso ese momento. El programa comenzó y él no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Algo dentro de él le decía que ese sería un gran día, aunque no sabía por qué.

El presentador, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, moreno con ojos marrones, comenzó entrevistando a la estrella juvenil del momento, un chico de unos diecisiete años y con un look demasiado ridículo para cualquiera que tuviera gusto por la moda. Después, fue el turno de Evans, que disfrutó de una calurosa bienvenida por parte del público del plató. El ojiverde estaba más atractivo que nunca. Su pelo, cuidadosamente despeinado, brillaba bajo los focos. Sus ojos, tan hermosos como siempre, sonreían dulcemente con anhelo y determinación. Su labio inferior era prisionero de sus dientes, mostrando un nerviosismo nunca visto por sus fans. Sus manos temblaban dubitativas, buscando un lugar donde descansar. Su camisa de rayas grises y verdes había sido una de las últimas prendas que Anderson había elegido para él. Los pantalones negros se ajustaban a su trasero y a sus piernas sin llegar a ser excesivo. Simple y elegantemente perfecto.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del moreno. No tenía ni idea de que hacer con su corazón, sólo necesitaba verlo para perder la cabeza por él. Y eso era lo que más dolía.

* * *

– _Sam Evans, bienvenido. ¿Qué tal va el trabajo? _

– Bien, no me puedo quejar. Desfiles, sesiones de fotos, anuncios... Tengo mucho y espero que siga siendo así.

– _Pareces nervioso. _

– Lo estoy. Quiero que hoy sea un día especial. Quiero confesar mi gran secreto.

– _Vaya, suena a algo importante. _

– Lo es, lo es...

– _¿Y qué es lo que quieres contar? ¡Oh! – El presentador se sorprendió. – ¿July está embarazada? ¿Os vais a casar? ¿Lo estáis ya?_

– No, July y yo no... Nunca hemos sido pareja real, sólo ha sido una amiga que me ha ayudado. – El modelo se sonrojó, estaba muy nervioso y había llegado al punto más delicado.

– _¿Qué? – Josh lo miró extrañado._

– Ella ha sido una amiga que me acompañaba para que nadie supiera que soy gay o bisexual o... ¡Yo que sé! Nunca he sido muy bueno a la hora de definir lo que soy.

– _Creo que necesito que me expliques eso y también que me digas si puedo coquetear contigo o tengo que contenerme porque ya tienes novio._

– Tengo novio o... Bueno, espero recuperarlo pronto. Es mi mejor amigo, la persona que mejor me entiende y que más me ha amado.

– _Explícame eso de que no sabes si eres gay o bisexual._

– Yo siempre me sentí atraído por las mujeres. Tuve varias relaciones en el instituto y dos de ellas fueron muy importantes. Estuve muy enamorado y me gustaban las mujeres. Siempre pensé que era heterosexual. Sin embargo, un día me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por mi mejor amigo no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por mis otros amigos. Era igual o incluso superior a lo que había sentido por mis exnovias. Me gustan las mujeres y amo a Blaine.

– _¿Te has sentido atraído por otros chicos?_

– No, la verdad es que no. No te negaré que me he fijado en el cuerpo de otros hombres pero siempre acabo comparándolos con Blaine y todos salen perdiendo. – Una sonrisa enamorada y soñadora iluminó la cara de Evans.

– _Eso es amor. – El moreno sonrió junto al otro, en un intento de hacerlo sentir cómodo. – Has dicho que querías recuperarlo... ¿Qué ha pasado?_

– Fui un estúpido y lo descuidé. Empezaba a triunfar como modelo y me exigieron que fingiera una relación heterosexual para que no me perjudicaran los prejuicios. Siempre me dijeron que sería temporal pero July y yo llevamos años fingiendo y él... Simplemente llegó un momento en el que no pudo más y me... – El rubio bajó la mirada. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, no podía hablar de Blaine sin llorar y hablar de su ruptura dolía. Intentó controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, no podía llorar en público.

– _¿Crees que tienes posibilidades de recuperarlo? _

– Eso espero. Si no ésto no tendría ningún sentido. Si en un futuro consigo olvidarlo e intento tener una relación, será con una mujer. Sólo hay un hombre para mí.

– _¿Cómo es él? ¿Qué te enamoró de él?_

– Blaine es... Perfecto. – Las lágrimas quedaron atrás mientras volvía a sonreír. – Es muy dulce, divertido, compartimos muchos gustos, es capaz de ver cosas en mí que nadie más ve, ni siquiera yo, amo cuando simplemente nos miramos y con eso nos decimos todo, me encanta como nos complementamos y con sólo verlo feliz yo también soy feliz. Es muy sexy, sus ojos cambian de color de una manera única, su sonrisa es preciosa y... Es perfecto. – Un suspiro acompañó estas últimas palabras.

– _Alguien suena realmente enamorado._

– Lo estoy, desde hace cinco años.

– _Eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué fingir una relación heterosexual?_

– Tenía la oportunidad de conseguir un contrato muy importante. Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiera algunos rumores sobre si era gay había impedido que estuviera firmado. Mi agente trabajaba para conseguirme el impulso definitivo a mi carrera pero todo estaba complicado. Buscaron a una actriz que estuviera dispuesta a fingir que era mi pareja. Cuando nos dejamos ver juntos por segunda vez firmé el contrato. Debo reconocer que no me gustó la idea. Una cosa era seguir el consejo de Blaine de no hablar sobre mi vida privada para no tener que mentir sobre mi relación y otra era eso. Yo quería prescindir de ese contrato pero me presionó mucho. No tuve alternativa, era eso o quedarme sin agencia. Eso habría sido malo porque ya cambié una vez.

– _¿Te arrepientes?_

– Sí. Por mucho éxito que tenga ahora como modelo, por muy bien que me vayan las cosas, no soy feliz. Prefiero estar con él, podría vivir trabajando de camarero o limpiando mierda y luego llegar a casa y poder abrazarlo, sería más feliz así.

– _¿A qué se dedica él?_

– Actor de Broadway. No es muy conocido todavía porque nadie le ha dado la oportunidad de demostrar su grandioso talento. Pero te aseguro que es fantástico.

_-¿Vive en Nueva York?_

– Sí.

– _Eso es perfecto. Blaine... ¿Cuál es su apellido?_

– Anderson.

– _Blaine Anderson, si realmente sigues enamorado de Sam y crees que merece una segunda oportunidad después de este gesto tan bonito que ha hecho por ti, ve a la fiesta de Vogue. Allí vamos a ir Sam y yo en cuanto acabe el programa. La dirección es..._

Después de explicar detalladamente dónde sería la fiesta y de hablar un rato más sobre el trabajo de Evans, el programa acabó.

* * *

Sam llegó a la fiesta de Vogue, después de haber aparcado su coche cerca de allí. Debido al anuncio en el programa, había muchos fans y paparazzis a lo largo de todo el pasillo que conducía a la entrada. Josh había ido con él y puso una mano en su hombro como apoyo. Durante todo el camino hasta allí había visto la mirada perdida y los nervios del joven.

– ¿Lo ves? – Susurró en su oído el mayor.

– No, hay demasiada gente. – El rubio volvió a mirar su teléfono móvil a la espera de una llamada de Blaine.

– Será mejor que entremos. Tal vez haya entrado ya si alguien ha dado su nombre o algo.

– ¡Kurt y Rachel! – El menor se sintió aliviado. – Ellos son amigos de los dos y están invitados a la fiesta. Seguramente hayan hablado antes de que el programa acabase y le habrán acompañado para que le dejaran entrar.

– ¿Tenéis amigos en común que acceden a fiestas en Vogue?

-Sí, hablo de Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry, los actores de Broadway. Los cuatro fuimos juntos al instituto en Lima.

– Eso es... Wow. Lima tenía mucho talento.

– Mercedes Jones y Santana Lopez también fueron al McKinley con nosotros.

– En esa ciudad debe haber algo raro en el agua... ¿Entramos?

* * *

Una vez dentro, Sam buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a Blaine. De repente, vio a Kurt charlando con Rachel. Ambos parecían preocupados.

– Hola chicos. – El rubio saludó en cuanto se acercó. Josh lo había seguido.

– Hola. ¿Has localizado a Blaine? – El castaño parecía preocupado.

– No.

– Sigue sin responder al teléfono. – Berry guardó el aparato en su bolso.

– La he fastidiado. – El ojiverde se pasó la mano por el pelo, desesperado.

– No lo has hecho. Blaine te ama y vais a volver juntos. Lo que has hecho esta noche era un paso necesario pero tal vez él necesite algo más. – Hummel comentó.

– No sé que más hacer. – Evans rompió a llorar. Necesitaba a Anderson, quería estar entre sus brazos, recibiendo un abrazo lleno de amor como sólo él sabía dárselo.

– Ve a hablar mañana con él. Demuéstrale que lo amas. Sabes que es inseguro y probablemente necesite algo más. – La joven añadió con una triste sonrisa.

Los cuatro estuvieron juntos durante la fiesta pero ninguno se divirtió demasiado. La música no era buena y el ambiente estaba triste por lo que decidieron irse pronto de allí, sólo un par de horas después de haber llegado.


	26. Capítulo 26: Volver

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo ésta historia. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que dije que éste sería el drama final pero dada la inspiración que tengo con ésta historia va a seguir habiendo drama un poquito más, no paro de tener nuevas ideas... Este fic iba a tener de 6 a 10 capítulos y va a sobrepasar los 30! De echo, creo que es posible que lleguemos a los 40!

**Guest**, muchas gracias. Como siempre es un placer leer tu análisis del capítulo. Me alegra que te gustara el discurso de Sam. Él ha sido valiente y ha demostrado que ama a Blaine porque lo ha dicho a pesar de que todos puedan saber su secreto y que lo puedan juzgar por el engaño con July. En cuanto a la reacción de Blaine... ¡Está nervioso e ilusionado! Sam ha hecho lo que él le pidió y sólo necesita comprobar que Sam quiere volver a la relación que ambos tenían antes de la aparición de July. En éste capítulo no hay gestos significativos de Sam pero en el siguiente sí lo habrá (no sé si sólo uno o los dos, depende de lo que me extienda con la conversación HummEvansBerry -eso es antinatural-) y con los señores Anderson y Evans... Creo que sólo tendré tiempo para uno. El primero de los que quedan es algo muy "normal", algo corriente pero que representa lo que Blaine le pedía a Sam, que fueran algo más que sexo y eso se mostrará... Al final de éste capítulo te doy una pista MUY grande... La segunda es una demostración de que no se arrepiente de su confesión y de que tiene intención de que su vida profesional cambie... En éste capítulo también hay una pequeña pista pero creo que hasta que no pase realmente no vas a adivinarlo... La conversación es dulce y tierna... Sé que puede parecer insuficiente pero las palabras ahora están de más, Blaine lo que necesita son actos... Espero que te guste... Besos

**Yami Klainers**, muchas gracias. Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten mis historias. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos

CAPÍTULO 26: VOLVER

Sam, Rachel, Kurt y Josh caminaban hacia el coche del rubio. Él se encargaría de llevar a todos a sus casas. No había bebido nada por lo que podía conducir sin problemas. Los cuatro estaban en el aparcamiento cuando vieron que entre dos coches había un chico sentado, apoyado en una rueda del coche de Evans. Estaba encogido y se agarraba las piernas con fuerza mientras escondía su cara en sus rodillas.

– ¿Blaine? – La castaña se extrañó al reconocer al joven, que levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – El ojiverde aceleró el paso para llegar a él cuando el moreno se levantó. Iba sin abrigo y la noche era algo fresca a pesar de ser principios de septiembre. – ¡Estás congelado! ¿Por qué no llevas chaqueta?

– Salí del apartamento con prisa y algo nervioso. Se me olvidó. – El ojimiel sintió un escalofrío cuando el más alto le colocó su cazadora sobre sus hombros. Él acabó poniéndosela y al subir la cremallera aspiró el olor del modelo, haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera a salvo.

– ¿Por qué no volviste a cogerla? Podrías enfermar. – Evans susurró.

– Con las prisas y el nerviosismo, me dejé las llaves. – El más bajo esbozó una sonrisa al sentir las manos de su exnovio frotándolo para que entrara en calor.

– Podrías haber llamado a Rachel o Kurt. Ellos podrían haberte dado una llave. – Sam insistió.

– Con las prisas y el nerviosismo, me dejé el móvil. Intenté que me vierais cuando llegasteis pero no tuve mucha suerte. También intenté hablar con el encargado de dejar pasar a los invitados pero me dijo que era el décimo Blaine Anderson que me acercaba allí. Intenté enseñarle mi identificación pero... Me había dejado la cartera también. Sólo llevaba el bono del metro y diez dólares.

– Sam, tal vez es mejor que conduzca yo, así puedes ir tú detrás con Blaine y te aseguras de que no tenga mucho frío. Josh puede ir también atrás... Que Blaine se siente en medio. Rachel puede ser la copiloto. – Kurt propuso en un intento de organizar las cosas para irse de allí cuanto antes para que el moreno estuviera el menor tiempo posible en la calle.

Todos se montaron en el coche, se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y el castaño encendió la calefacción y arrancó. Durante el viaje nadie dijo nada. Blaine iba apoyado en Sam que lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Primero dejaron al presentador, que se despidió de todos.

Una vez estuvieron los cuatro solos, el ojiazul se decidió a contarles su plan.

– Ahora vamos a nuestro apartamento. Blaine... ¿Se puede quedar Sam? Si no queréis compartir cama siempre podemos abrir el sofá-cama y que descanse ahí.

Evans notó como las manos del moreno se agarraban con fuerza a él, como si dejarlo ir fuera algo que jamás permitiría y eso le hizo sonreír. Sentía los escalofríos del más bajo pero no se miraban a los ojos. Ambos tenían miedo pero sabían que tenían que hablar, que lo necesitaban.

– Quiero que se quede. No sé si en el sofá o en mi cama, pero quiero que se quede. – El ojimiel aclaró.

Instintivamente, el rubio apretó al otro aun más contra su cuerpo. Rachel los observaba discretamente y estaba feliz por sus amigos, todo parecía que volvería a la normalidad.

No dijeron nada más en el resto del camino. Hummel aparcó cerca del edificio donde él y sus dos amigos residían y todos se bajaron. El ojiverde notó el frío de la noche cuando salió del coche. No podía ni imaginarse lo mal que lo había pasado Anderson mientras los esperaba.

Llegaron al apartamento y mientras Berry encendía la luz y se quitaba el abrigo, Kurt decidió llevar la iniciativa una vez más.

– Blaine, ve a darte una ducha caliente para que tu cuerpo entre en calor. Mientras te prepararé un té caliente. Rachel y yo nos vamos a descansar, así que cuando salgas será Sam el que se encargue de que estés bien. Necesitáis hablar y nosotros os daremos espacio.

Cada uno hizo lo que había propuesto el castaño mientras Evans esperaba sentado en el sofá. Estaba nervioso, su exnovio y él iban a hablar y tal vez tendría la suerte de ser perdonado. Sin embargo, sería cauteloso. Sabía que lo que había pasado no se podía solucionar con un beso y una declaración de amor. De haber sido así, jamás se habrían separado. Kurt se acercó a él y le dejó una taza de té en un vaso que mantenía la bebida caliente para que no se enfriara mientras el ojimiel saliera del baño. Después le entregó mantas y una almohada por si dormía en el sofá y uno de sus pijamas por si le quedaban mejor que los de Anderson.

Diez minutos después Blaine salía vestido con unos pantalones de deporte y una sudadera de Dalton. Si había alguna célula del rubio que dudara de sus sentimientos por ese chico, se convenció en ese momento. Sin gomina en el pelo, con las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera, la sonrisa tímida y su mirada cálida estaba tan perfecto que estaba seguro de que su corazón se había saltado un latido. Cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado le dio el té.

– Gracias. – Susurró el ojimiel.

– Kurt te lo ha preparado. – El más alto no quiso llevarse un mérito que no le correspondía.

– Creo que tenemos que hablar. – Anderson aclaró.

– Antes de que digas nada. Yo quiero pedirte perdón. Sé que debí haber hecho ésto mucho antes pero no me di cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros y luego me resigné pensando en que tú me habías dejado porque ya no me amabas. Sé que no es excusa. El beso de July fue una sorpresa para mí pero de habérmelo dicho me habría opuesto. Yo te amo a ti y sólo quiero tus besos. Quiero que volvamos juntos, quiero casarme contigo, quiero que tengamos un mini-Blaine corriendo por nuestro apartamento. Quiero más hijos, pero esos ya me da igual si son adoptados, simplemente quiero que tengamos uno tuyo. Quiero que seamos la familia Anderson-Evans para siempre. Quiero que vayamos los domingos a Central Park para jugar con los niños, quiero que les enseñemos a cantar y bailar para que estén en el coro de su colegio y que con suerte tengan una experiencia tan buena como la que tuvimos nosotros. Quiero estar a tu lado cuando triunfes en Broadway y que me acompañes a las galas en las que esté nominado a algún premio si es que esa situación se vuelve a dar. Quiero verte recoger el Tony y aplaudir orgulloso mientras le digo al que esté sentado a mi lado que eres mi marido. Quiero envejecer a tu lado, que los dos vayamos a la misma residencia y que aburramos a todos con nuestras historias. Quiero todo eso y para conseguirlo sólo necesito que tú también lo quieras y que me perdones. ¿Lo harías?

El más bajo se quedó en silencio. El discurso de Evans lo había dejado sin palabras. Bebió un poco del té con la esperanza de que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y sus nervios desaparecieran.

– Me alegro que te dieras cuenta del problema porque será más fácil arreglarlo. Yo también quiero eso... Pero quiero algo más. – El moreno pidió.

– ¿El qué? Sólo pídemelo y haré todo lo que pueda por dártelo. – El ojiverde sonrió con ilusión porque empezaba a sentir que todo volvería a su lugar.

– Quiero un mini-Sam.

La sonrisa de ambos era inmensa y como si fuera a cámara lenta, el rubio se acercó y juntó sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso. Ambos sintieron como si todo lo demás dejara de existir y todo lo que en su momento los había separado ya no tuviera importancia. Lo único que importaban eran ellos dos. La lengua del ojimiel acarició tiernamente el labio inferior del más alto pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca ajena. Evans abrió la boca y sus lenguas se reencontraron de nuevo, después de más de un mes aunque se sentía como una eternidad. El beso se fue intensificando mientras ambos apretaban sus cuerpos en un abrazo tan intenso que parecía que el mundo estuviera acabándose y ese era el último momento en el que podrían demostrarse su amor. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros pero se miraban con amor, ambos temerosos de romper el hechizo.

– ¿Ésto significa que estamos juntos? – Sam lo miró esperanzado. Sin embargo, Anderson se detuvo a pensar en la respuesta. Quería volver con el rubio más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Tenerlo a su lado podría ayudarle a sentirse más fuerte y mejor. En ese momento su vida apestaba. Con sus sueños destruidos y su corazón sufriendo, pocos motivos le quedaban para sonreír. Pero volver con el ojiverde podría suponer un poco de luz en su vida.

– Vayamos paso a paso. La otra vez quisimos saltarnos muchos pasos y mira como acabamos. De momento vamos a pasar tiempo juntos y ver si podemos estar juntos. Yo he cambiado y puede que tú también.

Evans lo abrazó con fuerza, eso sonaba como que estaban juntos para él porque sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer que se separaran de nuevo. No importaba cuanto tiempo tardara Blaine en darse cuenta, pero sabía que volverían a ser pareja, su vida había cambiado en unas horas. Se había levantado pensando que no había manera de recuperar lo que tenía con el moreno y se iría a dormir lleno de esperanzas y con la seguridad de que sus sueños de estar junto al moreno se cumplirían.

– Te amo.

– Sam, ¿qué parte de que vamos paso a paso no has entendido? – El ojimiel sonrió a pesar de todo.

– No me puedes pedir que no te diga lo que siento. No empezamos de cero. Hemos sido mejores amigos por casi un año antes de ser pareja por más de cuatro. Te amo aunque no te guste oírlo y no voy a dejar de repetírtelo porque quiero que te quede claro. Recuerdo todas las dudas que tuviste y sé que ahora tienes unas parecidas. No voy a dejar que te olvides de lo que siento.

– Yo también te amo.

* * *

Sam sentía el sol en su cara mientras intentaba seguir durmiendo. Odiaba despertarse así pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Se dio cuenta de que había alguien tumbado sobre su pecho y en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Después de esa conversación con Blaine en la que habían aceptado intentar ser pareja otra vez habían seguido charlando sobre cosas menos importantes. Habían preparado el sofá-cama para que él durmiera pero al final el moreno se había quedado también ahí. Ese era el motivo de que en ese momento tuviera tanto calor. Después de que el ojimiel pasara horas en la calle sin chaqueta, había decidido cubrirlos a ambos con todas las mantas de las que disponía.

El rubio abrió los ojos para contemplar la placidez con la que su novio dormía, porque a pesar de todo, para él ya eran novios. La negativa del más bajo era simplemente sus inseguridades hablando y no iba a dejar que se interpusieran otra vez en su relación. Se movió un poco, lo justo para poder dejar un dulce beso en la frente de Anderson y eso le preocupó porque la notó muy caliente. Dejó al moreno delicadamente en el sofá y se levantó. Entró al baño y empezó a buscar por todos los cajones y estantes hasta que encontró el botiquín. Cogió el termómetro y se dirigió al salón.

– Blaine, amor. Necesito tomarte la temperatura. Creo que tienes fiebre.

El ojimiel apenas pudo decir nada mientras el más alto comprobó que no estaba equivocado, Anderson tenía fiebre. Evans se vistió y luego ayudó al otro a ponerse algo de ropa para ir al médico. Sam estaba preocupado, esperaba que sólo fuera un resfriado como consecuencia del frío de la noche pasada y no algo más grave.


	27. Capítulo 27: Las cosas claras

**N/A:** Siento muchísimo el retraso, sé que esperabais el capítulo el lunes pero estoy muy ocupada y por eso me he retrasado. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar...

**Guest**, muchas gracias. Sam TENÍA que ser valiente y hacer algo así, era lo necesario. Blaine jamás pensó encontrarse con eso y los nervios le traicionaron... En cuanto a la conversación, quedan cosas que decir, pero poco a poco las dirán. Te adelanto que Blaine no sabe que Sam ha "estado" con July... Y Sam se sorprenderá con una confesión de Blaine... Pero en el siguiente capítulo... En cuanto al segundo gesto, es verdad que es cuidar a Blaine, algo que parece sencillo pero que representa lo que Blaine le pide... Sobre la pista... El tercer gesto tiene que ver con el ámbito profesional de Sam y cuando le dice cómo quiere que sea su futuro deja entrever cuál será el tercer gesto... Por cierto, vas a tener la oportunidad de leerlos como padres en esta historia, así que no hace falta que te los imagines, te lo voy a contar... Espero que te siga gustando... Besos

**Pedro26,** muchas gracias. Actualizo una vez por semana, al menos de momento. Ya veremos más adelante lo que ocurre... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 27: LAS COSAS CLARAS

Rachel estaba protestando mientras recogía las cosas del salón, Sam había sido tan desconsiderado que había dejado todo desorganizado. No sólo eso, había ropa por el suelo y eso le pareció desagradable. Si sus amigos habían vuelto y habían tenido sexo ella era la primera en alegrarse por ellos, pero para esas cosas tenían la cama de Blaine.

Sin embargo, sus protestas pararon cuando vio a la pareja entrar en el apartamento. El moreno iba muy abrigado pero aun así parecía que tenía frío. El rubio llevaba una bolsa de la farmacia mientras lo abrazaba.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – La chica se acercó a ellos para ayudar al ojimiel a quitarse el abrigo. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta, o más bien fue la tos del joven la que le respondió.

– Tiene que descansar, me quedaré con él para cuidarlo. Kurt y tú no debéis preocuparos, yo me encargo. – El rubio aclaró.

– No es necesario, sólo es un resfriado. Tengo las medicinas y me iré a dormir a la cama. No necesito que me cuidéis. – El enfermo se veía cansado.

– No es necesario pero quiero hacerlo. – El ojiverde aclaró mientras acompañaba al otro a su habitación. Una vez estuvieron dentro, el más alto le ayudó a ponerse el pijama y cuando el más bajo se tumbó en la cama lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente. – Voy a recoger lo que hemos dejado esta mañana. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

– Un vaso de leche caliente me vendría bien. – Susurró Anderson.

– ¿Con miel? – El enfermo asintió a la pregunta. – Está bien. – Evans volvió a besar la frente del otro. – Ahora vuelvo.

* * *

– ¿Cómo está? – Rachel preguntó en cuanto entró a la habitación. Era la hora de comer y ella y Kurt habían decidido entrar la comida para la pareja. Habían preparado sopa y algo de pollo para todos y un zumo de frutas para Blaine. Además de postre tenían yogur y una manzana.

– Dormido. Parece que la medicación hace efecto, no tiene fiebre. – Sam respondió mientras acariciaba la frente del moreno.

– Me alegra ver que lo cuidas, después de vuestra ruptura es muy bueno que seas tú el que lleve la iniciativa de cuidarlo. – El castaño sonrió mientras dejaba la bandeja en un escritorio que había ahí. Berry le entregaba al rubio su bandeja.

– No sabía que era eso lo que pasaba. Pensé que lo había abandonado y me había olvidado... ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Habría luchado por él desde el principio. – El ojiverde miró a sus amigos.

– Si te lo decíamos parecería que hacías las cosas por recuperarlo, no porque realmente lo quisieras así. De esta manera todo vuelve a la normalidad sin necesidad de que intervengamos. – Explicó la joven.

– O gracias a July, que fue la que me abrió los ojos. Si no, aun estaría llorando porque no estoy con él. No sé que habría hecho... Lo que dije ayer era verdad. Lo amo y es el único para mí.

– Sam, estás haciéndolo muy bien por ti mismo. No necesitas nuestra ayuda. Sabes lo que necesita y sabes lo que tienes que hacer sin que él te diga nada. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro y eso es algo en lo que nadie debe meterse. – Hummel explicó pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de enojo por parte del otro chico.

– He tardado un año... Tal vez Blaine tenga razón y hayan pasado demasiadas cosas y lo nuestro sea sólo un espejismo... – Evans recordó que aun no le había contado que había intimado con July y sabía que eso sería un punto delicado.

– Sam, céntrate. El inseguro en la relación es Blaine... – Kurt se preocupó.

– ¡No lo entiendes! Blaine necesitaba algo que no le di y lo va a seguir necesitando y yo... – El rubio miró al chico que le había robado el corazón con dulzura.

– Todos cometemos errores, – Rachel se sentó en la cama y puso su mano en la pierna del ojiverde, – lo importante es aprender de ellos y todos sabemos que tú has aprendido. Os amáis y vas a demostrarle que para ti lo es todo.

* * *

Sam había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la cama de Blaine, velando por su sueño mientras ojeaba alguno de los cómics de su "novio". El teléfono del moreno sonó pero éste ni se despertó. El rubio miró la pantalla y comprobó que era la madre del otro. Dudó de si debía responder o no pero pensó que debía informar a la señora Anderson del resfriado de su hijo.

– Buenas tardes. – El ojiverde saludó.

– ¿Sam? ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó la mujer.

– Sí, soy Sam. Blaine no puede ponerse porque está durmiendo. Está resfriado y no quiero despertarlo. Le diré que te llame cuando pueda.

– ¿Lo estás cuidando tú? ¡James! ¡Sam está cuidando al niño! – La señora gritó a su marido. Al joven le sorprendió la emoción de los padres del ojimiel. – No sabes cuanto nos alegramos todos. ¿Habéis vuelto?

– Hemos hablado y vamos a intentarlo pero todavía no hemos vuelto... Es complicado.

– ¡Lo que le gusta a mi hijo complicarse la vida! ¡No le hagas caso! No aceptes un "no" de su parte. Eres su novio diga lo que diga. ¿Te quedó claro?

– ¿Apoyas que volvamos juntos? Con todo lo que pasó cuando empezamos pensé que os alegraría que rompiéramos.

– Sam, al principio dudaba de lo que sentías por Blaine pero me has demostrado que estaba equivocada. Todos queremos que seáis felices juntos. Sois una de las parejas más perfectas que he visto nunca y me alegra que vayáis a volver... ¡Si mi hijo se digna a escuchar a su corazón!

* * *

Dos horas después el móvil de Blaine volvió a sonar y Sam se sorprendió al ver que era su madre. Miró para ver si el moreno se había despertado pero vio que no. Lo que él no sabía era que el ojimiel sí estaba despierto pero muy cansado como para abrir los ojos.

– ¿Mamá?

– ¿Sam? ¡Oh! ¿Estás con Blaine? ¡Qué alegría! Lo llamaba porque tienes el móvil apagado... No puedo esperar a que llegue Acción de Gracias para que vengáis los dos... ¡Tendremos que hacer una gran fiesta! ¡Qué feliz me hace la noticia! Me alegra que hayas tenido el valor de hacer lo correcto. Sabía que lo harías.

– ¡Mamá! Tranquilízate. Sé que te emociona que Blaine y yo volvamos pero todavía no estamos juntos. Vamos a intentarlo pero todo a su tiempo.

– Blaine no confía en ti todavía. – La mujer comprendió.

– No lo sé... ¿Qué hago? Lo amo y ahora sé en qué fallé pero... Tengo mucho miedo de no ser capaz de mostrarle lo que siento. No podría soportar perderlo otra vez.

– No lo pierdas. Éste es el único momento de debilidad y desconfianza que te permito. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

– Está dormido. Está resfriado y lo he estado cuidando.

– Has empezado bien.

– No es nada mamá, simplemente lo he llevado al médico y me aseguro de que esté bien. Eso no es nada en comparación a lo que siento por él.

– Es un comienzo, poco a poco.

Sam se volvió y vio la sonrisa de Anderson, que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

– Alguien ha estado escuchando la conversación. – El rubio comentó.

– ¡Pásamelo! ¡Quiero hablar con él! – La señora Evans pidió.

– Mi madre quiere hablar contigo. – El ojiverde se sentó en la cama al lado del moreno. Éste se incorporó para hablar pero lo hizo tan rápido y tenía tal dolor de cabeza que se mareó. El más alto al darse cuenta lo sujetó y lo apoyó en su cuerpo. – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, sólo ha sido un mareo. – El ojimiel sonrió pero notó que el otro no le creía. – De verdad, estoy bien.

Anderson cogió el teléfono y se puso a hablar con la madre de su "novio". Escuchó como la mujer le dejaba claro que su hijo lo amaba y no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Desde luego, él había perdido parte de sus miedos al escuchar esa conversación. Se había dado cuenta de que Sam lo amaba y estaba preocupado por demostrarle su amor. Sólo quedaba una última cosa, debía sincerarse, debía contarle lo que había pasado durante ese último año. Él había estado en muchas camas y sabía que su "pareja" le perdonaría eso pero dos de sus amantes podrían suponer un problema en su reconciliación...


	28. Capítulo 28: Dejar atrás el pasado

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer... Me gustaría que más personas se animaran a comentar... Sobre todo desde que sólo actualizo aquí... Pero bueno, esta historia la voy a acabar porque me encanta...

**Guest,** muchísimas gracias a ti por comentar. Siempre es agradable ver que se aman y se cuidan y... (Perdón, acabo de escribir la última parte del capítulo y estoy muy romántica)... La verdad es que es una muestra de lo que Blaine pedía y de lo que Sam "le debía". Los padres de ambos están cansados de ver a sus hijos sufrir y quieren que vuelvan... Y las inseguridades de Sam son normales, tiene miedo de no estar "a la altura" y que su "desliz" con July le suponga problemas con Blaine... Realmente pensé que una de las personas sería evidente, pero veo que no. Ahora sabrás quienes son. Y la verdad es que estoy pensando en nombres para los pequeñines de Blam... Así que sí, los leerás como padres (o al menos, esa es la intención, espero que no os canséis del fic antes...) Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 28: DEJAR ATRÁS EL PASADO

Sam se despertó esa mañana de domingo. El sábado había pasado todo el día con Blaine y habían estado viendo películas una vez terminaron de hablar con su madre. El rubio se sentía algo más animado al saber que tenía a todos de su lado, aconsejándole para que el moreno no se alejara de su lado. Se habían dormido abrazados y así seguían. No se habían movido en toda la noche, felices de sentir el amor del otro. El más alto abrió los ojos y se dedicó a mirar a su acompañante. Él seguía dormido y roncaba un poco debido al resfriado. La imagen era adorable y se sentía afortunado de volver a tener esos momentos. No lo arruinaría, lucharía porque todo volviera a esos días en los que intentaban hacerse un hueco en sus profesiones y el ojimiel confiaba en él. Fueron realmente pocos meses pero, durante ese tiempo, él fue inmensamente feliz a pesar de que tenían problemas económicos y que vivían en un apartamento que podría caber en su actual cocina.

Dejó un dulce beso en la frente del más bajo, aliviado al notar que la fiebre no había vuelto. Sin embargo, Anderson se despertó con una sonrisa al sentir los labios sobre su piel.

– Echaba de menos despertarme así. – Susurró Blaine con los ojos cerrados.

– Para mí también ha sido muy especial. Ojalá podamos hacer esto el resto de nuestra vida. – Evans lo apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Ninguno quería levantarse, estaban muy bien ahí, sintiéndose más cerca de lo que se habían sentido en el último año. Sin embargo, un ruido proveniente del estómago de Sam indicó que necesitaban desayunar.

Llegaron a la cocina y vieron que Kurt había preparado tortitas y café, dejándoles una nota que decía que no estarían en el apartamento en todo el día.

– Me siento mal, ellos nos están dando espacio cuando el apartamento es suyo. Yo apenas puedo ayudar con los gastos. – El moreno se sentó en la mesa.

– No te preocupes, – el rubio acarició la cara del otro antes de ponerse a servir el desayuno, – ellos lo entienden. Estás pasando una mala racha pero todo se solucionará.

– Estoy tan frustrado con todo. Este último año ha sido un asco y... Tengo miedo de ser completamente sincero contigo y contarte todo lo que tengo que contarte. Sam, yo...

– ¡No lo digas! No sé lo que me vas a decir pero yo también tengo algo que contarte pero ahora no. Estamos tan bien con esta sensación que prefiero que aplacemos la sinceridad para más adelante.

– No podemos evitar el tema eternamente. – El ojimiel susurró.

– No quiero evitarlo, te pido que me des tres horas de paz a tu lado.

La pareja desayunó y luego se fue al salón, una vez allí, el ojiverde tapó con una manta a su novio porque a pesar de estar mejor todavía no estaba recuperado. Después se acomodó él de manera que ambos quedaban abrazados. Estuvieron hablando mientras se acariciaban aunque evitaron el momento de confesarse. Llamaron a un restaurante chino para que les llevara la comida y comieron tranquilamente.

* * *

El día había pasado más rápido de lo que ambos esperaban y no quedaba mucho para que Rachel y Kurt volvieran. No podían retrasar más la conversación. Blaine suspiró, era una confesión dolorosa pero necesaria.

– Sam... Tengo algo muy importante que contarte. – El rubio le prestó atención, luciendo preocupado. – Cuando rompimos me sentí muy solo. Intenté buscar consuelo en otros chicos, muchos chicos. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. Han sido demasiados y todo para intentar dejar de pensar en ti.

– Eso lo sé y no te reprocho nada. No estábamos juntos y ellos no significaron nada para ti. – El ojiverde lo abrazó para consolarlo, consciente de que debía confesar su secreto pero no tenía valor. Sin embargo, el otro se le adelantó.

– Hay dos que... – El más bajo suspiró y evitaba la mirada del otro. – Debo decirte que hay dos que conoces.

– ¿Quienes?

– Kurt. Fue poco después de romper contigo. Él acababa de tener un desengaño con un chico y yo estaba deprimido. Salimos a tomar unas copas y bebimos mucho. No pensábamos con claridad...

– Es tu ex. – Evans se sintió dolido y traicionado.

– Lo sé, pero fue sólo sexo. No sentimos nada, sólo somos amigos. – Anderson estaba nervioso, temía las consecuencias de su confesión.

– ¿Y el otro?

– Sebastian. Después de nuestro encuentro en Las Vegas fui a Lima y coincidí con él. Estaba tan dolido que no lo pensé mucho. No lo he vuelto a ver y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo...

– Yo me acosté con July... Varias veces. – El rubio sintió que era el momento de contar su secreto.

– ¿Qué? – El moreno se sorprendió.

– Después de lo que pasó en Las Vegas sentí que lo nuestro había terminado para siempre y ella estaba ahí, a mi lado. Es mi amiga y nada más.

– ¡Ella es la principal responsable de nuestra ruptura! – El ojimiel gritó.

– ¡Y Kurt es tu ex! Fue tu primer novio, fue tu primer amor, tu primera vez... ¡Todo lo que yo jamás seré! – El más alto también gritó. – ¡Y luego está Sebastian!

– Kurt forma parte de mi pasado, lo sabes.

– Y July jamás ha sido nada mío. Nunca he sentido nada por ella.

La pareja se quedó en silencio, ambos lloraban. No sabían como manejar la situación. Los celos les dominaban sin ser conscientes de que debían hacer algo o todo acabaría antes siquiera de haber empezado. Para empeorar la situación, Berry y Hummel llegaron al apartamento. Los otros dos rápidamente limpiaron sus lágrimas pero no pudieron engañar a los recién llegados.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? Todo parecía ir tan bien... ¿Por qué estáis así? – La castaña se sentó junto a Sam y le acarició la pierna. Sin embargo, el ojiazul se mantuvo de pie dispuesto a darle espacio a sus amigos.

– Las cosas no son tan fáciles, Rachel. Ha pasado un año y todo ha cambiado. – Blaine aclaró.

– Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado. – Sam respondió, dolido por todo en ese momento.

– Sea lo que sea, vais a superarlo. – Kurt comentó. – Nosotros estamos para lo que necesitéis.

– Eso es más que evidente. – El rubio susurró pero todos pudieron oírlo.

Blaine se levantó y fue al baño, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Los otros lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró. Hummel se mordió el labio, le avergonzaba reconocer lo que iba a decir pero creía que era necesario para que las cosas se tranquilizaran. El comentario que acababa de escuchar le mostraba cuál era el problema.

– Me llamó Sam, varias veces. – El ojiverde lo miró sorprendido mientras la chica intentaba descifrar de qué hablaban. – Si estaba con los ojos cerrados me llamaba Sam inconscientemente. Y con los ojos abiertos jamás me llamó por mi nombre. Fue tan trascendente e importante para nosotros que no se lo contamos a nadie y ni siquiera lo hablamos. Estábamos muy borrachos y pasamos página incluso antes de dormirnos. Si algo debería importarte de eso, es el hecho de que comprobamos que ninguno de los dos sentimos nada más que amistad por el otro, comprobamos que no queda nada de amor. Ve con él, se sentirá culpable y necesita que lo consueles.

– Yo me acosté con July y eso le duele. – Evans estaba desanimado.

– No podéis estar así, tenéis que hablar. – Rachel susurró.

* * *

Blaine estaba lavándose la cara cuando llamaron a la puerta del baño. Estaba cansado, el resfriado no se había curado y él empezaba a notar que había estado todo el día despierto. Se secó, abrió la puerta y vio que era Sam.

– Tenemos que hablar, vamos a tu habitación.

El rubio cogió la mano del otro y lo dirigió hasta el dormitorio. Se tumbaron en la cama e, instintivamente, el moreno se tumbó sobre el pecho del otro abrazándolo con fuerza.

– No quiero que nos separemos. Nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí para que todo se estropee. – El ojimiel comenzó a llorar y el otro lo abrazó con fuerza.

– No vamos a separarnos, ahora que te he recuperado no voy a perderte de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo vamos a solucionar ésto? – Preguntó el más bajo entre sollozos.

– ¿Confías en mí? – El ojiverde quiso saber.

– Sí.

– Te amo a ti y July no ha significado nada para mí. Por mi parte, yo sé que Kurt sólo es tu amigo. Tal vez me dejé llevar por los celos.

Anderson levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de su amado. Era increíble todo lo que habían pasado en ese fin de semana pero ahí estaban, abrazados y solucionando todos los problemas que intentaban alejarlos.

– Ahora mismo te besaría. – susurró Blaine.

– ¿Qué te detiene? – Quiso saber el más alto.

– No quiero contagiarte.

Evans sonrió y besó dulcemente la frente de su pareja, luego besó la nariz que estaba roja por el resfriado para terminar juntando sus labios. El beso era tierno y lento, con ambos intentando demostrarse todo el amor que ambos sentían. Sin embargo, el moreno tuvo que romper el beso porque le dieron ganas de estornudar. Se volvió para no hacerlo sobre su novio.

– Espero que no seas alérgico a mis besos. – Sam bromeó mientras acomodaba nuevamente a su novio sobre su pecho.

– Estoy un poco cansado... ¿Puedo dormir hasta la hora de la cena?

– Por supuesto. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

– No hace falta. Si quieres puedes ir al salón con Rachel y Kurt. – El ojimiel susurró.

– No puedo estar en otro sitio mejor que aquí, a tu lado. Me quedo contigo.

Anderson sonrió porque se sintió especial. Parecería mentira que con todas las cosas bonitas que Evans le había dicho desde que se habían reencontrado dos días antes, esas fueran las que más llegaran a su corazón. Por fin se sentía liberado de su gran secreto y, a pesar de todo, el amor de su vida seguía a su lado. Confiaría en Sam, durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no le había dado motivos para dudar y, aunque July sería un punto problemático en su relación, debía creer en su amado. Se durmió más relajado y feliz de lo que había estado en los últimos años.


	29. Capítulo 29: No nos esconderemos más

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí en esta historia...

**Guest**, muchas gracias. Lo de Kurt era muy obvio, Sam no había demostrado celos o inseguridades por nadie. Los dos "eligieron" personas que podían dañar al otro, pero ambos lo hicieron porque pensaban que la relación estaba acabada y necesitaban seguir adelante. Sam eligió a July por simplicidad y cercanía y Blaine eligió a Kurt porque... Bueno, bebió mucho XD. Me alegra que te gusten las escenas románticas que narro, no suelo ser muy romántica y para mí suponen un reto. Kurt confiesa "su secreto" porque cree que es necesario y está con personas que no lo van a juzgar. Que Sam rechazara su ayuda cuando antes no lo había hecho sólo podía significar que estaba molesto por eso y Kurt decide comportarse como lo que es, el mejor amigo de Blaine (ten en cuenta que Sam nunca ha sido muy cercano a Rachel o Kurt en la serie y estoy intentando mantener las relaciones de la serie). Aun falta algún capítulo para que sean padres, pero todo llegará... Este fic no va a ser MPreg (pensaba que eso había quedado claro cuando Sam le pide un Mini Blaine y dice que los demás le da igual como los consigan pero quiere uno de Blaine...) pero si te interesa, podría escribir un MPreg cuando acabe con éste fic o el otro Blam que tengo... No me odies por el mini Sam, confía en mí, tengo algo muy dramático/dulce preparado. Gracias por tus piropos, no creo que sea tan buena... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 29: NO NOS ESCONDEREMOS MÁS

– ¿Querías vernos? – Preguntó Sam cuando él y Blaine entraron agarrados de la mano en el despacho del manager del rubio y se sentaron frente a su escritorio. El hombre había pedido que ambos se presentaran allí para hablar. El moreno todavía estaba algo resfriado pero dos días de cuidados del rubio habían ayudado mucho a su salud.

– La verdad es que sí, tenemos que hablar de lo ocurrido. – Explicó el mayor, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con gafas, pelo canoso y algo de sobrepeso.

– Sé que debí avisar pero no me habrías dejado. – Se excusó el ojiverde.

– Has perdido muchos contratos, pero intentaré encontrar interesados. – El hombre aclaró. – Pero lo que me ha hecho llamaros es para ver como vamos a llevar la situación a partir de ahora. Es obvio que ahora vuestra relación es pública y no tenéis que ocultaros más.

– No tenía ninguna intención de ocultarme. Amo a Blaine y no tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme. – Evans agarró la mano del otro con firmeza.

– Lo que quiero saber es si va a acompañarte a las galas y fiestas a las que acudas. He hablado con la ONG que organiza la gala del viernes y quieren saber si irás solo o con Blaine. Con July ya no es una opción, ella irá sola. – El manager estaba un poco desesperado porque Sam estaba defendiendo su relación cuando realmente no hacía falta.

– Esto... Yo... No había pensado en eso. – El rubio se volvió hacia su novio.

– Yo había pensado que si va contigo, en vez de una escena con July en el escenario, cantarais los dos juntos. – El hombre explicó. En la gala se hacían escenas con actores famosos y otros cantaban o bailaban. Era el requisito necesario para que la emitieran por televisión y así pudieran recaudar más dinero. – Me contaste que habíais cantado en el instituto.

– Sí. – El ojiverde se emocionó al pensar que podría subirse a un escenario con su amor. – Si tu quieres, claro.

– ¿No creéis que es un poco precipitado? ¿Qué pasa si no podemos reconectar y acabamos separándonos? – Blaine habló por primera vez.

– Vuestra relación ya ha sido expuesta. Todos saben que está esperando una oportunidad contigo. Seguro que os han hecho alguna foto este fin de semana... – El mayor comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

– Ninguna, hemos estado en casa de Blaine desde el viernes y hemos estado en casa porque él ha estado enfermo. No han podido hacer ninguna foto. – Evans matizó.

– Salvo si nos vieron en el parking de la fiesta de Vogue. – Aclaró el moreno.

– No importa si os han hecho fotos. Os aseguro que para el viernes tendrán una. Saliendo de casa, entrando, en algún restaurante... La prensa os busca, sois su nuevo juguete. No baséis vuestras decisiones en el que dirán o en lo que aparecerá o no en la prensa. Cuanto más normal actuéis, antes se cansarán de seguiros. – El manager comentó.

– ¿Crees que debo ir? No entiendo... Antes no querías que supieran nada y ahora quieres que vaya a una gala con él y que cantemos juntos... ¿Por qué? – El ojimiel lo miraba atentamente.

– No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Intenté proteger la carrera de Sam pero tal vez debí dejar que confesara vuestra relación antes. Ahora es el mejor momento, nunca tendrá el apoyo de todos. – El mayor respondió.

– Blaine... – El rubio se volvió para mirar a su amigo. – ¿Me harías el honor de venir conmigo a la gala? Sé que puede dar miedo porque sería confirmar una relación que todavía no tenemos... Porque tú no quieres, que quede claro. – Anderson sonrió antes las palabras de su compañero. – Pero quiero demostrarte que no me avergüenza estar a tu lado. Quiero empezar mi nueva vida a tu lado.

– Vale, iré contigo a esa gala...

Los labios del ojiverde silenciaron al otro. Blaine sonrió en el beso, complacido por todo lo que su amado hacía por él.

* * *

Blaine y Sam fueron al apartamento del segundo para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Llevaba la misma del viernes y, aunque Kurt se la había lavado, prefería ponerse algo menos elegante y formal. El moreno se sentó en el sofá para esperarlo y sintió algo especial. Ese había sido su hogar durante dos años.

– ¿Estás bien? – El rubio lo rodeó con sus brazos desde la parte de atrás del asiento y besó su pelo.

– Nostalgia, supongo. Fuimos felices aquí. – El ojimiel aclaró mientras el otro se sentó a su lado.

– Prefería el otro apartamento. – El más alto miró a su alrededor.

– Apenas teníamos espacio. – Anderson sonreía.

– Fuimos muy felices allí. – El ojiverde volvió a abrazarse al otro.

– Aquí también. – El más bajo también lo rodeó con sus brazos.

– Cuando vinimos a vivir aquí ya teníamos problemas. – Evans susurró.

– Espera... – Blaine se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. – ¿Hay algún problema que no sepa?

– No.

– Sam, te conozco. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿no? – El moreno acarició su mejilla.

– Tengo miedo de no ser lo que necesitas. – El rubio evitó la mirada del otro.

– Eres la persona a la que amo, por lo que eres lo que necesito. – El ojimiel siguió acariciándolo.

– Te descuidé y todo eso pasó aquí. Este apartamento me lo ha estado recordando cada día. – El más alto puso una mueca de dolor.

– Tengo una idea. Empecemos de cero... – El modelo iba a decir algo pero el otro no le dejó. – Sé que piensas que no podemos hacerlo pero sí podemos. Buscaremos un nuevo lugar donde no tengamos recuerdos dolorosos, un lugar que pueda ser nuestro hogar algún día. De momento no viviremos juntos pero no creo que tardemos mucho. Dejaremos atrás todo lo que nos ha hecho daño y volveremos a amarnos como siempre hemos hecho. Después de todo lo que ha pasado estos tres días, yo puedo decir que estoy listo para volver a ser tu novio... Si tu quieres.

– Claro que quiero. – El ojiverde dejó caer una lágrima. – Es lo que más quiero en el mundo.

Se besaron muy dulcemente, su primer beso como novios en esta segunda fase de su relación. Evans estaba seguro de que haría todo lo posible por no fastidiar esa oportunidad porque sabía que no habría otra. Anderson lo empujó suavemente para tumbarse sobre el otro.

Las manos de Blaine bajaron hasta la cintura de su pareja, colándose por debajo de la prenda para tocar la suave piel de los abdominales de Sam. El rubio sujetó con firmeza las muñecas del otro y sacó las manos de ahí.

– ¡No! – La voz del ojiverde sonó firme.

– ¿No me deseas? Puedo... No sé... Hacer lo que tú quieras... – Unos labios le impidieron seguir, haciendo que ambos se volvieran a sentar.

– Te amo y te deseo, no lo dudes nunca. El problema es que nuestra relación se rompió porque sólo teníamos sexo, tú me dijiste eso. Si te paras a pensar, el sexo siempre ha sido parte importante en nuestra relación. Tal vez necesitamos reconectar sin acabar en la cama. – El más alto se puso muy serio. – Y otra cosa... Jamás vuelvas a hablar como si tú no importaras. Somos dos y debemos disfrutar los dos. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

– ¿Realmente te preocupas por mí? – El moreno cuestionó esperanzado.

– Te amo. Quiero que seas feliz.

– ¿Y me deseas? – El ojimiel tenía una sonrisa inmensa, una que hacía mucho que no lucía. Todo era tan especial. El modelo rió ante la pregunta.

– Tal vez sea mejor que te lo muestre.

Evans juntó su frente a la de su novio y dirigió una de las manos del más bajo a su entrepierna, para que pudiera notar su excitación. Sus ojos seguían mirándose fijamente con la sonrisa en los labios. Después se abrazaron, deseosos de encontrar esa manera de volver a ser una pareja cómplice y unida.

* * *

Blaine y Sam llegaban al hotel donde se realizaba la gala benéfica. El moreno estaba realmente nervioso, era la primera vez que tenía que posar para los fotógrafos. Los dos salieron del coche y caminaron de la mano hasta el lugar habilitado para el fotoshop. El ojimiel estaba abrumado y serio, por lo que el rubio se acercó y susurró a su oído.

– Estás perfecto, no puedo amarte más de lo que te amo ahora.

El más bajo se sonrojó por las dulces palabras que le había dedicado, mostrando una tímida y cálida sonrisa. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, irradiando todo el amor que sentían. Los flashes aumentaron para capturar ese momento tan íntimo y a la vez tan público. Al final, el ojiverde besó la mejilla de su novio, en un gesto tierno y cariñoso que hizo aumentar el color de la cara de Anderson.

* * *

Blaine y Sam se subieron al escenario y se sentaron en dos taburetes altos. Era su turno para amenizar la velada. El rubio cogió una guitarra y el otro comenzó a hablar.

– Hola a todos, soy Blaine Anderson y él es mi compañero Sam Evans...

– Novio, soy su novio. – El ojiverde interrumpió el discurso.

– Sí, eso he dicho. – El moreno parecía confundido.

– No, has dicho "compañero". – El más alto insistió.

– Compañero, novio, pareja... Todo se refiere a lo mismo.

– Decir "compañero" parece que lo hace menos importante. Quiero que todos sepan lo que hay entre nosotros, sin lugar a dudas.

– Vale... Pero aquí lo importante es que las personas donen dinero para la gala y no lo que haya entre nosotros. – El ojimiel intentó reconducir la situación.

– Cierto. Ayuden a los niños, sean "héroes" Aunque sea "por un día".

La pareja interpretó Heroes, la misma canción que fue su primer dúo, la que supuso el primer gran gesto de Sam hacia un inseguro Blaine. El principio de toda su historia juntos. Parecía lo más apropiado para comenzar la segunda parte de su historia.


	30. Capítulo 30: Celebrar

**N/A:** ¡30 capítulos ya! No me lo puedo creer... ¡Todo empezó como un OS! Supongo que son Blam y eso lo explica todo... Me encanta escribir este fic... Esto no está acabando, ni de lejos. Tengo mucha historia por delante... Y me he vuelto una sentimental... No me puedo creer que el final del capítulo sea así...

Mi querido **Guest** (que "rabia" no saber un nombre o apodo con el que dirigirme a ti). Muchas gracias por comentar... Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, sé que podía parecer algo contradictoria la actitud del manager pero espero que al menos sirva para calmar las cosas. Exacto, el que Sam le pidiera a Blaine que fuera a la gala es el gran gesto que faltaba por ver, algo que le demostrara que todo iba a cambiar. La canción puede que le ayude un poquito aunque... Bueno, ya verás ;) Las inseguridades de Blaine van a estar siempre ahí, ahora más marcadas que nunca (al menos hasta que se afiance su relación con Sam). Por otro lado, Sam no es "de piedra", él también tiene miedos y es Blaine el que debe demostrarle que no hay nada que temer, que se aman y que van a poder hacer frente a cualquier contratiempo... Sam y Rachel sólo han tenido dos interacciones en cinco temporadas (el baile de la season 2 y la visita a NY en la 5... Y tendrán una en la sexta que... Bueno, mejor no opino). Y con Kurt, tras lo sucedido en el capítulo de Duetos en la season 2 no han tenido NADA de interacción con él (salvo la salida de chicos en NY y el ayudarle a mezclar España y Mexico siendo bailarín en la canción Mash-up de la familia Iglesias -españoles- usando calzado mejicano, creo). A parte de eso, nada... No tienes que disculparte por lo del MPreg, no pasa nada. Es normal que preguntes, la duda está ahí... Y lo de hacer otro... Tengo dos ideas para cuando acabe con este fic o el otro Blam (Filming Love) y en las dos podría meter MPreg (aunque en uno más facil que en otro). No me gusta spoilear tan claramente pero tu teoría no está equivocada, pero te digo que no tienes qué temer, lo que no los separa, los une más ;) En lo personal, Heroes es una de mis canciones favoritas de Glee. Siempre he amado a Sam y Blaine y verlos juntos ha sido... Fantástico. Ese fue el primer gran gesto de Sam con Blaine (como amigos). La verdad es que los dos se han querido y apoyado tanto en la serie que tienen tantos gestos el uno por otro... Volviendo al tema, gracias a ti por leer esta locura, me alegra tenerte por aquí... Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 30: CELEBRAR

El móvil de Blaine sonó y el moreno lo ignoró. Estaba con Rachel y Kurt recogiendo las cosas ya que acababan de terminar de comer. La noche anterior había estado en la gala benéfica y esa mañana se había levantado y no podía navegar por Internet, ver la televisión o pasar delante de un kiosko sin ver una fotografía o vídeo de él con Sam. La más utilizada, era cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos con mucho amor.

– Debo reconocer que me encanta esta foto. – La chica le mostró la imagen en su teléfono. Hasta él reconocía que era perfecta.

– La verdad es que dice mucho. Lo dice todo. – El castaño estuvo de acuerdo.

– ¿Por qué no contestas al teléfono? – Berry preguntó.

– Desde ayer recibo muchas llamadas. Números que no conozco o mi madre... No me apetece ninguna de las conversaciones. – El ojimiel aclaró mientras se frotaba la cara. Al principio sí había respondido a las llamadas, pero se había cansado de rechazar entrevistas sobre su relación con Sam.

La chica cogió el aparato y contestó.

– Hola. Rachel Berry al habla. En estos momentos Blaine no puede ponerse, si desea dejar algún mensaje, puede decírmelo a mí.

– ¡Rachel! Soy John, el manager de Sam. Llamaba a Blaine porque necesito que se pase por mi despacho, sólo él, sin Sam. ¿Podrías darle el mensaje? Estaré en mi despacho toda la tarde.

– Yo se lo digo, no te preocupes.

La joven colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando al moreno.

– Era el manager de Sam, que pases por su oficina esta tarde. Quiere que vayas solo, sin Sam...

La chica fue interrumpida de nuevo por el teléfono. Esa vez vio que era la madre de Blaine y volvió a contestar.

– Hola, señora Anderson, soy Rachel. Tengo el teléfono de Blaine.

– Hola Rachel... Vi ayer la gala y quería hablar con mi hijo... ¿Puede ponerse?

– Ahora no puede, está ocupado. Si quieres le digo que te llame cuando tenga un minuto...

– Gracias querida, me harías un gran favor... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – La mujer dudó.

– Pregúntame lo que quieras.

– ¿Mi hijo es feliz? ¿Por fin Sam y él están juntos y son felices? – Rachel miró a su amigo con una sonrisa. Entendía la preocupación de una madre que vivía lejos de su hijo y que no podía verlo con regularidad.

– Son novios y de momento están muy felices juntos. Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Después de un rato más de charla con la madre de su amigo, colgó el teléfono. Durante dos horas estuvo respondiendo al teléfono, rechazando entrevistas y reportajes sobre su amigo. Entendía que estuviera cansado y ella estaba más que encantada de ser borde y gritar a quienes insistían. Ella era Rachel Berry, una conocida actriz de Broadway que se podía permitir esas excentricidades. Su amigo todavía no podía hacerlo.

* * *

Blaine entró en el despacho del manager de Sam. El mayor sonrió al verlo, invitándole con la mano a que se sentara. El moreno obedeció sintiéndose más tranquilo. La expresión que tenía el hombre era tranquilizadora. Por un momento había temido que realmente hubiera algún problema.

– ¿Querías verme? – Preguntó el joven.

– La verdad es que sí.

– ¿Y qué querías hablar conmigo?

– Hay un productor de teatro... No es un grande, ni siquiera trabaja en Broadway pero es un fijo en los teatros de Nueva York. Está buscando actores y quería ponerse en contacto contigo pero no conseguía tu número de teléfono...

– Será el único. – Ironizó el ojimiel.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – John lo miró extrañado.

– Tengo llamadas de reporteros, revistas y programas buscando que haga una entrevista.

– ¿Vas a hacerlo?

– Cuando... – Anderson se silenció un momento, buscando las palabras exactas para explicar lo que pensaba. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que nada podría suavizar sus palabras. – Cuando le pediste a Sam que no contara lo nuestro, me pidió mi opinión. Yo le dije que, en su lugar, no expondría mi relación. Sigo pensando lo mismo. No expondré mi relación, pero tampoco la ocultaré. Iré con Sam a las galas, las entregas de premios... Aguantaré cuando los paparazzis nos saquen fotos y responderé de manera escueta si en algún momento me preguntan en una entrevista que tenga que ver con mi trabajo, pero nada más.

– No tendría problema en que hablaras sobre lo que ha pasado. Sam lo hizo y entendería que quisieras aclarar algunas cosas...

– No tengo nada que aclarar. No me importa lo que los demás opinen, me importa lo que opine Sam.

Las palabras de Blaine fueron tan tajantes que el manager no quiso preguntarle nada más. Estaba seguro de que los periodistas encontrarían pronto a otros con los que entretenerse, por lo que, no habría problema.

– Volviendo al tema que te ha traído aquí. Te doy el número del señor Berini. Te aconsejo que hables con él pero que no aceptes nada que no sea un papel protagonista. Eso no es Broadway y tienes talento para mucho más. Si te doy el número es porque sé que ahora no tienes nada, pero intenta que en el contrato no te obligue a estar un mínimo de tiempo. Tienes que poder romper el contrato si te sale algo mejor. – El hombre explicó.

– ¿No quieres leer tú el contrato? Me has conseguido la entrevista de trabajo y debo pagarte por tus servicios...

– No te preocupes por eso. No soy tu manager, yo solo hago de intermediario. Me vale con que Sam esté contento conmigo y pueda seguir trabajando con él.

– ¿Por qué me busca a mí? Normalmente se anuncian casting y los actores acuden.

– Seré sincero. Quiere que participes porque eres el novio de Sam Evans y mucha gente estará deseando verte. Además, la prensa podría hacerse eco de tu participación y sería una publicidad gratuita... Puedes aprovecharte de eso y demostrar que vales mucho y que eres bueno.

* * *

Blaine llegaba al apartamento en el que había vivido con Sam y que ahora era la residencia del rubio. Iba con varias bolsas de la compra ya que había pasado por el supermercado. Había recuperado su llave hacía dos días, por lo que podía entrar sin llamar. Sabía que su novio estaría en un desfile, por lo que aun tardaría en llegar. El suficiente para que Blaine preparara la cena, lasaña de pollo, el plato favorito de Sam. Preparó una tarta de tiramisú para el postre mientras se gratinaba la lasaña, porque era algo rápido y que no necesitaba esperar a que se enfriara mucho tiempo para servirlo. Preparó la ensalada y puso la mesa. Todo estaba listo para cuando su novio volviera de trabajar...

* * *

Sam entró a su apartamento y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio una rosa en un jarrón en el centro de una mesa preparada para una cena para dos. Además había una ensalada con queso y manzana, saludable y deliciosa que sólo podía ser obra de una persona. Fue a la cocina sin hacer ruido, esperando encontrarse con la persona que había preparado todo eso. Allí encontró a Blaine, cortando y sirviendo en los platos la cena. El rubio se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mirando al amor de su vida.

– ¡Oh! Hola, no te oí llegar. – El moreno se acercó al otro y le dio un beso dulce en los labios. El ojiverde agarró sus caderas para mantener sus cuerpos todo lo cerca que pudo.

– Hola amor. ¿Qué es todo ésto? Si querías que tuviéramos una cita, podría haberte llevado a un gran restaurante. Ya no tenemos que escondernos. – El más alto lucía una gran sonrisa mientras seguía sosteniendo los cuerpos de ambos totalmente pegados.

– Tengo una gran noticia que contarte, por eso me toca invitar a mí. Ésto es a lo único que me puedo permitir. – El ojimiel aclaró.

– Vamos a la mesa y me cuentas.

La pareja cogió los platos y se fueron a sentar. Evans no pudo resistir a empezar a cenar, le encantaba cuando su novio cocinaba para él. El más bajo comenzó a contarle que su manager había hablado con él.

– Después llamé a ese hombre. Resulta que está haciendo una obra y busca un actor protagonista. Fui a su despacho y me hizo una prueba, canté y leí una escena del guión. Le gustó como lo hice y... ¡Me ha contratado! ¡Tengo un papel protagonista!

Sam se levantó y abrazó a su novio. Era una oportunidad única y deseaba que su pareja triunfara. No habían hablado del cambio de profesión que quería hacer el otro antes de esa oferta de trabajo, pero estaba claro que prefería eso. Sabía que Blaine podría triunfar sin problemas, tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Él sólo quería que fuera feliz.

– Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Sé que lo harás genial. – El rubio susurró.

Siguieron cenando, entre risas, caricias y besos en la mano del otro. Sin embargo, cuando Blaine sirvió el postre, decidió hacerlo en un plato y sentarse sobre las piernas de su novio. Una única cuchara era usada por ellos, que disfrutaban del delicioso tiramisú. Entre bocado y bocado, se besaban, saboreando el queso y el café de la tarta en la boca del otro. Cuando terminaron, el moreno pasó a morder el cuello del otro, consciente de que quedarían marcas.

– Blaine, amor. Esta noche no... Por favor. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre esperar? – El rubio tembló al sentir un mordisco en su oreja.

– Te necesito. Sólo esta noche, para celebrar y volver a conectar. Te necesito. – El ojimiel susurró en el oído del otro, haciendo que el más alto perdiera todo tipo de razonamiento. Se levantó con su novio en sus brazos y lo llevó al dormitorio.

Una vez los dos estuvieron en la habitación, El ojiverde tumbó suavemente a su pareja en la cama, para después ponerse sobre él. Lo besó dulcemente, a pesar de que estaba muy excitado y sentía la urgencia en sus pantalones, necesitaba demostrar que esa vez no era igual que en Las Vegas, que esa vez sí había sentimientos, aunque realmente siempre los hubo. Tardaron mucho tiempo en desnudarse, era como si fuera la primera vez para ambos. Se amaron lenta y delicadamente, dejando la necesidad a un lado porque esa noche, eran sólo ellos, deseando volver a conectar con el otro, deseando volver a ser uno sólo.

* * *

_* Por si no lo sabéis, el Tiramisú es un postre típico italiano. Existen muchas recetas, la que yo conozco está hecha a base de bizcochitos empapados en café y una crema de queso mascarpone (con algo de cacao por encima). Si no os importa, asumo que la receta que usa Blaine es la mía, por lo que sé seguro que no utiliza ingredientes calientes (salvo el café) y por eso en media hora tendría la temperatura adecuada. Normalmente es de café aunque en Italia también lo hacen de otros sabores (yo probé el de fresa y estaba delicioso). Aclaro todo esto también porque me encanta la cocina y a veces me resulta curioso como alguien en media hora hace una pizza con masa incluida (cuando la masa necesita reposar al menos dos horas y media). Por eso me ha quedado la duda de si alguno conoce una receta que cueste más tiempo y vea algo extraño. Me gusta hacer mis fics lo más realistas posibles (salvo si son un universo inventado) y creo que manejar estos detalles también es importante. Por otro lado, la lasaña cuesta mucho tiempo, por lo que asumo que Blaine llega con tiempo suficiente para prepararla (también me he encontrado fics en los que hacer la lasaña era algo de minutos)._


	31. Capítulo 31: How wonderful life is

**N/A**: Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia... Me alegra saber que os gusta. Como siempre, respondo a vuestros comentarios por privado y ésta vez puedo hacerlo con todos, así que os dejo ya el capítulo... Espero que os siga gustando... Un poco de tranquilidad, que los chicos se lo han ganado... Por cierto, cambio de día (otra vez), ahora los miércoles...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 31: HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS...

Despertarse entre los brazos de Sam era lo mejor que existía en el mundo, al menos para Blaine. Sobre todo si además lo hacía desnudo y con el recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando se habían amado nuevamente de una manera especial tras tanto tiempo. Porque lo sucedido en Las Vegas no contaba. Levantó la mirada y vio que el rubio también estaba despierto. Los ojos verdes reflejaban la felicidad y el amor que sentía y esa sonrisa hizo que el corazón del moreno se detuviera. Volvían a ser completamente felices juntos, algo que jamás pensó que volvería a ocurrir.

Se besaron dulcemente, saboreando el momento. Sin embargo, eran Sam y Blaine desnudos en una cama, ya sabían como acabaría eso. Después de amarse y prepararse, la pareja salió porque habían quedado para buscar un nuevo lugar en el que vivir. Buscaban apartamentos para una pareja sin hijos a pesar que durante un tiempo no vivirían juntos porque sabían que pronto volverían a compartir residencia. Ya se preocuparían de tener espacio para los niños cuando se decidieran a formar una familia. Ese primer día no tuvieron éxito. Anderson se sentía incómodo porque él no podría hacer frente a la mitad de ninguno de los alquileres... Ni siquiera podría permitirse pagar una cuarta parte. Sin embargo, su novio insistió en que dejara de preocuparse por el dinero, que buscara algo que le gustase.

Después de esa visita, Blaine fue a su primer ensayo del teatro. Allí pudo conocer a sus compañeros y leer por primera vez el guión. Fue una tarde con sentimiento contradictorios. Por una parte estaba ilusionado por su oportunidad, era algo que pensó que llegaría a tener. Sin embargo, la lectura de la obra le mostró que no había calidad en la historia y pudo comprobar que sus compañeros no eran muy buenos. A pesar de todo, la felicidad que sentía hizo que no le importara. Tal vez estaba soñando demasiado alto y eso era lo que podía hacer. Mientras estuviera en un escenario y al llegar a casa Sam lo estuviera esperando, todo estaría bien.

Al salir del edificio en el que trabajaba, vio a Sam con un enorme ramo de rosas esperándolo. El estómago del moreno se llenó de mariposas. Parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes de sus problemas. Se besaron con intensidad, conscientes de que estaban en un lugar público y que ese beso podía acabar en una revista o página web, pero no les importaba. Como habían dicho, no se expondrían pero tampoco se ocultarían.

– ¿Qué tal el primer día? – Quiso saber el rubio mientras sujetaba a su pareja de la cintura para que no se alejara. El moreno sostenía el ramo de flores y lo olía, feliz de que su novio lo mimara de esa manera.

– Bien... La obra no es muy buena pero no importa. Es una oportunidad y no la voy a desaprovechar. – El ojimiel dijo con una sonrisa.

– Vas a estar increíble y va a ser un gran impulso. Dentro de poco estarás en la cima y la gente me conocerá como el novio de Blaine Anderson en vez de ser tú el novio de Sam Evans. – El más alto lo volvió a besar.

– Dudo que eso ocurra, pero no importa. Estoy en un teatro y estás conmigo, eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. – Anderson sonrió de nuevo. Se separaron y se agarraron de la mano. Caminaron por la concurrida calle, de vuelta al apartamento del rubio.

* * *

Sam y Blaine estaban en el apartamento en el que vivía el moreno junto a Rachel, Brittany, Artie y Kitty (que habían vuelto a ser pareja cuando la rubia llegó a Nueva York hacía un par de meses). El rubio estaba tumbado sobre su novio mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo, Wilde estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Abrams. Kurt y Santana llegaron, lo que hizo que Pierce se acercara a saludar a su pareja. Las chicas se sentaron juntas y Hummel también lo hizo, pero al lado de Rachel.

– ¿Vas a hacerlo? – El castaño miró a Evans, que se sintió confundido.

– ¿Hacer qué? – El rubio preguntó.

– Las fotos. – Santana respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Qué fotos? – El ojiverde seguía sin entender.

– ¿No te han llamado? – Kurt quiso saber, el modelo negó con la cabeza. – Quieren hacer una campaña contra la homofobia. Quieren que gays famosos cuenten como enfrentaron sus momentos más dolorosos. Yo hablaré del acoso y de mi traslado a Dalton. Harán sesiones de fotos para promocionar la campaña.

– No sé nada... – El teléfono de Sam comenzó a sonar. – Aquí llega la información. Vuelvo en seguida.

El rubio besó a su novio antes de salir del salón donde todos estaban reunidos.

Después de un rato, el ojiverde volvió y tenía cara de preocupación. Miró a todos sus amigos antes de posar su mirada en su novio.

– Blaine... ¿Puedes venir un momento? – El modelo llamó a su pareja, que se levantó y acompañó a la cocina para tener algo de privacidad. – Las fotos de las que han hablado Kurt y Santana... Quieren que nosotros las hagamos... Juntos. Quieren que contemos nuestra historia.

– No quiero exponer nuestra relación de esa manera. – Blaine comentó.

– Lo sé, lo siento. – Evans bajó la mirada.

– ¡Eh! ¿Por qué lo sientes? – El moreno acarició la mejilla del otro con su mano, haciendo que Sam cerrara los ojos para sentir el contacto.

– Es mi culpa que nuestra relación sea tan pública.

– Seamos honestos. Los dos sabemos que no habríamos vuelto si no fuera porque tú diste ese paso. No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado, no hay nada que cambiaría porque eso es lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí. – El ojimiel lo abrazó por el cuello y el rubio colocó sus manos en la espalda del otro. El más bajo susurró. – Te amo y soy feliz de que estemos juntos, no importa nada más.

* * *

Blaine se sentía incómodo. Estaban frente al fotógrafo que haría el reportaje sobre famosos gays, lesbianas o bisexuales. Les había relajado saber que no eran los únicos en posar en pareja. De echo, Santana había enloquecido al enterarse y había exigido que Brittany también posara con ella, no entendía por qué otras parejas posaban juntos y ellas no. Los chicos habían llegado a un acuerdo, Sam hablaría sobre los contratos que había perdido en su trabajo y el moreno lo haría sobre lo que pasó cuando fue al baile de Sadie Hawkins con el otro chico gay del instituto y les agredieron. Nada sobre su relación, nada sobre ellos como novios.

Sin embargo, la sesión de fotos no estaba yendo tan bien como era de esperar. Era la primera vez que el ojimiel posaba ante un profesional y eso se notaba aun más al estar al lado de un modelo. El rubio intentaba que su novio se relajara pero parecía que no tenía mucho éxito.

– Cinco minutos. – El fotógrafo gritó. – Blaine, intenta relajarte. No sé, pasea, canta, tírate a tu novio... ¡Lo que sea! Quiero que cuando vuelvas aquí estés relajado. Sam... Por favor, ayúdale. Tú eres el profesional aquí y lo conoces. Seguro que puedes conseguir encontrar algo que lo relaje.

– ¿Lo que sea? – Preguntó el ojiverde con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sam se acercó todo lo que pudo al cuerpo de Blaine y se agachó para cantarle en un susurro al oído.

"_How wonderful..."_

Blaine sonreía por todas las sensaciones que su novio le provocaba. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras el otro se incorporaba para mirarlo a los ojos

"_Life is..."_

Con mucha dulzura, el rubio acarició la nariz de su novio de arriba a bajo para terminar dándole un toque en la punta. Los dos se miraban con amor mientras sonreían.

"_While you're in the world"_

Finalmente juntaron sus labios en un beso lento y con mucho amor. La imagen era romántica y perfecta, como ellos. Se separaron un poco y Evans se volvió hacia el fotógrafo.

– Cuando quieras, estamos listos. – Sam comentó.

– Ya está, ya he hecho las fotos. Podéis venir a verlas.

La pareja se acercó y vio como el profesional había captado cada uno de sus gestos, haciendo de las fotos algo mágico.

– Yo quiero ésta. – El rubio señaló una en la que apenas se veía su cara, pero que tenía una gran perspectiva de Blaine sonriendo mientras el otro susurraba en su oído.

– Ve al despacho y pásala al portátil para luego pasarla a tu teléfono, tengo varios conectores, seguro que está el que necesitas. Esa foto no la usaré porque necesito que se os vea a los dos.

Cuando el modelo salió de la sala en la que habían hecho las fotos, el fotógrafo se dirigió a Blaine.

– Lo dejaste tras los Emmy's, ¿Verdad? – El fotógrafo miró a Anderson.

– Sí, ¿Cómo...? – El actor miraba al otro con sorpresa.

– Lo conocí cuando empezaba su carrera, trabajamos juntos. Siempre fue la felicidad de las sesiones de fotos, siempre sonriente, siempre feliz. La fiesta de celebración de después de la entrega de premios fue diferente. Estaba muy nervioso, algo que no tenía sentido si ya había ganado el premio. Dos días después, volvimos a encontrarnos en una sesión de fotos. Estaba totalmente deprimido, no sonreía. Supe que algo le pasaba. Desde ese día no había visto una sonrisa real en él... Hasta hoy.

En ese momento, Blaine fue consciente de muchas cosas. Se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dañado a su novio, de todo lo que él también había sufrido y decidió que debía hacer algo para compensarlo... La pregunta era... ¿El qué?

* * *

_* How wonderful life is while you're in the world - Frase de la canción Your Song de Elton Jhon. También interpretada en Moulin Rouge por Ewan McGregor y en la cuarta temporada de Glee por Blake Jenner. _


	32. Capítulo 32: Amor

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. De verdad que me encanta poder escribirla. Espero que os guste este capítulo, perver y romántico... A partir del 33, vuelve el drama... Disfrutemos un poco del Blam tranquilo mientras podamos...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 32: AMOR

Blaine y Sam estaban en una fiesta... Bueno, si a eso podía llamarse fiesta. El ambiente era demasiado formal para ser considerado festivo. Las personas que allí se reunían eran en su mayoría ricos que pasaban los cincuenta años y que estaban más preocupados del la variación de la bolsa que de otra cosa. La pareja había asistido porque el rubio era la imagen de la empresa que organizaba el evento desde hacía cuatro años. El moreno sonreía constantemente mientras le presentaban a todas las personas influyentes que estaban allí. Sin embargo, la sonrisa más grande la lucía Evans. Le encantaba comprobar que su novio lo acompañaba a todos los eventos que podía. Además, para su sorpresa, el jefe del ojimiel les facilitaba todo lo que podía el que pudiera asistir a los actos.

Ambos estaban disfrutando del caro vino y la lujosa comida preparada por uno de los chefs más prestigiosos de la ciudad. La música clásica hacía que nadie tuviera ganas de bailar y los camareros se paseaban para que los invitados tuvieran suficiente comida y bebida. Se sonreían y se acariciaban castamente de vez en cuando. Todo era maravilloso, allí nadie les juzgaba ni se incomodaban por su relación a pesar de que eran mayores que ellos.

– Voy al baño. – Blaine le dio un rápido beso antes de dejar a su novio allí. Sam se sintió abandonado y apenas aguantó unos minutos antes de seguirlo.

Cuando el rubio entró, vio a su pareja lavándose las manos. Se sonrieron con amor y el ojiverde cerró la puerta con seguro. Sólo esos ricos saben por qué un lavabo necesita seguro si luego tiene compartimentos individuales para los retretes, pero el más alto no se iba a quejar. El lugar era muy ostentoso, con mármol granate uniendo varios lavabos blancos con grifos dorados. Un gran espejo que cubría toda la pared por encima de los lavabos, tres compartimentos para los retretes, con puertas blancas con dibujos granates. El suelo era del mismo color.

El más alto se colocó detrás del moreno mientras éste se secaba las manos con una toalla que había allí y comenzó a besar su cuello. El ojimiel se relajó bajo el atento toque de su novio, que provocaba que hasta la más mínima caricia lo transportara al paraíso. Las grandes manos de Evans acariciaron los hombros del otro y bajaron por sus brazos hasta poner las manos sobre su bajo vientre. El más bajo echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras suspiraba. Desde que habían vuelto, ambos sentían que su conexión se había fortalecido y que su amor se había incrementado.

Las manos de Sam siguieron bajando hasta que agarraron el cinturón de Blaine. Otro suspiro del moreno anticipó el siguiente movimiento de su novio. El rubio soltó el cinturón y desabrochó el botón del pantalón. Bajó la cremallera y metió su mano por dentro del calzoncillo, para acariciar el miembro semiexcitado del ojimiel. Un gemido grave se escapó de los labios del más bajo, excitando aun más a su pareja.

Ambos se movieron para que Anderson pudiera apoyarse en la pared, poniendo las palmas de sus dos manos sobre ésta para que el resto del cuerpo quedara separado y así el ojiverde tuviera más acceso a su cuerpo. El más alto soltó su cinturón y su pantalón y lo bajó hasta el suelo junto a su ropa interior, agachándose. Desde abajo elevó sus brazos para hacer lo mismo con las prendas de su compañero, dejando a los dos libres de tela que impidiera su relación. Volvió a incorporarse y comenzó a frotarse con el otro.

– ¿Tienes lubricante? – Quiso saber Evans.

– No. No suelo llevar lubricante a todos los lados. No importa, puedes usar saliva...

– ¡No! – El rubio lo interrumpió. – Te hice daño nuestra primera vez... No quiero volver a hacerlo. Siempre hemos usado lubricante porque no quiero que vuelvas a pasarlo mal como el día de nuestra primera vez.

– Sam... Por favor... Te necesito. – Blaine suplicó mientras sentía al otro restregar su miembro en su trasero.

– Haremos algo, solucionaré este problema... Pero esta noche terminaré con lo que he empezado. Te lo prometo. – El ojiverde mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del otro.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer para solucionar nuestro problema? – El moreno quiso saber pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El más alto coló su miembro entre las nalgas de su novio y movió sus caderas. No llegaba a entrar en su interior pero el frote con ese delicioso trasero era magnífico. El ojimiel sentía al otro, que rozaba su miembro con su entrada pero que no llegaba a introducirse, aumentando su excitación. Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar. Las manos de Evans se colaron por debajo de la camisa del otro mientras el más bajo curvó su espalda para besarlo. Después de un rato así, Sam comenzó a temblar. Nunca había hecho eso y estaba a punto de explotar de placer. El rubio terminó corriéndose en el trasero del otro mientras le mordía el hombro sobre la chaqueta del traje.

El ojiverde se agachó, clavando sus rodillas en el suelo para poder limpiar su semen con su lengua. Después se puso a jugar con la entrada del más bajo. Su lengua entraba y salía sin previo aviso, provocando que el otro gimiera.

– Sam... Por favor... – Anderson suplicaba mientras sentía su cuerpo totalmente excitado.

Evans agarró las caderas de su novio y le dio la vuelta para poder ver el miembro totalmente duro de su chico.

– ¿Y sí...?

La frase de Sam quedó inconclusa. Había tenido una idea y quería disfrutarla. Cambió de lugar a Blaine para apoyarse él en la pared mientras se mantenía de rodillas. Miró al moreno y tuvieron una conversación sólo con miradas. Los dos tenían tal grado de complicidad que se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras.

– ¿Está seguro?

El rubio asintió y abrió la boca. El ojimiel introdujo su miembro lentamente en la boca de su amante. No era la primera vez que tenían sexo oral pero sí era la primera vez que el más bajo movería la cadera en vez de ser el otro el que se moviera.

Anderson embistió la boca de su novio con velocidad pero intentando no ser muy fuerte, no quería dañar al ojiverde. Finalmente Blaine llegó al orgasmo, liberandose en la cálida boca de su novio, que tragó todo el semen. Sam se levantó y besó a su novio, con fuerza y pasión. Se separaron por la falta de aire, juntando sus frentes.

– Será mejor que nos vistamos. Sé que si no paramos ahora, no lo haremos en horas. – El moreno sonrió. Se limpiaron y vistieron. El actor ajustó la corbata de su pareja y salieron del lugar con la suficiente fortuna como para que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido.

* * *

Sam observaba como uno de los invitados a la fiesta charlaba animadamente con Blaine a unos metros de distancia. Estaba a punto de ir hacia allí cuando la señora Johanson lo agarró del brazo. La mujer era la típica señora rica de cincuenta años, vestida con ropa de marca y exceso de maquillaje, con más operaciones de las imaginables y ese fuerte y duzón olor a flores que mareaba.

– Te has buscado un buen hombre florero*, es muy guapo. – La mujer comentó.

– No es un hombre florero. Es un gran actor y alguien le dará la oportunidad de demostrarlo. – El rubio defendió a su pareja.

– Por lo que sé, en la obra que está ahora consiguió el papel gracias a su relación contigo. Eso no es de buen actor. – La castaña susurró.

– Es posible que nuestra relación le haya facilitado conseguir la oportunidad pero callará las bocas de todos los que piensan como tú. Tiene mucho talento y lo demostrará. – El ojiverde dejó a la mujer allí sin darle oportunidad para responder. Se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, incorporándose a la conversación que Anderson mantenía.

* * *

Blaine y Sam entraban besándose en la habitación del primero. La fiesta había sido aburrida y en ese momento querían terminar lo que habían dejado a medias en el baño. Se tumbaron todavía vestidos, no tenían prisa, tenían toda la noche para ellos. El rubio decidió sacar el lubricante sin siquiera avisar a su novio, quería tenerlo cerca para asegurarse de que no les pasaría lo mismo que en la fiesta. Cuando abrió el cajón donde normalmente lo guardaba se dio cuenta de que había algo que no había visto nunca. Sacó un pequeño bloque de cartulinas rojas atadas con un lazo azul marino.

– ¿Qué es esto? – El ojiverde quiso saber. El moreno rápidamente cogió el paquete, se sentó y bajó la mirada.

– Se suponía que era una sorpresa... – El actor susurró y el otro se sentó también.

– ¿Para mí? – El más bajo asintió antes de responder.

– Me di cuenta de que durante el último año tú también sufriste y quería compensártelo. No están terminados pero supongo que puedo darte los que tengo.

Anderson le entregó el paquete y el más alto soltó el lazo. En las cartulinas había mensajes escritos. Unos eran románticos (_"Vale por un beso", "Vale por un masaje", "Vale por un abrazo"_), otros eran divertidos (_"Vale para elegir la película del cine", "Vale para elegir el plan de la cita"_) y otros tenían aspecto sexual (_"Vale por una mamada", "Vale por un beso negro"_). Evans miró al otro sorprendido.

– Sé que no es mucho pero no se me ocurre nada más. No tengo dinero para invitarte a unas vacaciones o buscar hacer algo fuera de la rutina. Pensé que lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amor incondicional.

Sam sonrió, cogió una de las cartulinas y se la dio a su novio.

– Quiero usar esta.

Blaine leyó lo que allí había escrito. _"Vale por un beso de esquimal"_. El moreno sonrió mientras se acercaba al otro hasta frotar su nariz con la de su pareja. Sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, el ojimiel volvió a poner la cartulina junto a las otras. Ese no era un momento para gastar el vale, era un momento para ser feliz junto al amor de su vida.

* * *

_*Esta expresión sería una "adaptación" de la expresión "mujer florero". Por si alguien no la conoce, esta expresión hace alusión a las esposas (o en este caso, novio) que realmente no se dedican a nada más que acompañar a su pareja. Suelen considerarse personas que no tienen mucha inteligencia o talento y que sólo sirven para estar bellas y ser las perfectas anfitrionas. En muchas ocasiones no se les considera buenas amas de casa y su tarea simplemente consiste en dirigir al servicio._


	33. Capítulo 33: Un hermoso error

**N/A**: Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Las cosas se van a poner un poco mal entre los chicos pero ya me conoceis, soy la reina del drama. Espero que os guste el capítulo...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 33: UN HERMOSO ERROR

Blaine y Sam estaban relajados en el sillón del apartamento del rubio. El frío de finales de octubre hacía que los cristales estuvieran empañados por la diferencia de temperatura de la calle y del interior. A pesar de todo, ellos estaban tapados con una manta y abrazados para mantener aun más el calor. Hablaban de todo y de nada en concreto, estaban pasando tiempo entre besos e inocentes caricias.

Llevaban mes y medio juntos, tiempo en el que ambos habían estado mejor que nunca. El moreno trabajaba duro para sacar la obra adelante. Estrenarían pocos días antes de Navidad y todavía faltaba mucho por hacer. Por su parte, la carrera del ojiverde se había estabilizado. Después de su declaración tuvo algunos problemas para mantener sus contratos pero con el tiempo, unos nuevos fueron sustituyendo a los perdidos y volvía a trabajar como antes, aunque para otras empresas.

Cooper llevaba dos semanas viviendo en un apartamento de Nueva York por el rodaje de una película y en ese momento el ojimiel vivía con él. Todavía preferían esperar para vivir juntos pero casi todas las noches dormían en la misma cama, casi siempre la de la casa de Evans para tener más privacidad. Aun así, parecía que querían ir despacio para no volver a apresurar las cosas y que todo acabara mal. Seguían buscando apartamento, un lugar donde poder vivir juntos en un futuro.

El timbre sonó estropeando ese momento tan tierno entre ellos. El más alto se levantó mientras Anderson doblaba la manta para recibir al invitado.

Cuando Sam abrió la puerta y vio quién llegaba se quedó sin habla. Desde que había vuelto con Blaine no se habían visto y entendía que era lo normal. Todo estaba en contra de ellos, incluso como amigos y habían dejado que la distancia se interpusiera entre ellos sin hacer nada.

– July...¿Qué haces aquí? – El rubio se sorprendió.

– Tengo que hablar contigo y con Blaine. ¿Está contigo o puedes llamarlo? Es algo importante. – La morena cuestionó.

– Está aquí, por favor pasa.

La ojiazul entró en la casa y se quitó el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes, dejándolos en el armario de la entrada. Después siguió a Evans hasta el salón donde Anderson la miraba inseguro y desconfiado. Eso hizo que la fortaleza que ella había reunido para ir allí se desvaneciera. Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al ver esos ojos miel que la miraban como si fuera la culpable de todos sus males. Ella saludó con un tímido 'hola' que fue ignorado antes de sentarse en el sofá individual.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? – El ojiverde se mostró como un buen anfitrión, ignorando el cuerpo tenso de su pareja.

– Un vaso de agua, por favor. – July sonrió nerviosa, intentando ganarse la confianza de los dos chicos. Sam fue a la cocina dejando a los otros dos solos, que no hablaron ni se miraron. Ni siquiera se habían movido cuando regresó. Consciente de la tensión que había entre ellos, el rubio se sentó junto a su novio y agarró con fuerza la mano. Un gesto de cariño con el que pretendía calmarlo.

– ¿De qué querías hablar? – El ojiverde rompió el incómodo silencio, sin soltar la mano de su novio.

– Hay algo que... Tengo que decirte y... Creo que Blaine también tiene mucho que decir sobre esto y... – La joven suspiró, no sabía como contar lo que la había llevado allí.

– Está bien, seguro que no es tan grave. Te escuchamos los dos. – El más alto intentaba darle seguridad a la chica mientras el ojimiel mantenía su frialdad.

– Estoy embarazada.

Sam sintió como si el aire abandonara sus pulmones. ¿July embarazada? ¿De él? ¿Por qué en ese momento? Estaba asustado, le costaba respirar y lo único que evitaba que enloqueciera era la mano que apretaba entre la suya. Mientras Blaine estuviera a su lado todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo, el moreno estaba a punto de explotar. Su novio iba a ser padre y no porque ambos habían decidido buscar una madre sustituta. Eso no entraba en sus planes, eso no les permitiría ir despacio. Bueno, eso suponiendo que su relación aguantara semejante problema. ¿Podrían seguir juntos mientras él pasaba tiempo con la mujer que fue la culpable de su ruptura?

Anderson sintió la necesidad de salir, se sintió como un extraño que se estaba metiendo en un momento íntimo de dos desconocidos. Sabía que era estúpido sentirse así, que tanto Sam como July querían que estuviera allí pero eso no eliminaba la angustia y el dolor en el pecho que sentía. Necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse de todo para poder respirar.

Evans sintió como si le amputaran el brazo cuando su pareja lo soltó. Miró hacia él asustado y todos sus temores se confirmaron. Había dañado a la persona que amaba. Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Tendréis mucho de lo que hablar. – Blaine se levantó.

– No, por favor. – La voz de July sonó como un susurro.

– Blaine, espera. Tenemos que hablar. – Sam prácticamente suplicó.

– Tenéis que hablar vosotros. Vosotros sois los padres del bebé, vosotros sois los que tenéis que hablar. Me voy a casa. – El moreno no dejó que le dijeran nada más, ni siquiera se puso el abrigo antes de salir. Lo cogió para ponérselo fuera, no aguantaba allí ni un segundo más del estrictamente necesario. El rubio se pasó las manos por la cara y la ojiazul se sentó a su lado para acariciarle la espalda en señal de consuelo. Eso no era lo que ella quería.

* * *

Blaine entraba en el apartamento que compartía con su hermano. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, por lo que Cooper pudo ver que había llorado. El mayor apagó la televisión y se levantó para rodearlo con sus brazos. El ojimiel sucumbió ante esa muestra de cariño y se derrumbó, dejando que el llanto lo dominase. El ojiazul lo apretó más contra su pecho, deseando encontrar la solución a los problemas del menor.

– Van a ser padres. – El más bajo susurró entre sollozos.

– ¿Quién?

– Sam y July. Tuvieron algo antes de que volviéramos y ahora... – Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

– Por favor, dime que no habéis roto. – Cooper estaba realmente preocupado.

– No... Al menos creo que no... Yo sólo los he dejado a solas para que hablaran. – Blaine se alejó un poco y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del jersey.

– Vale... ¡Ya sé que haremos! Vas a darte un baño relajante mientras yo compro helado de chocolate y luego vemos películas románticas con finales felices. ¿Te apetece? – El mayor comentó.

– Sí, es una buena idea.

El más alto se puso el abrigo y la bufanda antes de salir a la calle, tenía cosas que hacer mientras su hermano se relajaba en la bañera.

* * *

July ya se había marchado. Sam y ella habían hablado durante un rato sobre qué iban a hacer y como se organizarían a partir de ese momento. Todo estaba aclarado y no podían hacer nada más, por lo que la joven se había vuelto a su apartamento. El rubio seguía sentado en el sillón, esperando que su novio regresara y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, su teléfono móvil sonó y él saltó para cogerlo y poder responder lo más rápido posible, sin siquiera mirar quién era.

– ¿Blaine? – La voz del ojiverde sonaba tan ansiosa como su estado.

– _No, soy Cooper. Te llamaba para tranquilizarte, está conmigo. Bueno, no está ahora conmigo porque he ido a comprar helado de chocolate pero está esperándome en el apartamento._

– ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, estaba desesperado.

– _Necesita tiempo para asimilarlo y para darse cuenta de que eso no cambia lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Yo me encargaré de que entre en razón. _

– ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

– _Has cometido un error, eso es cierto, pero fue antes de que estuvierais juntos. Además, no es por nada pero me emociona la idea de ser tío. _

– ¿Crees que él aceptará?

– _¿Crees que te hará elegir entre él o tu hijo? Sam, sabes que Blaine te ama y que hará lo que crea que es lo mejor. Yo no voy a dejar que se aleje de ti como hizo la otra vez, tú sólo debes asegurarte de que se haga a la idea de que él también va a ser padre._

– Gracias Cooper, quiero que esté a mi lado, quiero que mi hijo también lo llame papá. – El rubio suspiró, la idea de que un niño rubio de ojos verdes como él dijera papá mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia Blaine le llenó de emoción. Quería que ese sueño se hiciera realidad.

– _Confía en mí... Ya conseguí que empezarais vuestra relación hace cinco años, puedo conseguir que sigáis juntos. Soy el mejor hermano/cuñado del mundo. _– Evans rió por la broma pero no quiso recordarle que realmente no hizo nada, que fue el menor de los hermanos Anderson el que se declaró sin ayuda de nadie.

– Sólo te pido que no vuelvas a lesionarlo.

Sam colgó después de despedirse lleno de miedos, incertidumbres y esperanzas. Blaine volvería a su lado, costase lo que costase.


	34. Capítulo 34: Aceptar el destino

**N/A:** Sé que hoy no tocaba, que nadie esperaba que actualice tan pronto pero hay un cambio de planes porque quiero que el único capítulo navideño que voy a escribir coincida en estas fechas... No será el día de navidad pero espero poder subirlo pronto... Pero para llegar a ese punto tengo que subir dos capítulos, uno el de hoy otro el jueves (navidad aunque no será el navideño) y otro ya vería cuando (ese sí sería el navideño)... Intentaría que fuera esta semana, pero desde luego será en este año (no queda mucho). No creo que nadie se queje porque haga uno o dos capítulos más de los habituales, ¿no?

* * *

CAPÍTULO 34: ACEPTAR EL DESTINO

Esa fría y lluviosa mañana de domingo, Sam estaba mirando por la ventana, contemplando como las gotas caían desde las grises nubes que cubrían el cielo. Se tapaba con una manta aunque habría preferido que fueran unos brazos los que le dieran el calor que necesitaba. Su cuerpo no era el que tenía frío, era su alma. No había hablado con Blaine desde que July se había presentado en su apartamento el día anterior. Necesitaba saber que todo estaría bien. No estaba preparado para ser padre sin el apoyo del amor de su vida. Sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de la madre del bebé pero no eran pareja y al final tendría que estar solo con su hijo.

Escuchó unos pasos y se volvió para ver a su novio, que se acercaba a él después de haber entrado al apartamento con su propia llave. El rubio no sabía como reaccionar, quería abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba a su lado pero no sabía si era lo mejor. El moreno tampoco dijo nada, pero cuando llegó a él agarró con fuerza la mano de su pareja. Un sentimiento cálido inundó el corazón del ojiverde, estarían bien, lo sabía. Se miraron a los ojos, comprobando que nada había cambiado entre ellos, que sólo tenían que acostumbrarse a la nueva situación.

– No me hagas elegir entre tú o el bebé. – El más alto suplicó.

– No lo haré. – El ojimiel respondió sin apartar su mirada.

– No me dejes.

– No lo haré.

Sam se levantó y se abrazó a su novio mientras lo besaba con fuerza. Había sido una noche muy larga y difícil para él pero por fin sentía que esa presión sobre sus hombros desaparecía. Si Blaine estaba a su lado, no tenía nada que temer.

– Tenemos que hablar. – El moreno susurró entre beso y beso. No se quejaba por el cariño que le mostraba su pareja pero necesitaba saber como estaba la situación con July.

– ¿Tengo que preocuparme? – El rubio lo miró asustado.

– No. – El ojimiel negó con la cabeza. – En todo caso el que puede salir perjudicado soy yo.

– Nunca haría nada que te dañe, lo sabes, ¿no?

El más bajo asintió con un suspiro. Los dos caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta el sillón. Se sentaron y se agarraron de las manos, con sus cuerpos separados pero sin perder de vista los ojos del otro.

– ¿Qué es lo que te dijo July cuando me fui? – El actor quiso saber.

– Quiere quedarse con el bebé y quería saber si nosotros queríamos formar parte de su vida o no. Le dije que es mi hijo y que quiero ser su padre. Quiero verlo crecer y educarlo. – El ojiverde dejó caer una lágrima, durante dos días tenía la sensación de que no hacía otra cosa. Anderson la limpió con una sonrisa.

– Eso ya me lo imaginé, sé que serías incapaz de librarte de esa responsabilidad. No esperaba menos de ti. – Blaine sonrió.

– Ella quiere que tú también seas el padre del bebé. Está dispuesta a compartir la custodia y que el bebé te trate a ti al igual que a mí. Tú serías tan importante en su vida como yo. Si tú quieres, claro. – La voz del más alto temblaba de miedo, no quería que el otro dijera no.

– ¿Eres consciente de que eso nunca se cumplirá? – El moreno preguntó.

– Claro que se cumplirá. – El modelo se extrañó, no entendía las dudas de su novio.

– En caso de que cada uno tenga una opinión sobre su educación, la mía será la que menos cuente porque legalmente hablando no seré nada... Pero eso no es todo. Si le pasa algo, sois vosotros los que tenéis que tomar las decisiones médicas. Si a ti te pasa algo, ella podrá llevárselo y no dejarme verlo. Si os pasa algo a los dos, los servicios sociales se lo llevarán sin siquiera dejarme verlo.

– ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Eso es lo que te duele? – Evans intentó contener su felicidad. Le relajaba saber que los problemas que tenía el otro eran porque realmente le importaba el niño.

– Sam... No quiero lanzarme a la paternidad sin estar seguro de que realmente va a ser mi hijo.

El rubio colocó sus manos en las mejillas del más bajo, se acercó a él y lo besó con suavidad.

– Mañana iremos a ver a un abogado. Le explicaremos la situación y veremos qué podemos hacer. Vas a ser su padre, lo conseguiremos.

La pareja comenzó una sesión de besos y caricias. Los dos se habían extrañado a pesar de haberse visto el día anterior, no estaban acostumbrados a dormir separados. Eso había hecho que el rubio pasara mala noche. Después de un rato, el modelo se quedó dormido sobre el pecho del ojimiel, que se sintió feliz de poder conservar su relación tal cual había estado los días anteriores.

* * *

El tercer mes de embarazo llegó y los tres fueron al ginecólogo para la primera ecografía del bebé. Blaine estaba preocupado porque él todavía no sentía la emoción que tenía su pareja al pensar en su futura paternidad. No se sentía ilusionado, no se veía con un bebé en brazos. Era como si él no formara parte de eso. Se sentía ajeno a las conversaciones que July y Sam mantenían sobre nombres del bebé, etapas de crecimiento, métodos de educar, posibles guarderías... Por mucho que ambos intentaran que Anderson diera su opinión, no conseguían que se implicara. El rubio notaba la indiferencia de su pareja y le dolía, pero no sabía qué hacer.

La imagen del bebé se vio en el monitor y tanto la feliz mamá como el ojiverde se emocionaron. Eran capaces de distinguir la cabeza y un brazo. Sin embargo, el actor sólo veía sombras. No sabía si realmente era que no se esforzaba o que realmente no le importaba. Aun así sonrió y abrazó a Evans cuando se volvió hacia él ilusionado. Tenía seis meses para aprender a amar al pequeño. Sin embargo, la intuición femenina de July le permitió darse cuenta de la situación, necesitaba hacer algo.

* * *

Esa misma noche, todos los amigos del McKinley residentes en Nueva York se reunieron para cenar en casa de Sam. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaban de tiempo todos juntos por lo que todos estaban ilusionados. Hasta Cooper y July se habían unido a ellos. Las bromas y risas inundaban el lugar cuando llegó Blaine. Había ido al ensayo cuando salieron del ginecólogo y había estado trabajando hasta ese momento en el teatro, todavía tenían mucho que hacer y estrenaban en un mes.

– ¡Por fin llegas! Me estoy muriendo de hambre. – Santana comentó mientras el moreno se quitaba el abrigo.

– Lo siento, las cosas están cada vez peor. Uno de los secundarios ha conseguido un papel en Broadway y estamos todos muy ocupados. Hola amor. – El ojimiel besó a su novio.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar. Todos se interesaron por lo que estaba pasando con la compañía en la que trabajaba Anderson, por los nuevos contratos de Evans, la nueva obra de Rachel o el proyecto de vestuario de Kurt. Sin embargo, el teléfono móvil de Blaine sonó y el moreno contestó. Se apartó un poco de la mesa pero todos guardaron silencio para poder escuchar la conversación.

– ¿Diga?... Hola, sí, soy yo... Lo siento, pero ya no estamos interesados en esos apartamentos... – El corazón de Sam se detuvo al escuchar esa frase y todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Entendieron que el moreno se estaba negando a buscar un lugar en el que vivir con él. – No, no me he explicado. La situación ha cambiado y vamos a necesitar un lugar más grande. Vamos a ser padres por lo que necesitamos algo con más habitaciones... Había pensado que al menos necesitaremos tres pero preferiría algo con cuatro o cinco. Una vez vayamos allí no me gustaría que tengamos que mudarnos cuando venga el segundo bebé... – El ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió las manos de su novio sobre su tripa y el pecho del rubio en su espalda, abrazándolo por detrás y susurrándole un "gracias" en el oído. – Esperaré su llamada, gracias por todo y disculpe las molestias. Adiós.

Blaine apenas pudo colgar cuando unas manos lo giraron y unos labios se presionaron contra los suyos. Sam se sentía como en una nube, sabía que las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles para él cuando el bebé salía en la conversación o afrontaban algo que tenía que ver con su futuro. Sin embargo, saber que él se preocupaba por todo era algo que lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Blaine y Sam entraban en un duplex que estaba en Manhattan, más concretamente en el Upper West Side, a muy poca distancia de Central Park*. El salón era espacioso y el moreno se sorprendió a sí mismo imaginándolo lleno de muebles, algunos de los que ya tenían en el apartamento y otros nuevos. Vio incluso hasta donde pondrían el árbol de navidad para que los niños recibieran los regalos. Pasaron a la cocina, un lugar espacioso en el que se imaginó cocinando. Después fueron a ver el resto de la primera planta, un aseo no muy grande y una habitación que estaba pensada para usarse como despacho o sala de juegos para los niños. En la planta de arriba, una habitación principal con baño privado y tres habitaciones más con otro baño común. En cada sala que entraba, el ojimiel se imaginaba como la decoraría, para qué la usaría y lo mejor de todo es que siempre aparecía algo relacionado con niños.

– ¿Te gusta? – El rubio preguntó ilusionado. Se había dado cuenta de la mirada de su pareja, sabía que habían encontrado su hogar. Después de visitar otros cinco lugares que no habían sido tan perfectos ya no quería buscar más, ya había encontrado lo que quería.

– Sí pero... ¿Podemos permitírnoslo? – El más bajo miró a su pareja.

– Los anteriores propietarios necesitan venderlo cuanto antes por lo que el precio está algo más bajo de lo habitual, lo que ha hecho que esté dentro de vuestro presupuesto. – El agente aclaró.

– ¿Vender? – El actor frunció el ceño antes de volverse para mirar a su pareja. – ¿Sam?

– No te preocupes por eso. Es nuestro. – El modelo aclaró.

– Una gran decisión. Prepararé todo para firmar, os dejo un rato para que podáis seguir mirando mientras hago unas llamadas.

La pareja vio como el hombre salía de la habitación. Una vez a solas, Blaine se volvió hacia su pareja.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡No nos lo podemos permitir! Sam, no quiero que tengamos problemas. Sé que piensas que voy a triunfar pero eso no tiene que pasar. Estás hablando de comprar. – Los labios de Sam se aprisionaron contra los suyos para silenciarlo.

– No te lo había querido decir todavía porque he firmado esta mañana. Me han contratado para una serie aquí en Nueva York. Voy a tener un personaje importante, en principio serán trece capítulos pero hay posibilidad de que renueve si hay segunda temporada por lo que vamos a pagar este apartamento con lo que tengo ahorrado y lo que vaya cobrando como actor. Está dentro de lo que puedo gastar, no te preocupes. No es una de mis fantasías, he hablado con un asesor financiero antes para saber cuanto puedo pagar. Sólo quería algo de estabilidad para nosotros por lo del bebé y pensé que comprar sería de gran ayuda. Tú sólo debes decirme si te gusta.

– Me encanta.

La pareja se besó, feliz por haber encontrado el lugar donde vivirían a partir de ese momento y dónde sus hijos crecerían.

* * *

_*No vivo en Nueva York (y no la he visitado nunca, aunque me gustaría). Yo he buscado información sobre barrios de Manhattan pero son muchos así que no leí todos. Me quedé con éste porque me gustó la foto que encontré y por lo que leí es un barrio tranquilo y residencial, situado entre Central Park y el río Hudson, en la parte norte de la isla. Una zona rica de la ciudad, al estilo del Upper East Side, pero más liberal (algo que me pareció ideal para una pareja gay). Allí se encuentra el lugar donde murió John Lennon. También está el Lincon Center, el Museo de Historia Natural, un museo para niños y la universidad de Columbia. La información la obtuve de nuevayork. es -sin espacio, obviamente- (podéis buscar ahí el barrio Upper West Side aunque la foto que me gustó no es de esa página)._


	35. Capítulo 35: El gran momento de Blaine

**N/A:** Feliz Navidad a todos, espero que hayais estado con vuestra familia y todas esas cosas (odio estas fechas, siempre acabas diciendo lo mismo, me parece tan poco personal). Pero vosotros os mereceis más, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo a esta historia.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 35: EL GRAN MOMENTO DE BLAINE

El día del estreno de la obra de Blaine llegó. Tanto los señores Anderson, como los señores Evans y los hermanos de Sam habían viajado a Nueva York para apoyarle. Mientras que los padres del moreno se alojaban en el apartamento de su hijo mayor, el resto se quedaba en el duplex que la pareja acababa de comprar. Habían llevado camas para que todos se pudieran quedar sin problemas ya que no estaba del todo amueblado, sólo habían podido dejar listo el salón, la cocina y el dormitorio principal, lo justo para que el modelo pudiera vivir allí y dejar el antiguo apartamento. El estreno era el viernes antes de Navidad* por lo que toda la familia se quedaba allí ya que el actor tenía que trabajar. Ese año se celebraban las fiestas en casa de la pareja. Mientras que las madres habían llegado días antes para ayudar a Blaine y Sam con las compras y la decoración del duplex, los demás llegaron ese viernes.

Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Artie, Kitty, July, Schuester y Pillsbury también acompañaron a los Anderson-Evans al estreno. Llevaban unos minutos en sus asientos cuando Berry comenzó a mover el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Hummel la miró extrañado pero ella estaba observando a una persona que se sentaba un par de filas detrás de ellos. Cuando él lo reconoció, se volvió diciendo una palabra malsonante.

– ¿Algún problema? – Sam lo miró extrañado, no era habitual escuchar al castaño diciendo esas palabras.

– Ese es George Waitman. Es uno de los críticos de Broadway más reconocidos. Es capaz de hundir una obra o a un actor con tan sólo una frase. Si le gusta lo que ve, Blaine tiene carrera para toda la vida. Si no le gusta, no llegará a Broadway ni para vender entradas en las taquillas. – Kurt se volvió para mirar a su amigo. – Dime por lo que más quieras que Blaine exageraba cuando hablaba de la obra.

– Me encantaría decirte que todo irá bien pero es la mayor mierda que he visto nunca. Él es lo único que vale la pena. – El rubio aclaró.

* * *

Blaine estaba sobre el escenario cantando la primera canción. Era una melodía alegre, con letra fácil y poco profunda. Todos lo miraban conscientes de que destacaba por su talento. Sam estaba absorto en la voz potente y maravillosa que alguna vez le había cantado en privado. July estaba a su lado, si lo pensaba bien, no sabía por qué se había sentado entre Kurt y ella, eso era algo raro. La chica estaba atenta cuando se tocó el vientre. El rubio notó el gesto.

– ¿Estás bien? – Susurró Evans.

– Sí, parece que a alguien le gusta como canta su papá.

La ojiazul dirigió la mano del modelo hasta donde había notado al bebé. Poco después, él notó la patada que había dado. Era la primera vez que lo sentían.

* * *

Sam entraba al camerino que compartían todos los actores. Se acercó a su novio sin mover las manos de su espalda. Blaine lo recibió con una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Después, el rubio le mostró lo que escondía tras la espalda, dejándole ver un ramo de hermosas flores.

– Las amapolas amarillas significan "éxito", las camelias significan "te querré siempre" y rojas además significan "admiración" y las peonías blancas significan que "soy afortunado por tenerte"... Al menos, eso me dijo el dependiente. Me parece el mensaje perfecto**.

– Oh, Sam. Son preciosas. Eres increíble y aun no me puedo creer que me ames tanto. – Una lágrima se escapó de los dorados ojos del moreno. Volvieron a besarse, como si nada más importara.

Minutos después, la pareja salió para dirigirse a la fiesta de celebración que sus amigos y familiares habían preparado.

* * *

La mañana siguiente al estreno, la casa de la pareja estaba llena de los familiares que querían acompañar a Blaine tras su debut. Todos habían intentado que no leyera nada para evitar que se encontrara con la crítica que todos temían. Sin embargo, pronto entraron Rachel y Kurt con uno de los periódicos más importantes del país.

– Tengo que leer la crítica de Waitman, por favor, que todos escuchen. – La chica dio palmadas para llamar la atención de todos.

– Rachel, no es el momento. – Sam intentó disuadirla.

– Es el mejor momento, escuchad. – Hummel apoyó a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa, ella comenzó a leer el artículo.

_Para aquellos que se pregunten qué pueden hacer en Nueva York estos días festivos y ya hayan visto todo lo que ofrece Broadway, les recomiendo que vayan a ver LoveStory. El título es tan malo como la obra, que carece de emoción y de guión de calidad. Las canciones son aburridas, monótonas, con rimas simples y letras superficiales. El vestuario es básico y en determinados momentos no encaja con la historia, las luces y el sonido no son lo mejor, el director no ha sabido darle vida a la obra y los actores sobreactúan. Sin embargo, hay algo por lo que merece la pena verla, o mejor dicho, alguien. Blaine Anderson obtuvo el papel protagonista por su relación con el modelo Sam Evans y todos esperaban que tuviera el nivel del resto, pero destaca demasiado. Es capaz de darle credibilidad a un personaje mal construido y consigue transmitir los sentimientos adecuados en los momentos adecuados. Es el único personaje con el que consigues identificarte, el único que llega a ganarse tu corazón. Está claro que tal diferencia se debe al buen hacer del actor, al que me encantaría ver interpretando grandes personajes en un auténtico escenario. Para mí, desde el día de ayer, Blaine Anderson dejó de ser el novio de Sam Evans para convertirse en uno de los actores con más proyección que he tenido el placer de ver. Espero que pronto demuestre todo lo que es capaz de hacer._

– ¿En serio? – Sam se levantó para leer él mismo el artículo. Después de todos los nervios y todas las dudas sembradas el día anterior, le maravillaba la noticia. – ¿Cuántos periódicos habéis comprado?

– Sólo éste. – Rachel sonrió.

– Yo quiero guardar el artículo. – El rubio aclaró.

– Sam, sólo es una crítica. Eso no significa que mi carrera vaya a mejorar...

– Tú todavía guardas el primer catálogo que hice. Era de ropa para unos grandes almacenes, nada que indicara que iba a triunfar. También tienes la entrada de mi primer desfile. Yo guardo todas las entradas a tus obras y el cartel promocional de la primera. Déjame guardar ésto también. – El ojiverde miró a su pareja que asintió. – Pensándolo bien, necesito otro, iré a comprarlo.

– Yo quiero diez. – El señor Evans se acercó su hijo que se estaba poniendo el abrigo y le dio unos billetes. – Tengo que presumir de yerno.

– Yo también quiero otros diez. – La madre del actor se levantó para darle dinero al modelo.

Blaine se iba sonrojando cada vez más al ver la cantidad de personas que querían conservar el recuerdo de su primer éxito.

* * *

Blaine salía junto a Stacy de la joyería donde habían ido para que el moreno le comprara el regalo a Sam. La hermana de su novio le había pedido acompañarla y él no sabía por qué. La chica lo miraba feliz porque le gustaba el regalo que el ojimiel le había comprado al modelo. Habían quedado en ir a una cafetería a hablar después de las compras, por lo que se dirigieron a una que estaba allí cerca. Pidieron sus cafés y se sentaron en una mesa.

– Me encanta el regalo de Sam pero tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo a solas. Tantas que no sé por donde empezar. – La rubia confesó.

– Por donde quieras. – El mayor indicó.

– Empezaré por lo fácil para mí, difícil para ti. ¿Qué problema tienes con July y el bebé?

El silencio se instauró entre ellos, el actor la miraba sin saber como explicarlo pero decidió que debía hacerlo. Suspiró antes de hablar.

– July representa todo lo que yo no le puedo dar a Sam. Una carrera exitosa, hijos... No me interrumpas. – Anderson pidió al ver que la ojiverde hacía un gesto raro. – Sé que me ama y yo lo amo a él pero siento que sería más feliz con July.

– Sam sólo puede ser feliz contigo... Si piensas eso, ¿Por qué le regalas eso? – La chica señaló la bolsa de la joyería.

– Porque soy un egoísta.

– Porque lo amas y sabes que tus miedos son una tontería.

– Eso también... ¿Otro tema? – Blaine alzó una ceja.

– El bebé. Él no tiene la culpa de todo esto...

– Lo sé y me siento como una mierda por eso pero... De momento sólo es algo abstracto, no asumo que voy a ser padre. Espero que eso pase antes de que nazca... No quiero más problemas.

– Lo harás, te conozco y sé que lo harás. – Evans agarró la mano del moreno.

– ¿Algo más?

– Yo era pequeña y no recuerdo bien... O bueno, no fue una charla muy madura... Te lo preguntó Steve y lo respondisteis pero de manera superficial... ¿Cómo notas cuando un amigo deja de ser amigo para ser algo más?

– Un día simplemente te das cuenta de que no puedes estar más sin él. – El ojimiel sonrió demostrando que esa sensación no había desaparecido. – Lo necesitas de una manera diferente y te gustaría que pasaran cosas distintas. Empiezas a fijarte en aspectos que antes no, te parecen hermosos hasta sus peores defectos...

– ¿Cómo supiste que eres gay?

– Las chicas no me atraían y vi ese vídeo en el que dos chicos se besaban y... Bueno, me gustó mucho. – El actor se sonrojó. – Me di cuenta de que no podía cambiarlo, que me gustaba más Brad Pitt que Angelina Jolie. Tiempo después, besé a Rachel después de haber bebido de más y tuve dudas pero la besé sin alcohol por medio y confirmé que soy gay.

– ¿Cómo se lo tomaron mis padres? Lo de Sam, me refiero.

– Muy bien. Al principio fue un shock, no se lo esperaban pero sólo querían que fuera feliz. Los que no se lo tomaron bien fueron mis padres, pero eso es otra historia... ¿Alguna otra cosa?

– No. – La chica estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando el mayor la detuvo.

– Yo tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué querías saber todo esto?

– Quiero que Sam sea feliz... – La rubia empezó pero fue interrumpida.

– Hablo de lo que no tiene que ver con July y el bebé.

– Creo que soy lesbiana y... – Las mejillas de la joven estaban muy rojas. – Bueno, antes lo creía, ahora lo sé. Me has ayudado a aclarar mis sentimientos.

– Tienes que contárselo a tu familia, ellos te apoyarán. Sam y yo estamos para lo que necesites. Tengo una amiga lesbiana si quieres hablar con ella sobre algún tema, estoy seguro de que te ayudará.

– Gracias Blaine. Eres un buen hermano.

Los dos se abrazaron, con una promesa silenciosa de estar siempre el uno para el otro porque, como dijo Evans, eran hermanos.

* * *

_* Os recuerdo que estamos en el año 2018. El día de Navidad es en martes, por lo que ese viernes es 21. Algo ideal para que todos pasen esos días en Nueva York con los chicos._

_** No entiendo de los mensajes que dan las flores, Internet ha sido útil en este sentido. Si hay algún error, lo siento._


	36. Capítulo 36: Una muy feliz Navidad

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y vuestros comentarios. Os deseo a todos FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Espero que este 2015 sea mucho mejor que el anterior y que todos consigais vuestros propósitos... Estoy adelantando también este capítulo con la esperanza de que el de Año Nuevo sí lo pueda subir el jueves (aunque no lo garantizo).

* * *

CAPÍTULO 36: UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD

La alarma del móvil sonó a las cinco de la mañana. Blaine la apagó y se estiró para despertar todo su cuerpo. Era muy temprano, el sol aun no había salido pero esperaba que todo mereciera la pena. Miró a su lado, donde Sam se cubría aun más con las mantas mientras se acomodaba más cerca de su cuerpo.

– Amor, es el día de Navidad, no tenemos nada que hacer. – Las palabras del rubio sonaron en un susurro en el oído del otro, con su aliento chocando contra su piel.

– Tengo que darte tu regalo de navidad. – Aclaró el moreno con una sonrisa.

– Puedes dármelo un poco más tarde. – El ojiverde abrazó aun más a su pareja, de modo que él tampoco pudiera levantarse.

– Tiene que ser ahora, por favor, confía en mí. Te prometo que, pase lo que pase, te compensaré.

Sam gruñó en protesta pero se apartó de su pareja y se levantó de la cama. Blaine hizo lo mismo y ambos se pusieron algo de ropa en silencio. A pesar de la hora, no creían adecuado salir en ropa interior. El rubio notó como el otro estaba algo nervioso, lo que le parecía adorable. No lo entendía, sólo iban a intercambiar sus regalos. No era nada por lo que estar nerviosos. Sin embargo, el ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el moreno se arreglaba, ponía algo de gomina a su pelo y se lavaba los dientes. Él también decidió peinarse y cepillar sus dientes, no sabía para qué pero esperaba descubrirlo pronto.

Bajaron las escaleras de la mano y se dirigieron al salón. El ojimiel cogió una bolsa que había bajo el árbol de navidad y sacó de ella una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul. El más alto dejó de moverse, no podía ser, su imaginación le estaba traicionando. Desde luego que ese era su mayor deseo y por eso su mente le hacía creer que se haría realidad pero no podía ser. Aun no habían pasado cuatro meses desde que volvieron y habían acordado ir despacio... ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que le iba a pedir matrimonio?

Sin embargo, los nervios del modelo aumentaron al ver como el más bajo se arrodillaba ante él, con una sonrisa ansiosa y nerviosa y agarró dulcemente su mano. El corazón de Evans se detuvo.

– Yo sé que esto no es romántico en absoluto pero no quería acabar haciendo una propuesta típica en un restaurante o algo así. Éste es nuestro hogar, el lugar donde crecerán nuestros hijos y que verá nuestro amor día a día. Un sitio especial, nuestro sitio en Nueva York. Sé que hablamos de ir despacio pero el destino ha decidido que no será así. Por eso he decidido dejar de pensar y escuchar a mi corazón y... ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? – El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y la sonrisa era incapaz de abandonarlo. – Que llevamos cinco meses de retraso, que ya deberíamos estar casados y que no podía esperar ni un segundo más. No quiero esperar sólo quiero que me digas que tú tampoco y que hagamos esa locura que me pediste hace cinco años. Sammuel Jessica Evans, – Anderson abrió la caja para dejar ver un anillo de oro blanco, masculino y elegante. – ¿me harías el inmenso honor de casarte conmigo?

– Dios, sí. Por supuesto que sí.

Blaine deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano de su pareja mientras los dos lloraban de felicidad. El moreno se levantó y besó a su prometido. Fue un beso tierno, dulce, lleno de amor y de alegría.

– Acabas de conseguir que mi regalo sea la mayor estupidez del universo. – El ojiverde susurró cuando terminaron el beso y los dos rieron.

El más alto se agachó y le entregó un sobre. El moreno lo abrió nervioso y encontró un viaje sin fechas a una isla tropical poco visitada. Un paraíso en la tierra.

– Creo que ya tenemos luna de miel. – El ojimiel sonrió y el otro mostró su sorpresa, no había pensado en eso. Era el mejor lugar para empezar su luna de miel pero no sería el único, quería que ese viaje fuera perfecto y por eso visitarían varios lugares. Tal vez una ciudad europea y china o japón.

– ¿Tienes pensada ya la fecha de la boda? – El modelo quiso saber.

– Había pensado en una boda en San Valentín. – El más bajo informó mientras fruncía el ceño porque pensaba que su pareja no lo aceptaría.

– Bueno, tenemos algo más de un año para prepararla. Tendremos que empezar a buscar un lugar adecuado...

– Para. – El actor puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su prometido. – Falta menos de dos meses para nuestra boda y había pensado en el juzgado de Lima y una pequeña recepción en casa de mis padres. Tu familia, la mía y nuestros amigos. No quiero esperar ni quiero una gran ceremonia con cientos de invitados a los que no volveré a ver. Bueno, si te parece bien.

– Me parece perfecto. Por mí podríamos casarnos ahora mismo.

Volvieron a besarse, parecía que no había manera de frenar su amor y ellos no lo querían parar.

El amanecer los encontró en su cama, amándose como cada vez, como nunca antes. Su amor estaba más fuerte que nunca y pronto sería oficial ante la ley. Ya nadie podría dudar de que sus corazones latían al unísono. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y pronto serían esposos y padres. Nada podía cambiar su destino y no podían esperar a vivirlo.

* * *

Blaine y Sam bajaban las escaleras del duplex y se encontraron con sus padres y hermanos. Todos los miraban con cariño y cierta travesura. Eran las doce del mediodía y habían estado toda la mañana durmiendo, algo normal si se tenía en cuenta de que durante la madrugada habían estado muy ocupados. Los dos sonrieron a modo de saludo.

– ¡Ya era hora! No quiero saber qué habéis estado haciendo esta noche para haber dormido hasta ahora. Aun me cuesta pensar que mi hermanito y tú... Aunque sospecho que lo hicisteis en mi apartamento, prefiero no saber. – Cooper comentó provocando la risa de todos. Nadie fingiría que no sabía lo que pasaba por la noche entre la pareja.

– Yo sí quiero que lo sepas. – El rubio se acercó a su futuro cuñado. Ese pensamiento lo alegró aun más. No dijo nada, simplemente levantó su mano para que el mayor pudiera ver el anillo, ese anillo que le decía al mundo entero que ya tenía a alguien a su lado que le había robado y el corazón y lo hacía feliz día a día.

– ¿Eso es...? – El ojiazul no sabía que más decir pero la pregunta quedó clara. El modelo asintió orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa antes de recibir el intenso abrazo del mayor de los Anderson.

A partir de ahí todo eran felicitaciones, besos y abrazos. Todos se sorprendieron con las prisas para hacer la ceremonia pero nadie lo cuestionó. Sabían que estaban ante una pareja que se había amado durante cinco años aunque no todo ese tiempo hayan estado juntos. No había nada por lo que preocuparse, les iría muy bien. La lista de invitados no llegaba a 40 y los señores Anderson aceptaron que se hiciera en su jardín, aunque se oponían a ir a un juzgado, la ceremonia también se haría allí. Susan se encargaría de todo lo que pudiera, siempre bajo la supervisión de los prometidos y ellos intentarían viajar lo antes posible para ultimar los detalles. Todo parecía perfecto y maravilloso, no había nada que pudiera salir mal.

* * *

Blaine y su madre estaban recogiendo las cosas después de la comida de Navidad. El menor metía los platos en el lavavajillas mientras ella recogía. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió las manos de su prometido en su cintura mientras él se colocaba en su espalda. Prometido... La palabra sonaba tan bien en la cabeza del ojimiel. Nunca pensó que podía alcanzar tanta felicidad. No era la primera vez que estaban prometidos pero la boda siempre había estado tan lejana... Sin embargo, en ese momento la boda estaba más próxima que nunca.

– ¿Sabías lo de Stacy? – El rubio susurró al oído de su pareja. Su hermana acababa de darles la noticia a él, a sus padres y a Steve.

– Sí, hablé con ella ayer. Me hizo algunas preguntas y luego me lo contó. – El actor explicó después de darse la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y poner sus manos en los hombros del otro.

– Gracias por ayudarla, gracias por hacerme feliz, gracias por amarme, gracias por todo.

– Gracias a ti por todo tu apoyo, gracias por tu paciencia, gracias por elegirme a mí.

– Y yo me preguntaba por qué salían tantos corazones de la cocina. – La señora Evans entraba a la cocina acompañada de su hija.

– Déjalos. Han adelantado la luna de miel. No me puedo creer que se vayan a casar tan pronto. – Susan añadió. Había estado presente durante la demostración de amor de la pareja pero no había querido interrumpir.

– Debo reconocer que me extraña que mi futuro yerno espere tanto para casarse. ¡Mes y medio! Yo que creía que no sería capaz de esperar dos días. – La madre de Sam bromeó.

– ¡Eso sería una gran idea! ¿Nos vamos a Las Vegas? – El ojiverde miró a su novio dispuesto a seguir con la broma de su madre.

– ¡No! – Las tres mujeres de la sala gritaron al unísono mientras la pareja reía.

La menor se acercó a Blaine y el moreno se soltó de los brazos de su prometido para abrazar a la joven. Los dos sabían que todo estaría bien y que la chica podría ser feliz en un futuro, junto a alguien que la amase sin condiciones, junto a la mujer de su vida. Sam los abrazó a los dos, demostrándoles su amor a ambos y sintiéndose afortunado porque su pareja amaba a su familia como si fuera suya también. Las dos mayores miraban la escena enternecidas y muy orgullosas del corazón de sus hijos.


	37. Capítulo 37: Feliz Año Blam

**N/A:** FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! Espero que hayais comenzado el año de la mejor manera posible y os deseo un gran 2015, lleno de sueños cumplidos y felicidad... Con este capítulo (que a mí personalmente me encanta) igualo el fic más largo que había escrito hasta ahora... Y lo que nos queda de esta historia... Tal vez va siendo hora de que lo considere mi mejor obra... Son Blam, una gran fuente de inspiración...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 37: FELIZ AÑO BLAM

Blaine, Sam y July se encontraban en el ginecólogo. El médico estaba haciendo la ecografía y les mostraba a través de la pantalla las partes que iban distinguiéndose. De repente se volvió hacia los tres.

– ¿Queréis saber el sexo del bebé?

– Yo sí. ¿Vosotros? – La feliz mamá miró a la pareja y ambos asintieron.

– Es un niño.

El rubio agarró a su novio por la cadera y lo besó con lágrimas en los ojos. Era un niño, un mini-Sam. Aunque no era de la manera ideal, tendían su primer bebé como ellos habían querido, sólo faltaba que ellos se decidieran a tener ese mini-Blaine que tanto deseaba el ojiverde.

Después de la ecografía fueron a una cafetería a charlar, había cosas de las que tenían que hablar. Se sentaron en una mesa cuadrada. Sam tenía a los otros dos a su lado, Blaine a su derecha y July a su izquierda. El asiento frente a él quedaba libre.

– ¿Habéis pensado en nombres? – La joven quiso saber.

– No, la verdad es que no lo había pensado. – El modelo reconoció.

– Yo tampoco. – El moreno negó con la cabeza.

– Yo había pensado que, como el bebé es parte de Sam y parte mía, el nombre debería ser elegido por ti. – La ojiazul miró al actor que se sorprendió.

– ¿Yo? No, vosotros sois los padres y...

– Tú también eres su padre. – July interrumpió haciendo que el otro bajara la mirada avergonzado. – Sé que aun te resulta difícil pero quiero que pienses en un nombre para el bebé, algo que sea especial para ti.

– No hay ningún nombre en especial. – El ojimiel susurró.

– Devon. – Evans añadió, mirando a su pareja. Era el segundo nombre del otro y algo que conectaría al bebé con su novio sin duda ninguna.

– Parece que al bebé le gusta. – La joven comentó tocándose el vientre porque había sentido una patada. Sin preguntar, Sam puso su mano sobre el vientre para sentirlo también. Anderson sin embargo los miraba en silencio. – Vamos, Blaine. No seas tímido... ¿No quieres sentirlo?

El moreno vio la mirada ilusionada de su prometido y no pudo negarse. Si eso era importante para el rubio, él se esforzaría. Movió su silla para sentarse al otro lado de July y puso su mano sobre el redondeado vientre de la actriz. No notaba nada y por las expresiones de los otros dos, ellos tampoco. Sin embargo, la embarazada bebió un poco de su chocolate caliente y unos pocos segundos después los dos padres notaron el movimiento de su hijo. El ojimiel dirigió su mirada a su prometido, sorprendido. Él también lo había notado... Esa patadita la había dado su bebé, su futuro hijo, su mini-Sam.

– Amor. – Blaine estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sentir al niño había conseguido todo lo que no habían conseguido las palabras de los otros dos y las visitas al ginecólogo. La realidad lo había golpeado en ese instante en forma de patada, una patada dada por alguien que sería parte importante de su vida.

Tanto July como Evans notaron que ese instante había conseguido que el otro se diera cuenta de que iba a ser padre. Se sintieron felices porque por fin todo estaba como debía. El más alto entrelazó sus dedos con los de su prometido, de manera que sus palmas seguían sobre el vientre de la joven.

* * *

Blaine y Sam estaban en Times Square, durante sus dos primeros años de relación habían disfrutado de la fiesta que el lugar ofrece la víspera de año nuevo hasta la media noche. Durante dos años habían estado recibiendo el año besándose frente a la esfera de cristal que se iluminaba a las doce en punto de la noche. Los siguientes años no habían podido por temor a que alguien hiciera fotos y las publicara en alguna revista o en Internet. Pero en ese momento habían perdido todos sus miedos. Ya no tenían que ocultarse y podían disfrutar de la noche de Nueva York como cualquier otra pareja.

Varias personas quisieron fotografiarse con ellos debido a su fama. Al moreno eso le sorprendió pero el rubio estaba acostumbrado. Después de un rato, los dejaron libres para que pudieran disfrutar de la última noche del año.

– Falta poco para que empiece 2019. ¿Algún deseo para el año que entramos? – El ojiverde preguntó a su pareja

– Ninguno. – El más bajo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– ¿Nada? – El modelo lo miró extrañado.

– 2019 va a ser el año en el que me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida, el año en el que voy a tener mi primer hijo junto al hombre más maravilloso que existe. No tengo nada más que pedir. – El ojimiel agarró con dulzura la mano de su novio y la besó por el lugar donde estaba el anillo de prometido.

– Yo sí tengo un deseo para 2019. – El más alto comentó.

– ¿El qué? – El actor lo miró con curiosidad en sus ojos.

– Quiero tu debut en Broadway como protagonista de un gran musical. Es lo único que le faltaría a 2019 para ser un año perfecto. Un año Blam. – Evans se agachó para besar los labios de su pareja lenta y dulcemente.

– Vale parejita. Entiendo que derraméis miel pero los demás no tenemos que soportarlo. – Santana se adelantó para separarlos mientras Brittany les sonreía ilusionada.

– Estoy de acuerdo. Un poco de consideración con los necesitados. – Rachel añadió mientras se colocaba entre la latina y Anderson, poniendo más distancia entre los recién comprometidos.

– No les hagáis caso. – Kurt agarró el brazo de Sam y lo movió para que se pusiera de nuevo al lado de Blaine. – Una tiene envidia porque no tiene a nadie que la ame y la otra hace mucho que pasó el momento en el que estáis vosotros porque hace cinco años y medio desde que se reconcilió con su novia.

– Mira quién habla. ¿Hace cuanto no te dan un revolcón? – Lopez preguntó con malicia.

– Ayer tuve uno y muy satisfactorio. Gracias por tu preocupación. – El castaño respondió mientras se miraba las uñas en un gesto altivo.

– ¿Qué? – Los otros cinco gritaron mientras lo miraban sorprendidos.

– Hace unos días conocí a un chico... Habíamos estado tomando café en la misma cafetería todos los días. Siempre nos sentábamos solos y hace una semana se sentó conmigo. Estuvimos hablando todos estos días y la verdad es que me sentí atraído. Anoche decidimos salir un rato juntos y... Bueno, os podéis imaginar lo que pasó... – Hummel sonrió con un aire de misterio.

– ¿Por qué no lo has traído? Podría haber venido con nosotros. Así lo habríamos conocido – Anderson estaba emocionado por la noticia. Le alegraba que su mejor amigo fuera feliz.

– Es nuestra noche. Hacía mucho que no podíamos venir y no quise estropearla trayendo a alguien a quién no conocéis. – El ojiazul se encogió de hombros. – Ya es mucho que Artie no nos haya podido acompañar.

Los amigos siguieron charlando y riendo hasta que llegó el momento que todos esperaban.

10... 9...

Todas las personas reunidas en Times Square gritaban la cuenta atrás para darle la bienvenida al nuevo año.

8... 7...

Sam agarró con más fuerza la mano de Blaine. La pareja se miró a los ojos, conscientes de que pronto sus labios se juntarían en un beso de amor como primer gesto de un año que sería muy especial para ellos.

6... 5...

Porque ese año formarían una familia y, aunque no todo sería fácil, no podían esperar a ser un matrimonio con hijos.

4... 3...

Tenían muchas esperanzas puestas en su futuro, un futuro que parecía más hermoso una vez que se habían disipado las nubes que lo nublaban.

2... 1...

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Los prometidos se besaron mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo de Manhattan. Se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios para abrazarse.

– Feliz año Blam. – Susurró el rubio en la oreja del otro.

– Feliz año Blam. – Respondió el moreno.

– El año del inicio de la familia Anderson-Evans. – El ojiverde puso sus manos en la nuca de su prometido mientras el otro lo agarraba de la cintura y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

– El año del inicio de la familia Evans-Anderson.

– No. – El modelo protestó. – Tu apellido debe ir primero.

– Nuestro primer hijo se va a llamar Devon Evans... ¿Realmente quieres que sea el único que lleve como primer apellido Evans?

– Ya hablaremos de eso.

La pareja finalizó el abrazo y se volvió para felicitar el nuevo año a sus amigos. Era una noche para ser felices y dejar las preocupaciones de lado. Aunque no había nada que temer, porque su amor había demostrado ser más fuerte que cualquier problema que se pusiera frente a ellos.

* * *

_Os deseo a todos un feliz año Blam XD_


	38. Capítulo 38: Un mal día

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por comentar (tanto públicamente como en privado). Sois los mejores lectores que tengo (si alguien me tiene en facebook ya sabrá por qué lo digo) y me alegra que llegara esta locura de idea (gracias Sophie, aunque dudo que leas esto).

Este capítulo me encanta por el final... Estoy tan emocionada... ¿Teneis preparados los vestidos o trajes para la boda? ¡Va a ser en muy pocos capítulos! Me gustaría que fuera el capítulo de San Valentín pero, para ser realistas, no tengo tanta trama como para escribir cuatro o cinco capítulos antes :/ y no pienso saltarme ninguna semana de actualización XD. Así que, si me lo permitís, adelantaremos el día de San Valentín (todos los días deberían ser el día del amor *Darri modo cursi on*)...

Más cosas que decir, tengo el placer de proclamar Anything Could Happen como mi fic más largo hasta este momento *aplausos*. Son Blam... Quiero decir, ¡son Blam!... Y pensar que esta idea nació como un OS (los dos primeros capítulos) y que como no lo pude escribir en ese momento, fueron añadiéndose nuevas ideas hasta que el fic quedó en 10 (sólo el viaje), empecé a escribirlo y luego ha ido creciendo y... Ya veis el resultado ¡Y lo que queda! Entre otras cosas porque se me ha ocurrido otras ideas XD. Así que, paciencia y mucho, mucho Blam...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 38: UN MAL DÍA

Blaine abrió la puerta de su casa. Hacía algunos días que compartía el duplex con Sam y no podía ser más feliz. Habían convertido ese lugar en su hogar, el lugar donde vivían su amor sin importarles el qué dirán. Sin embargo, ese día no era tan feliz. Había recibido una mala noticia y lo único que quería era abrazarse a su prometido y, tal vez, comer algo de helado. Entró al salón y vio a su novio dormido en el sofá. A pesar de lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y abrazándolo por la cintura. El ojiverde se despertó y emitió un sonido indescifrable antes de sonreír y rodearlo con sus brazos sin abrir los ojos.

– Lo siento, no quería despertarte. – Susurró el moreno.

– Me encanta despertarme así, no te preocupes. – El modelo lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo mientras el otro sonreía aun más.

– Tengo una mala noticia. – Comentó el ojimiel.

– Yo también pero esperemos un poco a contarlas, me encanta esta sensación.

El actor sonrió y se incorporó un poco para subir por el cuerpo de su prometido y poder besarlo dulcemente. Un gemido de satisfacción salió de los labios del más alto, feliz porque después de un mal día estaba nuevamente entre los brazos del amor de su vida.

Después de un rato así fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena. Blaine preparaba el guiso de pollo mientras Sam estaba sentado en la mesa, mirándolo con todo el amor del universo reflejado en sus ojos. Cuando el moreno terminó con todo y sólo debían esperar a que se cociera la carne, abrió una botella de vino y sacó dos copas. Se sentó sobre las piernas de su pareja y lo besó con intensidad.

– ¿Es ahora buen momento para las malas noticias? – Quiso saber el ojimiel mientras llenaba las copas con el líquido de un color rojo muy intenso.

– Nunca es buen momento pero hay que hablar de ello. Tú primero. – El rubio acarició la espalda de su prometido.

– Se cancela la obra, la última representación es el 27 de enero.* Los actores y el director no quieren seguir. Han dicho, literalmente, que no quieren estar trabajando para que todos puedan ver lo maravilloso que soy hasta que consiga algo en Broadway, que ellos no trabajan para mí. – El más bajo se encogió de hombros.

– Tienen razón, esa obra se ha convertido en un escaparate para ti desde la crítica. Los demás no tenían nada que ganar con eso. ¿Hay posibilidad de que vayas a Broadway? – El ojiverde seguía acariciando el cuerpo de su pareja.

– No, ahora nada. Ten en cuenta que la mayoría de producciones empiezan después del verano o cerca de Navidad. Ahora no hay nada nuevo, tendré que esperar hasta marzo o así para buscar algo en Broadway, aunque tal vez busque otra cosa fuera, no sé, cine, televisión...

– Si es por el dinero, no te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme de los gastos de los dos. Sé que te has gastado gran parte de lo que has ganado con la obra en el anillo de compromiso. Lo que te queda, si te queda algo, es tuyo. ¿Vale?

– No quiero ser un mantenido. Quiero sentirme útil, no ser un hombre florero. – El actor puso mal gesto y el otro se quedó mirándolo. Recordó cuando escuchó a la señora Johanson hablar de Blaine en esos términos. Aun se preguntaba si la mujer habría leído el recorte de periódico que le envió y si habría ido a ver la obra ya que le había mandado dos entradas. Él había querido que ella comprobara por sí misma lo que el crítico había dicho.

– No eres un hombre florero ni un mantenido. Debes dejar de darle tanta importancia a todo esto. ¿Te has parado a pensar que pasaría si fuera al revés? ¿Qué pasaría si fueras tú el exitoso y yo estaría buscando una oportunidad? ¿Qué harías? – El más alto lo miró, esperando la respuesta.

– Lo mismo que tú. – Anderson evitó la mirada de su prometido. – ¿Y tú que harías en mi lugar? Te recuerdo que estuviste ahorrando durante mucho tiempo para comprarme el anillo... Y apenas habías empezado a tener trabajos como modelo.

– Tienes razón. – Evans suspiró frustrado. – Pero por favor, sigue mi consejo. No te apresures a elegir un proyecto. ¿Me lo prometes?

– Te lo prometo.

Los dos volvieron a besarse con pasión. Cuando se separaron, Blaine se levantó para darle unas vueltas al guiso para evitar que se pegara al fondo de la cazuela. Después volvió junto a su pareja porque aun faltaba para cenar.

– ¿Cuál es la mala noticia que tienes tú? – El moreno se sentó en las piernas de su prometido otra vez.

– He hablado con los productores de la serie. No he podido tener toda la semana de vacaciones para la boda, tengo que trabajar hasta el día 13 a las doce y media.** – Sam susurró, como temiendo que al decirlo en voz alta fuera peor.

– ¿Qué? – El ojimiel se alteró. – ¿Cómo vamos a preparar la boda? Tal vez sea mejor cambiar de fecha...

– ¡No! Nada de cambiar de fecha. Aunque falta un mes, no puedo esperar a ser tu esposo. Había pensado que tal vez puedas encargarte tú de todo y yo ir el fin de semana de antes para el ensayo y algunos detalles. Los trajes los podemos comprar en Nueva York, al igual que las invitaciones. – El rubio comentó.

– Yo puedo ir a Lima en cuanto acabe la obra. Así preparar todo y puedo mandarte la información para que me des tu opinión. Es todo lo que se me ocurre. ¿Después de la boda cuando vuelves a trabajar?

– El lunes, tenemos unos días y había pensado ir a algún lugar ese fin de semana. No muy lejos porque sólo serán tres días pero podemos ir a algún sitio. – El ojiverde se sentía mal porque era su culpa que el más bajo tuviera que preparar todo y después se quedaran sin luna de miel.

– ¿Qué pensarías de que vayamos a Chicago? Podemos buscar un buen hotel y relajarnos allí, pasando tiempo a solas y disfrutando de nuestro matrimonio.

– Cualquier sitio es perfecto mientras estés a mi lado. Te amo. – El modelo besó con dulzura los labios de su prometido.

– Yo también te amo.

Siguieron besándose durante unos minutos hasta que el guiso estuvo casi listo. Entre los dos prepararon la ensalada para ponerse a cenar juntos. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, retomaron la conversación que llevaban días manteniendo. Los preparativos de su boda.

– He tenido una idea sobre Kurt y Artie. Ya sé que pueden hacer en la boda. – Blaine anunció. Durante días habían hablado de como incluir a las personas que amaban en la boda. Lo primero que hicieron fue decidir que ambos tendrían un padrino y habría damas de honor elegidas por ellos. Al final, escribieron los nombres de tres personas cada uno en un papel y luego los leyeron juntos. Los dos coincidieron en Tina como mejor amiga de ambos y en Stacy como hermana de Sam. Sin embargo, el moreno prefería a Rachel mientras que el rubio a Brittany. Finalmente decidieron incluir a las dos y añadir a Santana para que todas las chicas que formaban parte de su vida fueran damas de honor. Los padrinos eran los hermanos. Por parte del ojimiel, Cooper y por parte de Evans, Steve. Eso los dejó preocupados porque durante esos años tanto Abrams como Hummel habían tenido un papel muy importante en sus vidas y querían que formaran parte activa de la ceremonia. No querían que cantaran porque eso lo dejaban para la fiesta posterior (aunque sin presiones, si alguien no quería cantar no era ningún problema ya que no se habían asignado canciones, simplemente se daba la opción de elegir como si fuera un karaoke).

– Yo sigo sin saber que podrían hacer. – Sam comentó

– ¿Y si consiguen una licencia y nos casan ellos? Nos ahorramos tener que buscar a alguien que lo haga y así la ceremonia será personalizada y no un desconocido comentando cosas que nada tienen que ver con nosotros.

– ¡Es una gran idea!

– Ya tenemos otro aspecto solucionado... Tengo una lista de invitados para que revises. – El moreno añadió mientras se levantaba y cogía un folio que había en la encimera. Estaba ahí porque durante el desayuno la había estado escribiendo y la había dejado allí.

– Veamos. – El rubio la miró y comenzó a leer en voz alta. – Mis padres y tus padres. Eso era obvio. – Anderson puso los ojos en blanco pero con una sonrisa. – Cooper, Stacy y Steve como familiares. Me parece perfecto. Luego están los amigos. Tina, Mike, Rachel, Kurt... ¿Por qué pones a Tom entre signos de interrogación?

– No he hablado con Kurt y lleva poco con él por lo que no sé si le apetecerá invitarlo.

– Me parece lógico. Sigo, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Kitty, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Marley, Ryder, Jake, Unique, Charlie, Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury y July... Falta Gi. – El ojiverde miró a su pareja.

– Es San Valentín, tiene que trabajar... Me parece un milagro que vayan los otros veintisiete. ***

– Va a ser una boda íntima, algo que me encanta. – El modelo sonrió, feliz por la situación.

– Va a ser la mejor boda, porque será nuestra boda.

Los dos entrelazaron sus manos y sonrieron con amor. Todo iba como debía en sus planes y pronto serían un matrimonio. Les ilusionaba decidir hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que sería el día más importante de sus vidas. Siguieron cenando en silencio, disfrutando de la comida y su compañía, sabiendo que nadie les arruinaría el momento.

* * *

_*El 27 de enero de 2019 es domingo y sería la última actuación de Blaine en la obra._

_** El 14 de febrero de 2019 es jueves, Sam volaría a Ohio el miércoles 13 y tendría que volver a trabajar el lunes 18. _

_*** Espero no haberme dejado a nadie, esta es la lista de Blaine (al lado hay un número que es la suma que llevo de los invitados):_

**_Familia:_**

_Señores Anderson 2_

_Señores Evans 4_

_Cooper 5_

_Stacy y Steve 7_

**_Amigos:_**

_Tina y Mike 9_

_Rachel 10_

_Kurt y ¿Tom? 12_

_Brittany y Santana 14_

_Artie y Kitty 16_

_Puck y Quinn 18_

_Mercedes 19_

_Ryder y Marley 21_

_Jake 22_

_Unique y Charlie 24_

_Mr Schue y Ms Pillsbury 26_

_July 27_


	39. Capítulo 39: Preparativos

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar (tanto públicamente como en privado), me encanta saber qué opinais de la historia. Por si no os habeis dado cuenta, tengo un nuevo fic Blam. Son una serie de One Shots que se llama What if...? en los que modifico la trama de Glee para que haya Blam... Espero que os gusten (y me dejéis algún comentario).

* * *

CAPÍTULO 39: PREPARATIVOS

Blaine y Sam estaban en el local de uno de los diseñadores de trajes de novio más reconocidos de la ciudad de Nueva York. El hombre, de unos cuarenta años, moreno, alto y a quién se le notaba mucho que era gay, tomaba las medidas del moreno para hacerle el traje mientras la pareja se miraba con complicidad.

– Asegúrate de que los pantalones le marquen ese fantástico trasero. Es la debilidad de su futuro marido. – El rubio comentó divertido.

– Es un chico demasiado apuesto para que sólo te guste su trasero. – Respondió el modista.

– ¿Quién ha dicho que sólo me gusta su trasero? Es sólo que es mi parte favorita de su anatomía. – El ojiverde sonrió con malicia al ver a su prometido con la cara totalmente roja.

– Eso es porque no te has fijado en sus brazos. – El mayor comentó mientras tomaba la medida de sus bíceps. – Debe ser impresionante ser abrazado por él.

– Mi mejor momento del día, sin duda, es cuando me encuentro entre sus brazos. – El modelo sonrió con dulzura.

– Awwww, que adorable... Estáis muy enamorados. – El trabajador dejó la cartulina con las medidas de Anderson en la mesa, cogió la otra y le hizo un gesto a Evans para que sustituyera a su prometido.

– Mucho, por algo nos casamos. – El ojimiel intervino intentando evitar nuevos piropos de su pareja.

– ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? – El diseñador comenzó a tomar las medidas de Sam.

– Volvimos hace cuatro meses pero estuvimos cuatro años antes de romper por un tiempo. – Aclaró el rubio.

– ¿Estáis seguros del paso que vais a dar? – Cuestionó el mayor.

– Nunca he estado tan seguro en mi vida. – El actor sonrió sin querer evitarlo, ganándose una sonrisa de su prometido desde lo alto del pequeño pedestal en el que estaba subido.

– Puede parecer pronto pero estamos muy seguros. Antes de pareja éramos mejores amigos. Hemos pasado por mucho y sabemos que si estamos aquí es porque estamos predestinados el uno para el otro. El año que estuvimos separados fue una tortura. – El ojiverde comentó.

* * *

July llegó al duplex y llamó a la puerta. Sam la dejó pasar con una sonrisa, Blaine todavía no había llegado de trabajar. El rubio besó la mejilla de su amiga y pasó su mano por su vientre para saludar a su pequeño Devon. Luego los dos pasaron al salón y se sentaron en el sillón. No necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo para ello, lo hacían instintivamente. Guardan la distancia porque no había nada entre ellos que no fuera cariño de amigos.

– Mis padres van a venir el viernes 15 de febrero a Nueva York. – La chica informó después de una pequeña conversación sobre su estado. – Quería aprovechar el sábado para comprar las cosas del bebé, ya sabes, la cuna, el cochecito... Quería que Blaine y tú vinierais con nosotros.

– July... Blaine y yo nos casamos dos días antes. – El ojiverde la miró sorprendido.

– ¿Y? No tienes vacaciones por lo que no os vais a ir de luna de miel... ¿Qué más os da? Tenéis todo el viernes para venir a Nueva York. – La joven se encogió de hombros.

– No vamos a venir a Nueva York. Vamos a pasar unos días a Chicago, hasta el domingo a última hora. Es nuestra mini-luna de miel hasta que podamos hacer la real. – El modelo comentó con seguridad.

– ¿A Chicago? Pero si habéis ido allí antes. ¿Qué más os da? – La embarazada casi gritó.

– July, hace un año perdí a Blaine por anteponer mi carrera a nuestra relación. Vamos a Chicago porque significa algo para nosotros y no está muy lejos de Nueva York. Las cosas del bebé podemos comprarlas otro día. Estamos hablando de los días posteriores a mi boda. Voy a pasarlos con él, quieras o no. – Evans se puso muy serio y también alzó la voz.

– ¿Antepones a Blaine antes que a tu hijo? – La ojiazul se sorprendió.

– No antepongo a Blaine.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – El moreno llegó y miró con desconfianza a los otros dos. Con los gritos, los otros no lo habían oído al entrar. July se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el sillón.

– ¡Quiere que vayamos a comprar las cosas del bebé el fin de semana de nuestra boda! – Sam aclaró enfadado.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes esperar? – El ojimiel intentó mantener la calma y se dirigió directamente a ella.

– Mis padres van a venir. Quiero que ellos me ayuden a elegir las cosas. – Ella aclaró.

– ¿Puedo ser totalmente sincero en este tema? – Anderson cuestionó y los otros dos lo miraron.

– Claro. – La morena susurró.

– Elige todo con tus padres, nosotros estaremos en Chicago.

La embarazada acabó marchándose ofendida antes de que Blaine llegara a sentarse en el sillón, por lo que cambió para sentarse junto a su prometido y besarlo con pasión.

– ¿Estás molesto? – Sam preguntó mientras abrazaba a su prometido y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

– No, estoy aliviado. Me alegra saber que defiendes nuestro matrimonio de esta manera. – Volvieron a besarse con amor.

– ¿No quieres elegir las cosas del bebé? – El rubio se sintió decepcionado.

– Sí, claro que sí. Pero quiero elegir las cosas para nuestra casa. Nosotros compraremos la cuna que nos guste para instalarla en la habitación que será suya en esta casa. Le compraremos las cosas que nosotros queramos. Son pocas las cosas que vamos a poder compartir con July. Devon tendrá aquí ropa, juguetes, su cuna, su bañera... No quiero que ella tenga nada que opinar sobre eso al igual que yo no quiero opinar sobre lo que hará en su casa. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Evans sonrió complacido antes de besar a su pareja. Claro que lo entendía, que fueran a tener un bebé con July no significaba que a Anderson le gustara la chica. No se llevaban bien, tenían muchas cosas entre ellos que les impedían desarrollar una amistad. Pero eso no significaba que el actor no quisiera a su hijo.

* * *

Blaine y Sam ya habían elegido los trajes de la boda y los vestidos de las damas de honor y padrinos. Todos habían pasado por la tienda para probárselo salvo el matrimonio, ya que sus esmóquines eran a medida. Lo único que les quedaba que pudieran hacer en Nueva York era elegir las invitaciones. Después de muchas tarjetas, les quedaron tres.

– La boda no es muy formal, habrá pocos invitados. Creo que debería ser sencilla. – El rubio comentó descartando una de aspecto serio.

– A mí me gusta esta. Encaja con nuestra boda y me parece ideal. – El moreno comentó mientras cogía la elegida. Una invitación en cartulina blanca con los bordes irregulares en rojo, cuadrada, que se dobla por las esquinas simulando un sobre, atado con un lazo rojo. Sencilla y hermosa.

– En ese caso, no hay más que decir. Esa será. – El ojiverde comentó.

– ¿Por qué? Tiene que gustarte a ti también. Es la boda de los dos, no solo mía. – El más bajo protestó.

– Mi amor, me gusta mucho. Pero me gusta más hacerte feliz.

La pareja se volvió a besar porque estaban muy enamorados. Su boda sería perfecta porque estarían los dos dándole el "si, quiero" a la persona que amaban. El resto no importaba. Sería igual de especial si las invitaciones fueran sólo una llamada de teléfono o un e-mail sin ningún tipo de edición, si no pusieran adornos florales, si no hicieran una fiesta, si vistieran unos pantalones y una camiseta informal... Lo importante eran ellos y sus sentimientos.

* * *

Blaine llegó a casa después de un duro día de trabajo. Había discutido con varios de los actores que tenían papeles en la obra. Todos estaban celosos de su éxito y querían que se fuera y así recibir una mala crítica como la de ellos. Sin embargo, el moreno se esforzaba en intentar hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible los días que quedaban. Él subía al escenario e interpretaba su personaje de la mejor manera que sabía, sin importarle si los demás cada día lo hacían peor o se olvidaban sus líneas. Él tenía paciencia suficiente para no alterarse y respetaba a las personas que seguían pagando para verlos. Incluso a veces reconocía entre el público a compañeros de Sam o algunos de sus jefes (como por ejemplo, los señores Johanson).

Entró al salón y vio a su prometido limpiándose unas lágrimas al sentir que él estaba allí.

– ¿Qué tal tu día? – Preguntó el rubio intentando disimular su estado de ánimo.

– Mi amor... ¿Qué te ocurre? – El ojimiel se sentó al lado de su pareja y acarició su mejilla con toda la dulzura que pudo.

– No es nada. – El más alto le restó importancia a la situación.

– Algo que te hace llorar es algo importante. Por favor, cuéntamelo. Quiero ayudarte. – El acto pidió.

– Me han sacado unas fotos... – El ojiverde hizo una pausa que heló la sangre de su prometido porque empezó a temerse lo peor. Una infidelidad, una mentira... – En ellas se ve muy bien el anillo y han empezado los rumores sobre nuestro compromiso. – El más bajo intentó respirar con tranquilidad. Su mente pronto empezó a imaginarse la peor de las situaciones... – Sabía que a ti tampoco te gustaría que hayan descubierto que soy tu prometido.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Me da igual que se enteren de que te pedí que te casaras conmigo y aceptaste, es algo que me hace sentir feliz y orgulloso. – Anderson miró al otro a los ojos.

– No me mientas. Hay algo que te molesta. – El modelo advirtió, su rostro reflejó desconfianza a las palabras de su enamorado.

– ¡Claro que hay algo que me molesta! ¿Por qué no te gusta que sepan que nos vamos a casar?... – El moreno bajó la mirada. – Acaso te avergüenza ser mi prometido.

Evans puso sus manos en las mejillas de su pareja y lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, no pudo esperar más a sentir los suaves labios de su prometido y por eso lo besó. Fue un beso lleno de amor, de promesas y de deseo. Cuando se separaron, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

– Jamás me voy a avergonzar de lo nuestro. ¿Te queda claro? ¡Jamás! Es sólo que... Tengo miedo. ¿Y si descubren cuándo y dónde nos casamos? Quiero que nuestra boda sea nuestra. No quiero ver fotos en la prensa, no quiero que el mundo comparta un momento que es sólo nuestro, sólo tuyo y mío. Simplemente quería llegar un día a una entrevista y cuando me preguntaran por ti hablar de "mi esposo". Así era como quería que se enteraran, una vez fuéramos matrimonio.

El ojimiel soltó el aire que había retenido y se lanzó para besar a su prometido de manera tan rápida y fuerte que Sam cayó de espaldas en el sillón con el más bajo sobre él. Los dos estuvieron un rato besándose y demostrándose su amor hasta que fueron a cenar. Pasara lo que pasase el día de su boda, los dos tendrían su amor para enfrentar cualquier problema.


	40. Capítulo 40: Lima, Ohio

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. ¡La semana que viene se nos casan los chicos! Estoy intentando que los dos capítulos de la boda los pueda subir juntos la semana que viene, no sé si lo conseguiré, yo espero que sí.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 40: LIMA, OHIO

– No quiero que te vayas. – Sam puso un puchero mientras abrazaba la cintura de su prometido, que tenía sus manos en el cuello del otro, enredando sus dedos en el pelo rubio. Estaban en el aeropuerto y Blaine tenía que embarcar.

– Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti. Pero piensa que lo hago para preparar la boda... Nuestra boda. – El moreno besó los labios de su pareja con dulzura mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir aun más ese beso.

– No puedo esperar más. Quiero ser Sammuel Jessica Evans-Anderson. ¡Suena genial! – El más alto acaricio la mejilla de su novio.

– Y yo quiero ser Blaine Devon Anderson-Evans. – El ojimiel susurró.

Volvieron a besarse hasta que la alarma del movil de Anderson sonó indicándole que tenía que pasar el control de seguridad para llegar con tiempo a su vuelo.

– Llámame en cuanto llegues. – Pidió el ojiverde.

– Te llamaré.

Volvieron a besarse una última vez con todo el amor del mundo, sabiendo que pasarían once días* sin verse, sin tocarse, sin amarse. Y eso dolía porque desde que habían vuelto, no habían pasado mucho tiempo separados.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Blaine estaba muy ocupado con los preparativos de la boda. Quería dejar todo listo para que cuando Sam llegara sólo quedaran cosas que pudieran solucionarse pronto. El primer problema era como cubrir el jardín ya que la boda era en febrero. Sin embargo, James encontró una empresa que alquilaba carpas y una era lo suficientemente grande como para celebrar la boda. Una vez solucionado eso, Susan y su hijo comenzaron a buscar la decoración, las sillas, las flores, los manteles, el altar... Todo era diseñado con cuidado, buscando aunar los gustos de los dos prometidos.

Después fue el turno de buscar un sistema de calefacción para que los invitados no pasaran frío y un servicio de catering que se encargara del menú y de atender a los invitados. También tenían que buscar alguien que se encargara de amenizar la fiesta, de montar y desmontar todo... Muchas cosas y poco tiempo, pero no le importaba. Pensaba que merecía la pena si así no tenía que pasar mucho para ser el marido de Sam.

El miércoles anterior a la llegada del rubio para ultimar los detalles de la boda, Stacy llegó para darle un toque Evans a los preparativos. La joven se abrazó a su futuro cuñado en cuanto lo vio, se sentía muy unida a él, sobre todo después de haberla ayudado con su sexualidad sin cuestionar sus decisiones, simplemente aconsejándola lo mejor posible.

– Quería pedirte algo. – La rubia susurró con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza una vez se encontraron en la habitación de invitados.

– ¿El qué? – Quiso saber el moreno mientras se sentaba en la cama y golpeaba el colchón con suavidad para que ella se sentara a su lado.

– ¿Recuerdas que te pregunté como saber si sentía algo más que amistad por una amiga? – La joven preguntó con timidez.

– Claro que sí. – El ojimiel sonrió intuyendo por donde iba a seguir la conversación.

– Se llama Katy, somos amigas desde que empecé el instituto. Decidí declararme y... ¡Me corresponde! Ella siempre tuvo claro que le gustan las chicas y cuando le dije que sentía algo por ella... No hemos sido más feliz nunca. – La adolescente estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.

– Me alegro mucho por ti. – El mayor la abrazó con cariño.

– ¿Puede venir a la boda? Sé que aviso tarde y que tal vez no se pueda pero... ¿Te importaría?

– Claro que puede venir.

* * *

Sam besó y abrazó a Blaine nada más llegar a él en el aeropuerto. Once días que habían sido un auténtico tormento. No sabía vivir sin sentir los besos de su prometido, las caricias, verlo sonreír... Todas las noches habían hablado durante más de una hora, pero no era suficiente. No cuando se necesitaban tanto.

– No podía estar un segundo más sin ti. – El moreno susurró entre los brazos del otro, agarrándose a su cadera como si fuera un salvavidas.

– No sé si podré regresar el domingo a Nueva York... No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti. – El rubio agregó antes de volver a besarse.

Se subieron al coche y el ojimiel conducía. Una de las manos del más bajo descansaba sobre la pierna de su prometido y la otra estaba sujetando firmemente el volante.

– Tu vuelo ha llegado tarde. – El actor comentó de repente.

– No, ha llegado puntual. – El ojiverde lo miró extrañado.

– No. – El otro alargó la "o".

Anderson no dijo nada más, giró para entrar en un motel que había al lado de la carretera. En ese momento, el modelo entendió todo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Tienes razón, se ha retrasado mucho.

* * *

La pareja entraba a la habitación después de haberse registrado en el motel. Se agarraban para acercar sus cuerpos entre risas y besos. Tardaron poco en acabar en la cama, con Blaine sobre su novio. Los besos subían de intensidad deprisa, mostrando toda la necesidad que tenían. Once días habían estado esperando ese momento. Las manos viajaban por el cuerpo ajeno como si no lo conocieran y lo quisieran memorizar por primera vez. La ropa sobraba y la fueron retirando con prisa, no tenían mucho tiempo y deseaban sentirse el uno al otro.

– No tenemos... – Sam susurró.

– Yo me he encargado de eso. – El moreno se movió y sacó un bote de lubricante del bolsillo de su abrigo antes de volver a acomodarse sobre su pareja.

– Te amo. – El rubio lo besó con fuerza tras su declaración. El ojimiel se alejó para prepararse a sí mismo para recibir a su novio en su interior, el otro se decidió a masturbarlo, haciendo que el actor temblara y gimiera con fuerza. Evans disfrutaba del espectáculo. – Me encanta verte así.

Sin embargo, por mucho que al ojiverde le gustara eso, Anderson decidió que había llegado el momento de fundirse en uno con su prometido. El modelo no pudo creer lo bien que se sentía cuando Blaine bajó, haciendo que su miembro entrara en la estrecha cavidad del moreno. Los dos gimieron cuando Sam estuvo totalmente dentro del otro. El ojimiel comenzó a subir y bajar con un ritmo acelerado mientras los dos disfrutaban del placer de sus cuerpos, del éxtasis de su unión y de la complicidad de sus pieles.

* * *

Los prometidos entraron en la casa de la familia Anderson. Nada más llegar, Stacy se abrazó a su hermano, al que no había visto desde Navidad. Los dos Evans estuvieron un rato así, bajo la mirada de Susan y Blaine, que estaban enternecidos. Después, Sam se acercó a la madre de su novio y la saludó. Ella no dudó en abrazarlo también. El moreno miró ese abrazo emocionado porque le hacía inmensamente feliz que su pareja y su madre se llevaran tan bien. No pudo evitar recordar todas las dudas que tuvieron al principio y lo difícil que fue que llegaran a congeniar.

– Habéis tardado mucho. – Protestó la mayor.

– El vuelo se retrasó. – Respondió el ojimiel.

– Sí, ya... – La mujer dijo incrédula y los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron mientras las otras se reían. Sólo habían querido pasar un tiempo a solas antes de ponerse con todos los preparativos.

* * *

La pareja estaba en el local de la empresa de catering. Habían ido a probar los diferentes platos que ofrecían. Como eran pocos invitados, habían podido esperar. Tres días eran más que suficientes para preparar la comida para todos. Habían degustado los mejores platos del menú y se habían decidido por varios ya. Sólo faltaba la tarta que les prepararían. Había de todos los sabores, nata, fresa, chocolate, yogur, crema, manzana, nueces...

– Ésta está deliciosa. – Blaine mencionó probando la de fresa.

– Sabía que te gustaría, es tu favorita. – Sam guiñó un ojo a su prometido.

– ¿Me equivoco al pensar que a ti te gusta la de chocolate blanco? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Es deliciosa, la verdad. – El rubio comentó cogiendo otro trozo con su tenedor y metiéndolo en su boca.

– Tal vez tenga algo para vosotros... – La dependienta que los atendía sonrió. – Voy a la pastelería, ahora vuelvo.

La pareja se miró intrigada pero no dijo nada. Esperaron pacientemente mientras seguían probando tartas, aunque ninguna les gustaba tanto como las antes mencionadas.

La mujer volvió con una sonrisa satisfecha y un pequeño pastel en sus manos.

– No solemos hacerlo tarta pero podríamos hacer una excepción si lo desean. Fresa y chocolate blanco. – La dependienta comentó.

Los novios probaron el pastel y les encantó, era la mezcla de sus gustos, al igual que todo en su relación. Era algo perfecto, equilibrando los deseos de ambos. Ya tenían la tarta, ya tenían el menú. Casi todo estaba listo y sólo quedaba esperar al gran día. El día de la boda.

* * *

_* Once días desde el 28 de enero (lunes) hasta el 8 de febrero (viernes) en el que Sam viajaría a Lima para ultimar los detalles de la boda._


	41. Capítulo 41: El día Blam (Parte 1)

**N/A:** Ya llegó el gran momento! Estoy emocionada y deseando saber qué opinais del capítulo... Hoy hay capítulo DOBLE porque subiré los dos de la boda juntos... Espero que os guste...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 41: EL DÍA BLAM (PARTE 1)

Blaine estaba muy nervioso en su habitación. Ese era el lugar elegido para que él se preparara. Ya llevaba el esmoquin que le quedaba perfecto, una pajarita negra y un tulipán rojo en la solapa. Habían elegido esa flor porque simboliza el amor eterno, como el que Sam y él tenían. La señora Anderson miraba a su hijo limpiándose las lágrimas que no podía controlar.

– Susan, cálmate. ¿Qué harás cuando los veas darse el "Si, quiero"? – James preguntó al ver a su esposa, que no paraba de llorar.

– Estoy emocionada. Mi hijo se va a casar con el amor de su vida. ¿Acaso hay algo mejor para una madre? Sé que Sam lo va a cuidar, lo va a querer y lo va a hacer feliz. – La mujer siguió limpiándose las lágrimas.

– ¿Estás nervioso? – Cooper preguntó a su hermano que asintió.

– ¿Y si me olvido los votos? ¿O si me quedo en blanco y no puedo dar el "Sí, quiero"? ¿Y si Sam se lo piensa mejor y no quiere casarse...? – El menor comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación nervioso.

– No seas estúpido. – Los otros tres gritaron desesperados. Blaine nunca cambiaría.

– ¿Todo bien? – Stacy abrió la puerta y entró, seguida por Santana y Rachel. Brittany y Tina se habían quedado con Sam. Las chicas llevaban un vestido rojo a juego con la flor que adornaba el traje de los novios y que era la que predominaba en los ramos que llevaban.

– Mi hijo... Quiero pensar que son los nervios y realmente no piensa todas las estupideces que ha dicho. – Susan comentó.

– Sam también está muy nervioso. – La rubia sonrió. – Tiene unas ganas inmensas de que llegue la ceremonia. – La menor se acercó al novio y ajustó la pajarita a pesar de que estaba perfecta. – Mi hermano quería que te dijera que te ama y que necesita que empecemos ya.

* * *

Blaine estaba de pie en el altar, junto a él, Cooper y Steve sonreían a los allí presentes. Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Tina y Stacy también estaban allí, esperando al otro novio para poder empezar la ceremonia.

Sam apareció junto a su madre. El corazón de Anderson se detuvo al ver lo apuesto y elegante que estaba el rubio ese día. La pareja se sonrió con amor y todo a su alrededor desapareció mientras el ojiverde caminaba con paso firme hacia su destino, hacia el hombre que lo había hecho inmensamente feliz, hacia el hombre con el que debía estar por toda la eternidad.

La señora Evans juntó las manos de los novios y besó la mejilla de ambos, dejando que una lágrima de emoción cayera por su mejilla. Para ella, era la boda de dos de sus niños y eso era todo lo que podía desear.

Blaine y Sam por fin quedaron un frente al otro en el centro del altar. Kurt y Artie estaban junto a ellos, preparados para empezar la ceremonia. Sin embargo, el rubio no lo pudo resistir y dejó un rápido pico en los labios de su pareja. Necesitaba ese beso más que nada en ese mundo, para poder relajarse, para saber que nadie lo detendría y por fin sería el marido de Anderson.

– Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para acompañar a Blaine y Sam en este día tan especial. – El director de cine comenzó. – Hoy, los dos dejarán de ser novios para convertirse en esposos. Serán el compañero del otro en lo que les queda de vida. Todos los aquí presentes sabemos cuanto se aman los dos y lo mucho que han luchado para llegar aquí.

– Su relación no ha sido fácil pero cada obstáculo ha sido vencido por la pureza y la fuerza de su amor. Un amor como pocos en este mundo. Son el complemento perfecto del otro, el mejor amigo y su universo entero. Desde hace seis años, nadie puede pensar en Blaine sin Sam ni en Sam sin Blaine. Incluso durante su ruptura todos pensábamos en los dos como un todo. – Hummel sonrió sabiendo que él mismo había sido un obstáculo, aunque fue de los fáciles de vencer.

– Cuando el amor es puro y bello, como el que Blaine y Sam se tienen, no hay nada en el mundo que los pueda separar. Podrán tardar más o menos en volver al otro, pero nunca se alejarán por siempre. – El joven de gafas siguió con su discurso.

– Nunca fueron una pareja convencional, pero conociéndolos a ambos, nadie pensaba que pudiera serlo. Pero tampoco nadie pensaba que no fueran a funcionar. Todos sabíamos desde el primer momento que estábamos ante un amor épico, de esos que se cuentan en las grandes historias de amor. – El actor los miró con felicidad, él también quería un amor así.

– Antes de seguir con la ceremonia, vamos a preguntar algo y esperamos que nadie diga nada. ¿Hay alguien que tenga algún impedimento para que esta boda se celebre? – Abrams quiso saber y todos miraron al reducido grupo de personas que los acompañaban. Todos lucían sonrisas y algunas, como Tina, Stacy, Rachel, Marley y las madres de los novios, secaban sus lágrimas.

– En ese caso, los novios pueden decirse sus votos. – Hummel animó a los chicos.

Evans suspiró nervioso mientras sacaba un folio de su bolsillo. Sonrió cálidamente a su pareja antes de comenzar a leer.

– Blaine... Mi amor. Soy una persona que no sabe expresar con palabras lo que siente, lo sabes muy bien. Estuve a punto de perderte y no sabes cuanto agradezco cada día a Dios, al destino o a lo que sea que te trajera de nuevo a mi lado. Eres todo para mí y no puedo vivir sin ti. Una sonrisa tuya ilumina mi mundo más que el sol en agosto y una sola lágrima humedece mi alma más que una tormenta. Te he hecho daño y me he arrepentido cada día de eso porque soy el que debería darte la felicidad. Sé que es probable que te vuelva a dañar, que nuestro matrimonio no será perfecto pero haré todo lo que pueda para que cada noche nos metamos a la cama juntos sin enfados ni rencores. Este el primer paso para conseguir aquello que te dije cuando regresamos, ese mundo perfecto en el que tú y yo estaremos rodeados de nuestros hijos y nietos contándoles nuestra historia, como te vi recoger alguno de tus muchos Tonys y como conseguiste triunfar, como los llevábamos al parque y les enseñábamos a cantar... Eso pasará, lo sé. Y sólo puede pasar contigo. Te amo.

Todavía no era el momento, pero Anderson no pudo resistirse y besó a su novio con intensidad. Los silbidos y gritos de los invitados no tardaron en llegar. Se separaron y el ojimiel lucía una mirada tímida pero decidida.

– Sam... Lo eres todo para mí. Sé que a veces no estoy a la altura...

– ¿Qué? – El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

– Déjame hablar. Sé que a veces no estoy a la altura, que mis inseguridades han sido grandes problemas en nuestra relación pero también sé que te amo como no he amado a nadie. No puedo prometerte felicidad eterna ni puedo prometerte que no tendremos problemas. Lo que sí puedo prometerte es que mi corazón seguirá latiendo por ti hasta el día que muera. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi amante, – una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios haciendo al otro reír, – mi consuelo, mi fuerza... Tu madre nos lo dijo hace mucho y cada día lo entiendo más. No hay nada mejor que enamorarse de tu mejor amigo y ser correspondido. Te amo.

– Ahora, tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para los novios antes de llegar a la parte final de la ceremonia. Esta canción es para vosotros, para que recordéis lo especial que ha sido vuestro camino. Fue el primer gesto de amor entre vosotros, la demostración de un sentimiento. Esperamos que os guste. – Artie comentó.

Las primeras notas de Against All Odds (Take a Look At Me Now) comenzaron, todos sus amigos cantaron a coro, incluso sus padres lo hacían. Todos habían preparado ese regalo para la pareja porque sabían que era especial. Era la canción que Blaine le había dedicado a Sam en el McKinley. Esa con la que el rubio había descubierto los sentimientos del otro. En aquel entonces no pasó nada, pero todos la consideraban el primer paso de su relación y algo que merecía la pena llevar a su boda. Durante la canción, la pareja se sonreía y se besó un par de veces, emocionados por los recuerdos y nerviosos por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

– Blaine Devon Anderson. ¿Quieres a Sam como tu esposo, para amarlo, apoyarlo y respetarlo durante el resto de vuestras vidas? – Artie preguntó cuando la canción terminó y ya sólo quedaba el sonido del piano y la guitarra continuando con esos acordes para hacer aun más especial ese momento.

– Sí, quiero. – El moreno dejó que las lágrimas salieran ya. No podía seguir conteniendo su felicidad. El rubio las limpiaba con cariño, acariciando las mejillas del otro.

– Sammuel Jessica Evans. ¿Quieres a Blaine como tu esposo, para amarlo, apoyarlo y respetarlo durante el resto de vuestras vidas? – Kurt cuestionó.

– Sí, quiero.

– Por el poder que nos ha otorgado el estado de Ohio, os declaramos matrimonio. – Hummel dijo y los recién casados se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, sonrientes y abrazados pero sin sellar su promesa con un beso.

– ¡Vamos chicos! Os habéis besado antes cuando no debíais y ahora que tenéis que hacerlo... ¿no lo hacéis? – Abrams preguntó divertido.

La pareja acercó sus labios y se dieron su primer beso como esposos. Fue un beso dulce, tierno y lleno de amor. Sus bocas se movían compenetradas y sus lenguas comenzaron un baile lento y seductor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados para que todos sus sentidos se centraran en ese beso. Los allí presentes se pusieron a aplaudir, pero a ellos no les importó. Seguían en su universo, donde sólo existía el otro. Se separaron para recibir los abrazos y enhorabuenas de las personas que los querían y compartían su felicidad. Porque ese momento había sido casi tan esperado por todos como por los propios protagonistas.


	42. Capítulo 42: El día Blam (Parte 2)

**N/A:** Como lo prometí, aquí tenéis la segunda parte de la boda... Espero que os guste... Una pregunta, ¿quereis que os cuente la mini-luna de miel o podeis esperar a la de verdad?... Ya me entedeis...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 42: EL DÍA BLAM (PARTE 2)

Blaine y Sam por fin eran esposos. Todos los habían felicitado ya y pasaron al lugar donde comerían. Habían dispuesto una sola mesa ya que, contando a los recién casados, eran treinta comensales. Los centros de la mesa eran jarrones blancos con tulipanes rojos. Todo en la boda giraba en torno a esos colores y esa flor, ya que los tulipanes rojos simbolizan el amor eterno, como el que ambos tenían. El ambiente estaba lleno de felicidad, todos compartían el maravilloso momento de la pareja, que se miraba con amor, se acariciaba con ternura y se besaban dulcemente.

Llegó el momento en el que sacaron la tarta, una auténtica maravilla para dos personas. Habían decidido que ellos tendrían una pequeña tarta para que todos vieran, con sus dos porciones unidas y que comerían juntos mientras que a los invitados les darían unas porciones de una que ya habían cortado previamente. El bizcocho tenía un relleno de crema de chocolate blanco con trozos de fresas, después estaba recubierta por chocolate blanco y decorada con una fresa entera, sirope de fresa y dos tulipanes rojos hechos con fondant.

– Es preciosa. – Blaine susurró.

Los recién casados esperaron a que los invitados les fotografiaran con su tarta. Después, Sam cogió la fresa y miró a su marido.

– ¿La quieres? – El rubio preguntó moviendo la fruta frente al otro. Sabía que era su favorita.

– Sí. – La sonrisa del moreno era inmensa.

– Ven a por ella. – El ojiverde susurró antes de poner la fresa entre sus labios.

El actor lo miró sin ocultar su felicidad y se decidió a besar a su pareja, un beso con sabor a fruta, sobre todo cuando la ésta se rompió y su jugo se esparció por sus bocas. Los silbidos y vítores de los invitados no se hicieron esperar. La mirada del matrimonio se cruzó, ambos con un brillo en sus ojos. Ese era su día, el día Blam y no podían ser más felices.

* * *

El momento del baile llegó y los recién casados se pusieron en el centro. Blaine puso sus manos en el cuello de Sam, que lo agarró de la cintura. Juntaron sus cuerpos todo lo que era físicamente posible cuando los primeros acordes de Endless love sonaron. Cuando Rachel se enteró de que esa era la canción elegida, había hablado con Mr Schue. Ellos ya habían cantado esa canción antes en el Glee Club, por lo que se ofrecieron a ser ellos los que pusieran las voces a ese dúo.

– Te amo. – Sam susurró al oído de su marido.

– Yo también te amo. – Blaine se abrazó aun más al cuerpo de su esposo.

Poco a poco, el resto de invitados los acompañaron y cuando la canción cambió a una más movida empezaron a compartir momentos con todos los demás. Felices por estar junto a todas las personas que querían en un día tan especial.

* * *

Blaine vio desde lejos como Sam se divertía con sus hermanos. No pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba verlos juntos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en esa imagen faltaba alguien. Buscó con la mirada hasta que la encontró. Katy estaba sentada en una silla y se había quitado un zapato para masajear su pie. El moreno sonrió y entró en su casa para buscar algo más cómodo para ella. Salió con unas pantuflas en la mano.

– ¿Las quieres? – El ojimiel ofreció.

– Gracias. – La chica dijo y cogió el calzado para ponérselo. Era una joven con una larga melena morena, la piel muy blanca y los ojos azules. Era hermosa ante los ojos de cualquiera. – No estoy acostumbrada a los tacones. No había tenido tiempo para agradecerte la invitación.

– No tienes que agradecerme nada. – Anderson aclaró.

– ¿Crees que no sé que tengo que agradecerte muchas cosas? Sé que fuiste tú quién la ayudó a aclarar sus sentimientos, sé que tú aceptaste invitarme, sé que tú has hecho mucho por ella...

– ¿Quieres agradecérmelo? Hazla feliz, con eso yo estaré satisfecho. Aunque sé que no tengo que pedírtelo. Me recordáis tanto a Sam y a mí.

– ¿Eres feliz con él? – Katy lo miró intrigada.

– Sí. Hemos pasado momentos duros, pero lo amo más que a nada.

– Stacy vino antes porque temía que salieras corriendo. – La ojiazul comentó causando la risa del otro.

– La entiendo, he tenido muchas dudas e inseguridades en estos cinco años.

– Apenas lo conozco pero he visto lo mucho que te ama... Vamos con ellos.

Los dos se reunieron con los hermanos Evans. Blaine pasó su brazo por la espalda de su pareja hasta dejar su mano en la cintura del otro. Sam apoyó su brazo en los hombros de su marido. La morena abrazó a Stacy por la espalda, dejando sus manos en su cintura y la rubia puso las suyas sobre ellas.

– Sólo falta que le encontremos pareja a Steve... ¿Chico o chica? – El mayor de los hermanos quiso saber.

– Chica. – Katy aclaró. – Está hecho todo un mujeriego.

– Yo era un mujeriego... ¡Y mira ahora! – El modelo comentó. Todos rieron.

– Me gustan las chicas y no tengo ningún amigo gay. Estoy a salvo de la "maldición" de los Evans – Steve hizo un gesto con sus dedos, indicando que eso no era realmente una maldición. Las risas aumentaron entre los jóvenes. Parecía que en ese momento no había ningún problema en el mundo.

* * *

Blaine y Sam estaban a punto de irse a su mini-luna de miel. Pero antes, iban a cantar una canción juntos. No era romántica, de esos momentos ya habían tenido muchos. Era divertida, para que los dos hicieran el loco como sólo ellos sabían hacer. Todos reconocieron la canción Best Day Of My Live mientras los recién casados saltaban sobre el escenario.

* * *

Blaine y Sam por fin llegaban al hotel que habían elegido para esos días en Chicago. La suit era lujosa y muy espaciosa. Nada más entrar se encontraban unos sillones de cuero negro frente a una televisión sobre una alfombra en tonos beige. Al lado de los sillones, una mesa de comedor para cuatro personas, en madera de roble. Al fondo había una terraza con vistas a la ciudad aunque hacía demasiado frío para disfrutarla.

Detrás de los sillones, había tres escalones de madera y al subirlos se encontraba la gran cama, dos mesillas y un gran armario, todo de roble. El edredón era blanco y sobre él había pétalos de rosas. A un lado de la cama había una puerta que daba al baño.

– Estoy agotado. – Sam se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y se quitó las zapatillas deportivas con los pies sin apoyarse en la cama para no mancharla.

– ¿Tan agotado como para no estrenar el matrimonio? – Blaine se tumbó sobre él y le besó la nariz.

– ¡Eso nunca! Si algún día no quiero sexo, por favor, mátame. – El rubio abrazó a su esposo.

Los dos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. Afortunadamente sus esmóquines se habían quedado en Ohio y llevaban pantalones vaqueros y jersey que podrían dejar olvidados en el suelo. Poco a poco la pasión aumentaba, entre besos y caricias. El ojiverde pasó su mano por el pecho desnudo de su pareja, que sonrió al sentir el anillo de casado en su esposo.

– Te amo. – El moreno susurró.

– Yo te amo a ti.

La temperatura iba subiendo mientras las caricias se acercaban al ecuador de sus cuerpos. Sus labios seguían conectados en un beso eterno, sus lenguas bailaban juntas una canción que era de sobra conocida por ellos. El ojiverde agarró a su pareja y rodó para ser él quien quedara encima. Sabía que esa era su primera vez como esposos y debía ser especial.

Evans pasó a adorar el cuerpo de su amado. Cada centímetro de piel era besado y acariciado como si fuera lo más maravilloso del planeta. En la habitación sólo se escuchaban sus suspiros, sus gemidos, sus besos y sus roces. Estaban concentrados y entregados al otro.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo e ignoraron cualquier deseo de apresurar las cosas. Sólo estaban ellos dos, en un universo donde no existían los minutos, donde no había otra obligación que la de hacer disfrutar a su marido.

Después de casi una hora, Sam se permitió entrar en su esposo. Volvieron a sentir esa conexión que sólo aparecía cuando se fusionaban en uno, cuando sus dos cuerpos se fundían juntos para formar un todo.

El más alto pudo ver el brillo de los ojos ámbar que lo contemplaban con total adoración. Evans sonrió antes de besarlo y comenzar a moverse con un ritmo lento y sensual. Llegaron al orgasmo juntos, con una mano entrelazada por encima de la cabeza del ojimiel, con sus labios pegados, ahogando el gemido del otro, y sus cuerpos unidos.

Se tumbaron de lado sin levantarse a limpiarse siquiera, estaban agotados. Quedaron uno frente al otro, con sus piernas enredadas y las manos en la cadera ajena. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del más bajo y Evans se movió para taparlos a ambos con las sábanas y mantas. Pegaron sus cuerpos aun más para darse calor mutuamente y cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar a un profundo y reparador sueño. El día había sido largo pero muy feliz para ambos. En ese momento comenzaba su vida como matrimonio y estaban seguros de que sería más que perfecta.


	43. Capítulo 43: Chicago es especial

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos, me alegra que la boda os haya gustado...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 43: CHICAGO ES ESPECIAL

Sam se despertó abrazado a su marido. Se sintió tan feliz al ser consciente de que en ese momento era su marido, ya nada podría separarlos porque su amor ya no era algo sólo suyo, era legal. Blaine descansaba, con sus largas pestañas sobre sus mejillas, su respiración pausada y sus rizos revueltos. La imagen era lo más hermoso que el rubio había visto en su vida y le encantaba pensar que sólo él sería capaz de verla por el resto de su vida. Pasó unos minutos así, observando la belleza de su esposo mientras el otro dormía tranquilo. Por las ventanas entraba suficiente luz como para pensar que era algo tarde, sin embargo, no le apetecía moverse ni para comprobar la hora. No era importante en ese momento.

Blaine abrió los ojos para ver que su marido estaba mirándolo. Rápidamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se sentía amado, cuidado y valorado por el hombre que estaba frente a él.

– Buenos días. – El moreno susurró con la voz ronca.

– Buenos días. – Sam dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa de su amor antes de darle un beso en la nariz.

– ¿Qué hora es? – El ojimiel miró a su pareja.

– Las once de la mañana. – Respondió el rubio tras mirar el reloj de su muñeca.

– Tendremos que levantarnos para que arreglen la habitación y conseguir algo para comer. – El más bajo se estiró para despertar a su cuerpo.

– Yo quiero hacer algo antes de que nos levantemos. – El ojiverde agarró más fuerte las caderas de su esposo para acercarse aun más.

– No te diré que no a eso... Pero tal vez sea buena idea trasladar ese "algo" a la ducha... Para ahorrar tiempo.

El actor se levantó y guiñó un ojo a su marido antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. El modelo lo siguió sin pensárselo ni un segundo.

Los dos entraron al baño y comenzaron con besos y caricias que pronto se tornaron pasionales mientras entraban a la ducha. Había un jacuzzi pero en ese momento no lo utilizarían. No tenían que desnudarse porque habían dormido sin ropa. Abrieron el agua caliente y la sintieron cayendo sobre su piel. Blaine se agarró a los hombros de su esposo y las manos de Sam agarraron el trasero de su marido para que éste diera un salto y sus piernas rodearan las caderas del rubio, de manera que él sostenía todo el peso de su pareja. La espalda del moreno tocó la fría pared y se le escapó un suspiro. Se agarró al pelo rubio del otro mientras el ojiverde lo besaba en el cuello.

– Prepárate para mí. – El más alto susurró en el oído del otro. Él no se sentía seguro de mover sus manos, temía que su esposo cayera.

Blaine hizo lo que le habían pedido y bajó una de sus manos hasta su entrada. La mano estaba húmeda por lo que no dudó en introducir uno de sus dedos. Mientras él se preparaba, Sam se frotaba contra el cuerpo de su amado. La temperatura aumentaba. Los gemidos se ahogaban entre los besos y sus movimientos estaban tan acompasados que no debían decirse que hacer, ya sabían como satisfacer al otro.

Se amaron como ellos sabían hacerlo, con amor, con pasión, con fuerza. Sus gemidos y suspiros se escuchaban entre sus "te amo" y sus nombres susurrados. El agua caía por sus cuerpos, mezclándose con su sudor. El cuerpo del moreno tembló y el rubio dejó de besar su cuello para ver su expresión cuando llegaba al orgasmo. Poco después fue el ojiverde el que llegó al máximo placer.

* * *

Blaine y Sam estaban en el restaurante del hotel. El lugar era elegante y las mesas estaban entre sillones negros de cuero altos que dificultaban que alguien que estuviera sentado en uno de ellos viera lo que pasaba con el resto de clientes. Las luces provenían de las ventanas. Las mesas tenían manteles en color blanco.

Como era tarde para desayunar, decidieron cambiarlo por un brunch. El lugar tenía poca gente dado que la mayoría de clientes estaban haciendo turismo en la ciudad y habían abandonado el hotel hacía horas.

– Me encanta esta tranquilidad. – El rubio susurró mientras acariciaba la mano de su marido.

– Chicago siempre ha sido nuestra ciudad. Una ciudad especial... – El moreno sonrió encantado.

– Nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, la primera vez que dormimos juntos... – El ojiverde seguía acariciando la mano ajena.

– No fue nuestro primer beso ni nuestra primera vez... ¿Por qué siempre te olvidas de Gary? – El actor protestó.

– No me lo recuerdes. Te hice daño... – El más alto intentó explicar pero el otro lo interrumpió.

– No querías hacerme daño. No tenías mucha información sobre como funciona el sexo gay... Pero últimamente has aprendido mucho...

El modelo se quedó mirando a su pareja durante unos segundos antes de mirar a los lados y responder.

– Ahora te voy a enseñar lo mucho que he aprendido.

El más bajo lo miró sorprendido pero antes de ser consciente de lo que esa insinuación suponía, el otro se agachó bajo la mesa y desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón de su marido.

– Sam... Nos van a descu... ¡Ah! – Anderson gimió al sentir la lengua de su pareja despertando su deseo. Intentó disimular ya que el lugar estaba muy tranquilo pero había camareros y algunos clientes por allí. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Poco a poco iba excitándose más y con eso, el rubio aprovechó para introducir el miembro de su pareja en su boca.

Evans siguió con su trabajo y Blaine estaba enloqueciendo cada vez más. El placer le hacía temblar y su garganta pedía gemir alto, pero intentaba retener los sonidos en su garganta. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo por lo que agarró la servilleta para taparse la boca mientras gemía y se corría.

* * *

El sábado por la noche llegó. Era la última que pasaban en Chicago porque al día siguiente volvían a Nueva York porque Sam tenía que trabajar y Blaine comenzaría a buscar un nuevo trabajo. La pareja se tumbó en la cama después de llegar a la habitación y prepararse para dormir. Habían salido a cenar y dar un paseo por la ciudad para despedirse. Una vez estuvieron en la cama, la pareja se tumbó de lado y se miró con algo de timidez.

– Amor... Siento tener que decirlo pero... Estoy agotado... ¿Te importa si esta noche no...? – El rubio evitó la mirada de su marido mientras decía eso.

– Cariño... – El moreno puso su mano bajo la barbilla del otro y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Hemos estado tres días sin parar. Hemos tenido mucho estrés antes de la boda y luego hemos tenido mucho sexo... Realmente necesitamos descansar... ¡Los dos! La verdad es que me parece increíble que hayamos aguantado tanto.

– Yo lo tengo claro... Tenía mucha inspiración. – El ojiverde le hizo un guiño a su pareja, haciendo que éste riera.

– ¿He de suponer que yo era tu inspiración? – El actor quiso saber.

– Siempre, desde el primer día. – El modelo dijo con total sinceridad.

– Supongo que te refieres al primer día que nos besamos o algo, porque desde el primer día que nos vimos no fue. – El ojimiel besó a su esposo dulcemente.

– Vale, tal vez tardé un poquito en darme cuenta de lo inspirador que eres. – El más alto comentó.

– Lo acepto porque también yo tardé un poco en darme cuenta... ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que realmente coincidimos? Acabamos enfrentándonos. – Anderson recordó.

– Me acuerdo muy bien. No querías que nos pusiéramos sexys... – Evans añadió mientras abrazaba a su pareja.

– No me puedo creer que yo me opusiera a verte mover tus caderas. – Los dos volvieron a reír con sus recuerdos.

– Tú estabas con Kurt y yo quería volver con Mercedes... O comenzar... ¡Yo que sé! Mi relación con Mercedes fue rara. – Sam comentó.

– Bueno, al menos no los hemos perdido como amigos. – Blaine añadió.

– Lo mejor de todo es que conseguimos encontrar nuestro camino. – El rubio besó a su novio.

– No sé que sería de mí sin ti. Te amo con toda mi alma. – El moreno susurró.

– Y yo te amo a ti.

El matrimonio pasó unos minutos besándose y acariciándose hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados. Estaban felices y listos para lo que el destino les tuviera preparado. Porque sabían que su amor era más fuerte que nada.


	44. Capítulo 44: Vuelta a la rutina

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. El fic ya está llegando a un punto y aparte... Creo que no lo he explicado aquí, así que lo hago ahora. Tengo una linea argumental preparada, conectada y ordenada en el tiempo hasta cierto punto (aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos). A partir de ahí subiré capítulos con ideas sueltas que tengo, con saltos en el tiempo y que probablemente serán más cortos. Pero lo hago porque quiero mostraros a Blam como padres y presentaros a toda la familia (sabeis a lo que me refiero).

* * *

CAPÍTULO 44: VUELTA A LA RUTINA

La vuelta a la rutina para el recién estrenado matrimonio fue algo difícil. No querían separarse pero Sam tenía que ir a trabajar, no podía faltar ningún día a la grabación. Su personaje había tomado mucho protagonismo e incluso se había convertido en uno de los más queridos por los fans de la serie. Blaine se levantó con él y le preparó el desayuno mientras el rubio se duchaba. No tenía nada más que hacer, por lo que ejercería su labor de esposo y realizaría las tareas del hogar mientras no encontrara trabajo.

– Buenos días. – El ojiverde entró en la cocina con una sonrisa. Se acercó a su esposo y lo besó en los labios.

– Buenos días. – El moreno susurró entre los labios de su amado. – Te he preparado el desayuno.

– Gracias, amor. No tenías que haberte levantado, es muy pronto. – El más alto se sentó para desayunar.

Ese pequeño momento compartido fue algo natural, hablaban de cosas sin importancia y disfrutaban de su compañía. Después, el modelo se puso su abrigo los guantes y una bufanda para protegerse del frío de febrero. Agarró la sudadera que su esposo llevaba y lo acercó a sí mismo para darle un profundo beso. Sin embargo, a ese beso lo siguieron varios más, incapaces de separarse después de su magnífico fin de semana en Chicago.

Finalmente Evans se fue y su marido se quedó solo en la casa. Aprovechó para limpiar todo ya que, con los preparativos de la boda y los dos fines de semana fuera de la ciudad, apenas habían tenido tiempo. Puso también una lavadora, la metió a la secadora y la planchó. Luego estuvo buscando ofertas de trabajo en el periódico y en Internet. Por mucho que Sam le había dicho que no se precipitara, no quería quedarse a la espera de una oportunidad. Por eso llamó a varias ofertas para ser camarero o dependiente. Quería hacer algo porque no podría estar en casa de brazos cruzados. Una de sus llamadas fue al agente del modelo. No quería cerrarse ninguna puerta y por eso le pidió que si encontraba algo para él, no dudara en llamarlo. Había sido una mañana productiva y fue al restaurante en el que había quedado con Kurt y Rachel para comer. Los dos iban a ir después a trabajar a sus respectivos teatros pero querían conocer lo ocurrido en la luna de miel. No es que Anderson estuviera muy dispuesto a darles muchos detalles.

Por la tarde, Blaine dio una vuelta por la ciudad buscando posibles vacantes que él pudiera ocupar. Cuando faltaba una hora para que Sam acabara su trabajo, volvió al apartamento y se puso a cocinar algo para la cena.

Estaba ocupado en la cocina cuando su móvil sonó. El moreno acudió con prisa mientras se secaba las manos en un trapo. Se las había lavado porque las tenía sucias por preparar el pescado que pondría al horno con unas patatas. La noticia que le dieron al otro lado del teléfono lo dejó sorprendido.

Volvió a su tarea de preparar la cena. Una vez la merluza estuvo en el horno, se puso a limpiar y cortar las verduras que pondría en la ensalada. Después de poner la mesa, abrió una botella de vino blanco y se puso una copa. Bebía despacio mientras esperaba que su esposo llegara de trabajar. Se sentía una ama de casa y no le gustaba esa sensación.

– Hola, amor. – Sam entró a la cocina y saludó a su marido con un suspiro cansado.

– Por fin has llegado... ¿Qué tal el día? – Blaine se acercó y le dio un pico mientras sujetaba sus mejillas con las manos.

– Muy malo. Tenía una escena difícil y hemos tenido que repetir varias veces la toma. ¿Qué tal el tuyo? – El rubio lo abrazó para que no se alejara de él.

– He estado buscando trabajo y tengo un casting mañana pero antes de nada, necesito saber que no te sentirías incómodo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Amor, entiendo tu trabajo... Yo estoy ahora mismo actuando... Sé que puedes tener besos en alguna obra... ¿O es que va a ser un desnudo? No estoy seguro de que sea bueno para tu carrera... No es que no estés bueno, eres muy sexy pero...

– Sam, para. – El moreno se separó un poco y agarró sus manos con firmeza. Tenía que parar ese sinsentido. – Sé lo que quieres decir y no, no es un desnudo. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que eso no me ayudaría. Estoy hablando de trabajar en la misma serie en la que estás tú.

– ¿Qué? – El ojiverde lo miró perplejo.

– Están buscando un actor y parece que encajo en la descripción. – Anderson acarició la cara de su marido con dulzura.

– ¿Por qué me sentiría incómodo? – El más alto frunció el ceño.

– Porque es tu lugar de trabajo y no quiero que te sientas agobiado o pienses que te controlo o... – Las palabras del ojimiel fueron acalladas por un beso.

– Me encantaría trabajar contigo... Aunque debo advertirte que sé que personaje interpretarás. – El modelo comentó.

– Eso será si me eligen... Vamos a cenar y me cuentas.

El matrimonio cogió los platos que ya había servido el ojimiel. Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar mientras continuaban con la conversación.

– Sólo hay un nuevo personaje. – Evans explicó. – Tiene que ser más bajo que yo, moreno y con ojos marrones. Tiene que ser algo así como lo contrario a mí. Será el mejor amigo de la niñez de mi personaje que va a hacerle una visita.

– ¿Tú y yo interpretaríamos a dos mejores amigos? Es broma... ¿Verdad? – Blaine miró a su marido extrañado.

– No... Se supone que vendrías a Las Vegas conmigo a grabar esos dos días de exteriores que te comenté... ¿No sería genial? – El rubio estaba ilusionado.

– Sam, para. Todavía no he hecho ni el casting. No quiero que te ilusiones porque no tienen por qué elegirme a mí. – El moreno bajó la mirada.

– Tienes mucho talento y lo van a saber ver y valorar... ¡No te preocupes!

* * *

Blaine estaba leyendo, esperando a Sam. Había decidido hacer un pastel de carne y verduras para cenar ya que había tenido tiempo para ello y sabía que a su marido le encantaba. Ya lo había cocinado y todo por lo que decidió cubrir la bandeja con un trapo y dejarlo en la cocina.

Esa mañana había hecho el casting para la serie y había quedado satisfecho con su actuación, aunque había muchos actores que también habían acudido, por lo que creía que era difícil que lo eligieran. El rubio llegó con una sonrisa aun más inmensa que el día anterior. El moreno puso un marcapáginas en su libro y se levantó para besarlo, sin embargo, el ojiverde lo abrazó por la cintura y lo levantó del suelo para dar vueltas sobre sí mismo. El más bajo se agarraba a sus hombros para no caer.

– Sam... ¿Y ésto? – El ojimiel preguntó sorprendido cuando su esposo lo dejó en el suelo de nuevo.

– Ok... No es oficial todavía peeeeero... – El más alto hizo una pausa para aumentar la intriga en su marido. – Los jefes se han reunido conmigo para hacerme algunas preguntas.

– ¿Qué preguntas? ¿Vas a renovar el contrato? – El actor quiso saber.

– ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Eso... Sí, eso es casi seguro ya. La serie ha renovado por una temporada y sólo falta algún detalle pequeño para firmar mi nuevo contrato...

– ¡Eso es genial! Siempre pensé que lo tuyo era la actuación en vez del modelaje. No es que no seas buen modelo, pero tienes mucho más talento del que tú mismo crees. – Anderson sonrió orgulloso.

– Pero yo no estaba hablando de eso. Me he reunido con los jefes y han empezado a preguntarme si me molestaría trabajar con mi marido, si podría actuar contigo y ocultar mis sentimientos mientras estuviéramos rodando para que lo que mi personaje siente por tu personaje se quedara sólo en amistad, si estoy preparado para la exigencia del público que esa situación pudiera generar...

– ¿Eso significa...? – La pregunta se quedó atrapada en su garganta. No podía decirlo en voz alta, no quería hacerse ilusiones antes de tiempo.

– Eso espero.

Evans lo besó con ternura una vez más antes de que los dos fueran a la cocina para cenar, sin soltar sus manos. Parecía que las cosas cada día eran mejores y esperaban que así siguiera siendo.

* * *

Blaine había ido a visitar a Santana y Brittany al día siguiente. Las dos chicas trabajaban por la tarde por lo que decidió pasar la mañana con ellas ya que no tenía mucho que hacer. Estaban divirtiéndose y bromeando cuando el móvil del joven sonó. No reconocía el número por lo que pidió con un gesto a sus amigas que guardaran silencio. Las dos lo miraron extrañadas.

– ¿Diga?... Sí, soy yo... Sí... Sí... – La sonrisa de moreno fue inmensa, lo que provocó que la rubia diera un salto en el sofá y la latina sonriera con suficiencia. – Sí, claro... Allí estaré... Muchas gracias. Adiós.

Brittany gritó cuando su amigo colgó el teléfono y saltó a los brazos de Anderson, no necesitaban palabras, la sonrisa hablaba por sí sola.

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de la pareja, decidió mandarle un mensaje a su marido.

"_Ya tengo el papel, el lunes iremos juntos a trabajar, estoy deseando que vengas a casa para celebrarlo. Te amo"_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"_Prepárate porque la celebración va a ser larga. Te amo"_

Cuando se fue de la casa Pierce-Lopez, Blaine fue al mercado y compró fruta, sirope de chocolate y nata. No sabía que pasaría con la cena pero estaba convencido de que su postre lo tomaría en el cuerpo desnudo de su marido.


	45. Capítulo 45: Trabajar juntos

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Debo agradecer especialmente a Fran porque, gracias a su comentario en privado he podido terminar este capítulo. Estaba atascada, sin saber como seguir y ahora tengo un gran capítulo (en vez del mediocre/malísimo que tenía ya casi preparado y al que sólo le faltaba encontrar un final).

* * *

CAPÍTULO 45: TRABAJAR JUNTOS

Blaine y Sam llegaban a los estudios para su primer día de trabajo. Habían pasado varios días desde que el ojimiel firmara su contrato. Grabarían unos exteriores durante dos días pero el resto sería en los estudios. Los dos caminaron de la mano hasta el camerino del rubio. Durante esos días lo compartirían, algo que no les importaba.

Los ensayos fueron bien, el matrimonio se mostró muy profesional y evitaban las miradas que sólo ellos se dirigían, no era el lugar para demostrar su amor. El director se sorprendió gratamente de su comportamiento, había tenido dudas de que pudieran ocultar tan bien su relación, porque no recordaba que durante unos tres años, los dos habían fingido ser sólo amigos siempre que no estaban con personas realmente cercanas a ellos.

El moreno estaba fascinado y muy feliz. Se sentía útil y estaba haciendo algo que a él le gustaba. No era Broadway, no cantaba, pero al menos actuaba. Evans no podía ocultar su sonrisa, ver a su marido así era lo que más deseaba. No era que Anderson no había sido feliz antes, pero en ese momento estaba resplandeciente.

Después de varios ensayos, empezaron a grabar. Blaine se integró fácilmente con el resto del equipo. Cámaras, técnicos de sonido, maquilladores, producción... El encanto natural de moreno y su sonrisa eterna eran una buena carta de presentación.

El día fue complicado, tenían que grabar varias cosas antes de viajar a Las Vegas. Cuando acabaron, fueron al camerino y los dos se pusieron su anillo de casados lo más rápido posible. Se sentían incompletos sin sus alianzas pero sus personajes no estaban casados, por lo que debían quedarse en el camerino. Después de eso, se besaron con intensidad ya que, en la privacidad de esa sala, ya no eran sus personajes, eran Blaine y Sam y nada les impedía mostrar su amor.

El viaje a Las Vegas fue un poco más estresante. El moreno estuvo muy nervioso porque se dio cuenta de que un pasajero no dejaba de mirarlos. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención. Era el rubio el que contaba con fama, el ojimiel había salido en varias imágenes con su pareja pero dudaba que muchos le hubieran prestado demasiada atención.

Llegaron a la ciudad y pronto se olvidó de todo porque tenían mucho que rodar. Muchos fans y curiosos se acercaban a ver el rodaje pero ellos se centraban en su trabajo. La profesionalidad de la pareja se demostraba una vez más.

El día había sido agotador por lo que ambos se tumbaron muy cansados en la cama. Blaine se acercó a su esposo para acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

– Podría hacer ésto el resto de mi vida. – Blaine susurró.

– ¿El qué? – Sam quiso saber.

– Trabajar contigo, estar a tu lado, dormir entre tus brazos... – El moreno dejó un beso en el cuello de su marido.

– Bueno, lo de trabajar conmigo no depende de mí pero como lo demás sí, te prometo que siempre me tendrás para ti. – El rubio besó a su pareja en la frente.

– Lo sé, por algo aceptaste casarte conmigo. – El ojimiel acabó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja para escuchar el latido del corazón de su esposo.

– Te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

– ¿Es cosa mía o ya no estás tan inseguro sobre nuestra relación? – El más alto preguntó intrigado.

– No estoy tan inseguro, sé que me amas y que quieres estar conmigo. Me lo has demostrado muchas veces.

La pareja se sonrió con amor, hubo algunas caricias y besos más antes de que ambos se durmieran. Estaban demasiado cansados para intimar, pero eso no impedía que se demostraran su amor como cada noche que pasan juntos.

* * *

El segundo día de trabajo en Las Vegas fue más tranquilo, aunque acabaron tarde. Por eso pasarían la noche allí y volverían a Nueva York al día siguiente. Varios de los trabajadores de la serie decidieron ir a un casino y Blaine y Sam fueron con ellos. Eligieron el juego de la ruleta y todos se sentaron allí. Anderson se quedó de pie porque no tenía intención de jugar pero se puso al lado de su esposo, que lo agarró de la cintura para tenerlo a su lado.

– ¿No juegas? – Uno de los productores le preguntó al ojimiel.

– No, no tengo mucho dinero y no quiero gastarlo. – El moreno respondió.

– Cariño, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. – El rubio reprendió a su marido. – Estamos casados ahora, lo que significa que lo mío es tuyo.

– Bueno, por eso tú y yo gastaremos el dinero... Juntos. – Anderson besó a su marido en la cabeza, pudiendo percibir el olor de esa melena rubia que tanto cuidaba su marido.

Los minutos pasaban y a Sam y Blaine no les sonreía la suerte. El rubio no soltaba la cintura de su marido y el otro no se quejaba. De repente, todo cambió.

– Blaine Anderson. ¡Cuanto tiempo! – Una voz sonó tras ellos. Evans miró a su esposo, que puso una expresión de desagrado. Eso llamó aun más la atención al más alto.

– Hola... ¿Sean? – El moreno preguntó.

– En realidad soy Paul. Quiero suponer que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no eres bueno recordando nombres. – El joven comentó con una sonrisa. El ojimiel puso su mano en la espalda de su pareja y el otro ocultó la suya, de manera que el recién llegado no descubriera sus alianzas. No querían que la prensa se enterara, al menos hasta que pudieran tener su luna de miel de verdad y no sabían si se podían fiar del recién llegado.

– Cierto, Paul... Lo siento. – El actor sonrió tímidamente aunque no era una de esas sonrisas sinceras que dirigía a sus amigos.

– No me volviste a llamar. – El desconocido reprochó.

– Adivina por qué. – El ojiverde respondió en un susurro pero su marido lo escuchó y le dio una palmadita suave en el hombro para que se contuviera.

– Lo siento pero volví con Sam y... – Anderson se encogió de hombros, no sabía que más decir.

– Lo sé, pero pensé que me darías una oportunidad. No pensé que unas frases sin sentido en un programa de televisión te hicieran olvidarlo todo y volver con él. – El recién llegado añadió.

– Ya ves que él ha elegido. – El modelo parecía nervioso y, sobre todo, celoso.

– Paul... De verdad que siento que te haya dolido que no te llamara pero Sam es el amor de mi vida y no iba a perder esa oportunidad. Para ti puede que sólo fueran frases sin sentido pero eran lo que yo estaba esperando. Y no fue sólo eso, no sabes lo que pasó después. – Blaine explicó con serenidad.

– Supongo que tuvisteis un magnífico sexo de reconciliación. Al final, eso es lo único que buscas en los hombres... – El rubio se tensó, ese hombre estaba insultando a su marido y además había estado con él. Hasta ese momento sólo había conocido a Kurt y Sebastian como amantes de su esposo. El primero reconoció que Anderson lo había llamado Sam, que sólo había sido sexo para los dos y que sólo sirvió para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que sólo eran amigos, que ya no quedaba nada de aquel amor que se tuvieran años atrás. Del segundo nunca se había preocupado porque no era una persona que fuera capaz de tener una relación. Le encantaba ir de cama en cama y Blaine sólo había sido uno más en su larga lista de conquista. Hasta ese momento, Evans no había sido consciente de que podía haber otros hombres que además de sexo, podrían haber querido algo más de su marido.

– No es de tu incumbencia. – El ojimiel respondió mientras sujetaba a su pareja para que no entrara en la provocación.

– No te recordaba con tan mal sentido del humor. – Paul comentó.

– Tal vez porque lo único que a ti te interesaba de mí también era el sexo. – Anderson respondió.

El ex amante del moreno se marchó enfadado y Blaine suspiró aliviado. Era la primera vez que se encontraban con uno de sus ligues de cuando estaba soltero y no había sido una situación nada agradable.

– Creo que será mejor que me vaya. – Sam se levantó.

– Voy contigo. – El ojimiel se despidió de los compañeros que estaban en la mesa y los dos se fueron juntos.

* * *

Sam entró en la habitación y dejó la chaqueta de su traje sobre la silla. Blaine cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó observando como su marido iba desvistiendo en silencio. Sabía que estaba molesto pero no quería que esa situación se extendiera mucho en el tiempo porque no quería que nada afectara a su felicidad.

– ¿Estás bien? – El moreno preguntó.

– Sí. Es sólo qué... – El rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama con la camisa desabrochada.

– Le has puesto cara a uno de mis ligues. – El ojimiel se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

– No es eso. Ya conocía a Kurt y Sebastian. Lo que pasa es que... Kurt y Sebastian no habían sido una amenaza real... ¿Y si le hubieras dado una oportunidad a Sean, Paul o como se llame?... ¿Podrías haber sido feliz con él? – El más alto comentó.

– No te negaré que podría haber tenido algo con él pero jamás habría sido tan feliz como contigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – El actor besó la mejilla de su esposo. El ojiverde no respondió, después de unos segundos simplemente lo besó con fuerza, con pasión. Cuando se separaron, Anderson volvió a hablar – Te amo a ti y jamás podría haber amado a nadie más.

– No me gusta Las Vegas. – El modelo comentó mientras ayudaba a su pareja a quitarse la ropa.

– ¿Por qué? – El más bajo quiso saber.

– La primera vez que estuvimos me equivoqué y te pedí que nos casáramos aquí. No paro de pensar lo mal que habría sido todo si no me hubieras parado. La segunda... Pensé que te había recuperado pero te escapaste de mis brazos. Ahora nos encontramos con uno de tus ex... – Sam terminó de quitarle la camisa a su esposo.

– Yo sólo recuerdo dos cosas cuando pienso en Las Vegas. Fue aquí donde nos comprometimos y fue aquí el comienzo de nuestra reconciliación... Y ahora hay que añadir que ha sido donde hemos trabajado juntos por primera vez. No niegues cualquier paso del camino porque todo en su conjunto nos ha traído a donde estamos ahora y... No sé tú pero yo estoy muy feliz por lo que tenemos ahora. – Blaine besó la frente de su marido mientras lo imitaba y también le quitaba la camisa.

– Ya sé como puedes terminar de convencerme de que Las Vegas es un buen lugar. – El rubio juntó sus labios con los del otro.

– ¿Cómo? – El moreno preguntó sobre sus labios.

No hubo más palabras, el ojiverde agarró a su marido e hizo que los dos se tumbaran en la cama con sus torsos desnudos y sin separar sus labios en ningún momento. Anderson acabó encima de su marido, con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo que tanto le gustaba y dejándose llevar por la pasión. La noche fue larga para ellos porque necesitaban más que nunca amar y sentirse amados.


	46. Capítulo 46: Preparar la llegada de Devo

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Otra vez tengo que agradecer especialmente a Fran porque me ha mostrado un detalle que me había saltado. Es dificil estar en todos los frentes y se me escapó. Espero que os guste la "rectificación" en forma de flashback...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 46: PREPARAR LA LLEGADA DE DEVON

Blaine y Sam entraron a una de las habitaciones vacías de su casa con dos botes de pintura de color azul claro. Iban a pintar el cuarto que habían elegido para Devon. Después elegirían los muebles y prepararían todo para que cuando su hijo naciera, ellos tuvieran todo listo y pudiera pasar días con ellos.

Empezaron cubriendo el suelo con papel de periódico y cinta para proteger las partes que no tenían que pintar. Comenzaron con las brochas pequeñas y pintaron los bordes. Pronto el rubio se cansó y decidió que a su marido le quedaría mejor la nariz de color azul. El moreno no se esperaba ese movimiento por lo que el otro consiguió su objetivo, sonriendo con malicia mientras se alejaba. El ojimiel decidió que él también podía pintar a su esposo. Por eso cogió el bote de pintura y mojó la brocha con más cantidad hasta que consiguió que goteara y luego la movió de manera que la pintura acabó en la camiseta de su amado.

La risa del más bajó fue como música para los oídos de su esposo. Estaban tan felices, tan bien juntos que todo parecía mágico. A veces el modelo tenía miedo, nunca habían estado demasiado tiempo así. Al principio fue el miedo a declararse lo que sentían, luego fueron las inseguridades de Anderson, después llegaron los problemas de dinero, más tarde los problemas en su primera agencia y el esfuerzo para empezar sus carreras, a continuación tuvieron que ocultar su relación para dar paso a July... Nunca habían estado mucho tiempo felices y tranquilos como en ese momento. ¿Era el matrimonio lo que les había ayudado a encontrar esa paz?

Comenzaron una batalla de pintura, los dos reían y se divertían juntos lanzándose pintura azul el uno al otro. Acabaron en el suelo, con Blaine tumbado sobre el pecho de Sam. Los dos se miraban con amor y no cambiaban la expresión de felicidad de sus caras.

– ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera batalla de pintura? – El rubio preguntó mientras acariciaba el pelo de su marido.

– En el McKinley. Fuimos a pintar sobre unos grafitis y acabamos todos pintados de blanco. – El moreno aprovechó que tenía pintura en sus dedos para dibujar corazones azules en la camiseta blanca de su esposo. Podía parecer muy cursi pero era lo que sentía.

– Conseguí animarte... Aunque fuera un poco. – El ojiverde susurró.

– Conseguiste mucho más que animarme... Me quedé en el McKinley y así nos hicimos los mejores amigos... Y ya conoces el resto de la historia. – El más bajo sonrió.

– Te amo.

– To también te amo.

Juntaron sus labios en un beso dulce y muy suave. Después se levantaron y siguieron pintando, dedicándose miradas de amor de vez en cuando, sonriendo y guiñándose los ojos como si fueran dos adolescentes que acababan de descubrir su amor.

Cuando terminaron la habitación, Sam se colocó detrás de su marido y lo abrazó, dejando que sus manos descansaran en el vientre de Blaine y su barbilla se apoyó en el hombro de su esposo. El moreno puso sus manos sobre las del otro y dejó que su cuerpo se apoyara en el pecho que tan bien conocía.

– Vamos a ser padres. – El ojimiel susurró.

– Sí. – Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del rubio. – Tengo ilusión y miedo, la verdad.

– Es normal. Yo también tengo miedo pero quiero que llegue Devon. – El actor comenzó a imaginarse a los dos con su bebé, su mini-Sam.

– ¿Crees que voy a ser buen padre? – El ojiverde dejó que su marido viera una de sus inseguridades.

– Claro que sí. Vamos a hacer un gran equipo y, además, tendremos a July... No vamos a tener ningún problema.

Volvieron a besarse. Una cosa estaba clara, el bebé tendría muy buen ejemplo de lo que es una relación de amor, de igualdad, compromiso, esfuerzo, lealtad, confianza...

– Ya tenemos todo... ¿No? – Sam miró a Blaine. Habían pasado toda la tarde de ese sábado eligiendo cosas para el bebé. La cuna, la bañera, muebles... Estaban en un centro comercial muy grande que estaba en Manhattan.

– Falta la ropa y los juguetes. – El moreno respondió a su marido con una sonrisa.

– Odio ir de compras. – El rubio protestó.

– Vamos... – El ojimiel hizo un puchero y su esposo sonrió sabiendo que no le podría negar nada. – Prometo que esta noche te compensaré.

– Quiero un baño con espuma. – El más alto comentó.

– Y velas y vino. Yo me ocupo de todo. – El actor susurró poniéndose de puntillas para que sus labios quedaran a escasos centímetros de los de su pareja.

– Trato hecho.

Al llegar a casa, el moreno fue directamente a preparar el baño mientras Sam se encargaba del vino. El timbre sonó y el rubio fue a abrir. Era un poco tarde, no sabía quién podía ser.

July estaba al otro lado de la puerta y le sonrió con cariño. Su vientre estaba muy voluminoso debido a que se encontraba en el séptimo mes de embarazo.

– ¿Qué tal estás? – El rubio la dejó pasar.

– Bien. La ecografía salió muy bien. – La joven explicó.

– July... – Anderson llegó al salón y vio a la chica.

– Hola Blaine. – Ella sonrió y acompañó sus palabras con un gesto de su mano.

– Voy a quitar el agua. Estaba preparando un baño. – El ojimiel explicó.

– No, no hace falta. No me voy a quedar. Sólo os traía ésto. – La morena le entregó a Evans un sobre. – Son fotos de la ecografía que me hicieron ayer. Como no pudisteis venir pensé que querríais tenerlas.

– Gracias. – El ojiverde sonrió. – Siento que no pudiéramos acompañarte.

– Lo entiendo, teníais que rodar. Sólo tengo que deciros que Devon está muy bien, no tiene ningún problema. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. – La embarazada explicó. El actor pudo ver una sombra de tristeza en los ojos azules de la chica.

– Puedes quedarte si quieres. – Blaine ofreció.

– No, de verdad. Disfrutad de vuestro baño.

La futura mamá se marchó y Sam cerró la puerta. El moreno fue al baño para comprobar que la bañera seguía llenándose mientras su marido fue a la cocina para buscar el vino y las copas que ya había elegido antes de que llegara la chica.

Una vez estuvieron en la bañera, con la espalda del más bajo apoyada sobre su marido, comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco. Al final, el ojimiel se atrevió a sacar el tema que le preocupaba.

– July parecía triste.

– Supongo que no es agradable ver al hombre del que estás enamorado felizmente casado con el amor de su vida. – El rubio se encogió de hombros mientras seguía acariciando el pecho de su esposo con cariño.

– Aun no me agrada saber que entre vosotros hubo algo. – Anderson susurró y el ojiverde le besó detrás de la oreja.

_Flashback_

_Blaine aun estaba resfriado pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de la compañía de Sam. Acababan de volver y aprovechaban que el rubio había perdido varios contratos para volver a conectar y recuperar el amor que, aunque no se había perdido, había sido muy dañado por todo lo perdido. Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama, con el moreno entre los brazos de su novio y con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho ajeno. Los dos estaban tapados mientras veían una película en el portátil del ojimiel. El modelo realizaba dibujos al azar en la espalda de su amado con el dedo._

_El móvil del ojiverde sonó pero él rechazó la llamada al ver en la pantalla el nombre. Anderson se quedó mirándolo intrigado. _

– _¿Quién era? – Blaine preguntó._

– _July... – El moreno pudo sentir como su pareja suspiraba._

– _¿Por qué no hablas con ella? – El actor levantó la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su pareja para apoyar su barbilla en ellas y así poder mirar a los ojos de su novio._

– _No creo que sea buena idea después de todo lo que ha pasado. – El modelo comentó._

– _Tuvisteis sexo. Mientras los dos tuvierais claro que sólo era eso... – El ojimiel susurró._

– _Hay más que no te he contado... Te amo a ti, ¿vale? Quiero que te quede claro pero... July siente algo por mí y yo... Estaba dolido y... – Evans temía confesar lo que había pasado._

– _Sam... Me estás asustando... – El más bajo se incorporó, quedando de rodillas en la cama._

– _Pensaba que no me amabas y que ya no tenía oportunidad de recuperarte. Por eso, cuando ella se confesó yo... Le dije que podíamos tener algo, que aprendería a amarla... – El rubio intentó explicar._

– _¡¿Qué?! – Anderson gritó._

– _Blaine, mi amor... – El ojiverde se incorporó, sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y agarró las manos de su novio. – Te amo, simplemente me había dado por vencido. Pensaba que jamás conseguiría estar contigo otra vez. _

– _¿Qué pasó para que cambiaras de idea? – El moreno quiso saber mirando sus manos entrelazadas._

– _July me mostró lo que tenía que hacer para recuperarte y no lo dudé un segundo. Te amo a ti y si había una mínima posibilidad de estar contigo lo iba a intentar. – La voz del más alto sonó firme. El silencio se hizo entre ellos y el ojimiel miraba hacia abajo. Después de un rato, Evans no pudo más. – Por favor, Blaine. Te amo. ¿Por qué no dejamos a Kurt y July atrás y nos damos una oportunidad?_

– _Tienes razón... _

_Sam soltó el aire que había retenido antes de besar a su novio, que correspondió el gesto con amor, agarrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del otro._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Lo que yo me pregunto es por qué hablamos de July mientras estamos los dos desnudos en la bañera. – El rubio preguntó antes de morder la oreja de su pareja y comenzar a intensificar sus caricias para excitar a su esposo.

– No lo sé. – El moreno se dio la vuelta y la pareja se fundió en un beso intenso. La conversación quedó olvidada porque en esos momentos sólo importaban sus cuerpos y su amor...


	47. Capítulo 47: Dulce luna de miel

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. No sé si debería decirlo porque lo he dicho unas cuantas veces pero... Se acerca el final de esta historia, aunque luego subiré capítulos con ideas que he tenido sobre la continuación de su vida en familia... De momento no sé como buscarle una línea de continuidad pero si lo consigo seguiré con la historia...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 47: DULCE LUNA DE MIEL

Blaine acabó el rodaje tres semanas antes que su novio, algo que era lógico porque él sólo estuvo en unos capítulos mientras que Sam se había ganado un papel como personaje principal. A principios de abril por fin los dos estuvieron libres de compromisos y pudieron irse de luna de miel. Los dos estaban ansiosos por poder pasar unos días a solas, sin preocupaciones, sin separarse... Solos los dos, amándose y demostrándose que el matrimonio no había cambiado nada para ellos.

Llegaron a un hotel de lujo pero que, además de habitaciones, contaba con diversas cabañas a lo largo de la costa. Era un lugar idílico, el mar era de un color azul intenso, la arena de la playa era blanca. No había nadie cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, por lo que tenían una sensación de privacidad. Mientras no llamaran al servicio de "habitaciones" nadie se acercaría allí. Aunque ellos podían ir al edificio central, donde había una discoteca, un gimnasio, una piscina, tiendas y muchas otras cosas para que pudieran pasar su tiempo de ocio. Además, en la playa que había frente al edificio central se realizaban muchas actividades relacionadas con el mar.

Blaine salió descalzo a la playa nada más llegar mientras su marido había ido al baño. Por suerte, seguía llevando sus pantalones por los tobillos de manera que no los arrastraba por la arena. La vista era espectacular. Era la primera vez que él salía de Estados Unidos. Apenas había podido irse de vacaciones, mucho menos con su pareja. Era la primera vez que realmente viajaban juntos desde que recorrieran su país en coche años atrás. Sólo habían estado algún fin de semana lejos de Nueva York durante los dos primeros años de relación o tras su boda.

Pronto sintió las manos de Sam sobre su cintura y no pudo evitar sonreír.

– ¿Te gusta? – El rubio preguntó antes de que su pecho tocara la espalda del otro.

– Es perfecto. – El moreno susurró antes de suspirar.

– No tanto como tú.

El ojimiel se volvió con una sonrisa para mirar a su marido a los ojos. El modelo se quedó sin palabras por la belleza de los ojos que lo miraban con tanto amor. En ese momento estaban entre el verde y el dorado, brillando de una manera especial. Se besaron muy dulcemente, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar el uno del otro.

– Pensaba que te darías una ducha. – El más bajo comentó.

– Iba a hacerlo pero he visto un jacuzzi y pensaba que podríamos compartirlo un rato. – El ojiverde aclaró.

– Suena tentador...

* * *

Llevaban cuatro días en la isla y no habían visto a nadie. Sólo a miembros del servicio y porque ellos los habían llamado para que les llevaran comida y bebida o limpiaran el lugar. Eso hizo que se relajaran mucho y no fueran tan cuidadosos cuando estaban fuera de la cabaña.

La pareja estaba en la playa, con Blaine sobre su marido, besándose como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Las manos de Sam estaban en el trasero del otro, por debajo del bañador. El moreno movió las caderas para hacer que sus miembros se frotasen. Apenas había ropa entre ellos, ya que los dos sólo llevaban la ropa de baño.

– Nunca lo he hecho en una playa. – El moreno susurró.

– ¿A qué estás esperando? – El rubio preguntó moviendo las cejas de manera insinuante.

Volvieron a besarse mientras las manos del ojimiel bajaron hasta llegar al borde del bañador. Notó lo excitado que estaba el modelo y eso hizo que acelerase un poco.

El actor retiró la poca ropa que llevaba el más alto mientras bajaba besando su cuello y su pecho. La piel del ojiverde tenía un sabor diferente debido a la crema solar y la sal del mar. Acabó introduciendo el miembro de su marido en su boca, haciendo que el otro gimiera por la sorpresa. Siguió dándole placer a su esposo mientras se quitaba su bañador y comenzaba a prepararse, hasta que llegó al orgasmo en su boca. Tragó todo y volvió a besar los labios de su marido. Tardó poco en tener a Evans excitado suplicando por más atenciones. El más bajo se colocó sobre las caderas de su esposo y bajó lentamente, introduciendo el miembro ajeno dentro de él.

– Blaine. – Sam gritó, mezcla de placer y preocupación.

– Estoy bien. – El moreno lo tranquilizó. Sabía que lo que le preocupaba al otro era que no habían usado lubricante. Desde que le había hecho daño durante la primera vez que habían estado juntos, nunca habían tenido penetración sin lubricante. Sin embargo, él se había encargado de cubrir el miembro del rubio con su saliva para evitar excesivo dolor. El ojimiel comenzó a moverse con la ayuda del otro. El rubio acompañó sus movimientos con sus caderas para llegar más profundo y hacer que su esposo disfrutara aun más. El modelo decidió masturbar al otro con su mano. El más bajo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

– Déjate ir, mi amor. – Evans pidió entre jadeos.

Anderson obedeció, gimiendo mientras llegaba al orgasmo. La expresión de paz en su rostro y la manera en la que se apretó alrededor del miembro del otro consiguieron que el más alto llegara al éxtasis también.

Los dos estuvieron besándose y acariciándose durante horas, tumbados sobre sus toallas en la arena hasta que decidieron volver a la cabaña, para tomar una ducha y dirigirse al edificio central para divertirse un rato con el resto de huéspedes de la isla.

* * *

Faltaba una hora para que pudieran ir a cenar, por lo que decidieron que les dieran un masaje en pareja. Llegaron a la sala de relax y una recepcionista les atendió. La joven les tomó los datos para cargar en su cuenta el precio del tratamiento.

– ¿Quieren que los masajistas sean hombres, mujeres o les es indiferente? – La trabajadora quiso saber.

– A él ponle una chica, y si no es muy guapa mejor. – Sam pidió.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Blaine lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Desde que volvimos juntos no te ha tocado ningún hombre que no sea yo y quiero que siga siendo así. – El rubio explicó.

– Y si en algún momento consigo un personaje gay... ¿Tendré que rechazarlo? – El moreno cuestionó.

– No, eso es algo profesional...

– ¡Esto también! Ellos están trabajando. – El ojimiel estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La recepcionista decidió apartarse para dejarlos a solas.

– Pero tú no. – El más alto se dio cuenta de que estaban discutiendo y decidió suavizar el tono. – Amor, desde que nos encontramos con... ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Intentó recordar el nombre. – No me acuerdo... – Negó con la cabeza. – Desde la última noche en Las Vegas me he dado cuenta de que hay muchos hombres que han podido estar contigo y... No quiero que me dejes por otro.

– No te voy a dejar, me he casado contigo... ¿No es suficiente prueba para ti? – El actor se acercó y lo besó con dulzura.

– Existe el divorcio... – El ojiverde respondió.

– Sam... No podemos estar constantemente dudando el uno del otro. Sí, he estado con muchos hombres al igual que tú has estado con muchas mujeres. ¡Dejaste a una embarazada! Pero hay algo que siempre se ha cumplido. Mientras hemos estado juntos, ninguno ha deseado estar con otro. – El más bajo acarició la cara de su esposo. Decidió aligerar un poco el ambiente así que sonrió para que el otro entendiera que era una broma. – Además... ¿Qué tendría que pedir yo para ti? Te gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres.

– Ok... Pero te aseguro que como te toque un hombre atractivo esta noche te daré yo un masaje para que te olvides de sus manos. ¿De acuerdo? – El modelo lo sujetó de las caderas para que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más juntos posible.

– Yo tengo otra cosa planeada para que tú te olvides de las manos que te van a tocar. – Anderson insinuó.

– Suena tentador. – Evans besó a su marido antes de llamar a la recepcionista para pedir que les asignaran masajistas.

* * *

Blaine y Sam habían disfrutado de su semana en la isla. Además de mucho sexo, algo normal en una luna de miel, habían buceado, nadaron con delfines, vieron tortugas, hicieron esquí acuático...

Después viajaron a Roma. Era la ciudad que el rubio había elegido para hacer turismo y el moreno estaba encantado. Fueron muchas horas de avión, pero nada más salir a las calles de la ciudad se dieron cuenta de que merecía la pena. Roma era un lugar mágico, que escondía secretos en cada rincón. Caminaron de la mano, descubriendo la belleza del atardecer de la capital italiana cuando encontraron una plaza rectangular, la Piazza Navona*, con un gran ambiente y donde los restaurantes llenaban las aceras con mesas y sillas. En el centro había tres fuentes preciosas y muchos artistas se situaban a sus alrededores para pintar o tocar música.

El matrimonio decidió sentarse a cenar allí, aprovechando la calidez del atardecer en esa época del año. Decidieron cenar pasta, algo típico italiano. Después siguieron paseando antes de buscar la zona donde los estudiantes salían por las noches. El cambio de hora les hacía no tener ganas de dormir a pesar de que ya iba siendo tarde allí. Encontraron un bar en el que les gustaba la música y decidieron quedarse allí, bailando y bebiendo.

* * *

Se despertaron a las diez de la mañana con un poco de resaca. La noche anterior habían bebido más de la cuenta y consiguieron llegar al hotel gracias a que llamaron a un taxi. Decidieron ducharse, vestirse y salir a descubrir la ciudad. Sam había estado allí alguna vez por trabajo pero no había podido hacer turismo.

Estuvieron en la Fontana Di Trevi, donde tiraron una moneda, el Partenon de Agripa y Piazza Spagna**. Decidieron que fuera un día tranquilo porque todavía no estaban acostumbrados a la diferencia horaria y habían tenido una noche muy divertida. Blaine pensó que había visto a alguien haciéndoles fotos pero no podía estar seguro. Tal vez sólo era un turista fotografiando los monumentos del lugar y ellos simplemente estaban en medio.

El resto de la semana fue muy parecida, con ellos visitando monumentos y lugares turísticos por el día y teniendo relaciones por las noches, incapaces de pasar mucho tiempo sin sentirse uno. No podían alargar esas vacaciones porque July salía de cuentas en mayo y Devon podía nacer en cualquier momento, por lo que volvieron a Nueva York. Además, Sam tenía algún trabajo de modelaje en la gran manzana durante esos días. La pareja tenía que volver a la rutina porque en cualquier momento aumentarían la familia y ellos estaban deseando tener a su bebé con ellos.

* * *

_*Esta vez sí conozco el lugar del que hablo. Es una plaza de Roma, con un ambiente muy animado. Os aconsejo que busquéis fotos para que la veáis._

_** Supongo que de la Fontana Di Trevi todos habéis oído hablar... Los otros dos lugares son también muy hermosos... Ojalá pudiera poner fotos, aunque os invito a que busquéis imágenes los lugares, realmente merecen la pena._


	48. Capítulo 48: Odio a los paparazzi

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Espero que os guste el capítulo...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 48: ODIO A LOS PAPARAZZI

Sam estaba en una sesión de fotos en un apartamento de lujo que una revista había alquilado. Llevaba un traje azul marino que le habían prestado para ese momento. Se había quitado el anillo de casado y lo había dejado en el baño que habían preparado como su camerino. Seguía sin sentirse cómodo sin su alianza, se sentía como si estuviera totalmente desnudo y eso no le gustaba.

Estaba pendiente de su teléfono, mayo había empezado y la fecha del nacimiento de su bebé estaba cerca. Ese mes, July salía de cuentas, por lo que si Devon no nacía, acabarían provocando el parto. Estaba muy ilusionado, pero también aterrado. Por mucho que Blaine dijera, él sentía que no iba a ser un buen padre. Se sentía perdido, como si necesitara a alguien que le guiara en todo eso. Afortunadamente, su marido era esa persona y cuando estaba con él se sentía mejor. El problema era cuando su pequeño esposo no estaba con él, sus miedos volvían. Era consciente de que Anderson estaría con él para criar al niño pero sería inevitable quedarse solo con él y no sabía si podría con eso.

El fotógrafo le pidió que cambiara de postura y lo hizo, sujetándose la chaqueta del traje con sus manos poniendo una pose muy seductora. Ajustaron los focos para que le iluminaran de la manera perfecta, sin crear sombras y escuchó el ruido que indicaba que el profesional estaba captando las imágenes.

– Cinco minutos de descanso. – El fotógrafo gritó mientras los técnicos empezaban a mover todo para preparar la siguiente ambientación.

El rubio se sentó en una silla y cogió la botella de agua que habían dejado para él. Bebió un poco mientras miraba su teléfono, que estaba a su lado. Tenía dos mensajes por lo que se decidió a leerlos. Eran de Blaine por lo que no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Sin embargo, todo se paró cuando los abrió.

"_Eres lo mejor de mi vida y espero que no te arrepientas de nada. Lo siento tanto"_

"_Te amo, mi amor. No olvides eso"_

Esas palabras lo asustaron. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que se sintiera así? Una de las maquilladoras se acercó a él con una mirada apenada. Vio su expresión y no dudó en hablar con él.

– ¿Necesitas consuelo? – La mujer preguntó.

– ¿Por qué? – El modelo cuestionó antes de darse cuenta de algo. – ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

– ¿No lo has visto? – Ella quiso saber.

– No.

La maquilladora cogió su tablet y buscó algo en Internet. Después le pasó el aparato a Sam y vio unas fotos suyas con Blaine en la playa en su luna de miel. Las primeras eran algo normal, los dos llevaban los bañadores, se ponían crema en sus cuerpos, tomaban el sol, se besaban... Tardó poco en intuir qué día era y lo que venía después. Blaine sobre él mientras se besaban, el moreno bajando por su pecho, un bañador fuera de su sitio, después el otro, el sexo salvaje... Todo eso en imágenes tomadas desde lejos pero en las que se veía claramente lo que hacían y los dos aparecían completamente desnudos. Para terminar, algunas imágenes de ellos en Roma, aunque esas sólo reflejaban a dos turistas visitando monumentos.

Nunca había estado tan furioso, odiaba que hubieran estropeado un recuerdo tan hermoso. En ese momento entendió el mensaje, Anderson quería asegurarse de que eso no afectara a su relación, que no se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho y todo seguía bien entre ellos. Se preparó para la sesión de lágrimas que vendría cuando llegara a casa. Rápidamente escribió la respuesta a los mensajes de su pareja.

"_Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y no me arrepiento de nada"_

Si las fotos habían sido malas, los comentarios eran ofensivos. Muchas personas frivolizaban con la manera en la que ellos se habían demostrado su amor y otros simplemente juzgaban lo que habían hecho, insultando a Blaine, menospreciando su papel en la relación. No podía soportarlo, no podía ser que alguien atacara a la mejor persona que conocía sin siquiera conocerlo.

* * *

Sam entró en su casa y vio a su marido en el sillón del salón. Blaine llevaba un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta vieja del McKinley demasiado grande para él porque era de su esposo. Tenía su cabeza escondida en sus rodillas mientras lloraba de manera muy ruidosa. Eso rompió el corazón del rubio, no sabía cómo consolar a su pareja. Se sentó a su lado y rápidamente el moreno se abrazó a él.

– Mi amor... – El ojiverde susurró mientras sostenía a su marido entre sus brazos.

– ¿Por qué? – Fue todo lo que el más bajo pudo preguntar.

– No lo sé pero no van a ganar. Mi manager ya está buscando la manera de eliminar esas fotos de Internet y denunciarlos.

– Pero será tarde, ya las han visto y muchos las tendrán y... – El ojimiel seguía llorando.

– Escucha... No podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado pero... No tienes que ponerte así. Mi amor, no hicimos nada malo. Sólo son las fotos de dos recién casados que se mostraban su amor. – El más alto comentó.

– ¿No te sientes humillado? – El actor quiso saber.

– No. Me siento furioso porque no tenían derecho a hacernos esto. Pero no me avergüenza estar contigo, no me avergüenza nada de lo que hicimos... Y quien no lo entienda, no merece ni un segundo de nuestro tiempo. – El modelo limpió las lágrimas de su esposo.

– Te amo, Sam.

– Yo también te amo. No te sientas mal, mi amor. Saldremos de ésta, más fuertes que nunca.

Los dos se besaron con dulzura. El beso tenía un toque amargo por el dolor que ambos sentían por la situación y un sabor salado por las lágrimas. Sabían que era un momento difícil para ellos pero no dejarían que les afectara.

* * *

Una semana había pasado y acudieron a una fiesta los dos juntos. Sabían que les pararían en la entrada y les preguntarían sobre las fotos. Sam le había pedido a su marido que le dejara hablar porque él tenía un plan. Los dos llevaban traje, el de Blaine en burdeos y el de Sam en gris,los dos iban sin corbata y con los botones del cuello desabrochados. Caminaron de la mano, los dos algo nerviosos por las circunstancias pero seguros mientras estuvieran al lado del amor de su vida.

Llegaron a la zona donde los reporteros estaba esperando a los invitados. El rubio notó que la mano de su marido temblaba y la apretó con firmeza. Se acercaron a ellos y pronto una chica puso un micrófono frente a ellos. Después de un par de preguntas por cortesía, la periodista entró en el tema que realmente le importaba.

– Hace poco subieron unas fotos a Internet en las que los dos disfrutabais de un día de playa. ¿Qué tenéis que decir a eso?

– Poco, la verdad. – El ojiverde asintió poniendo una expresión seria. – Los abogados están en eso y no puedo aclarar mucho sobre ello pero sí hay algo que me gustaría decir. Mi marido y yo estábamos disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel y no hicimos nada que no haría cualquier pareja de recién casados en una playa privada.

– ¿Marido? ¿Luna de miel? ¿Recién casados? – La reportera estaba atónita.

– Sí. Este maravilloso hombre de aquí me pidió que me casara con él en navidad. Yo acepté y nos casamos. – El modelo miró a su esposo con amor.

– ¿Cuándo y cómo fue la boda? – La chica quiso saber.

– Nos casamos en San Valentín, algo muy íntimo. Eso es todo lo que diremos. – Blaine habló por primera vez.

– ¿No vais a dar alguna foto a la prensa? Seguro que hay muchas personas que querrían ver imágenes de ese día. – La periodista quiso saber.

– Después de todo lo que ha pasado... ¿Aun crees que vamos a permitir que tengáis fotos de la boda? – Evans comentó.

– Pero... – La joven quiso añadir algo pero el moreno la interrumpió.

– Tenemos que entrar a la fiesta. – La fase iba dirigida más a Sam que a ella, el ojimiel quería terminar con la entrevista, ya habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir y era el momento de seguir con sus obligaciones.

– Tienes razón... – El rubio estuvo de acuerdo con su marido y luego se volvió hacia la chica. – Gracias por tu tiempo.

Los dos se despidieron de la reportera y entraron al hotel donde se realizaba la fiesta. Lo peor ya había pasado y, aunque sabían que había gente que seguirían juzgándolos, ya nada les importaba. El mundo sabía que se pertenecían y nada cambiaría eso, ni unas fotos, ni unos comentarios ofensivos... Habían recuperado su relación y nada podría separarlos otra vez.


	49. Capítulo 49: Una gran oportunidad

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Espero que os guste el capítulo... Estoy contenta por Blaine...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 49: UNA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD

Sam estaba en casa sólo. Blaine había ido con Kurt a realizar unas últimas compras para el bebé y esa vez él había conseguido evitarlo. No era que no quisiera pasar tiempo con su esposo pero, definitivamente, ir de tiendas no era algo que le gustase. El rubio se relajó viendo la televisión, más concretamente, un programa deportivo. Su teléfono siempre estaba cerca, por si el pequeño Devon se decidía a nacer, ya quedaba muy poco.

El moreno llegó con dos bolsas y las dejó sobre la mesa para mostrarle lo que había comprado. El rubio tardó poco en notar que su marido estaba algo ausente, como si tuviera algo en la cabeza. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada que pudiera preocuparle. El ojimiel se fue a cambiar de ropa, lo que permitió que su amado pudiera pensar en una táctica para conseguir saber que tenía al otro así.

El más bajo volvió con un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta vieja y se sentó junto a su marido, acomodándose de manera que los dos quedaran abrazados. Apenas hablaban, simplemente se relajaban en los brazos del otro con confianza. Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad se rompió pronto.

– Blaine... ¿En qué piensas? – El ojiverde cuestionó.

– Hay algo que... Tengo que tomar una decisión y... – El actor se movió, nervioso, alejándose un poco del otro. Ese movimiento dejó anonadado a su esposo, no le gustaba ver que rehuía su contacto.

– Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. – El más alto exclamó.

– Hay un casting... Un productor de Broadway está buscando actores para una nueva obra... – La sonrisa del modelo era inmensa mientras escuchaba como el otro se explicaba tímidamente. – No, Sam, no te ilusiones. Es sólo que... Hace mucho que no me presento a un casting tradicional, ya sabes que mi último papel no lo conseguí así y... Pensé en intentarlo... Pero no sé, con todo lo de Devon... Tal vez debería esperar...

– No. – Evans detuvo el discurso de su amado. – Vas a ir a ese casting, vas a hacerlo tan bien que los productores van a suplicarte que seas el protagonista.

El rubio se acercó para besar al otro con dulzura.

– Si me eligen... Tendré que trabajar todo el verano... No podremos hacernos cargo de Devon... – Anderson susurró.

– No tengas miedo, mi amor. Podemos buscar una niñera. – El ojiverde sujetó dulcemente las manos del otro. – Ya encontraremos la forma de hacer frente a todo. Es tu carrera y no vas a sacrificarla porque tengamos un hijo. Te conozco, sé que no eres una persona que pueda ser feliz encargándose de los hijos y la casa y, si soy sincero, yo tampoco sería feliz con eso.

– ¿No te importa? Tú no has buscado nada para estos meses para disfrutar de Devon... Hasta julio* no tienes que trabajar y podrás disfrutar de él y yo...

– Tú estarás ensayando para tu debut en Broadway...

– Si me eligen...

– Lo harán.

* * *

Blaine llegó del casting y se cambió de ropa a toda velocidad porque habían quedado con todos sus amigos para una cena. Artie había insistido ya que, según él, cuando naciera Devon sería difícil que se volvieran a reunir ya que, desde la boda no se habían juntado todos.

La pareja había decidido no decirle nada a sus amigos sobre el casting al que se había presentado el moreno. Sam esperó pacientemente a que su marido terminara de prepararse antes de agarrarlo de la cintura y lo besó con pasión. Le encantaba dejar sin palabras a su esposo. Le encantaba la mirada dulce, ilusionada y enamorada que le dedicaba tras cada beso, tras cada caricia, tras cada momento íntimo. Nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento, ni siquiera en su anterior etapa de la relación. Ver al ojimiel tan entregado a esa relación, habiéndole perdonado tantos errores, no podía sentirse más especial porque sabía que así era como lo veía el otro, especial.

Llegaron a la casa donde vivían Rachel y Kurt. Tom estaba allí, ayudando a su novio en los preparativos. Los demás no habían llegado todavía. Poco después llegaron Santana y Brittany, la rubia se puso a hablar con Blaine sobre Devon mientras la latina charlaba con Berry. Evans hablaba con Hummel y su pareja, que llevaban cinco meses de relación.

Cuando Artie y Kitty llegaron, todos se sentaron a la mesa. Kurt abrió la botella de vino y empezó a servir en las copas. Santana puso su mano sobre la suya para que no le pusiera nada.

– No puedo beber alcohol. – La latina explicó.

– ¿Por qué? – Rachel la miró sorprendida.

– Bueno... Porque estoy embarazada. – La morena anunció.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos durante unos segundos pero, al ver la sonrisa de las dos chicas, comenzaron a felicitarlas. No sabían que estuvieran intentando ser madres pero era una grata sorpresa. Sabían que ellas estaban tan bien juntas como lo estaban Blaine y Sam y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que fueran madres.

– ¿De cuánto estás? – Anderson preguntó. Su esposo no pudo evitar un pequeño brote de celos. Cuando se había enterado del embarazo de July no había estado tan emocionado. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar esa situación, sabía que no eran las mismas circunstancias, que Brittany y Santana habían planeado el embarazo, que las dos estaban listas para la maternidad.

– Tres meses. La verdad es que estamos ilusionadas... Es el tercer intento... – La rubia explicó.

– Esperamos que todo salga bien. – Abrams deseó.

– Parece que Devon tendrá alguien con quién jugar. – Blaine comentó mirando a su esposo, quién sonrió. Se sentía estúpido por haber dudado de su marido, claro que estaba ilusionado. Había visto en el bebé de las chicas alguien con quién su hijo podría pasar tiempo.

– Sólo espero que no se parezca a Santana. – Kurt bromeó. – Con una tenemos suficiente.

– ¿Algún problema con que se parezca a mí? – La latina protestó.

– Tienes que reconocer que a veces eres difícil de tratar. – Rachel intervino.

– Por eso el óvulo es de Britt... Porque quiero que mi bebé sea como ella y así las dos intervenimos en la maternidad de una manera u otra. – Lopez explicó.

Blaine y Sam se miraron con un poco de tristeza. Al ser dos hombres, toda esa experiencia se la estaban perdiendo. Sam había sido el que había puesto los genes pero, fuera de eso, apenas había algo de ellos en el bebé durante el embarazo. Envidiaban que sus amigas pudieran compartir todo de esa manera. La mano de Anderson encontró la de su esposo y la apretó con fuerza. Él había sido el más "excluido" en ese sentido. Sin embargo, los dos iban a ser padres de ese bebé y nada podría detenerlos de encontrar su felicidad.

La cena fue relajada y divertida. Todos estaban ilusionados con poder compartir tiempo juntos. Habían pasado muchos años en Nueva York pero seguían siendo amigos. No eran sólo compañeros de instituto, eran mucho más. Eran una familia que se amaba a pesar de las diferencias y que se apoyaban sin preguntar nada. Pasara lo que pasase, sabían que contarían los unos con los otros eternamente. Además, sabían que el bebé de las chicas sería amigo de Devon, que crecerían juntos y que serían como dos primos.

* * *

_* Devon nace en mayo y Sam no volverá al rodaje de la serie hasta julio. Sin embargo, Blaine empezaría en junio con los ensayos de la obra para estrenarla en septiembre._


	50. Capítulo 50: Devon Evans

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Capítulo 50 ya! Esto no puede ser... Era un One-Shot! No queda mucho, la verdad... Calculo que serán 55 capítulos... Pero luego habrá muchos especiales, desordenados, con momentos especiales para la familia Evans-Anderson...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 50: DEVON EVANS

Blaine y Sam estaban relajados en el sillón de su casa. El rubio estaba sentado con las piernas de su marido sobre las suyas mientras masajeaba con suavidad sus pies. Estaban viendo una serie en la televisión mientras comían trozos de fruta que habían cortado y puesto en un bol. El moreno se había apoderado de la comida y le daba a su compañero cuando éste lo pedía. El tiempo había pasado pero él seguía cuidándose para no subir de peso y, por mucho que su esposo insistiera, seguía controlando la cantidad de comida basura. Sin embargo, no era tan obsesivo como cuando todo comenzó y ya no le tenían que vigilar que no se saltara una comida o que sólo comiera verdura.

El teléfono del ojimiel sonó, los dos se miraron extrañados. Si Devon nacía le avisarían al modelo...

– ¿Diga? – El actor respondió. – Sí, soy yo... Sí... Sí, claro... Sí... Un momento que busco papel y boli... – El más bajo se levantó y buscó en la mesa algo para escribir. – Sí... Sí... Lo tengo... Muchas gracias... Gracias... Adiós.

Anderson colgó y se quedó mirando su teléfono asombrado. El ojiverde no decía nada, no sabía quién había llamado pero sabía que tarde o temprano su marido le informaría. Esperaba encontrar pistas en la expresión del otro pero no las hallaba.

– Eran de la productora... Quieren que haga una segunda prueba... Les gustó mi audición y... ¡Tengo un callback! – Blaine se abrazó a su esposo con fuerza. No podía creerse que después de tanto esfuerzo tenía una oportunidad real. Tenía que prepararse para la nueva prueba pero por fin confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente como para tener esperanza. Los dos sonreían mientras dos solitarias lágrimas de emoción recorrían las mejillas del actor.

– Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – Evans lo besó con dulzura. – ¡Ésto hay que celebrarlo!

– Sam... Todavía no tengo el papel... – El moreno rió.

– Tú mismo lo has dicho... Todavía...

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza ante el entusiasmo de su marido. No quería destrozar esa felicidad con dudas o miedos... Ya llegaría eso cuando fuera rechazado para el papel... Si es que lo rechazaban...

* * *

Blaine y Sam llegaron corriendo a la zona de maternidad del hospital,habían recibido la llamada de que su hijo estaba a punto de nacer y habían tardado menos de veinte minutos en acudir. Allí estaba la madre de July esperándolos. Ella se había instalado en el departamento de la joven para ayudarla con el último mes de embarazo y los primeros días del bebé.

– ¿Por qué no estás con ella? ¿Va todo bien? – El rubio preguntó nada más verla.

– Le tienen que hacer una cesárea. El parto se ha complicado. Me han dicho que esperemos aquí.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie les informaba de nada. Los nervios aumentaban y cada uno los mostraba como podía. El moreno estaba sentado y se mordía las uñas inconscientemente. El ojiverde se movía por la sala, caminando con algo de velocidad mientras tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho. La mujer también estaba sentada mientras jugaba con su anillo de casada. Eran los únicos que estaban allí. Anderson se fue unos minutos y volvió con dos tilas, una para su esposo y la otra para la mayor.

Una médico se acercó a ellos y cuando vieron su expresión supieron que algo no iba bien. La doctora les indicó que la siguieran y ellos entraron al despacho de la especialista. Todos se sentaron y la ginecóloga habló.

– Ha habido muchas complicaciones en el parto. Hemos tenido que realizar una cesárea. Durante la intervención, July ha perdido mucha sangre y no ha conseguido soportar la operación. No hemos podido hacer nada por ella. Lo siento mucho.

Sam y la madre de July se quedaron paralizados. No podían creerse que ese había sido el final de la joven. La mujer comenzó a llorar y Blaine agarró la mano de su esposo con fuerza, pero el rubio apenas la sentía. Era muy amigo de la chica y no quería perderla, no así.

– ¿Y el bebé? – El moreno preguntó al comprobar que los otros estaban demasiado afectados. No es que fuera insensible a la situación, pero quería saber que pasaba con el pequeño.

– El niño está bien. – La doctora respondió.

* * *

Blaine y Sam llegaron hasta la sala donde estaban los bebés recién nacidos. El rubio todavía no había reaccionado tras la noticia de la muerte de July. El moreno lo entendía, que a él no le agradara la chica no significaba que quisiera que le pasara algo malo. Sin embargo, su marido era muy amigo de la mujer que acababa de fallecer. Por eso estaba peor que él.

Una enfermera les indicó donde estaba Devon y el ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. El bebé era simplemente hermoso. Creía que le veía un cierto parecido a las fotos que Mary le había mostrado de cuando el rubio era bebé, pero no estaba muy seguro.

– ¿Puedo cogerlo? – El actor preguntó mientras miraba con amor a su hijo.

– Claro. – La trabajadora del hospital respondió.

Anderson no lo dudó y sacó al bebé de la cuna para sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Ese era su mini-Sam. Tal vez había llegado antes de lo que hubiera pensado y no de la manera ideal pero era lo que querían. Su familia había empezado de una manera algo triste pero eso no impediría que fueran felices.

El ojiverde miraba al niño con expresión algo ausente. Su esposo sabía que en esos momento no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo y él se encargaría de que lo tuviera, tenía que llorar la muerte de alguien importante en su vida, una persona que había hecho mucho por él.

Blaine besó a su esposo, un pico rápido para que al menos sonriera. Con esa ligera sonrisa, el modelo se agachó para dejar un beso en la frente de su bebé mientras ponía un mano en la espalda de su esposo y la otra en su antebrazo para así abrazar a las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Evans necesitaba sentirlos, el perder a July le había mostrado lo frágil que es la vida y si perder a una amiga era tan doloroso, no quería imaginarse como estaría si le faltara alguno de ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue el entierro. Blaine y Sam acudieron junto al resto de sus amigos. Todos querían decirle el último adiós a July. El rubio estaba muy afectado y todos intentaban apoyarlo. Sin embargo, el que más estaba a su lado era su esposo. El moreno no se separaba de su lado, atendiendo a todas sus necesidades con amor y paciencia.

Después del cementerio, todos acudieron al apartamento de la joven en Nueva York. Evans y Anderson recibían el pésame de algunas personas porque conocían el nexo de unión de ambos con la joven. Un hombre con traje y corbata negra se acercó a ellos.

– Soy el señor McBen. – El mayor apretó las manos de ambos. – Soy el abogado de July y su familia. Tenemos que hablar de Devon...

Blaine y Sam se miraron a los ojos asustados. No habían pensado en la posibilidad de necesitar un abogado para conservar la custodia de su hijo... ¿Querían los padres de July quedarse con el niño?


	51. Capítulo 51: La custodia de Devon

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por comentar! Hacía tiempo que no tenía tantos comentarios... No soy abogada ni entiendo de leyes, yo creo que lo que he puesto es algo coherente y que no contradice ninguna ley pero tal vez esté equivocada... Suelo investigar este tipo de cosas pero no sé como hacerlo en este caso.

**Yamii**, cariño, muchas gracias. Sabes que amo el drama, no es que me guste hacerte sufrir... Ahora sabrás que pasa con Devon... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 51: LA CUSTODIA DE DEVON

Al día siguiente fue el entierro. Blaine y Sam acudieron junto al resto de sus amigos. Todos querían decirle el último adiós a July. El rubio estaba muy afectado y todos intentaban apoyarlo. Sin embargo, el que más estaba a su lado era su esposo. El moreno no se separaba de su lado, atendiendo a todas sus necesidades con amor y paciencia.

Después del cementerio, todos acudieron al apartamento de la joven en Nueva York. Evans y Anderson recibían el pésame de algunas personas porque conocían el nexo de unión de ambos con la joven. Un hombre con traje y corbata negra se acercó a ellos.

– Soy el señor McBen. – El mayor apretó las manos de ambos. – Soy el abogado de July y su familia. Tenemos que hablar de Devon...

Blaine y Sam se miraron a los ojos asustados. No habían pensado en la posibilidad de necesitar un abogado para conservar la custodia de su hijo... ¿Querían los padres de July quedarse con el niño?

– Yo soy Blaine Anderson y él es mi marido Sammuel Evans. Si me permite, llamaré a nuestro abogado para hablar de eso. Si no le importa, preferiría que solucionemos todo en otro momento... No creo que sea el lugar. – El moreno comentó muy serio.

– El bebé saldrá mañana del hospital y lo mejor es que se sepa ya a qué casa acudirá para no tener que hacer luego el cambio. Los abuelos del bebé son una familia...

– Llamaré a mi abogado para que venga cuanto antes. – El ojimiel interrumpió lo que fuera a decir el otro porque no le interesaba.

– No necesitáis un abogado, Sam sólo tiene que firmar unos papeles...

– Después de que los lea nuestro abogado. – El más bajo agarró a su esposo y lo alejó del hombre. Vio a Brittany y Santana cerca de ellos y fueron hacia ellas. – Chicas, tengo que hacer una llamada. Quedaros con Sam y que no hable con nadie que no sean nuestros amigos... ¡Y que no firme nada!

– ¿Está todo bien? – La latina preguntó.

– No. – La escueta respuesta del actor hizo que las dos jóvenes reaccionaran. Agarraron con suavidad al rubio, que estaba aturdido por todo lo ocurrido, y lo llevaron junto al resto de los amigos, que estaban sentados en unas sillas en la cocina. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del ojiverde todos fueron conscientes de que algo iba mal.

Unos minutos después, Blaine se reunió con ellos. Todos los miraban expectantes y preocupados por la expresión del moreno. Nunca lo habían visto así, daba la sensación de que estaba alerta para saltar en cualquier momento contra cualquiera que amenazara a su familia, porque así era. Tanta urgencia por parte de la familia de July, que el abogado intentara hablar de los padres de la joven, que a la hora de firmar esos documentos sólo mencionara a Sam... Nada le hacía presagiar algo bueno. El ojimiel se acercó al rubio, que estaba sentado, y lo besó en la cabeza. Iba a luchar por su familia, de eso estaba seguro.

Una hora después llegó un abogado del bufete al que pertenecía el suyo. La persona que había preparado todo para que Blaine tuviera los mismos derechos que Sam en la paternidad de Devon se encontraba en Detroit por un caso. Por eso había enviado a alguien de confianza para que solucionara todo. El matrimonio lo acompañó para hacer frente a la situación. El abogado de la familia de July les pidió que lo acompañaran a la habitación de invitados para tener algo de privacidad y los padres de la difunta acudieron también. Una vez que los seis estuvieron allí, el encargado de cuidar por los intereses de la pareja leyó los documentos que le entregó el otro colegiado.

– Mis clientes no van a firmar ésto. Tengo unos documentos firmados por July antes de morir en los que se establecen diferentes supuestos y qué ocurriría con Devon en esos casos. – El abogado sacó una copia de los documentos. – Entre los supuestos que se contemplaron, estaba el que ella falleciera. En ese caso, la custodia sería para Blaine Devon Anderson y Sammuel Jessica Evans sin ningún tipo de discriminación entre ellos. Por eso mismo, a todos los efectos, mis clientes son los padres del niño y tienen su custodia. Cualquier juez estaría de acuerdo en que un bebé, a falta de su madre, estará mejor con su padre y su actual pareja, independientemente de si es otro hombre o una mujer. No hay ningún motivo para quitarles a su hijo por lo que no hay motivo para que firmen nada. Mañana el bebé recibirá el alta médica y sus padres se lo llevarán a su casa. Si no es así, se pondrá una denuncia por secuestro.

El abogado de la familia de July leyó todos los documentos firmados por la joven meses atrás. Sam miró a su esposo y agradeció sus inseguridades. Esos papeles que eran tan importantes en ese momento, se habían firmado porque Blaine dudaba de que pudiera conseguir los mismos derechos que los otros dos. Por eso habían contactado con su abogado y por eso se habían dispuesto una serie de supuestos y qué pasaría con Devon en cada uno. La joven los había firmado sin problemas porque los consideraba justos, no podían poner responsabilidades en Anderson para que luego pudiera perderlo todo.

– No hay nada que hacer, la custodia es de la familia Evans-Anderson. – El otro abogado miró a sus clientes disculpándose por no poder hacer nada. Todo estaba cerrado y no había alternativa. La firma de July, el hecho de que los otros dos fueran un matrimonio, que uno de ellos fuera el padre del bebé y la voluntad de ambos de hacerse cargo del niño anulaban cualquier opción de que los abuelos del niño pudieran hacer algo.

* * *

Blaine y Sam llegaron al hospital para llevarse a su hijo a casa. El rubio seguía afectado por lo ocurrido y dejaba que fuera su esposo el que se encargaba de todo. Sabía que no debería comportarse así, que tenía que recuperarse por su familia, pero no podía.

El moreno solucionó todo el papeleo y cogió entre sus brazos a su pequeño. Era precioso, tenía un poco de pelo muy rubio y era muy tranquilo. Salieron caminando del hospital y el taxi estaba esperándolos en la entrada. Había algún reportero pero el ojimiel evitó que tomaran fotos del pequeño cubriéndolo con sus brazos, su cuerpo y una fina manta. No querían que apareciera en revistas o Internet desde tan temprana edad.

Llegaron a casa y la vida como padres comenzó. Como el ojiverde estaba algo deprimido, era su marido el que se encargaba de cambiar pañales y darle biberones al bebé. El pequeño parecía que se sentía cómodo en los brazos de su papá, que no paraba de mirarlo con amor.

Por la noche, los esposos se fueron a la cama y dejaron al niño en la cuna que habían instalado en su habitación para que el recién nacido durmiera cerca de ellos al menos los primeros días.

– Lo siento. – El modelo se abrazó a su marido con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar.

– ¿Qué sientes? – El actor preguntó intrigado.

– No cuidar al bebé. – El más alto comentó.

– Mi amor... Querías mucho a July y sé que te duele mucho lo que ha pasado. Sé que jamás quisiste que pasara nada de ésto y que necesitas llorar y desahogarte. Yo puedo ser fuerte por los dos hasta que vuelvas a sentirte bien, tú lo has hecho por mí muchas veces. – Anderson aclaró y acarició la espalda de su esposo con suavidad, intentando reconfortarlo.

– Pero siento que te estoy fallando... A ti y a Devon y... – Un sollozo escapó de los labios de Evans.

– Somos una pareja. Eso implica que cuando uno de los dos está mal, el otro lo ayuda. No me estás fallando y Devon todavía es muy pequeño para notar nada. Yo estoy para cuidarlo, no lo has abandonado. – El más bajo intentó consolarlo.

– Si no llega a ser por ti, ni siquiera tendríamos a Devon con nosotros. – Sam susurró.

– Es mi hijo también y voy a luchar todo lo que pueda por él... Y por ti también. Somos una familia... Intenta relajarte, yo estaré pendiente de todo. Duerme.

Blaine besó la cabeza de su pareja, que se encontraba en su pecho. Escuchó los sollozos del rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo más contra su pecho. Habían sido muchos los momentos en los que el ojiverde había consolado al moreno a lo largo de los casi siete años que habían pasado desde que empezaran su amistad en el McKinley. Era el momento de que el actor fuera el fuerte y no iba a fallar.


	52. Capítulo 52: Grandes noticias

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Este capítulo me hace mucha ilusión, llevo mucho tiempo esperando a escribirlo... ¡Por fin ha llegado!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 52: GRANDES NOTICIAS

Sam se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama. Aun era de noche, por lo que su marido debería estar a su lado. Se sentó en la cama y estiró el cuello para ver la cuna de su hijo y comprobó que estaba vacía. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesilla y se dio cuenta que era la hora del biberón.

El rubio no se molestó ni en ponerse algo de ropa, salió en calzoncillos al pasillo. Pensaba que los dos estarían en la cocina pero la melodiosa voz de Blaine le indicó que estaban en la habitación que sería de Devon. Se quedó en la puerta observando como el moreno cantaba una nana al pequeño que estaba entre sus brazos. Lo movía siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, sin ser consciente de que su esposo estaba viéndolo. El ojimiel se volvió y sonrió al ver a su pareja en la puerta.

– Siento haberte despertado pero pidió el biberón antes de su hora y cuando se lo tomó empezó a reclamar mi atención. Sé que no es lo mejor pero no quería que al dejarlo en su cuna llorara y ninguno de los dos pudiera dormir en toda la noche. – El más bajo miró a su marido avergonzado.

– Tienes que descansar. Mañana es tu audición por la mañana y debes causar buena impresión... No creo que las ojeras sean adecuadas. – El ojiverde besó a su esposo con dulzura.

– No he podido preparar nada y seguro que los otros actores han estado todos estos días preparando todo. No creo que lo consiga, aunque haber llegado tan lejos me anima para los siguientes castings. – El actor explicó.

– ¿No vas a ir? – El más alto lo miró sorprendido.

– Sí, voy a ir y cantaré una canción y haré lo que me pidan pero... No te ilusiones, ¿vale? – Anderson besó la mejilla de su esposo y éste le quitó al niño y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera a la cama a descansar. Cuando Blaine estaba en la puerta, se volvió para mirar a Evans intentando dormir a Devon. – Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

La sonrisa y mirada de amor de Sam mostró era la prueba de que todo había pasado, de que el rubio era el marido y el padre que su familia necesitaba y por fin podrían empezar a ser una familia feliz.

* * *

Blaine estaba en una sala de ensayo con otros diez hombres. Todos optaban para el mismo papel y eso era demasiada competencia. Les pidieron cantar una canción del personaje que interpretarían si eran los elegidos, Tony de West Side Story. El moreno se relajó bastante, habían pasado siete años desde que interpretara esa obra en el McKinley pero, sin haber ensayado, era lo mejor que podían haberle pedido. Además, todos estarían en las mismas condiciones porque hasta ese momento no les habían dicho cuál era la obra por lo que nadie podría haber preparado ninguna canción.

Como actuarían por orden alfabético, él fue el primero. Eligió Something's Coming y se dejó llevar por la canción, como años antes lo hizo para obtener el papel. Estaba muy satisfecho con su actuación y cuando vio a los demás quedó tranquilo, seguía teniendo oportunidades, ninguno destacaba por encima de los demás y él no se quedaba atrás. Después de eso, les pidieron que leyeran una parte del guión por parejas. A él le tocó leer una parte de Maria pero no le importó. Por último, una prueba de baile. El coreógrafo les indicaba algunos pasos y ellos lo imitaban.

Después de eso, se despidieron de ellos y les dijeron que les llamarían cuando tomaran una decisión. Anderson salió satisfecho por todo, aunque no se lo contaría a su esposo. No era que le quisiera mentir o engañar, simplemente temía que dejara volar su imaginación y luego se desilusionara cuando lo rechazaran.

* * *

Por la tarde, Sam y Blaine estaban preparando todo porque sus amigos irían a conocer a Devon. Habían preparado cosas para la cena y estaban vistiéndose para recibirlos cuando el teléfono del moreno sonó. El rubio sonrió porque podría disfrutar de la vista del pecho desnudo de su esposo durante un rato.

– ¿Diga?... Sí, soy yo... – Una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en sus labios. – Sí, claro... Por supuesto... Allí estaré... Muchas gracias.

El ojiverde se acercó a él deseando saber qué había puesto tan contento al otro. Sólo había una posibilidad pero quería asegurarse.

– Tengo el papel. Mañana iré a hacer una prueba con la chica que interpretará a Maria y, salvo que no haya complicidad en absoluto entre nosotros, seré Tony. ¡Voy a ser Tony en West Side Story!

Los dos se abrazaron completamente felices. Por fin conseguía su sueño y su marido estaba muy orgulloso de él. Se besaron con mucho amor y pasión, con sus cuerpos totalmente pegados. Los dos estaban totalmente listos para un merecido sexo de celebración cuando Devon comenzó a llorar. Los dos gruñeron desesperados, no habían tenido momentos íntimos desde que su hijo nació y ese momento parecía tan perfecto para volver a su rutina.

– Termina de vestirte, yo me encargo. – Evans se acercó a la cuna y cogió al bebé. – Lo celebraremos esta noche... ¿Crees que las chicas querrán "ensayar" la maternidad? O tal vez Artie, Kitty, Kurt, Tom o Rachel quieran hacer de niñeros por una noche.

– No hará falta. Sólo debemos aprovechar algún momento que él esté durmiendo. – Anderson se abrochaba los botones mientras se acercaba a su esposo y le dio un beso.

* * *

Todos los amigos excepto Rachel habían llegado y estaban mirando al pequeño Devon con mucho cariño. El bebé siempre estaba en brazos de alguno de los adultos mientras charlaban de las cosas que habían pasado. Santana además estaba demasiado emocional por el embarazo y sus hormonas consiguieron que se enamorara del niño inmediatamente.

– Es exactamente igual a Sam. – Kurt comentó, consciente de todo el parecido que tenía el pequeño con su padre. El menor estaba en los brazos de la latina, que no lo soltaba.

– Me alegro. – Lopez sorprendió a todos. – July era guapa pero este pequeño será todo un rompecorazones si es como su papá.

El timbre sonó y Blaine fue a abrir la puerta. Rachel entró, lo saludó y le besó la mejilla mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el armario de la entrada. Cuando los dos volvieron al salón, la castaña comenzó a hablar.

– Siento mucho el retraso llevo todo el día preparándome porque mañana tengo un "test de compatibilidad". – La joven hizo un gesto con sus manos para ilustrar las comillas mientras su amigo volvía a sentarse con los demás. Sin embargo, ella siguió de pie. – Voy a ser Maria en West Side Story y a los directores les ha encantado un novato como Tony. – Berry negó con la cabeza. – No sé qué ha hecho que corran el riesgo pero mañana será el gran día, si somos capaces de parecer una pareja, empezaremos con los ensayos y si no, cambiarán de protagonista. El problema es que él apenas a trabajado en Broadway y siempre como parte del coro... – Rachel detuvo su discurso al ver la sonrisa de complicidad de Anderson y Evans. – ¿Qué?

– Adivina quién será tu Tony... – Sam comentó con todo el orgullo del mundo. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la sonrisa inmensa del moreno.

– ¿Blaine? – La castaña susurró y el ojimiel asintió con la cabeza. – ¡Ah! ¡Eso es genial! – Berry se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo mientras éste reía.

– Sólo falta que Santana interprete a Anita, Kurt al Oficial Krupke y que Artie lo dirija... Y tendremos la versión profesional del West Side Story del McKinley. – El ojiverde miró a sus amigos.

– Vale, ésto es genial... Cuando los productores se enteren van a estar encantados... Tú y yo tenemos mucha química en el escenario y nuestras voces suenan perfectas juntas... No me extraña que se hayan enamorado de ti... ¡Es la primera vez que coincido con uno de los dos sobre el escenario!

La alegría de Rachel era contagiosa. Todos felicitaron a los dos, pero especialmente a Blaine por el éxito. Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando y demostraría todo lo que vale. Además, con Berry a su lado, sabía que nada podía ir mal. Ella lo ayudaría a integrarse y juntos harían de el reestreno de West Side Story algo exitoso.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Alguien más está orgulloso de Blaine? Tenía tantas ganas de que llegara a Broadway... ¡Se lo merece!


	53. Capítulo 53: La nueva rutina

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Falta muy poquito para el final "oficial" del fic (uno o dos capítulos) y empezaré a escribir One-Shots de su vida como padres que serán cortitos y que, si os gustan, iré publicando...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 53: LA NUEVA RUTINA

Rachel se sujetaba del brazo de Blaine cuando ambos entraban en el salón de ensayos de West Side Story. Los dos charlaban animadamente de Devon. La chica estaba interesada en la nueva vida de su amigo como padre, pero sobretodo le encantaba ver lo feliz y tranquilo que estaba. Parecía que todos los problemas se habían disipado de la vida del moreno y ella estaba contenta. Su amigo había sufrido demasiado, primero con Kurt y luego con todo el asunto de July, su carrera profesional... Por eso verlo tan seguro de sí mismo, ilusionado, enamorado y alegre era algo que le encantaba.

– ¿Os conocéis? – El director los miró confundido.

– Sí. Blaine y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años. En el instituto interpretamos a Tony y Maria en el musical de West Side Story. – La castaña aclaró.

– ¿En serio? – Uno de los productores la miró sorprendido.

– Sí, él era el novio de mi mejor amigo y poco a poco nos hicimos amigos. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en el McKinley y luego en NYADA. Fui dama de honor en su boda, no con mi mejor amigo, que ellos rompieron hace muchos años. Se casó con el amor de su vida y reconozco que he visto muy pocas parejas tan bien compenetradas como ellos porque...

– Rach, no creo que les interese nuestra vida privada. Creo que lo que quieren es comprobar que tenemos complicidad y podemos interpretar una pareja. – El ojimiel sonrió de esa manera que conseguía convencer a cualquiera de que hiciera lo que él quería.

– Tienes razón. ¿Qué queréis que hagamos?

El director les entregó el libreto y les pidió que leyeran una parte y cantaran juntos. Ellos lo hicieron de la mejor manera posible a pesar de que era su primer ensayo juntos en años. El resto de actores y bailarines se reunieron con ellos después de una hora para empezar con el primer ensayo.

* * *

El ensayo terminó y todos salieron a la vez. Blaine y Rachel iban hablando con varios compañeros cuando salieron del edificio y se encontraron con Sam y Devon, que estaba en su cochecito. La castaña sonrió al ver un ramo de flores en las manos del rubio, envidiaba la felicidad de sus amigos.

– Hola amor. – El ojiverde besó los labios de su marido.

– Hola. – El moreno susurró.

– ¿Qué tal el ensayo? – Evans quiso saber.

– Muy bien. ¿Qué tal Devon? – El ojimiel cogió las rosas rojas que su esposo le entregaba y después se asomó al carrito para ver a su hijo durmiendo.

– Se ha portado bien aunque te extrañaba, ha estado un rato un poco nervioso.

– ¡Es precioso! – Una de las compañeras de Anderson comentó al ver al bebé. – Es igual que su papá.

Sam se sintió orgulloso, como cada vez que decían que su hijo era tan hermoso como él. El rubio no estaba de acuerdo, su hijo era mucho más guapo que él y estaba seguro que cuando creciera, sería mucho más atractivo. Ya se imaginaba que sería todo un rompecorazones, de chicos y/o de chicas, lo que él eligiera.

– La vida no es justa. – Uno de los bailarines protestó. Sus gestos y su forma de hablar daban a entender su homosexualidad. – Blaine tiene un marido super-hot y atento, que le trae flores y, además, tiene el bebé más bello del mundo... ¿Por qué no dejas algo para los demás?

Todos rieron, el moreno mostró su orgullo por su familia y el ojiverde se sonrojó por el piropo mientras ponía su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su esposo.

– La vida es más que justa porque les ha costado mucho conseguir todo. – Rachel aclaró. – Como amiga suya, he tenido que soportar muchos problemas y muchas inseguridades...

La castaña siguió hablando, como siempre. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas y varios de los compañeros seguían por su mismo camino. Anderson sujetaba las flores mientras Evans empujaba el cochecito de Devon, escuchando toda su historia de amor contada por su amiga, aunque un tanto modificada para tener algo de protagonismo ella también.

– El día que la entrevisten unos periodistas, va a contar hasta la vez que nos peleamos en el McKinley. – El ojimiel susurró en el oído de su pareja, que rió por la veracidad de las palabras del otro.

* * *

Sam y Blaine llegaron a su casa muy felices. El moreno no podía creer que iba a ser el protagonista de una obra de Broadway mientras estaba casado con el amor de su vida y con el que ya tenía su primer hijo. Su vida había cambiado mucho en apenas un año. Dejaron a Devon en su cuna, conectaron el monitor del bebé para poder escuchar si se despertaba y bajaron al salón para disfrutar de un tiempo a solas.

Encendieron la televisión pero pronto la olvidaron. Desde que el niño había nacido no habían tenido tiempo para estar a solas disfrutando el uno del otro. El primer beso fue muy dulce pero poco a poco la pasión aumentó. Las manos del rubio recorrían el pecho y la espalda de su esposo, deseoso de volver a sentir esa conexión que sólo había tenido con él. El ojimiel rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos para no dejar que se alejara de él. Finalmente, el más bajo acabó cayendo de espaldas en el sillón con su pareja sobre él.

– Estás ansioso. – El ojiverde comentó sin despegar sus labios de los del otro.

– Por supuesto. Nunca tengo suficiente contigo. – El actor se deshizo de la camiseta de su marido, que la lanzó al suelo sin importarle donde caía.

– Por suerte, siempre estaré dispuesto a darte todo lo que quieras.

Volvieron a besarse de manera aun más intensa. Sus lenguas comenzaron un baile conocido por ellas pero que no por eso dejaba de ser deseado. Sus labios sólo se separaron para quitarle la camiseta a Anderson.

Sus pechos desnudos se tocaban constantemente mientras se frotaban con necesidad. Se habían extrañado a pesar de haber estado juntos todos esos días. Las circunstancias habían sido difíciles pero todo empezaba a volver a su lugar. Sam bajó por el cuello de su esposo, dejando un camino de besos, asegurándose de entretenerse en todas las partes que sabía que excitaban a Blaine.

– Voy a por el lubricante. – El rubio susurró y se levantó.

– ¿Qué? – El moreno gruñó desesperado. No podía creer que su pareja lo dejará allí, totalmente excitado para ir a la habitación.

El ojimiel escuchó los pasos del rubio subiendo las escaleras y luego escuchó, a través del monitor, como abría el cajón. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en todo lo que su esposo lo cuidaba. Nunca habían hecho nada sin lubricante y sin ser cuidadoso, al menos desde que le hizo daño en su primera vez juntos. Incluso cuando se dejaron llevar en Las Vegas, después de un año separados y totalmente deseosos de sentirse unidos de nuevo, siempre había estado atento a no dañarlo. Y eso era algo que amaba de él.

Cuando el ojiverde llegó, notó que el ambiente había cambiado, que su marido no estaba tan excitado como debería.

– ¿Va todo bien? – El más alto alzó una ceja de manera interrogante.

– Sí, sólo pensaba en cuanto te amo. – El actor confesó, consiguiendo que el otro sonriera totalmente feliz.

– Yo también te amo... Y ahora, señor Anderson-Evans, si me lo permite, ha llegado el momento de que disfrute de su matrimonio aprovechando que su hijo está dormido.

Sam volvió a besarlo y todo volvió al momento pasional que ellos siempre habían compartido. Recordando cada rincón, cada gesto, cada centímetro de piel, cada caricia, cada beso, cada sonido... Completando esa felicidad plena que sentían desde la llegada de Devon, que esa vez estuvo tranquilo en su cuna en la habitación de sus padres, permitiéndoles disfrutar de la compañía de sus cuerpos y de su amor.


	54. Capítulo 54: Devon conoce a su familia

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Sé que dije que quedaban uno o dos capítulos pero me he dado cuenta de que el 6 de mayo (miércoles) se cumple un año de esta historia y me gustaría que el último capítulo coincidiera con esa fecha... Así que estoy intentando "alargarme"... No sé si lo conseguiré (puede que sí) pero esa es mi intención... ¿Los One-Shots relacionados con esta historia los subo aquí o abro nuevo "fic" para ello? Lo que me digáis...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 54: DEVON CONOCE A SU FAMILIA

Blaine estaba cuidando de Devon en el salón de su casa. El pequeño tenía dos meses ya y sus ojos habían dejado de ser azules para tener el mismo tono verde que Sam. El mayor hablaba con el niño, que estaba tumbado en el sillón junto a él, y movía un sonajero para que hiciera ruido. El niño estaba fascinado, sonriendo, al igual que su papá, y moviendo sus brazos y piernas mientras emitía algún sonido. También movía la cabeza intentando seguir el juguete cada vez que hacía ruido. El moreno escuchó el ruido de la puerta y supo que su marido había llegado a casa.

– Devon, cariño, ya viene papi. Sí, viene papi y no viene solo. No, mi amor. Viene con la abuela y la tía. Sí, han venido a conocerte.

El ojimiel cogió en brazos al bebé y fue a reunirse con su esposo, Mary y Stacy. Sam empezaba a trabajar al día siguiente y las mujeres de la familia Evans se habían ofrecido a pasar sus vacaciones allí con ellos para ayudarlos con Devon. De esta manera, no tendrían que dejar al bebé tan pequeño con una desconocida. La joven pasaría más tiempo con ellos ya que había sido aceptada en la NYU y los adultos le habían ofrecido que se quedara allí hasta que pudiera encontrar un trabajo de media jornada que, junto a la beca que había conseguido, pudiera pagar sus gastos en la gran ciudad y le permitiera independizarse. Katy y ella seguían juntas pero la morena había recibido una beca para estudiar en Roma durante seis meses y ya había viajado a la capital italiana para perfeccionar el idioma antes de que comenzaran las clases. Habían decidido mantener una relación a distancia a pesar de todo ya que, cuando acabaran esos seis meses, vivirían juntas en Nueva York.

– ¡Pero qué guapo es! – Mary corrió hacia su yerno para coger en brazos a su nieto. – Es exactamente igual a Sam. En las fotos que me habíais mandado se notaba pero...

– Yo no creo que se parezca a Sam. – Stacy se acercó para verlo. – Es demasiado guapo para parecerse a él.

El mayor de los hermanos le dio un ligero empujón a la chica como "venganza"

– ¿Trabajas hoy? – La señora Evans miró a Anderson.

– No, hoy es mi día libre. – El moreno la miró extrañado.

– En ese caso, ve arreglarte y lleva a mi hijo a algún sitio. Lleváis dos meses cuidando a Devon y no habéis tenido tiempo para vosotros. Tardar lo que necesitéis, Stacy y yo nos encargaremos de cuidarlo. Sólo necesito que me digáis donde están las cosas y cuánta leche está tomando.

– Yo te explico. – El rubio se ofreció y, mientras Blaine se preparaba para salir, Sam le mostró a su madre donde estaban las cosas del bebé.

* * *

El mes que Mary pasó junto a su hijo y su primer nieto fue muy bueno. Los chicos podían ir a trabajar con la tranquilidad de que era ella la que cuidaba a Devon. El pequeño seguía creciendo y descubriendo el mundo a su alrededor. La feliz abuela había comprobado como su nieto aprendía a apretar el dedo y cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de su mano. Blaine estaba trabajando mucho ya que el estreno sería en tres semanas. Por eso, el mismo día que Mary se marchó, Susan y James llegaron para ayudarlos.

Blaine recibió a sus padres en el aeropuerto con gran nerviosismo. No sabía como reaccionarían cuando conocieran a Devon. Esperaba que no les importara que genéticamente no fuera un Anderson y que lo consideraran parte de la familia.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sam los estaba esperando junto a Stacy. Devon estaba durmiendo la siesta, pero eso no impidió a los mayores que fueran a conocer a su nieto. Los miedos de Blaine desaparecieron cuando vio la sonrisa de ambos, totalmente enamorados del pequeño que dormía tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué tal la vida de padres? – La señora Anderson preguntó.

– Agotadora. Sobre todo ahora que los dos estamos trabajando. – Sam respondió con una sonrisa. – Gracias a que contamos con vuestra ayuda, no me habría gustado dejarlo con una desconocida con sólo dos meses.

– ¿Y qué pasará cuando nos vayamos? – James quiso saber.

– Localizamos una guardería que es muy buena y aceptan niños desde los tres meses pero aun así tendremos que buscar una niñera que lo vaya a recoger y lo cuide hasta que lleguemos. Nuestros horarios son complicados... – Blaine explicó.

– ¿Habéis pensado en Stacy? ¿Su horario es compatible? Creo que es mejor que lo cuide alguien de confianza... – Susan comentó pero fue interrumpida.

– Ellos no quieren. – La joven suspiró frustrada. Ya tenía su horario en la NYU y sus clases acababan una hora antes del cierre de la guardería, tendría tiempo para ir a buscarlo. No se le ocurría mejor trabajo que cuidar de su sobrino.

– No queremos atarla a hacer de niñera... ¿Y si un viernes quiere ir a una fiesta? ¿O si tiene una clase extra? – El mayor de los Evans aclaró.

– Si no trabaja para vosotros, tendrá que hacerlo en una cafetería o algo porque no tiene beca completa, lo que supondrá que tendrá horarios fijos y nada flexibles. Trabajando para vosotros siempre podéis llamar a una agencia si ocurre alguna cosa... ¿Habéis buscado a alguien para el día del estreno de West Side Story? Nadie se va a perder el debut de mi hijo en Broadway... ¿verdad? – La mayor estaba orgullosa del éxito de su hijo.

– ¡Nadie se lo perderá! – Sam dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Mis padres y Steve vienen esa misma mañana, Cooper llegará dos días antes, ese día vienen casi todos nuestros amigos de New Directions, sólo se lo pierden Puck y Quinn, que ese fin de semana están ocupados, pero vendrán el siguiente fin de semana. Vienen algunos de nuestros profesores en el McKinley... Bueno, Katy lo verá cuando vuelva de Italia para sus vacaciones de invierno. Hemos encontrado una agencia y ya nos han confirmado que nos mandarán a alguien para que cuide a Devon.

– Estoy tan orgullosa... – Susan besó la mejilla de su hijo. En ese momento se escuchó el llanto del bebé, que se había despertado. La feliz abuela fue a buscarlo y volvió poco después con él en brazos. El pequeño estaba fascinado por el collar que llevaba la mujer ya que era de muchos colores y pronto lo apretó en su mano. – ¿Qué dices, pequeño? ¿Quieres que la tía Stacy sea tu niñera?

– Mamá, no nos presiones... Sam y yo pensaremos en lo que nos has dicho... Y ten cuidado, que cuando agarra algo no tiene la mano quieta. – Blaine se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a su madre.

– He tenido dos hijos. Puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo pero creo que estoy capacitada para sostener a mi nieto.

* * *

Blaine comprobó que su hijo estaba dormido en su cuna, que ya había sido instalada en su propia habitación. Había llegado el momento de que el moreno pudiera disfrutar de un momento a solas con su marido. Agradecía que su familia los ayudara, era algo que necesitaban. Sin embargo, extrañaban tener sus momentos juntos. Cuando entró a la habitación, el rubio ya estaba en la cama. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba para quedarse en calzoncillos. Era verano y hacía calor, por lo que no necesitaba ponerse pijama. Se tumbó junto a su esposo y le dio un beso suave.

– Sigo sin estar convencido de que Stacy cuide de Devon. – Sam aclaró después de varios besos.

– ¿Por qué? – El ojimiel sonrió, dispuesto a escuchar a su marido.

– No quiero que Stacy ponga en riesgo sus estudios... Quiero que triunfe como arquitecta, que se dedique a lo que ella quiera. – El rubio susurró.

– Ahora no va a encontrar trabajo como arquitecta. Sin embargo, necesita encontrar trabajo. La beca paga su matrícula, libros y un dinero al mes que le llega para el alquiler si encuentra algo compartido y barato, pero hay gastos que no va a tener cubiertos. Una vez que va a tener que trabajar, creo que mi madre tiene razón. Con nosotros va a tener más flexibilidad y, cuando ella no pueda, siempre podemos llamar a la agencia. Son una empresa seria y podemos confiar en ellos. – El más bajo comentó.

– Ella puede vivir aquí todo el tiempo que necesite.

– Dentro de seis meses ella no va a querer vivir aquí más. Tú y yo aguantamos muy poco tiempo con Rachel y Kurt... Y es lo lógico. Deja de ser un hermano sobreprotector y dedícate a cuidarla y protegerla como necesita y no como tú quieres. Ella necesita un trabajo y nosotros necesitamos una niñera... ¿Qué problema hay en que nos ahorremos las dos búsquedas? ¿Vas a encontrar a alguien en la que confíes más? ¿Ella va a encontrar algún lugar donde sus jefes le den tanta flexibilidad si, por ejemplo, quiere ir a una fiesta? – Anderson intentó convencer a su marido.

– No quiero que trabaje en esto toda la vida. – El más alto aclaró.

– Y no lo hará. Cuando ella encuentre un trabajo o unas prácticas en algún despacho de arquitectos, buscaremos otra niñera... Si la necesitamos, nuestras carreras son difíciles y tal vez no tengamos tanto trabajo o el horario sea distinto y puede que podamos nosotros. – Blaine besó la frente de su esposo, sabía que lo había convencido.

– Prométeme que no seremos un estorbo en su carrera. – Evans pidió.

– Te lo prometo.

Los dos se besaron antes de acomodarse para dormir. Estaban muy cansados pero sabían que era normal. Sin embargo, no cambiarían su situación por nada del mundo. Estaban casados con el amor de sus vidas, tenían un trabajo que les encantaba y que era lo que siempre habían soñado, tenían éxito (o al menos, confiaban en que el moreno por fin triunfara) y tenían un hijo, sano, tranquilo y hermoso. No podían desear nada más.


	55. Capítulo 55: Volver a los orígenes

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Falta un capítulo que será para el día del aniversario... Es decir, para la semana que viene... Además, subiré algún momento posterior al final... Bueno, ya veremos en que acaba toda la celebración... Aviso que hoy, por el debut de Darren en Hedwig he subido un One Shot... Por si os interesa leerlo y... Disfrutemos de este maravilloso final para este maravilloso fic... Una vez alguien me dijo que este era "mi bebé" y debo decir que tiene toda la razón... Espero que os guste el final...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 55: VOLVER A LOS ORÍGENES

Sam estaba realmente nervioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no participaba en un desfile y esa tarde estaría en la pasarela de Nueva York, siendo el protagonista de la colección de uno de los mejores diseñadores de Estados Unidos. Además, era su primer aniversario... O algo así, era el día en el que se cumplía un año desde que él y Blaine volvieron juntos. Habían decidido no celebrarlo porque consideraban su aniversario el día que empezaron la primera vez. Consideraban que el tiempo que estuvieron separados no contaba y, por lo tanto, nada había cambiado, incluido el día de su aniversario. No se podía creer cuánto había cambiado su vida en ese año. Había pasado de la tristeza absoluta por no estar con el amor de su vida, a estar casado con él y tener un hijo precioso.

– ¿Estás listo? – El moreno entró en la habitación y sonrió al ver lo nervioso que estaba su esposo. Le enternecía que todavía estuviera así.

– No...

– ¿Qué problema hay? No es tu primer desfile. – El ojimiel se acercó a él y comenzó a masajear los hombros de su marido mientras miraba el reflejo de ambos en el espejo que había frente a ellos.

– Hace mucho que no lo hago. Llevo mucho tiempo dedicándome a la actuación que me he perdido muchos desfiles... No sé si estoy listo para ésto. – El rubio confesó. Ni hizo alusión a que era la primera vez que lo llamaban desde que saliera del armario para que su esposo no se sintiera mal.

– ¡Claro que lo estás! Eres la persona con más talento que conozco. Puedes desfilar, posar, actuar, cantar, tocar la guitarra, hacer retratos con macarrones... – El más bajo sonrió cuando su pareja se dio media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos directamente y no a través del espejo. Eran esos pequeños momentos a solas los que alimentaban su amor y lo hacían crecer, más que los grandes gestos, más que las citas románticas. Era esa confianza, esa entrega y ese amor el que los ayudaba a seguir adelante y lo que les hacía estar felices cada día.

– Siempre estás a mi lado, apoyándome en todo. No sé como puedo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí. – El ojiverde susurró antes de besarlo.

– Sam... Sin ti, yo ahora no estaría cumpliendo mi sueño de estar en Broadway como protagonista. Sabes que estuve a punto de dejarlo hace un año... Pero tú no me dejaste hacerlo y ahora tengo todo lo que siempre he soñado. – Anderson lo besó con dulzura.

* * *

El matrimonio bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Stacy, que llevaba un vestido sencillo pero elegante de color rosa. Ella sería la acompañante de Blaine en el desfile. Era la primera vez que el moreno acudiría a uno como pareja de Sam y sabía que todas las miradas estarían sobre él. No quería pasar por eso solo y la joven se ofreció a acompañarlo porque deseaba ver a su hermano con ropa de alta costura.

Los tres se despidieron de los señores Anderson y de Devon, que estaba despierto y mirando atentamente a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Los orgullosos papás sonrieron antes de volver a darle un beso a su hijo. Aunque habían pasado semanas desde que habían vuelto a sus trabajos, ambos seguían encontrando difícil separarse de ese pequeño que crecía y aprendía cosas cada día.

– Que os divirtáis. Quiero que me contéis todo cuando volváis... Aunque no tengáis prisa por volver, disfrutad de la fiesta de después del desfile. No os preocupéis por este pequeño, está muy bien con sus abuelos... ¿Verdad? – Susan movía a su nieto, que reía por ser el centro de atención de la mujer. Ya no necesitaba que le sujetaran la cabeza cuando lo tenía en brazos por lo que estaba más libre para moverse.

– No vendremos tarde. – Blaine anunció.

– No seáis egoístas. Es la primera salida de Stacy en Nueva York, dejar que se divierta. Mañana no tenéis que trabajar, así que no tenéis excusas. – La madre del moreno pidió mientras los acompañaba a la salida.

– Está bien, no nos esperéis despiertos.

* * *

Blaine y Stacy estaban sentados entre el público para ver el desfile. Los dos eran conscientes de que los estaban fotografiando y no sabían qué hacer. No querían que se publicaran imágenes que ellos consideraban íntimas. La relación de la familia Evans-Anderson con la prensa era más bien fría desde el incidente de la luna de miel. Respondían preguntas con amabilidad pero no entraban en nada personal. No habían explicado nada de lo ocurrido con July y Devon, lo que había dado lugar a varios rumores, pero ellos simplemente ignoraban esos comentarios.

El desfile comenzó pero Sam tardó en salir. La primera vez que lo hizo, llevaba unos pantalones demasiado ajustados y una camisa con colores y volantes, algo que el rubio jamás llevaría fuera de una pasarela. La segunda vez, llevaba un traje de novio nada tradicional, brillante y en un tono rojo.

– Era más bonito el que llevó en vuestra boda. – Stacy susurró en su oído y Blaine no pudo estar más de acuerdo. El día de su boda, el rubio había estado muy elegante y había conseguido dejarlo sin respiración.

– Tienes razón. Aunque debo confesar que tu hermano está guapo con cualquier cosa. – El ojimiel susurró.

– Si, bueno... Apuesto a que te gusta más cuando no lleva nada. – La chica bromeó y luego se rió del sonrojo que pintó las mejillas de su cuñado.

– ¡Stacy! ¡Eres muy joven para esas cosas!

– Tengo dieciocho años y voy a la Universidad... ¿Crees que no sé lo que hacen las parejas casadas? Aunque me apuesto lo que sea a que cuando mi hermano salió del armario ya habíais tenido sexo... ¿Me equivoco?

– ¿Ahora quieres que te hable de mi vida sexual con Sam? – El ojimiel miró a la joven con el ceño fruncido.

– Eso es un sí... De todos modos, siempre habéis sido muy reticentes a contar como empezasteis vuestra relación... Eso me hace pensar que hay mucho sexo involucrado.

Los aplausos que indicaban el final del desfile salvaron a Blaine de esa conversación tan incómoda. No es que no confiara en Stacy, pero su loca cuñada últimamente intentaba descubrir su vida sexual y eso no era agradable para él.

* * *

La fiesta de después del desfile fue divertida. Stacy estaba encantada por conocer a tantas modelos y tan atractivas. No era que pensara ser infiel, amaba demasiado a Katy. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía admirar la belleza de otras mujeres.

Blaine y Sam parecían pegados con cola. No había manera de separarlos y a nadie parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Muchos se habían acostumbrado a verlos juntos durante ese año y nadie siquiera se volvía para observarlos. Stacy se acercó a ellos con tres copas de champán.

– ¿Brindamos? – La rubia preguntó mientras les daba una a cada uno de ellos.

– ¿Por qué queréis que brindemos? – El moreno miró a los otros dos.

– Por el futuro éxito de mi esposo en Broadway. – El modelo aseguró.

– Por mi nuevo trabajo como niñera y mis clases en la universidad. – La menor comentó.

– Por mi maravillosa y perfecta familia. – El ojimiel exclamó.

Los tres juntaron sus copas, brindando por la vida que tenían. Su futuro se presentaba ante ellos lleno de esperanza y felicidad. Tendrían que luchar mucho todavía pero sabían que sólo debían tener paciencia, que todo llegaría. De momento, se conformaban con disfrutar la tranquilidad que tanto habían deseado. El camino había sido muy difícil, lleno de dudas y de problemas, pero no cambiarían ningún paso... Bueno, tal vez a Sam le gustaría cambiar algún momento en el que él hizo sufrir a su marido, pero era algo que no podía cambiar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esforzarse para que esas situaciones no se volvieran a repetir. Mientras el matrimonio se amara, no habría nada que los pudiera separar.


	56. Capítulo 56: On Broadway

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Llegó el aniversario de ésta historia y con él, el final de la misma... No pensé escribir todas las escenas que tenía pensadas para hoy así que... Es el final definitivo... Salvo que alguien quiera que le cuente alguna escena en especial...

ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo hay algunos spoilers sobre la película/musical de West Side Story... Si alguien no los quiere leer, que se salte la parte en cursiva...

* * *

CAPITULO 56: ON BROADWAY

El gran día llegó y todos estaban nerviosos. El debut como protagonista de Blaine en Broadway se produciría esa misma noche y todos ya habían llegado a Nueva York. Todos los ex miembros de New Directions salvo Quinn y Puck, Schuester, Pillsbury, Beiste y Sylvester en representación de los profesores del McKinley, las familias Anderson y Evans... Incluso Carole y Burt. Todos querían estar al lado del actor en ese día tan importante. Además, muchos estaban ilusionados porque era la primera vez que dos de ellos coincidían en un proyecto.

El moreno estaba encantado de todo el apoyo que iba a recibir, además de que estaría junto a Rachel sobre el escenario y eso era un alivio para él. Sin embargo, él estaba tan nervioso que tenía la sensación de que se le olvidarían todas sus frases.

Sam lo conocía y había pedido que los dejaran a solas durante todo el día y que se reunirían todos después del estreno. Incluso había pedido que se llevaran a Devon para no tener que estar pendiente de nadie más que de su esposo. Su plan para esas horas no era nada especial, un baño relajante, la comida favorita de su marido y una sesión de besos. Después de eso, lo acompañó al teatro y lo besó en los labios con suavidad para desearle suerte.

A partir de ahí, Rachel fue la que tomó el relevo para mantener los nervios del ojimiel controlados. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando su amigo ya que no hacía mucho ella había sentido lo mismo. Intentó hacer todo lo que podía pero sabía que sería imposible tranquilizarlo.

En las gradas del teatro, todos estaban esperando que comenzara el espectáculo. Sam estaba demasiado nervioso en ese momento. Había mantenido la tranquilidad por su marido pero, una vez que él ya no estaba, pudo dejar que sus sentimientos salieran al exterior.

_La obra comenzó pero eso no suponía la aparición de Blaine o Rachel. Sus personajes no estaban en la primera escena* pero cuando Anderson apareció, para Sam el escenario tuvo otro color. No importaba nada que no fuera Blaine (o Tony en ese momento), lo único que importaba era la calidad de su interpretación, la seguridad que aparentaba y la elegancia que irradiaba. Escuchó un suspiro tras él y supo que su marido estaba levantando pasiones entre los espectadores. El orgullo sustituyó a los nervios en ese momento y no pudo evitar sonreír. Notó la mano de su hermana sobre la suya, supo que ella también estaba nerviosa y ansiaba el éxito de la obra tanto como él._

_Después del primer diálogo del protagonista, empezó la canción Something's Coming y la voz de Blaine inundó el lugar. La interpretación era mágica, los ojos color miel del actor brillaban con intensidad y cada nota era cantada con pasión y seguridad. Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sam, era el primer solo de su esposo sobre un escenario de Broadway y debía confesar que estaba emocionado y orgulloso._

_El primer encuentro entre los protagonistas fue increíblemente hermoso, si Evans no hubiera sabido que su marido realmente lo amaba a él y que era imposible que se sintiera atraído por una chica, estaría realmente celoso. El amor que ambos irradiaban era casi palpable, mostrando lo grandes actores que ambos eran. Nadie dudaría de que se merecían ese papel._

_Más aún cuando cantaron juntos por primera vez. Sus voces sonaban mejor que nunca, compenetrándose de una manera diferente a lo que habían conseguido antes de ese día. _

_La obra siguió avanzando y llegó el momento en el que le dicen a Tony que Maria ha muerto. En ese momento, Sam sintió la desesperación del personaje y su dolor se convierte en propio. No le gustaba ver a Blaine en ese estado, aunque sólo fuera sobre un escenario. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que la interpretación era impecable._

_Y el momento inevitable llegó. La muerte de Tony conmovió a todos los espectadores, pero especialmente a Sam, que no pudo evitar llorar. A pesar de saber que pronto la representación acabaría y su marido se levantaría en cuanto cayera el telón, la angustia se apoderó de él._

La obra terminó con una ovación en pie de todos los asistentes. Los actores saludaban a todos con reverencias y lanzando besos. Blaine miró hacia la zona donde estaban sus amigos y familiares. Lanzó varios besos hacia allí, a sus padres y suegros, a su cuñada... Pero, sobre todo, lanzó dos en dirección a su marido, mirándolo a los ojos totalmente enamorado. Siguió agradeciendo al resto del público con una sonrisa inmensa y recibió gustoso el beso en la mejilla de Rachel, que estaba contenta por el éxito de su amigo casi tanto como por el suyo propio. Los dos realizaron un último saludo a los espectadores mientras el moreno sujetaba la cintura de su amiga y la castaña tenía su mano en la espalda del otro. La sonrisa de los dos era inmensa y se notaba que ambos habían conseguido un sueño, él había conseguido tener un papel principal en Broadway y ella había conseguido ser Maria, uno de sus personajes más ansiados.

Cuando Anderson llegó a su camerino, lo encontró lleno de flores, amapolas amarillas, camelias rojas y peonías blancas. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que esas mismas flores fueron las que su marido le regaló tras su debut como protagonista. Los mensajes que le mandaban esas flores, "éxito", "te querré siempre", "admiración" y "soy afortunado por tenerte" eran adecuados para ese día al igual que lo habían sido meses antes, en su primer papel protagonista.

La fiesta después del estreno fue muy divertida. Blaine pasó tiempo con todos sus amigos y familiares. No podía creer que fuera tan feliz en ese momento. Sentía que lo tenía todo, que por fin la suerte le sonreía.

Cuando llegó a casa, estaba totalmente agotado. Su marido entró al apartamento detrás de él y lo besó con dulzura. Stacy y Steve entraron tras ellos. Los señores Evans habían salido antes para tomar el relevo de la niñera y así ocuparse de su nieto. Era tan tarde que estaban ya todos durmiendo. Los dos menores se despidieron de los adultos y se fueron a su habitación. El moreno se dirigió a la habitación de Devon para ver a su hijo antes de dormir. El pequeño estaba tranquilo, había soltado su chupete y lo había sustituido por su dedo. Era tan hermoso ante sus ojos... Era muy parecido a su esposo, por lo que no podía ser más guapo.

– Soy tan feliz... – Sam susurró a su marido que le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que no hablara y señaló el monitor del bebé. El receptor estaba en la habitación en la que dormían los padres del rubio y no quería molestarlos.

– Yo también... – El ojimiel respondió antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la suya. En el momento en el que cerraron la puerta tras ellos, se fundieron en un abrazo largo. El día había sido duro pero se sentían muy satisfechos. Habían conseguido que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Esa noche no tuvieron sexo, no lo necesitaban. Simplemente se durmieron abrazados, entre besos y caricias del otro. Era la mejor sensación del mundo para ambos, amar y saber que eran correspondidos, ser padres de un niño maravilloso y tener la profesión de sus sueños... ¿Qué más podían pedir?

* * *

_* Siento si la obra de teatro no coincide con la película en ese sentido. Yo no he podido ir a un teatro a ver la representación de West Side Story y sólo tengo acceso a la película. Todas las alusiones a la representación de la historia son sacadas de escenas de la película._


	57. JESSICA EVANS

JESSICA EVANS

Blaine, Sam y Devon entraban en la consulta de un médico. El niño tenía casi dos años y caminaba de la mano de sus papás. Ya no le gustaba ir en silla y prefería disfrutar de la libertad de ser él quién decidiera a donde ir. No era que sus padres le dieran mucha libertad, por lo general iba sujetado por uno de sus progenitores o su tía Stacy, que seguía siendo su niñera a la espera de que la aceptaran en una gran compañía de construcción como becaria del departamento de arquitectura. Katy había vuelto y las dos se habían mudado a un pequeño apartamento, algo alejado de Manhattan pero barato.

La médico recibió a la familia con una sonrisa y los invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio. El moreno cogió a su hijo y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. Los dos adultos sonreían de una manera especial, era el gran momento para ellos.

– Es un placer verlos de nuevo, señores Evans-Anderson. Tengo las primeras ecografías del bebé. El embarazo va muy bien y la evolución es buena. También hemos podido ver el sexo del bebé... ¿Quieren saberlo? – La doctora preguntó.

– Queremos saberlo. – El rubio respondió con una gran sonrisa.

– Perfecto. Les diré que es una niña y que la podéis ver.

La especialista les empezó a mostrar las ecografías, donde vieron las diferentes partes que se podían apreciar del bebé.

– Nada. – Devon comentó.

– ¿Qué pasa Campeón? – El más alto preguntó mirando a su hijo.

– "Hay nada". – El niño explicó.

– Es difícil verlo... ¿No lo ves? – El ojimiel preguntó y el pequeño negó con la cabeza. Anderson volvió a explicarle todo de nuevo para que intentara encontrar a su hermana en esa imagen pero no lo conseguía.

– ¿Saben ya cómo la llamarán? La madre sustituta quiere saberlo para hablarle al bebé. – La mujer preguntó.

– No hemos pensado... – Sam comenzó a decir pero su esposo lo interrumpió.

– Jessica. Es el segundo nombre de mi marido. Devon es biológicamente suyo y se llama así porque ése es mi segundo nombre, querían hacerme partícipe del bebé de algún modo...

– Es un nombre precioso, se lo comunicaré a la madre.

* * *

– ¿Los papás? – Devon se acercó por décima vez a Stacy y Kity para preguntarle por sus padres. Las dos estaban vigilando al pequeño que jugaba con unos bloques.

– Pronto vendrán, han ido a buscar a Jessica. – La rubia explicó mientras cogía una de las piezas que tenía el niño en la mano.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y el pequeño fue corriendo para recibir a sus padres. El moreno lo levantó en brazos ya que Sam tenía en brazos a la pequeña, cubierta por una manta porque hacía frío. Desde que nació apenas se había separado de ella, era su mini-Blaine, aunque no era muy parecida a su esposo. El pelo que tenía era castaño y no tenía rizos, una gran decepción para él. Todavía era pronto para saber el color de ojos, en esos momentos eran azules. Era preciosa, al menos eso pensaba él.

– Mira, cariño. Ella es Jessica, tu hermanita. – El ojimiel besó la mejilla de su hijo. Después fue el rubio el que le dio un beso al pequeño. No querían que se sintiera desplazado por la niña.

– "Depieta". – Devon tocó a su hermana para que despertara.

– No, Campeón. – Sam intentó evitar que el niño consiguiera su objetivo, pero reaccionó tarde. El bebé comenzó a llorar. El más alto empezó a mover a Jessica para intentar que dejara de llorar.

– Es muy pequeña, ahora sólo querrá dormir y comer. Tendrás que esperar para jugar con ella.

* * *

Jessica crecía con rapidez y antes de lo que sus padres pudieran darse cuenta, la pequeña gateaba por todo el apartamento detrás de su hermano. Ella sólo quería jugar con Devon y hacer todo lo que él hacía. Era más que claro que ella se sentía fascinada por él. También era innegable el sentimiento de protección que el mayor sentía hacia su hermana. Algunas veces había celos, había estado mucho tiempo sólo y tener que compartir las atenciones de sus padres y sus tías era algo que le costaba. Más si a eso se le añadía que tenía una nueva niñera porque Stacy había conseguido su primer trabajo relacionado con su carrera.

La niña era castaña y tenía el pelo liso. Lo único que había heredado de su padre eran los ojos, de un color indescriptible y que cambiaba según la luz. Tener un hermano mayor conseguía que le gustaran juegos típicos de niños como eran los coches o el balón además de las muñecas. Sus padres no le daban ninguna importancia, su hija sería como ella quisiera ser.

Sam estaba leyendo el guión del próximo capítulo mientras estaba con ellos. Su marido estaba a punto de llegar del ensayo de su próxima obra que se estrenaría en un mes. Seguía en Broadway, en ese momento como uno de los actores jóvenes con más éxito del teatro musical.

– ¡Papi! – El mayor miró a sus hijos cuando Devon gritó. Sin embargo, lo que vio era totalmente inesperado. – Jess anda.

Y así era, la pequeña, en un intento de seguir el ritmo de su hermano, se había levantado y daba sus primeros pasos. Ya había cumplido el año y cada avance era festejado por todos los miembros de la familia.

– Ven Princesa. Ven con papi. – El hombre se arrodilló frente a su pequeña y ella corrió a sus brazos. No podía esperar a que Blaine viera el nuevo logro de su pequeña.


	58. THE TONY AWARDS

THE TONY AWARDS

Blaine entraba al Radio City Music Hall de Nueva York junto a su marido. Estaba realmente nervioso porque había conseguido ser nominado al Tony como Mejor Actor Principal en un Musical. No podía creerse que su primer papel de protagonista es Broadway había sido nominado para un premio tan importante. Además, Kurt también había sido nominado para el mismo premio y Rachel para el de Mejor Actriz.

Sam estaba tan nervioso como su esposo, pero, sobre todo, orgulloso. Sabía que, pasara lo que pasase esa noche, el moreno había conseguido su sueño. Los fotógrafos seguían haciendo fotos pero a él no le importaba. Siempre había estado orgulloso de su marido pero esa noche, más que nunca. Esa noche era la primera en la que Anderson había firmado más autógrafos que él, algo lógico cuando los fans que allí había eran amantes del teatro musical.

Se sentaron en las butacas del teatro, esperando a que la gala comenzara. Evans notaba como el cuerpo del ojimiel se movía sin parar. Sabía que se debía a la nominación, las ansias por ganar y a que la gala era realmente larga y habían dejado a su pequeño de tan sólo un año en casa con Stacy. No era que desconfiara de la joven, pero no le gustaba pasar gran parte de la noche fuera de casa. Después irían a una fiesta de celebración de los premios. La pareja había hablado sobre si ir o no. Decidieron ir porque no querían que pareciese que Blaine estaba molesto si no ganaba el premio. Aunque el rubio estaba seguro que ganaría.

La gala fue larga y tediosa, como todas las entregas de premios. Si algún día alguien encuentra la fórmula para hacerlas más cortas y divertidas, debería llevarse todos los premios ese año. Aun así, esperaron pacientemente al momento de los premios que a ellos les interesaban. West Side Story sólo tenía dos nominaciones, las de los actores protagonistas.

Una actriz anunció las nominaciones de la categoría en la que estaba nominado Blaine. Sam agarró su mano con fuerza esperando que eso lo ayudara a tranquilizarse.

_Y el ganador es... Kurt Hummel._

El moreno sonrió y aplaudió a su amigo, estaba realmente feliz por él. Sin embargo, el rubio no estaba tan contento y puso una mueca de desagrado mientras aplaudía cortésmente.

– Muchas gracias por el premio. – El castaño comentó desde el escenario con el premio entre sus manos. – Blaine, creo que es la primera vez en nueve años que te gano en algo. Tú me quitaste el papel de Tony en el instituto y yo te robo el Tony que te merecías por interpretar a Tony... ¿Tiene algún sentido?

Los dos amigos rieron de esa broma que parecía privada aunque en el teatro había tres personas más que habían sido capaces de entenderla. Después de esas palabras, el actor comenzó a dedicar el premio a su familia y amigos.

Cuando Rachel subió para recibir su premio como mejor actriz, ella también tuvo unas palabras para su compañero de reparto.

– También quiero dedicarle este premio a mi Tony. Blaine, sin ti a mi lado esta obra habría sido muy diferente. Gran parte del premio es tuyo también.

* * *

Era el día de la cuarta nominación de Blaine para los Tony. Sam realmente no sabía en qué pensaban para que su marido no hubiera ganado ninguno todavía. Parecía que todo le costaba más esfuerzo que a los demás y eso no era justo. Crítica y público lo consideraban uno de los mejores actores del teatro musical. Siete años encima de los escenarios, alternando una obra tras otra, con papeles realmente diferentes, con canciones de estilos muy diversos. Nada parecía imposible para Anderson y todos lo sabían. Cuando una obra anunciaba que él sería el protagonista, las entradas se agotaban en cuestión de horas. Éxito asegurado. Sin embargo, ese éxito no se había visto reflejado en forma de premios Tony.

Esa vez Anderson no estaba nervioso, no confiaba en ganar el premio pero ya no le importaba. A sus treinta y un años, trabajaba en lo que amaba, estaba casado con el amor de su vida y tenía dos hijos maravillosos, que seguro estarían intentando convencer a Christina, su niñera, para que les dejara ver la gala, aunque apostaría a que ninguno de los dos llegaría a ver su categoría por más que lo intentaran.

_Y el ganador es... Blaine Anderson._

Sam saltó de su asiento de felicidad, por fin su esposo tenía el reconocimiento que merecía. Por su parte, el moreno estaba tan aturdido que no había reaccionado en absoluto. No podía creerse que por fin lo hubiera conseguido. Los labios de Evans sobre los suyos le devolvieron a la vida y después de ese beso fue capaz de levantarse y caminar hacia el escenario.

– No me lo esperaba. – El ojimiel comenzó su discurso con un suspiro. – Gracias a mis padres y mi hermano por ayudarme a seguir mis sueños. Gracias a todos los miembros de New Directions, Mr Schue y los Warblers, que me dieron la confianza que necesitaba para estar sobre un escenario. Pero, sobre todo, gracias a mi marido. Sam, eres el único motivo por el que yo estoy hoy aquí. Iba a dejarlo todo pero tú me pediste esperar un poco más antes de rendirme. Mi primera gran oportunidad fue por ser tu novio... Todo te lo debo a ti, mi carrera y mis dos hijos, que son, junto a ti, lo que más amo de este mundo. Gracias.


	59. VICTORIA EVANS

VICTORIA EVANS

Los alumnos del McKinley residentes en Nueva York estaban en una cena todos juntos en casa de las Pierce-Lopez. Habían intentado que no pasara más de seis meses entre reunión y reunión para no perder el contacto. Blaine, Rachel y Kurt llegaron tarde por sus trabajos, pero los demás estaban allí esperándolos. Devon y Jessica saludaron a su padre con un beso. Tenían ocho y seis años respectivamente y el parecido del mayor con su padre era cada día más evidente.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa. En una esquina estaban los dos niños Evans junto a Carmen, la hija de Santana y Brittany, idéntica a la segunda en muchos aspectos, pero, sobre todo, en el físico. Los tres eran realmente buenos amigos, habían crecido juntos y eran como una familia. Por su parte, los adultos se sentaron en el otro lado, preparados para mantener una conversación amena. Los padres estaban sentados junto a sus hijos y a partir de ahí, Kurt con Tom, con el que se había ido a vivir hacía años, Kitty junto a Artie que ya se habían casado y Rachel con Jesse, con el que había empezado una relación hacía unos meses.

Cuando los niños dejaron la mesa para dirigirse a jugar, los adultos comenzaron una conversación. Después de varios temas, llegó un anuncio que, para ser sinceros, hacía tiempo que estaban esperando.

– Tenemos que decir que Kitty y yo vamos a ser padres. – Abrams comunicó a todos. Sus amigos sabían que llevaban tiempo intentándolo, incluso la rubia había dejado de beber cualquier tipo de alcohol desde hacía un año.

– ¡Enhorabuena! – Todos se acercaron para felicitar a la pareja.

– ¿Alguno de vosotros se va a animar también? – La rubia preguntó.

– Yo quiero tener otro, pero Blaine se opone. – Evans informó y todos los miraron sorprendidos.

– No me opongo. – El moreno respondió algo indignado. – Es sólo que... Él quiere que yo sea el "donante" y yo quiero que sea él. No nos ponemos de acuerdo.

– Cuando volvimos juntos después de... Ya sabéis... Me prometió que tendríamos un mini-Blaine. – El ojiverde explicó.

– ¡Y la tenemos! ¡Jessica es nuestra mini-Blaine! – Anderson estaba cansado de esa discusión.

– No se parece a ti...

– Sus ojos...

– ¡Sólo sus ojos! Yo hice muy bien el mini-Sam, es igualito a mí. Veo como lo miras y me ves a mí a través de él y... Yo también quiero eso.

– A ver si me aclaro. – Kurt interrumpió. – Los dos queréis que el otro sea el padre biológico. – El matrimonio asintió. – ¿Por qué no dejáis que sea el azar el que decida? Hay métodos en los que, salvo que el parecido sea evidente, como el de Devon, nunca sabréis cuál es el padre. Tom y yo nos lo planteamos hace unos meses, pero con mi nueva obra tendremos que esperar un poco.

– No me parece mala idea. – Blaine miró a su esposo.

– Podríamos intentarlo. Tengo un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de salirme con la mía. – Sam besó la mano de su marido. Tenían un acuerdo.

* * *

Blaine y Sam tardaron dos años en conseguir tener a su pequeña. En ese momento, llegaban a casa con Victoria, su tercera hija. Devon y Jessica estaban encantados de tener una nueva hermanita. Era realmente hermosa, al menos, así la veía toda la familia. La castaña pidió coger a su hermana en brazos y pasó así muchos minutos. Le encantaba sostenerla, mecerla lentamente mientras le cantaba una canción. Incluso fue ella la que le dio el primer biberón que tomaba en casa. Ella sería la mejor hermana mayor para ella, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Victoria cumplía dos años y toda su familia había ido allí para celebrarlo con ella. Apenas entendía por qué era un día especial pero le habían dado muchos regalos y un gran trozo de tarta, por lo que no pensaba quejarse. Su hermano mayor había cantado para ella mientras tocaba la guitarra y ella había bailado y jugado muy feliz. Carmen y Ted, el hijo de Artie y Kitty, también habían asistido a la fiesta.

En ese momento, los dos más pequeños estaban dormidos en el sillón, totalmente abrazados. Era algo que la niña había visto hacer a sus papás varias veces y ella también quería tener a "alguien especial" para hacer eso.

– Son tan tiernos... ¿Os imagináis que acaben saliendo juntos? – Kitty dijo mirando a los dos pequeños, su hijo era dos años mayor que la niña y se notaba mucho en la altura de ambos. Victoria había heredado de su papá varias cosas, su cabello moreno rizado, sus ojos color miel, verde o marrón según la luz, su sonrisa adorable e irresistible y ser más baja de lo normal a su edad.

– Yo debo decir que estoy preocupado. – Sam comentó pero decidió explicarse al ver la expresión confundida de Artie y su mujer. – No es que me desagrade la posibilidad de que salgan juntos, estaría contento con ello... Siempre que Ted siga siendo tan buen chico como es ahora y no se propase con mi Princesita... Es sólo que... Es evidente que Carmen y Devon van a acabar saliendo en algún momento. Sé que tienen doce años todavía pero están muy unidos y se nota mucho su conexión... Si Vicky y Ted acaban juntos... Jess quedará un poco sola, ¿no creéis?

– ¿Sabes lo más traumático de que Carmen y Devon salgan juntos? – Blaine preguntó.

– Más te vale que no te metas con mi hija, Hobbit. – Santana lo amenazó, aunque no podía poner cara de enfado al ver a los dos menores en una posición tan tierna.

– ¡Nunca lo haría! Carmen es una niña adorable, tiene el carácter de su mamá. – El moreno explicó mientras guiñaba un ojo a Pierce. – Es sólo que... Nunca te has parado a pensar que Devon es exactamente igual a Sam y Carmen es idéntica a Brittany. Verlos juntos me hace recordar...

– ¡No lo digas! – La latina lo interrumpió. – Entiendo tu punto. Pero por fortuna, tú y yo nos quedamos con nuestras parejas y gracias a eso Carmen y Devon están aquí.


	60. LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA

– ¡Niños, tenemos que prepararnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo! – Sam gritó mientras "luchaba" con sus hijos para vestirlos. Si era sincero, Devon casi estaba preparado y sólo le quedaba ayudar a Jessica. Los niños tenían ocho y seis años respectivamente y era la primera vez que iban a ver a su padre sobre un escenario. Blaine había tenido que ir antes para prepararse por lo que él tenía que encargarse de vestir a los dos pequeños.

– No pasa nada si llegamos un poco tarde. – La niña comentó mientras el mayor le ponía el vestido.

– Princesa, si no llegamos antes de que empiece, no podremos entrar y nos perderemos la mitad de la obra. No escucharás las canciones _Que Festín _o _Bella_.

– Yo quiero escucharlas. – La castaña se sentó para que su padre le pusiera los zapatos.

– Yo también, por eso tenemos que darnos prisa... Devon, ¿estás preparado? – El mayor miró a su hijo.

– Sí, ya tengo todo.

– Está bien, peino a Jessica y nos vamos... Llamaré al taxi para que venga en cinco minutos.

* * *

Sam caminaba hacia el interior del teatro donde se estrenaba La Bella Y La Bestia. Era la primera vez que Devon y Jessica lo acompañaban a ver a Blaine. Era curioso como funcionaba el destino. Antes del primer triunfo del moreno en Broadway, su mayor logro había sido ser un tenedor y aldeano en esa misma obra. Años más tarde, era el protagonista de la misma y muchos carteles anunciaban su interpretación en las calles de Nueva York. Una periodista le pidió que se parara a hablar unos minutos y él lo hizo, aunque no de muy buen humor. Su relación con la prensa todavía no era muy fluida, aunque en ese momento era para proteger a sus hijos. Sin embargo, tampoco quería ser antipático y entrar sin saludar.

Jessica se sintió un poco abrumada con la cantidad de fotos que les estaban haciendo y acabó solicitando estar en brazos de su padre. Cuando éste la levantó, ella rodeó a su progenitor con sus brazos y escondió su cara en el cuello del adulto. La periodista le hizo un par de preguntas sobre cómo se sentía Blaine al conseguir ese papel y sobre lo que esperaba para esa noche.

– Mi papá es la Bestia. Es muy importante. – La niña le explicó, volviéndose para mirar a la gente, causando que todos los que la escucharan sonrieran.

– ¿Vas a verlo esta noche? – La mujer preguntó.

– Sí. Si nos dejan entrar porque si llegamos tarde no podré ver la canción _Que Festín_ y es mi favorita. – La pequeña dijo.

– Aun queda tiempo para que empiece. – La periodista intentó tranquilizarla.

– ¡Papi! Vamos dentro.

Sam hizo un gesto de disculpa hacia la mujer y ella asintió comprensiva. El rubio cogió la mano de Devon y, sin soltar a Jessica, entró al teatro.

* * *

Esa noche fue la primera vez que Sam no ovacionó a su marido junto el resto de espectadores al final de la obra. Quería que sus hijos no perdieran detalle de lo que sucedía en el escenario y, cuando todos se pusieron en pie, él decidió coger a Devon y Jessica en brazos para que pudieran ver a su padre. La niña estaba emocionada, era su cuento favorito desde siempre pero, en ese momento, era más especial. Había cantado todas las canciones que estaban en la película de Disney y se había sorprendido con las que eran propias del musical. El mayor de los hermanos simplemente estaba orgulloso de su padre. Había escuchado a varios espectadores en el descanso alabando el talento del actor y él no podía hacer otra cosa que alegrarse.

* * *

Blaine entró a su camerino y sonrió al verlo lleno de amapolas amarillas, camelias rojas y peonías blancas, como cada estreno. Poco después entró su familia, orgullosos y felices por el éxito que había vuelto a tener.

– Papá. – La niña corrió a los brazos de su padre con una sonrisa inmensa y lo besó en la mejilla.

– Hola Princesa. ¿Te ha gustado? – El moreno preguntó.

– Sí, has estado genial. ¿Verdad, Devon? – La niña se volvió, algo molesta por el poco entusiasmo que mostraba su hermano.

– Papá canta muy bien, sabía que lo haría genial. – El rubio no podía estar tan emocionado como la pequeña porque a él no le gustaba demasiado ese cuento.

– Quiero conocer a Bella... ¿Puedo, Papá?

– Espera aquí que le pregunto.

Anderson no quería presionar a su compañera con el entusiasmo de su hija, por eso fue a preguntarle a su camerino. Ella le dijo que le encantaría conocerla por lo que volvió a buscar a su familia.

* * *

Blaine y Jessica llamaban al camerino de la actriz que interpretaba a Bella mientras los otros dos estaban tras ellos. La puerta se abrió y los cuatro entraron.

– Hola preciosa... Tú debes ser Jessica, tú papá no para de hablar de ti. – La joven saludó.

– Sí, soy Jessica... ¿Tú como te llamas? Sé que no eres Bella de verdad... – La pequeña explicó.

– Me llamo Jane. ¿Quieres ser una princesa? Tengo aquí algunas cosas para ti... – La actriz cogió una caja para entregársela a la niña. En ella había un disfraz de Bella y una corona de princesa. La menor se puso la corona rápidamente.

– Jane, no tenías que... – Blaine empezó a decir pero ella le cortó.

– No es nada y a tu hija le encanta.

– Gracias.

Después de eso, la actriz sentó a la niña en la silla de su camerino y empezó a maquillarla mientras ella reía. Anderson decidió que tenía muchas cosas que aprender para ser padre de una chica. Esperaba que Kitty, Rachel, Brittany o Santana le ayudaran a aprender cosas de maquillaje y esas cosas.


	61. NIGHTBIRD, BLONDE CHAMALEON Y HUMAN BRAI

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia. Pronto me tendréis por aquí con un nuevo Blam MPreg y un poco angustioso... Pero darle una oportunidad, ya sabéis que escribo Blam con mucho amor...

* * *

NIGHTBIRD, BLONDE CHAMALEON Y HUMAN BRAIN

Blaine y Jessica estaban buscando entre las cosas que tenían guardadas en la habitación de la planta baja del duplex. Allí era donde recogían las cosas que no iban a usar en esos momentos pero que podían necesitar. La joven tenía catorce años y le encantaba ayudar, sobre todo si la alternativa era estar junto a Devon y Carmen, que últimamente estaban muy pegajosos. Llevaban un mes de novios y era insoportable para la joven.

Los dos estaban buscando el disfraz de Bella de cuando la adolescentes era una niña. Victoria quería disfrazarse de esa princesa para Halloween y querían ver si podía usar el de su hermana o tenían que conseguir uno nuevo.

– ¿Qué es esto? – La menor sacó una capa negra y azul.

– Eso es mi disfraz de Nightbird. Estaba en el club de superhéroes en el instituto. – El moreno aclaró.

– No voy a preguntar qué hacías en un club de superhéroes... Nunca he oído hablar de ese personaje... ¿Era famoso en tu época? – La castaña miró a su padre.

– Es un personaje creado por mí, nadie elegía un superhéroe de cómics o películas. – El mayor explicó.

– ¡Papá! ¿Yo buscando un disfraz original para la fiesta de Carmen y tú ocultándome ésto? ¿Preferirías que llevara un disfraz con minifalda? Seguro que Kurt puede ajustármelo para que me quede bien. – Jessica siguió sacando el disfraz.

– No pensé que quisieras un disfraz mío... Además, te quedará muy grande. – Blaine explicó.

– Será mío ahora... ¿Y ésto? – La chica sacó un traje.

– Tu padre... Blonde Chameleon.

– Iré a ver si Devon quiere llevarlo.

La joven salió corriendo de la habitación para ver si su hermano quería ir disfrazado de Blonde Chameleon a la fiesta de su novia.

* * *

Blaine y Sam estaban en casa de Brittany y Santana. Kitty les había pedido que Victoria se quedara a dormir en su casa después de ir a pedir caramelos los seis, por lo que no tenían que ocuparse de ella esa noche. Mientras los jóvenes tenían su fiesta de Halloween en el salón, ellos estaban en la cocina bebiendo vino y riendo contándose anécdotas. Carmen y Devon entraron allí para coger algo para comer, vestidos como Blonde Chameleon y Human Brain.

– ¿Cuándo hemos entrado en una cámara del tiempo? – La latina preguntó mirando a su hija y su novio.

– Te lo dije. – Blaine susurró.

– ¿De qué habláis? – Jessica preguntó al entrar.

– De una máquina del tiempo. – Su hermano respondió con el ceño fruncido.

– Eso será porque Carmen y tú os parecéis mucho a vuestros padres y así vestidos...

– Realmente les recordáis mucho a nosotros. – Brittany explicó. – No sé por qué.

– Por el parecido físico... He visto fotos de Papá Sam de joven y se parecen mucho. – La menor aclaró.

– No solo por eso. – El rubio miró a su marido y a sus amigas antes de hablar. – Brittany y yo fuimos novios en el instituto.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Los tres gritaron a la vez.

– Tuvimos vida antes de encontrar la estabilidad. No es nada importante. – Blaine intervino para tranquilizar a los tres adolescentes.

– Algunos más que otros. – Santana comentó. – Tú fuiste el más aburrido de todos.

– Que alivio. El Papá Blaine sólo ha tenido al Papá Sam de novio. – Jessica suspiró.

– No. – Evans miró a su esposo con amor. – Fui el segundo.

– Y el definitivo.


End file.
